Digimon Note, El regreso de Kira
by Gabriel-TheWolfKing
Summary: Un shinigami mas un elegido mas una libreta igual una nueva era de justicia.
1. Prologo

**Digimon Note****, EL regreso de kira**

Un nuevo que se ocurrio hace poco y que comenze a escribir este fin de semana. Un Crossover de Digimon y Death Note, dos animes excelentes.

En fin espero que les guste y que me den sus opiniones para saber si debe continuar. Advierto que habra DaiKari y VeeGato para aquellos a los que no les gusten esas parejas, pero no seran la parte central de esta historia.

En fin, disfrutenlo.

**

* * *

**

**Prologo**

Es el año 2016. Han pasado tres años desde que Light Yagami fue descubierto como Kira y fue asesinado por Ryuk al escribir su nombre en la Death Note.

Desde aquel día, Kira desapareció de la vida de las personas, las paginas en internet que hablan de él poco a poco fueron desapareció igual que los simpatizantes de Kira. La delincuencia había aumentado otra vez en un 60 porciento, pero también había regresado la tranquilidad de aquellas personas que se sentían asustadas por el poder de Kira, y la normalidad en las vidas de aquellos que lo adoraban. Kira ahora era una noticia vieja.

Otra noticia vieja son los digimons. Han pasado 13 años desde la aparición y derrota de Malonmyotismon.

Aunque había digimon que todavía podían entrar al mundo real, eso era asunto de los elegidos y no de las demás personas y poco la gente dejo de darles tanta importancia, además que desde hace años no aparece un digimon que pueda considerarse peligroso, ni el digimundo ha vuelto a estar en peligro.

Durante ese año todos han cambiado.

Los oficiales Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi han regresado a sus trabajos de policías de Japón dejando el tema de Kira completamente en el pasado, cortando contacto con Near y sus allegados.

Matsuda empezó una relación con Sayo Yagami (hermana de Light), ahora están casados esperando a su primer hijo que será llamado Soichiro (se sabe porque). También ha madurado bastante convirtiéndose en un mejor policía que toma más enserio su trabajo. A pesar de lo mucho que ama a Sayo, no ha sido capaz de decirle la verdad sobre que su hermano Light era en realidad Kira.

Aizawa pudo dedicarse finalmente a compartir tiempo con su esposa y su hija, quienes lo que el ama más que a nada en el mundo. Aizawa ahora es jefe de policía a si como uno de los mejores policías de Japón con sus grandes dotes de líder y una capacidad deductiva intachable, también ha aprendido a tolerar la actitud de Matsuda convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo.

La SPK (Special Provision for Kira) en Estados Unidos ha quedado suspendida con la derrota de Kira, pero sus miembros todavía trabajan con Near, quien ahora sigue resolviendo casos difíciles tomando el lugar de L. Near permanece su tiempo en una base de la SPK con sus tres miembros (Lidner, Rester y Gevanni) desde donde resuelve los casos, también conserva dos retratos que siempre observa cuando trabaja en sus teorías y deducciones, un es de L, y el otro es de Mello. A pesar de los años, Near no ha cambiado ni su apariencia ni su forma de ser.

Los elegidos también han cambiado después de 13 años.

Tai se ha interesado mucho con la política, actualmente estudia diplomacia y leyes. Es novio de Mimi quien ahora vive en Japón y que ha comenzado una carrera como cantante, con la ayuda de un buen amigo, Matt. Agumon y Palmon también son novios, y Palmon apoya mucho a Mimi con su plan de ser cantante.

Matt aun sigue con la música, esta vez como solista y lleva grabados varios discos siendo reconocido mundialmente. Es novio de Sora que ahora estudia diseño para comenzar su carrera como modista, junto a Biyomon, han creado diseños personales de Kimonos que han sido reconocidos, siendo eso y el apoyo de su madre su mayor empuje. Ambos elegidos han hecho planes para un posible matrimonio. Tienen un hijo llamado Kiba recién nacido. Biyomon y Gabumon son novios, y Gabumon también intenta ser cantante y apoya mucho a Matt.

Izzy sigue con su investigación del digimundo junto a su padre, Tentomon y muchos otros científicos en Europa. A pesar de las distancias, sigue estando con sus amigos.

Joe ahora un reconocido doctor con Gomamon como su asistente y actualmente asiste un muy buen hospital en su ciudad natal, también es el doctor oficial del digimundo, tiene un hijo.

Cody abrió con Armadillo su propio dojo de kendo donde enseña a muchas personas que vienen a verlo. Durante esos años su abuelo falleció por que su dojo fue construido en honor a él a su padre (tiene una piedra en la entrada del dojo que es un monumento dedicado a ellos) ha estado pensando en estudiar leyes al ver que no siempre la justicia se aplica.

Ken trabaja para la policía de Japón y ha demostrado ser un elemento valioso con sus habilidades deductivas y sus acciones rápidas. Trabaja bajo la dirección del jefe Aizawa con el cual tiene una buena relación de amistad, igual que con el oficial Matsuda. Es novio de Yolei y viven juntos en un apartamento en unión libre, Yolei también trabajar en la policía junto a Ken en el área de investigación, es bastante reconocida por su inteligencia y por su mente siempre alerta, acompañada de una actitud alegre. Tienen un hijo llamado Osamu que cuidan con la ayuda de Hawkmon y Wormmon quienes han madurado bastante (en especial Hawkmon).

Kari estudia para poder ser profesora de jardín debido a que siente un gran amor por los niños, y siempre apoyada por Gatomon. Es novia de Davis quien ha madurado bastante, trabaja medio tiempo en un restaurante como un excelente cocinero y también estudia para poder entrar a la policía de Japón. Veemon y Gatomon son novios.

Pero esperen un momento……. Creo que falta alguien ¿no?

Si, todavía falta alguien… si, aun falta Tk. Desde hace casi seis años Tk dejo de hablarse con los demás elegidos sin ninguna razón aparente por lo que nadie sabe nada de él ni de Patamon. Solo se mantiene en contacto con Matt, pero igual el no sabe mucho.

La vida para algunos es ahora buena y tranquila, pero esas vidas tranquilas también pueden dar un giro inesperado. Sobre todo, cuando entre la oscuridad, una sombra se levante sobre este mundo con una sola idea:

"_la creación de un mundo nuevo, un mundo de paz, en donde reine la justicia"._

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mas que agregar, la nueva era de Kira esta apunto de comenzar.


	2. Cap 1, Resurreccion

Hay esta el primer capitulo, si no es muy convincente, se debe a q no acostumbro a escribir de forma narativa.

Espero q les guste y se aclaren algunas cosas para los q tiene dudas.

* * *

Capitulo 1, RESURECCION.

Un desolado y extenso desierto, totalmente frio y gris, cubierto por un aterrador cielo nublado. No se siente el aire y el suelo se encuentra cubierto de polvo y granito, una tierra seca y muerta. La estéril y fría tierra apenas si se encuentra cubierta por algunas colinas y con una gran cantidad de montañas de huesos terminan de adornar el paisaje mas "triste" que podría verse alguna vez. Ese era "El mundo Shinigami".

En medio de la miseria y la oscuridad del desierto, comienzan a escucharse los pasos de alguien. A lo lejos se ve una silueta que avanza a paso lento y cojeando. Mientras la silueta empieza a acercarse, pueden distinguirse sus rasgos; una criatura gibada que carga en su espalda lo que parece ser un garrote hecho de hueso, de cabello castaño alto y puntiagudo, unos largos pantalones y una chaqueta cubren su delgado y esquelético cuerpo con unas anchas botas, lleva puestos unos googles y una pañoleta roja atada en la frente y su cabeza que es un cráneo del cual se destacan sus ojos rojos, pequeños pero un brillo tan intenso que pueden distinguirse a lo lejos.

La criatura era un shinigami, un dios de la muerte, y sus pasos llamaron la atención de otros como el que se encontraban recostados sobre las colinas y en el suelo. El Shinigami avanzaba poco a poco hacia una extraña formación rocosa en la que había un agujero. Cuando el Shinigami llego al lugar, asomo la vista al agujero. Desde el, se podía ver el mundo de los humanos. Cada parte del planeta y a cada persona. El Shinigami reviso uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando un extraño cuaderno negro, en su portada tenia escrito "Death Note".

-¿Cuánto tiempo habra pasado desde que encontré uno de estos mientras aun vivía?- se preguntaba mientras observaba el cuaderno.

Este shinigami observaba el mundo humano desde el día en que había ido a hablar con otro Shinigami que había ido al mundo humano. Ese shinigami se llamaba Ryuk y el había logrado engañar al Rey Shinigami y obtener dos libretas. El shinigami había ido a visitar a Ryuk porque quería escuchar sus historias del mundo humano, a cambio le dio una manzana, pero antes de que Ryuk terminara la historia el shinigami se había ido, el final ya lo conocía muy bien.

Desde entonces, este shinigami observaba el mundo de los humanos con mucho interés.

-Tal vez mi vida en la tierra haya terminado Ryuk- continuaba hablando para sí –pero el mundo aun se encuentra podrido, y es necesario que Dios vuelva y haga justicia porque el mundo lo ha olvidado, pero… desde aquí no puedo hacerlo, y es por eso que debo encontrar a la persona indicada para que lleve a cabo esta tarea, ese será el Dios del nuevo mundo-

Mientras observaba, el shinigami lanzo su cuaderno hacia el agujero, ahora el cuaderno había entrado al mundo de los humanos.

-Tengo mis ojos puestos en ti, se que tu crearas un nuevo mundo- dijo antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar sin rumbo, riendo en voz baja.

El sol comienza a ocultarse. Un hombre joven, de cabello rubio sale del edificio de una editorial corriendo y tratando de evitar a las personas que pasan frente a él. Llega a la estación del metro, compra un tiquete y espera un tren que lo lleve a Odaiba.

Mientras espera, abre la bolsa que lleva y saca de ella un libro bastante grueso, de portada purpura y brillante titulado "La historia de Digimon, por Takeru Takaishi". Lo abrió y comenzó a ojear algunas páginas, y empezaba recordar partes su propio pasado. Ese hombre, era Takeru Takaishi también llamado Tk, y era el autor del libro que lleva en las manos. En el pasado cuando fue un niño, él había sido elegido para luchar por el bienestar del digimundo siendo el portador del emblema de la esperanza, había recibido un Digivice y un digimon llamado Patamon, quien había sido su mejor amigo durante toda su vida. Juntos habían luchado y compartido muchas cosas. Pero para Tk, todo eso se encontraba en el pasado, Patamon había muerto hacía seis años asesinado por un digimon oscuro que había entrado al mundo real y que luego escapo. Tk extrañaba sentirlo recostado sobre su cabeza, o en su hombro, o escuchar el aleteo de sus alas cuando volaba a su lado, pero el ya no estaba. Desde el día en que perdió a su amigo, decido irse a estudiar en Francia viviendo con sus abuelos con sus abuelos para superar su tristeza en otro lugar, y corto todo contacto con sus amigos debido a esa decisión, incluso con Kari Kamiya, la chica que había sido su compañera en sus aventuras y su primer amor. Después de seis años de estudio de literatura, volvió a Japón para publicar su primer libro, esperando tener suerte y esperando también volver a ver a sus amigos.

Tk estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, pero tuvo que cerrar su libro cuando vio que su tren había llegado y que todos ya estaban subiendo.

El tren apenas si tardo unos 20 o 30 minutos en llegar a la estación de Odaiba donde Tk se bajo. Camino unas cuantas calles y entro en un edificio de apartamentos.

-Buenas noches- saludo al portero que le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿a quién viene a ver?- pregunto el portero volviendo a su puesto.

- Quisiera ver a la señora Natsuko Takaishi, vive en el 513, dígale que es su hijo Tk.

El portero marca el número del apartamento y anuncia a Tk. Una vez hecho, el portero le hace señas para que entre. Tk toma el ascensor y llega al apartamento 513. Toca la puerta y esta se abre, Tk entra y cuando su madre lo ve, corre hacia él y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Tk, hace tanto que… -decía la madre entre lagrimas de felicidad por ver a su hijo después de seis años en los que no verlo y solo hablando con él a través de internet y por teléfono. Tk al ver a su madre tan feliz, también la abrazo y estuvieron así durante varios minutos. Finalmente se alejaron y la madre invito a Tk a pasar a la sala mientras ella traía café.

Tk se acomodo en el sofá de la sala mientras esperaba, veía las fotografías que su madre tenía colgadas en el apartamento, todas eran de la familia, principalmente de Matt y de él cuando eran niños, incluso tenia fotos de Matt cuando estaba más crecido que su padre le había obsequiado. Pero la foto que mas llamo la atención de Tk era una que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de cristal en el centro de la sala, era una foto en la que estaban él y Matt adolecentes acompañados por Gabumon y Patamon, junto a sus padres. Ver esta foto hizo recordar a Tk el momento en cual se la habían tomado; había sido a mediados del 2005, después de muchos desacuerdos, sus padres se habían reconciliado, no estaban casados pero volvían a ser una pareja y estaban felices de volver a estar juntos, y tomaron esa foto para poder recordar que ese día había sucedido lo que Tk siempre pensó que nunca pasaría.

-Ese fue un día muy feliz para nosotros- Tk volvió en si al escuchar a su madre que traía dos tazas de café, le dio una a Tk y ella se quedo con la otra sentándose al lado de su hijo.

-Todavía no puedo creer apenas un mes después de eso el haya muerto- decía ella tratando de contener las lagrimas, Tk se daba cuenta que ella nunca había dejado de amar a su padre, y que aun ahora, después de ocho años ella aun lo extrañaba. Tk se acerco a su madre y la beso en la mejilla.

-si el estuviera aquí, de seguro no le gustaría que estuvieras llorando, a él lo que más le gustaría seria verte sonreír- le dijo Tk regalándole un mirada llena de ternura, y su madre se seco las lagrimas y volvió a sonreír.

Durante un largo tiempo, madre e hijo compartieron, varias cosas, hablaban de lo que ambos habían hecho durante el tiempo en el que no se habían visto. Entonces Tk saco el libro que llevaba con él y se lo entrego a su madre que lo recibió con mucha alegría.

-Es el primer ejemplar- dijo Tk –recién editado, me dijeron que para la otra semana ya estará publicado en todas las tiendas, y pues… pensé que te gustaría ser la primera en leerlo-

-Muchas gracias hijo- le respondió algo apenada – con este libro, se que te convertirás en un gran novelista-

-Eso espero, y ¿has sabido algo de Matt?-

-Creo que tiene un concierto planeado, pero aun no me ha dicho más detalles-

- así es el- dijo Tk soltando una pequeña risa.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y su madre se levanto a para contestar mientras que Tk llevaba las tazas de café de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿ya está aquí?- dijo su madre preocupada – bueno, está bien, deje que pase- colgando el teléfono.

-Mamá ¿aun sigues con él?- le pregunto Tk bastante molesto.

-Tk por favor, sabes que no podemos hacer nada- le contesto ella sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Podemos denunciarlo, el no tiene ningún derecho a hacerte esto- le replicaba Tk pero ella seguía sin responderle.

-Hijo, será mejor que te vayas, nos veremos otro día, te quiero- besando a su hijo y acompañándolo a la puerta-

Tk no trato de insistirle más a su madre y se despidió de ella con un abrazo, dejando el apartamento. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, saliendo un hombre alto y gordo, de cabello oscuro y bigote. Tk miro al hombre mucho desprecio por unos segundos antes de que este se alejara y el entrara al ascensor. El hombre al que había visto era un criminal, había llegado a la ciudad y manejaba varias pandillas, así como la trata de mujeres fuera del país y la venta de drogas. El se apareció en la vida de su madre y ahora la tenía amenazada de muerte si no cedía a sus deseos. Esto había pasado mientras él se encontraba en Francia, su hermano le había contado a cerca de ese hombre y también había intentado decirle a su madre que lo denunciara, pero no podían hacerlo ya que utilizaba seudónimos y nadie conocía su nombre real.

Al salir del edificio, ya era de noche y Tk paro un taxi que lo llevara a su casa. En todo el viaje Tk no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que su madre sufría por culpa de ese hombre y que nadie pudiera ayudarla, y desde la ventana del taxi, podía ver algunos hombres que se acercaban a los peatones ofreciéndoles drogas, otras que atacaban a las personas y les robaban lo que tenían. Tk se sentía tan frustrado de que en este mundo todavía hubiera tanta maldad, y de que nadie hiciera nada.

El taxi ya había llegado a la casa de Tk, una casa de estilo occidental en la que él vivía completamente solo. Caminando hacia la puerta se detuvo un momento al ver algo extraño en el suelo y se agacho para recogerlo, era un cuaderno negro.

Tk lo abrió, tenía las hojas totalmente en blanco, no estaba marcado por ningún lado, en la portada tenia escrito un nombre en letras blancas. Tk se fijo muy bien en el nombre.

-Death Note, ¿cuaderno de la muerte?- se preguntaba Tk viendo el extraño objeto.

Sin pensarlo más, entro a la casa llevando el misterioso cuaderno.

Aunque era muy tarde, Tk se sirvió una copa de vino, se sentó en la sala y se puso a ver televisión mientras bebía. Había tenido un día muy largo y pesado, ahora todo lo que quería hacer era descansar ver un rato televisión antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando termino de beber, se acordó del cuaderno que había encontrado en la entrada de su casa. Vio que en la portada, por la parte de adentro tenia escrito algo, Tk leyo las primeras partes de todo lo que estaba escrito sin darle mucha importancia.

-Instrucciones para usarla- empezó a leer mentalmente -La persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá de cualquier causa que se especifique en los próximos 40 segundo, si no se especifica una causa, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón 40 segundos después de escribir su nombre. Esto solo ocurrirá si se tiene en mente el rostro de la persona al escribir su nombre, de esta forma se evita que personas que comparten el mismo resulten afectadas.

Tk no pudo evitar reír, le parecía que todo eso que decía la Death Note no debía ser más que una broma. Tomo el control remoto y empezó a cambiar de canales hasta detenerse en un canal de noticias, era una trasmisión en vivo de última hora, precisamente en Odaiba.

-El sujeto a tomado por rehenes a las empleadas de este spa, ya ha matado a dos entre las que se encuentran la dueña del lugar, la policía se mantiene en alerta- decía el reportero, y detrás de él se encontraba varias patrullas de policía, y una multitud de curiosos alrededor del lugar –Me acaban de confirmar que el nombre del secuestrador es Koichi Shiranami de 26 años- se muestra una foto del sujeto, un hombre joven de cabello rubio y puntiagudo con el nombre "Koichi Shiranami" –aun no se sabe la causa del secuestro pero se cree que puede ser debido a problemas sentimentales con una de las empleadas.

Al ver la foto el secuestrador en la televisión, Tk saca un bolígrafo, toma la Death Note y escribe en una de las páginas centrales el nombre del secuestrador. Una vez escrito, cierra el cuaderno y observa el reloj de la sala, contando los segundos. Al pasar los 40 segundos, Tk suelta una carcajada.

-Que tonto, y pensar que me trague el cuento de la Death Note, debo dejar de ser tan ingenuo-

Tk iba llevar la copa a la cocina

-Pero que es esto- dice el reportero y Tk voltea a ver la noticia –las rehenes están saliendo del spa, parecen estar ilesas, la policía está entrando al lugar en estos momentos-

Tk tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla, su corazón empieza a latir como un loco esperando saber qué es lo que ha sucedido.

-Nos han confirmado la noticia, el secuestrador fue encontrado muerto, repito, muerto- empezaba a decir el reportero – una de las rehenes nos cuenta que de un momento a otro el hombre se desplomo en suelo sujetándose el pecho-

El corazón de Tk se paralizo un momento y soltó la copa que se rompió contra el piso. Tk no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿muerto?- se repetía al mismo tiempo que veía nuevamente las páginas de la Death Note, hay estaba escrito el nombre de Koichi Shiranami.

Después de lo que había ocurrido, Tk dejo el cuaderno en la sala y limpio los pedazos de vidrio que quedaron en el suelo. Cuando termino, subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, repasaba en su mente lo que acababa de pasarle, después de unos minutos pudo dormir profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, el día había empezado frio y lloviendo. Tk tenía el día libre, y decidió aprovechar para poder comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. Saliendo de la tiendo, se detuvo en un puesto periódicos al ver el titulo de un artículo en primera plana que decía "¿Kira ha vuelto?, un secuestrador muere de un ataque al corazón".

No había sido un error, en verdad el hombre había muerto. Tk fue directamente a casa, una vez adentro, guardo lo que había comprado y se encerró en su cuarto. Pensaba mucho en lo que había sucedido, había muerto un hombre, el lo había matado, y ahora todos creían que se traba de Kira, el criminal más buscado en la historia de la humanidad, y que hacía solo tres había desaparecido sin más ni más.

-Entonces… -pensando bastante asustado – la Death Note era el arma que Kira utilizaba para asesinar a los criminales, acaso ¿yo también me convertiré en Kira?-

Con esta idea, Tk salió de su cuarto y bajo a la sala buscando la Death Note.

-Sí, no cabe duda que la tengo- mirando con ansiedad la Death Note – ¿pero en verdad servirá? ¿Y si solo fuera coincidencia? Tengo que probarlo, una segunda vez y comprobarlo con mis propios ojos-

Tk volvió a salir llevando consigo la Death Note. Era medio día y quería tomar aire fresco, despejar su mente y pensar mejor las cosas.

Mientras camina, pasó por una tienda de electrodomésticos, y se detuvo a ver en uno de los televisores del lugar las noticias del medio día.

-Hace 3 horas termino el juicio contra Moka Sakaki, la mujer acusada de de abusar sexualmente a un niño de doce y luego matarlo- empezó a narrar una reportera mostrando una foto de la mujer, Tk empezó prestar atención a la noticia –Debido a la falta de pruebas, la mujer fue puesta en libertad causando una gran descontento en los familiares de la victima que reclaman justicia.

Tk salió siguió con su camino, pero de un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos y cerca de ahí, y fue corriendo siguiendo el ruido llegando a un callejón. Tk no entro pero asomo la vista para ver sucedía.

-No… déjeme, no me toque- griva una chica con desesperación.

-no te resistas, déjame disfrutarlo, le decía una mujer sujetando a la chica por el cabello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

La mujer era de cabello negro rizado, y aparente más joven que Tk, el no tardo en darse cuenta de quién era, era la misma mujer que habían mostrado en las noticias, Moka Sakaki.

Viendo la escena, Tk no supo lo que debía hacer, dudaba si entrar a proteger a la chica, correr y llamar a la policía, o usar la Death Note.

-Quiero probar aun mas- decía Moka lamiéndole el cuello de la chica y pasando su mano por debajo de la falda.

La chica traba de alejarse pero la tenia sujeta, gritaba de desesperación, pero Moka no la dejaba ir. Tk no soporto mas ver eso, y saco la Death Note de su chaqueta y escribió rápidamente el nombre de Moka Sakaki y miro su reloj contando lo segundos. La mujer continuaba manoseando a la pobre chica mientras Tk miraba con desesperación su reloj esperando a que pasaran los 40 segundos.

El tiempo finalmente se completo.

La mujer soltó a la chica y cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor, hasta quedar inmóvil. La chica sale gritando del callejón y Tk entra para revisar a la mujer. Efectivamente, estaba muerta.

Tk se aparto de la mujer y se apoyo en una de las paredes del callejón, estaba horrorizado con lo que había visto.

-pero ¿Qué he hecho?- pensaba faltándole la respiración y sudando de miedo –no debí haber hecho esto, aunque… -

Tk se sentía confundido, sentía culpa pero también sabía que había salvado a esa chica y a las empleadas. Vio con atención la Death Note, no había duda que era real y ahora había visto su poder con sus propios ojos.

-¿sorprendido? –

Tk escucho una voz y empezó a buscar quien hablaba. Frente ah él había aparecido un extraño ser, era el mismo que había arrojado la Death Note al mundo humano desde el shinigami. Tk se quedo inmóvil al verlo.

-Yo lo sabía, eres el candidato perfecto- dijo

Tk estaba helado al ver a la extraña criatura, trataba de gritar pero no podía. La criatura se la acerco y Tk trataba de correr para alejarse de ella, pero el miedo no le deja ni siquiera moverse.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto apenas hablando del miedo

-No debes temerme, como ves, soy un shinigami- le respondió

-¿Un shinigami?- dijo Tk pasando su mano por el rostro del shinigami traspasándolo–así que un dios de la muerte ha venido por mí-

- no en verdad- soltando una fuerte carcajada -eh venido a verte y ver cómo te va con mi pequeño regalo-

El rubio no entendía a que se refería el shinigami, pero de un momento a otro recordó la Death Note y la saco para mostrársela.

-así es- dijo el shinigami palpando la portada del cuaderno –esta Death Note me pertenece, es el instrumento que utilizamos los shinigamis para cegar la existencia de los humanos y poder así alargar nuestra vida, yo la deje caer intencionalmente en este mundo, esperando a que el humano indicado la encontrara-

Tk no pudo sentir un corriente por todo su cuerpo que lo paralizo un momento al escuchar la frase "el humano indicado".

-¿y piensas que soy ese humano indicado?- pregunto el chico mientras observaba al shinigami con una expresión de duda y desconfianza a lo que le decía, estando mas calmado.

-Desde el mundo shinigami eh visto lo que has sufrido, desde la muerte de tu pequeño amigo alado no has dejado de sentirte triste, pero también te has dado cuenta de que en este mundo no hay justicia, y sé que desprecias la maldad y la oscuridad, eso se refleja en tus ojos-

Cada palabra del shinigami tocaban Tk fuertemente, el había sufrido con la perdida de Patamon, y odiaba a las personas y a los digimons malvados, se daba cuenta de que el shinigami conocía muy bien el odio y la tristeza que lleva en el corazón.

-¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?- pregunto con firmeza

El shinigami voltea a ver hacia el otro lado y Tk miro hacia la misma dirección. Fuera del callejón al otro lado de la calle pasaba un anciano que cojeaba y se sostenía con un bastón. Pero a los pocos segundos unos hombres habían aparecido y le habían cerrado el paso. Mientras uno de los hombres sujetaba al anciano, el otro le había quitado el bastón y buscaba entre sus ropas algo de valor, cuando encontró un celular una billetera, tiraron al anciano a la calle y corren como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tk había quedado sorprendido después de ver aquella escena, apretaba los puños y comenzaba a morderse los labios de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿te das cuenta?- pregunto el shinigami y Tk le respondió que sí con la cabeza –yo detesto la injusticia, el crimen y la maldad que hay en este mundo, es por eso que quiero acabar con toda la basura que existe en este mundo, para eso necesito tu ayuda Tk; con la Death Note, juntos crearemos un mundo perfecto libre de maldad.

Tk permaneció en silencio, a los pocos segundos volvió a ver al shinigami con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

-No necesito pensarlo, con gusto te ayudare a purgar este planeta de la escoria-

El shinigami al oírlo, extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar

-Ahora que has aceptado, y por poseer mi Death Note, tendré que estar a tu lado-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre shinigami?- le pregunto Tk

-tengo varios nombre- le respondió el shinigami –pero tú puedes llamarme… Darkluz-

-¿Darkluz?-

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-

Después del encuentro, Tk siguió su camino de regreso a su apartamento, seguido todo el tiempo por Darkluz.

Al llegar, Tk entro directamente a su habitación y encendió la computadora. Durante el resto del día, busco en el internet a todos los criminales que pudo, fueran prisioneros o que estuvieran en libertad, sin importar su crimen, y uno a uno los fue anotando llenado las páginas de la Death Note de nombres de criminales. Mientras lo hace, muestra un rostro lleno de de felicidad y sadismo, disfrutando del momento mientras escribe.

-ahora… el mundo empezara a cambiar- pensaba mientras continuaba escribiendo y sonriendo –y donde fallo Kira, yo triunfare- terminando de escribir y recostándose en su cama, todavía sonriendo con malicia –La nueva era de Kira, no, mi nueva era de Kira…. Comenzara ahora.

Continuara…


	3. Cap 2, Reencuentro

CAPITULO 2, REENCUENTRO.

Una noche lluviosa, pero pueden escucharse los disparos al aire de un arma de fuego. Dos policías persiguen a un hombre armado que lleva consigo a una mujer como rehén. Entran a los callejones, los policías los siguen pero los pierden de vida.

-¡Maldito, debemos atraparlo antes de que le haga daño!- dice uno de los policías bajando su arma.

Los policías se quedan quietos, tratando de buscar el mejor camino para continuar la persecución. Uno de ellos escucha un ruido que viene de otro callejón. Saca su arma y se acerca con cuidado, desde su posición, logra a ver al sujeto que seguí corriendo.

-Puedo verlo- Dice y voltea a ver a su compañero -¡Matsuda vamos, tenemos que atraparlo!-  
-De acuerdo Ken-

Matsuda sigue a Ken, mientras avanzan, logran ver al hombre que aun tiene a la mujer bajo su poder.

-¡no se acerquen!- Les grita el hombre disparando varias veces al aire y corriendo por el estrecho callejón, siendo perseguidos por Ken y Matsuda.

El sujeto sigue corriendo sin descanso por el callejón llevando a rastras a la pobre mujer quien trata de alejarse del sujeto inútil mente. Toma varios caminos, pero al final se encuentra sin salida, decide regresar por la misma dirección por la que había venido, pero al voltear alguien ya se encontraba detrás. Era el compañero digimon de Ken, Stingmon.

-¡Suéltala!- Le exige el digimon sin dejarlo pasar.

Ken y Matsuda llegan corriendo, encontrando a Stingmon acorralando al sujeto.

-Buen trabajo Stingmon, ahora suelta a la señorita y baje el agua con mucho cuidado- exige Ken apuntando y a punto de apretar el gatillo.

Los policías todavía le están apuntando, pero el sujeto continúa resistiéndose, sujetando fuertemente a la mujer, apuntándole en la cabeza,

-¡No intentes pasarte de listo!- grita Matsuda preparado a disparar pero es detenido por Ken antes de hacerlo.  
-¡Dejen sus armas o le vuelo la cabeza!- les dice con el dedo en el gatillo, y los policías se ven obligados a guardar sus armas.

Stingmon se prepara para atacar pero Ken le hace señas para que no lo haga por que podría lastimar a la mujer, y Stingmon retrocede y se queda con los policías.  
Parece que no pueden hacer nada mas, pero…

El hombre deja caer la pistola y suelta a la mujer que corre directamente a los policías para ponerse a salvo, pero el sujeto comienza a soltar terribles gritos de dolor y a retorcerse en el suelo, hasta que finalmente queda completamente inmóvil.  
Ken se acerca al sujeto y empieza a revisarlo.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Matsuda mientras esta con la mujer.  
-Esta… muerto- Le responde Ken.  
Todos quedan sorprendidos, y asustados a la vez.

Se está llevando a cabo un desfile de modas, presentando una nueva colección de kimonos para la época de primavera, presentados por una diseñadora novata llamada Sora Takenouchi. El público observa fascinado a cada una de las mujeres que desfila vistiendo cada uno de los kimonos. La mezcla de colores, los diseños y tonos dan una verdadera sensación de primavera, resaltando la belleza y sensualidad de cada una de las modelos. En medio de los espectadores, una mujer de cabellos rubios observa la pasarela con una sonrisa al ver tan atractivos diseños.

-Oye, ¿esa no es la mujer que asesino a su marido?- comenta a alguien en medio del publico al ver a la mujer.  
-Sí, tengo entendido que se ha casado como tres veces con grandes empresarios del mundo de la moda, pero parece que tiene compradas a las autoridades por que jamás la han arrestado, pero todo el mundo sabe de sus múltiples homicidios- le responde otra persona en medio del público.

El desfile termina con la pasarela de todas las modelos, acompañadas por la joven diseñadora, Sora. En medio de los aplausos y algunos silbidos para las hermosas modelos… la mujer rubia empieza a retorcerse sujetándose el pecho y cae al suelo totalmente inmóvil, causando terror y conmoción en todos, en especial en Sora. Todos empiezan a gritar pidiendo llamar a una ambulancia, mientras que Sora se queda petrificada viendo a aquella mujer, tan rígida e inmóvil, no podía creer que al final de su primer desfile en el que mostrara sus diseños ocurriera tal escena y Empezaba a sentir que dejaba de sentir respirar.

Cerca del medio día, un grupo de reporteros espera fuera de un juzgado. El juicio del profesor acusado de asesinar a uno de sus alumnos había terminado y los reporteros esperaban al acusado.  
Cuando finalmente salió, los reporteros empiezan a abordar al hombre con cientos de preguntas a la vez.

-¿no siente ningún remordimiento por haber asesinado a un simple alumno? ¿Cómo se siente de haber quedado libre a pesar de haber tenido tantas pruebas en su contra?- entre las muchas preguntas que hacían los reporteros.

En medio de los reporteros aparece un chico de cabello castaño con una mirada llena de rencor.

-Hola Tai- saludo el profesor con una sonrisa "perversa" pero el chico solo lo golpea fuertemente, hasta que varios de los presentes logran pararlo.  
-¡Eres un maldito asesino ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de asesinar a uno de nosotros, de tus propios alumnos?!- le grita Tai pero el profesor simplemente la ignora y sigue de largo -¡no es justo que un bastardo como tu este libre!- le sigue reclamando.  
-Sea como sea, el juicio se termino y ya nada se puede- le responde el profesor casi burlándose.

El profesor sigue con su camino dejando a Tai muy triste y furioso, pero....  
Se detiene un momento, empieza a sentir que le falta el aire, sujetándose el pecho se desploma en el suelo quedando totalmente inmóvil. Todos los reporteros se acercan al profesor moviéndolo intentando que reaccione, uno de ellos grita pidiendo una ambulancia pero el profesor seguía en el suelo inmóvil.

En de noche en todo Japón.  
En uno de los edificios de la ciudad, se está trasmitiendo un partido de futbol y una multitud de personas están en la calle viendo el partido en medio de gritos para los equipos, pero el partido es interrumpido y empieza un noticiero, dejando a todos frustrados.

-Interrumpimos este programa para dar la siguiente noticia- comienza a narrar uno de los reporteros del noticiero- Hoy fue encontrado muerto en su apartamento esta mañana, los doctores afirman que la causa del deceso fue un ataque cardiaco, el sujeto era sospechoso de ser vendedor de drogas a menores de edad. Con este, ya son más de 80 casos de muertes de personas en Japón y casi 50 en todo el mundo. Todas las víctimas eran distintos criminales que estaban libre o presos, y también sospechosos que eran buscados por la policía, la causa de muerte de todos los casos han sido ataques cardiacos a pesar de que la gran mayoría de victimas no padecían de esta enfermedad. La INTERPOL se muestra muy preocupada por esto, algunas comunidades de internet y periódicos de Japón aseguran que esto puede ser obra del misterioso criminal conocido como Kira que hace tres años desapareció. Hasta ahora la policía japonesa no sea pronunciado acerca de este problema, ahora regresamos a nuestra programación habitual-

El partido continuo, pero todos empiezan a hablar de la noticia. Algunos están preocupados, otros parecen estar más alegres y otros no le dan importancia. En medio de la multitud, se encuentra Tk que al ver la noticia se aleja de toda la gente.

-ya empiezas a ser conocido mundialmente- le dice Darkluz apareciendo al lado de Tk.  
-Eso es lo que parece- le responde Tk en voz baja, se tiene un momento para nuevamente a la multitud antes de alejarse mas- entre toda esa gente, se encuentran seguidores del antiguo Kira que querían un mundo libre de maldad, ahora que soy Kira, me encargare de que su deseo se cumpla-  
-Entonces serás el dios de un mundo libre- le dijo Darkluz antes de extender sus alas.  
-Estas equivocado- Le responde Tk sonriendo evitando reírse -Kira no es un Dios, es simple alguien que quiere hacer justicia y tiene la facilidad, no sé donde sacas una idea tan absurda como "convertirme en un dios", más bien soy como un juez-  
-¿un juez?-  
-Si, por que lo que hago es juzgar y castigar a los malvados, en si Kira es simplemente… justicia- le responde el rubio parando un bus y entrando.  
Con esa respuesta Darkluz prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

El viaje de bus fue corto y Tk pudo llegar rápido a su casa. Una vez que entro fue directamente a su cuarto y encendió su computadora.

-¿Hoy también mataras criminales?- le pregunta Darkluz.

Pero lo que hace Tk es abrir su correo y enviar varios mensajes.

-¿a quién le estas enviando tantos mensajes?-  
-a mis amigos- le responde Tk sin dejar de teclear.  
-¿amigos?-  
-Cuando me fui a Francia, corte contacto con ellos, ahora que estoy en Japón debo avisarles, además, la semana próxima será la publicación de mi libro y quiero que ellos estén ahí, después de todo ellos también son protagonistas-  
-¿no crees que te arriesgas? Si ellos descubren que eres Kira, te denunciaran, y entonces estará toda la policía de Japón sobre ti antes de que puedas usar la Death Note para poder salvarte-

Ante la afirmación de Darkluz, Tk solo se limito a apagar su computadora y acostarse a dormir.

-¿Por qué me dices eso Darkluz? ¿Piensas que debo matar a mis propios amigos para mantener mi propia vida?-

A la mañana siguiente, todos policías han sido llamados a la central para una reunión.  
Todos los policías están sentados en un enorme auditorio. En frente se encuentra el jefe Aizawa, un hombre alto de cabello corto y bigote.

-Saben todos para que los hemos llamados ¿verdad?- dijo Aizawa dirigiéndose a todos con voz firme, haciendo que todos empezaran a poner mucha atención.  
-Es por lo de Kira ¿cierto?- dijo uno de los policías.  
-Es correcto, un nuevo Kira a aparecido, y utiliza los mismos métodos que utilizo el primero- En una pantalla se muestra un gran número de fotos con nombres –Todos estos, son las personas asesinadas solo en Japón, todos criminales y todos muertos de ataques cardiacos, internacionalmente también se han presentado casos, y siguen en aumento-  
-¡¿Cómo se puede competir contra alguien que ha podido matar tanta gente en tan solo una semana? Es absurdo, no podemos hacer nada!- Grita uno de los policías.

Todos voltean a verlo y por unos instantes el auditorio permanece en silencio.

-Yo estuve en el primer grupo de investigación contra Kira- empezó Aizawa sin mirar a los demás policías –estuve bajo la dirección del jefe Soichiro Yagami y del famoso detective L, se a lo que nos enfrentamos, es un caso extremadamente difícil, pero si todos trabajamos juntos podremos detenerlo-

Las palabras de Aizawa llenaban a todos de confianza.

-¿Que debemos hacer primero?-pregunto otro de los policías.  
-Debemos averiguar si los nombres de estos criminales se encontraban disponibles, y cuál fue el primer caso, pero para hacerlo, deberemos utilizar identidades falsas, nuestras patrullas también deben ser adaptadas con vidrios poralizados, lo importante es no dejar al descubierto nuestros rostros o nuestros nombres, así podremos estar a salvo-  
Una vez que Aizawa termina, todos se van y comienzan su investigación. Una vez que todos se van, Aizawa queda solo.

-Una nueva Death Note a llegado a este mundo- piensa sintiéndose algo nervioso –no sé lo que debo hacer, jamás me espere que esto volviera a pasar, por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es usar lo que conozco y tratar de detener a Kira por mi cuenta, es todo lo que puedo hacer-

Tk se encuentra en su casa, en su habitación sentado en su computadora, mientras busca nombres de criminales, también busca "Kira". Encuentra varios foros y paginas que hablan sobre él, y comentarios de muchas personas, algunos lo apoyan y le piden cosas, mientras que otras lo repudian y lo atacan siendo más personas los que lo apoyan.

-Ahora el mundo nuevamente empieza a hablar de Kira- comenta Darkluz.

Tk apaga su computadora y va hacia la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo. Mira la Death Note con mucha seriedad.

-Hasta ahora solo eh escrito nombres- piensa mientras mira el cuaderno – pero este objeto puede hacer muchísimo más-

Tk abre el cuaderno y revisa nuevamente las reglas.

-Esta regla parece interesante Darkluz –comenta y empieza a leer en voz alta– una vez que se especifique una causa, los detalles de esta pueden ponerse en los próximos 6 minutos con 40 segundos, entonces puedo jugar con las muertes de las personas como yo quiera-

Con esta idea, Tk escribe cinco nombres, a cada uno con una causa y con los detalles de su muerte.

-Está aprendiendo muy rápido- piensa Darkluz viendo a Tk escribir –No cabe de es el indicado para tener la Death Note.

Aizawa se encuentra en su oficina y entra alguien.

-¿Que sucede Matsuda?- pregunta Aizawa al ver a Matsuda muy agitado en su oficina.  
-Los otros oficiales ya trajeron el resultado de sus investigaciones- Entregando una carpeta llena de papeles –Todos los nombres de los criminales estaban al conocimiento del público, y los dos primeros casos se registraron en la zona de Odaiba-  
-Al menos podemos decir que por ahora, Kira no es alguien que tenga que ver con la policía-  
-Eso no es todo-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Matsuda le entrega una segunda carpeta. Aizawa la abre y lee todos los papeles, también mira  
con detalle unas fotos.

-Estos criminales fueron encontrados en distintas condiciones- Empieza a contar Matsuda –Uno de ellos se ahorco, el otro se entrego a la policía pero murió una hora después de un ataque al corazón, los otros tres murieron atropellados en distintos lugares, pero junto a los cadáveres se encontraron una papeles con algo escrito, los juntamos y descubrimos un mensaje-  
-¿Que decía?-  
-El mensaje es "Kira regreso, el mundo cambiara, para el bien de los humanos"-  
-El que hizo esto debe estar usando la regla de los 6 minutos y 40 segundos para los detalles de las muertes-  
-Deberíamos decirles a los demás policías sobre la Death Note Aziawa, así al menos entenderían mejor como actuar-  
-No Matsuda, por el momento no le diremos a nadie, y tampoco revelaremos estas muertes al público, si Kira no pertenece a la policía no tendrá como saber que sus planes funcionaron-

Después de esto Matsuda se retira y Aizawa termina sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Sentía la falta de alguien como L, Near o el jefe Yagami, ellos siempre sabían que era lo que se debía hacer en momentos así. Aizawa se sentía muy inseguro de sí mismo, no sabía si él podría combatir a Kira como lo había L, mucho menos si podría vencerlo.

Tk camina por una calle y pasa junto a un callejón. Escucha unos ruidos que vienen del callejón y se asoma para poder ver. Dentro un hombre se había cortado la garganta y empezaba a desangrarse y a retorcerse.

-¡¡Auxilio, policía!!- gritaba Tk mientras se acercaba al hombre, tratando de auxiliarlo.

En ese momento llegan dos oficiales y ayudan al hombre, pero este ya se encontraba muerto. Tk les cuenta lo que vio y los oficiales de dicen que se vaya y que se encargaran del resto.  
Una vez lejos del lugar. Tk empezó a reírse en voz baja.

-¿Que es tan gracioso Tk?- pregunta Darkluz volando a su lado.  
-Nada- responde Tk –la policía no permitió ver si mis primeras muertes al público y me quede sin saber si había funcionado, así que tuve que matar a otro te tal manera que estuviera en el momento en el que sucedería, ahora sé que lo que eh escrito hasta el momento se ha cumplido bien-  
-Creo que fue muy arriesgado acercarte a la escena de tu propio crimen justo en el momento en el que pasara- comienza decir Darkluz casi reclamándole a Tk –la policía podría haberte visto y considerarte un sospechoso-  
-No es tan fácil que la policía pensara algo así Darkluz- le responde el rubio bastante despreocupado –camine por ahí como cualquier persona normal lo haría, no saque nada o hice algo que resultara sospechoso para la policía, para los que me vieron seguro no pasaba de ser un peatón más que vio un suicidio y llamo a la policía, así que no me preocupo-

Tk seguía con su camino.  
Al otro lado de la calle en dirección opuesta, venia una mujer joven, de cabello largo y castaño y muy linda, era Kari; había salido temprano de su clase y venia acompañada por su digimon, leyendo un periódico que le habían dado en clases, un artículo que hablaba de un hombre de edad que había robado una guardería y había lastimado a varios niños y ahora estaba siendo buscado, leer esa noticia hacia enojar mucho a Kari, así que guardo el periódico para no seguir leyendo y poder calmarse. Ninguna de las dos tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se dirigían a casa. Pero hubo un momento en el cual Kari miro hacia el otro lado y pudo reconocer al otro lado de la calle a Tk, llevaba años de no verlo y ahora estaba muy cerca de él. Kari se sentía muy sorprendida, casi sin respirar y feliz, al otro lado estaba el chico con quien mas había compartido y con quien había forjado un fuerte lazo, así como su primer amor. Kari parecía una estatua por la impresión de ver a Tk y no era capaz de moverse.

-No tienes nada que hacer en la tarde, ve y salúdalo, habla con el- le dijo finalmente Gatomon chuzando suavemente a Kari para que reaccionara-

Con el chuzón, Kari volvió a la realidad y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad cruzo la calle para poder encontrarse con Tk.

Por otro lado Tk aun seguía caminando bastante despreocupado, aunque en su mente, el estaba planeando sus siguientes asesinatos para esa noche, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien enfrente suyo y choco.

-Discúlpeme, no me fije – dijo, pero al ver quien era esa persona, por un momento se paralizo y no pudo evitar sonreír -¿Kari? ¿Eres tú?-

Kari se quedo viendo a Tk con una enorme sonrisa y algo roja aunque quisiera disimularlo.

-Hola Tk– Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa al principio -ha pasado mucho tiempo-  
-Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho?-  
-Bueno pues…- Kari se pauso por unos momentos. No estuvo muy segura, pero por un momento le había parecido sentir una extraña presencia, y junto a Tk, le había parecido ver una sombra muy difusa y sin forma.  
-¿Kari te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Tk notando viendo a Kari algo distraída. Kari reacciono y se volvió a fijar, ya no veía a la sombra.  
-No, no me pasa nada- mintiendo  
-¿Ibas a tu casa? –  
-Si- respondió Kari bastante nerviosa.  
-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- pregunto Tk

La pregunta dejo a Kari mas nerviosa y sonriente de lo que ya estaba, ni siquiera podía hablar, pero por suerte estaba Gatomon para ayudarla.

-Me parece buena idea ¿no es así Kari?- dijo Gatomon tratando de sacarle palabras a Kari.  
-De acuerdo Tk- dijo por fin Kari.

Ambos elegidos empezaron a caminar. Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra, Tk estaba feliz de volver a ver a Kari, Kari lo estaba todavía más, pero trataba de evitar ver a Tk.  
Continuaron con su caminata hasta llegar a un semáforo en rojo y esperan a que cambie para cruzar la calle. Kari siente un jalón, y ve a su lado a un hombre que intenta quitarle el bolso.  
Kari voltea y ve quien está tratando de quitarle su bolso. Un hombre viejo y andrajoso que sigue jalando tratando de hacerse del bolso de la chica, Tk empuja al hombre alejándolo de Kari y haciendo que suelte el bolso. El empujón de Tk, hace sentir al hombre amenazado y lo hace correr en medio de la calle, pero en ese momento el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde, y el hombre termino atropellado por un auto que había arrancado y no había visto al sujeto, para sorpresa de todos.  
Tk, Kari y Gatomon se acercan al hombre que esta postrado en el suelo, rodeado de sangre y pedazos de vidrio, se asustan al ver que el hombre estaba muerto.

-Kari, creo que ya había visto a este hombre antes- dice Gatomon tomando el periódico del bolso de Kari, buscando el artículo que había estado leyendo hacia un rato.

Finalmente encuentra el artículo, al ver la foto del periódico y luego el rostro del hombre, los elegidos no tenían duda de que era el mismo sujeto.  
Tk se percato de que Kari empezaba a sentirse mal y cruzo la calle con ella seguidos por Gatomon tratando de alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.  
Una vez lejos, los chicos pudieron caminar mas calmadamente, pero estuvieron un buen rato ninguno de los dos elegidos quiere hablar. Gatomon estaba junto a ellos, ya no soportaba mas tanto silencio y finalmente hablo.

-Realmente es extraño, estas muertes tan raras, en todo lados se habla de ello- decía Gatomon bastante buscando las palabras necesarias para que Tk y Kari iniciaran una conversación.  
Al principio parecía ser que su idea no funciono hasta que...  
-Sí, tienes mucha razón Gatomon- al fin hablo Tk mirando a Kari–muchos creen que se trata de Kira, algunos lo ven como si fuera alguien bueno, como si estuviera haciendo el bien-  
- Yo dudo que alguien que se dedica matar personas sea alguien que hace el bien, no importa si son personas malvadas- decía Kari.  
-La verdad es que tienes razón- Le respondió Tk- Lo que Kira hace, no se puede decir que sea justicia o que este bien, el debería ser quien esté muerto, o tras las rejas-  
-Vaya si eres descarado diciendo eso Tk, sabiendo muy bien que tu eres Kira- Decía Darkluz que se mantenía junto a Tk.

Tk ignoro por completo el comentario del shinigami y mantuvo su mirada todo el tiempo en Kari

- sigue siendo tan bonita como siempre y mis seis años de ausencia le han sentado de maravilla-pensaba Tk mirando a Kari, simulando bastante bien las ganas que tenía en ese momento de abrazarla y besarla.

-Me pregunto si a ese hombre que vimos hace poco lo habrá matado Kira- se preguntaba Gatomon bajándose de Kari y caminando a su lado como un gato normal-  
-No creo, ese hombre se cayó a la calle y fue atropellado, eso fue un accidente nada mas- respondió Tk bastante seguro.  
-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿quieren?- decía Kari, apoyándose sobre el hombro el rubio haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, y sacándole una sonrisa a Gatomon.

No hubo más conversación por un buen rato.

-Tk- habla finalmente la chica castaña con algo de tristeza en su rostro- Yo… entiendo perfectamente el por qué te fuiste, es más, yo estuve contigo el día en que Patamon murió, pero… -Mirando a Tk fijamente a los ojos- ¿Por qué tenias que dejarnos? ¿Por qué tenias que dejarme?-

Tk se quedo mudo por las preguntas de Kari. Recordaba que el día en que él había perdido a Patamon, Kari y Gatomon estaban con él, les había dicho que se irá fuera de Japón para estudiar, y les pidió que no le dijeran a nadie el por qué de su decisión, y al decir irse había dejado a Kari destrozada y llorando, sin consolarla aun antes de irse, y cortando todo contacto con ella y con los demás elegidos, ahora se daba cuenta que al menos en esa ocasión fue demasiado egoísta.  
Kari parecía que iba a llorar, pero Tk la abrazo contra él para evitarlo.

-Se que no lo merezco- comenzó a hablarle Tk con mucha suavidad –pero te pido perdón, creo que cometí un terrible error al irme como lo hice en ese momento, ojala pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo-  
-No digas eso-dice Kari y comienza a alejarse de Tk mientras le sonríe –yo no debí decir eso. Por supuesto que te perdono, y lo más importante es que estas aquí con nosotros nuevamente-

Antes de seguir caminando a casa, los elegidos decidieron comer algo en una cafetería y aprovechar para ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en esos seis años.  
Tk le había contado a Kari todo lo que hizo en Francia, las personas que había conocido y lo del primer libro que escribió.  
Kari por otro lado le había dicho lo que cada uno de ellos hicieron después de que sus aventuras habían terminado, pero a pesar de tomar caminos distintos todos seguían en contacto. También le había comentado que casi dos años después de que él se fuera había empezado a salir con Davis y un año antes Gatomon y Veemon estaban juntos; en esta parte, Kari hablaba con nervios por no saber cómo podría tomar Tk su nueva relación, pero él se mostraba calmado y sonreía.

-Por lo menos ahora estas con alguien- le decía Tk tomando su mano y sonriendo –eso es mejor que pasársela solo, lo único que espero es que Davis ya no sea tan impulsivo como siempre-  
-No lo es, a madurado bastante y quiere entrar a la policía- le responde Kari, sintiéndose más calmada al ver que Tk lo había tomado de la misma manera.  
-¿En serio?-  
-Sí, ya presento los exámenes, es muy bueno en manejar evidencias, sacar deducciones y manejar armas, pero aun tiene que mejorar un poco en lo que es fuerza, velocidad, conducción y en conocer las reglas-  
-De seguro lo superara y se volverá policía pronto, incluso podría trabajar con Ken-  
-Sería bueno que se convirtiera en policía, por que buena falta hacen en estos días- decía Gatomon comiendo una de las piezas de pan que habían pedido antes-  
-Y a ti, me imagino que te debe ir muy bien con Veemon, porque desde que Kari lo menciono, no has dejado de sonreír y hasta te pusiste roja- Comento Tk, haciendo que Gatomon se pusiera todavía más roja, pero más sonriente y dando a entender que las cosas con Veemon iban muy bien.

Luego de que terminaron. Tk siguió con Kari hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme ¿Cuándo podríamos volver a vernos?- pregunto Kari antes de entrar a la casa.  
-Tal vez pase de visita uno de estos días, o el día de la publicación de mi libro, espero verlas allá a las dos, bueno adiós Kari- Dijo el rubio dando la espalda a Kari y yéndose.

-Hoy fue un buen día Kari, parece que ver nuevamente a Tk te hizo sentir muy bien- Le decía Gatomon, pero Kari tenía una expresión de confusión.  
-Gatomon… cuando viste a Tk ¿no sentiste o viste algo extraño?-  
-no, ¿Por qué?-  
-No, por nada- respondió la castaña entrando a la casa con su digimon.

Tk ya había bajado las escaleras del edificio y estaba caminando en dirección al metro, en esos momentos las calles se encontraban completamente vacías y podía hablar con Darkluz sin ningún problema.

-Parece que a esa amiga tuya no le gusta mucho Kira, ¿Qué crees que diga cuando se entere de que tu eres Kira?- preguntaba el shinigami, caminando en vez de volar.  
-Por ahora prefiero pensar que no va enterarse, además… no a todos tiene que agradarles Kira, lo importante es acabar con el mal, no simpatizarle a todos- respondió Tk llegando a la estación y tomando un metro que lo llevara a Odaiba.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-  
-Que sería Darkluz-  
-El encuentro de hoy con Kari y esa gatita blanca ¿fue de pura casualidad cierto?-  
-¿tú qué piensas Darkluz?- decía Tk con un sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

El anciano que había visto hoy se llama Ryo Fudo, su nombre aparecía en el artículo del periódico que Kari tenía.

-Buscar el nombre no fue difícil, también quería verme con Kari, no fe difícil llamar a Tai y pedirle que me dijera a qué horas salía Kari por lo regular y tomar un camino que pusiera a su vista, sabía que ella me buscaría, todo lo demás fue parte del poder de la Death Note- pensaba el rubio intentando disimular su sonrisa, todo lo que planea resulto bien al final.

Una vez que Tk llega a Odaiba, va al edificio donde vive su madre. Se presenta y le pide al portero que llame a su madre pero nadie contesta.

-Mi madre ¿salió?- pregunto Tk sintiéndose algo nervioso.  
-No, ella no ha salido en todo el día, aunque…- respondió el portero cortándose al final.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- exigió Tk y el portero tuvo que contestarle.  
-El día que vino usted, también vino un hombre, ya había venido otra veces, vino en la tarde y se fue como a las 5, cinco y media, creo-

Tk ya sabía quién era el que había venido a ver a su madre y le pidió al portero que lo acompañara al apartamento de su madre. Cuando llegaron, lograron abrir la puerta.  
Todo se encontraba en desorden. Tk gritaba llamando a su madre pero ella no le respondía. El portero le grito a Tk y el fue hasta donde estaba. Estaba en el cuarto de su madre, y sobre la cama se encontraba ella. Estaba inconsciente, semidesnuda y cubierta completamente de sangre. Tk quedo helado y no era capaz de moverse, pero si fue capaz de pegar un grito aterrador al ver a su madre casi muerta.

Continuara…


	4. Cap 3, Venganza

CAPITULO 3, VENGANZA

Al encontrar a su madre en tal condición. El portero fue a buscar de inmediato el teléfono del apartamento para llamar a la policía para avisar de lo que estaba sucediendo y a una ambulancia. En esos momentos, Tk sostenía a su madre en sus brazos tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no conseguía nada. Esta vez había quedado en shock, no podía creer que algo así le hubiera podido ocurrir a su madre, una mujer tan buena y cariñosa.

Tk estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de espera de un hospital. Había estado sentado desde hacía más de dos horas esperando noticias de su madre que había sido llevada a cuidados intensivos. La espera empezaba a desesperarlo y sentía que no aguantaría más tiempo sin saber algo. Uno de los médicos salió de la sala de cuidados intensivos y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Tk. Cuando Tk vio que se acercaba, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Joe!- dijo Tk al ver a su viejo amigo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tk, es bueno verte de nuevo-

-También me alegro de verte, pero dime ¿Cómo esta mi mamá?-

Joe conduce a Tk a una habitación a la cual habían transferido a su madre hacia apenas unos minutos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Tk vio a su madre recostada en una camilla, con varias vendas, con suero conectado a su cuerpo y aparentemente dormida. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella para poder verla. Empezó a acariciar su mejilla esperando que ella reaccionara pero ni siquiera se movió, estaba profunda.

-Después de lo que ha pasado, se ve tan tranquila – pensaba el rubio tratando de contener una lagrima que estuvo a punto de bajar por su rostro.

Joe también intento contener las lágrimas al ver a Tk así, y decidió sacarlo de la habitación para que pudiera dejar descansar a su madre. Una vez fuera, Joe se dirigió a Tk bastante serio, tenía algunas cosas que decirle.

-La revisamos de pies a cabeza y le hicimos varios exámenes- dijo Joe intentando ser lo más breve y directo posible.

-¿Qué encontraron?- pregunto Tk

-Tiene varios moretones, resultados de fuertes golpes. También sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero no tiene nada que le pueda causar problemas más adelante. Se recuperara al cabo de una o dos semanas-

-Excelente, pero…-Tk se da cuenta de que Joe tiene una expresión de preocupación, esto lo confunde y lo obliga a preguntar - ¿Qué más me tienes que decir Joe?-

Joe deseaba evadir esa pregunta, pero al ver a Tk, este tenía una mirada muy seria, como si tratara de penetrar en el y no tuvo otra opción que contestar.

-Encontramos también, muestras de violencia sexual, y esto me obliga a pensar que eso tiene que ver con los golpes que sufrió-

-¡La violaron, ¿violaron a mi madre?- Tk preguntaba muy alterado y sujetando a Joe con mucha fuerza.

-Me temo que si- Respondió sin poder mirar a Tk a los ojos.

Tk soltó a Joe, pero se sentía devastado. No podía creer lo que Joe le decía, y no podía creer tampoco lo que ese hombre le había hecho a su madre.

Joe decide llevar a Tk a su casa para que pudiera descansar. Tk le da las gracias y le pidió que cuidara a su madre y ambos se despiden.

Tk entra a su casa. Pero una vez a dentro, se sienta en el sofá de la sala y empieza a llorar, dejando salir toda su rabia y toda su tristeza. Su madre estaba herida, y aquel hombre se había aprovechado de ella. Tk recordó que el portero le había dicho que ese hombre había ido otras veces ¿Cuántas veces ese hombre pudo haber abusado o al menos intentar abusar de ella?, el solo pensar en ello hacía sentir a Tk todavía más furioso hasta tal punto que empieza a golpear el suelo con toda su furia, pero se tenía al ver que con eso no conseguirá nada, excepto lastimarse a sí mismo.

Darkluz se encuentra junto a Tk, viendo toda la escena y el lloriqueo del nuevo Kira.

-Un miserable criminal le hizo algo terrible a tu madre Tk, me pregunto… ¿qué es lo que harás ahora?- piensa mientras ve a Tk más calmado, pero aun derramando lagrimas.

Dos días después, Tk regreso al hospital cargando un ramo de flores. Cuando entro a la habitación de su madre, ella estaba despierta viendo la televisión, ahora estaba mucho mejor. Cuando vio a su hijo entrar a la habitación, no pudo evitar tratar de levantarse pero Tk la detuvo al tiempo que la abrazaba y le entregaba las flores.

-Mama, estas bien ahora- decía Tk algo nervioso.

-Si, en este hospital me han tratado muy bien, en especial el doctor Joe, me dice que pronto saldré de este lugar.

La puerta de la habitación se vuelve a abrir i empiezan a entrar varias personas.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo está la paciente el día de hoy?- dijo Gomamon entrando por la puerta acompañado por Joe, detrás de ellos venían también Ken, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Yolei, Davis, Kari, Veemon y Gatomon con globos, una carta grande firmada por todos y otro ramo de flores.

-Gracias, no me esperaba que todos vinieran- Dijo Tk

-Ken nos dijo lo que había sucedido y creímos que sería bueno venir a visitarla señora Takaishi y decirle que se mejore pronto- dijo Davis entregándole con algo de pena las flores que había traído.

-Amor, tranquilo, no estás ante una extraña- Dijo Kari abrazando a su novio por la espalda para que entregara las flores.

-Gracias Davis, gracias a todos por haber venido- dijo Tk bastante contento de ver otra vez a sus amigos.

-Recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí Tk, solo tienes que llamarnos cuando nos necesites- dijo Yolei sonriendo y guiñendo el ojo.

Después de haber estado un buen rato acompañando a la mama de Tk, Joe les pidió que salieran de la habitación para poder dejarla descansar. Los elegidos se despidieron de la mamá de Tk, Joe y Gomamon, y se fueron del hospital a una cafetería para poder hablar más cómodamente.

Mientras comen, todos hablaban un poco de lo que habían hecho cada uno en estos años, tanto los elegidos como los digimons, Tk los escuchaba y les hacía preguntas, y también les contaba cosas que él había hecho mencionando de nuevo lo de la publicación de su libro, para la cual ya no faltaban sino unos cuantos días más.

Después de un rato de charla, Yolei y Kari fueron al baño mientras que los digimons decidieron ir a un parque que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Una vez que las chicas y los digimons se fueron, solo quedaron Tk, Davis y Ken. Por algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada creando un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Oye Tk, ya denunciaste al sujeto que estuvo en el departamento –pregunto Davis que aun tenía un pedazo de pan que habían pedido en la boca.

Tk se puso algo triste por la pregunto, pero al final hablo.

-Si lo hice pero… utiliza nombres falsos y no sé si la policía lo vaya a encontrar-respondo Tk tomando un vaso con agua que tenia servido.

Los dos jóvenes veían a Tk completamente desanimado, sabían que el sujeto que debían atrapar no era un tipo cualquiera, era un criminal reconocido que se podría valer de cualquier artimaña para protegerse. Aun así, ni Davis ni Ken dejarían que su amigo perdiera la esperanza.

-Descuida Tk –le dijo Ken poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio- Hable con el jefe Aizawa para poder empezar la investigación, no tenemos mucho aun pero con las pruebas físicas de violencia podemos avanzar algo, además, el retrato hablado del sujeto que describiste ayer nos permitirá atraparlo, igual que el registro de llamadas hechas al edificio-

-Si tal vez- dijo Tk sin mirar a Ken, sin estar muy convencido.

-Debes ser paciente, te prometo que lo atraparemos- dijo Ken.

Los jóvenes siguieron comiendo y hablando hasta el medio día. Todos se despidieron y empezaron a irse. Tk también estaba a punto de marcharse pero alguien lo detuvo, volteo a ver quién era el que no lo dejaba seguir viendo que se trataba de Davis.

-Tk- empezó Davis mirándolo directamente a los ojos- según me dijo Ken, las pruebas que tienen son pocas, pero han encontrado el nombre de un lugar-

-¿un lugar?- pregunto Tk confundido.

-Sí, se llama "La Morada del Dragón", es un bar nudista de un barrio peligroso de Tokio, donde se reúne la peor escoria que puede existir en esta ciudad o en el pais, tal vez el sujeto que buscas se encuentre en ese lugar-

-¿de verdad lo crees?- pregunto otra vez Tk aun confundido.

-Si tu quieres, esta noche podemos ir esta noche en mi auto a ese lugar para averiguar algo- Davis abre su chaqueta mostrando que lleva una pistola –Ken pudo hacer que me autorizaran para llevar un arma por ser uno de los mejores en manejarlas, así que no iremos desprotegidos, que dices ¿aceptas?-

Tk tuvo que pensar muy bien la propuesta que Davis le hacía. Sabía muy bien las consecuencias que conllevaba ir a un lugar así y estaba seguro de que Davis también era consciente de eso, pero también entendía el por qué Davis le proponía hacer algo tan peligroso, además de veía esa como una buena oportunidad para conocer el nombre de su próxima víctima.

Finalmente Tk acepta y ambos se acuerdan ir a media noche y se despiden, Davis va con Kari y sus digimons y Tk toma una dirección opuesta para ir a su casa.

Esa noche, cerca de la media noche. Davis había llegado a casa de Tk para recogerlo. Una vez que el rubio entro en el auto. Ambos salieron y se dirigieron hacia un edificio de estacionamiento para dejar el auto, era mucho mejor no entrar a un lugar como ese con algo que pudiera ser robado.

-Tk, antes de ir a ese lugar, quiero que te tomes este asunto con calma, evitemos hacer algo estúpido que nos pueda poner en peligro ¿de acuerdo?-

El rubio solo asintió y ambos salieron del edificio.

Caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a la entrada del barrio que estaban buscando. Era un barrio de clase baja, con basura, casa con las ventanas cubiertas por bolsas de basura, grafitis que adornaban todas las paredes y serias muestras de violencia. Los elegidos no se sentían ya muy seguro de entrar pero al final siguieron adelante.

Mientras caminaban, las pocas personas que circulaban por ese lugar los miraban de mala manera, algunos incluso les gritaban insultos, pero ellos no les hicieron caso y afortunadamente nadie intento atacarlos para robarles. Después de unos minutos más los chicos habían llegado al bar, que daba la apariencia más bien de ser un burdel, con un letrero en neón rojo que decía "Morada del Dragón" con un dragón tribal.

A pesar de la apariencia desagradable del lugar, los chicos decidieron entrar.

Dentro todo no era muy diferente. El lugar estaba lleno de personas de mala calaña, Davis reconoció a algunos de ellos por informes de la policía, eran atendidos por mujeres de buenos cuerpos y muy lindas, pero que de cuando en cuando eran maltratadas o acosadas como cuando algunos de ellos les daba una nalgada y la sujetaban del cabello para manosearlas. Cuando los chicos veían algo así, les daban ganas de poder intervenir y defender a las mujeres pero sabían que debían contenerse. Entraron un poco más en el lugar hasta que TK encontró al hombre al que había estado buscando, rodeado de mujeres, bebiendo y riendo.

Tk se comenzaba a enojar cada vez más y quería poder golpear a ese hombre, pero Davis logro calmar cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Los dos chicos se dirigían hacia el hombre, pero un hombre delgado y piel morena los detuvo.

-¡¿Que quieren dos polluelos en este corral de aves de presa?- pregunto el hombre deteniendo a los chicos con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba a una mujer

-Quisiéramos hablar con el hombre que se encuentra allá- Respondió Davis señalando al hombre

El hombre que los detenía volteo a ver, y al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

Solo a la mujer dejando en una mesa un papel en el que había anotado algo.

-Llámame preciosa- dijo dándole una fuerte nalgada a la mujer y volviendo a ver a Tk y a Davis –Entonces ustedes dos quieren hablar con el señor Ryumaru ¿cierto? ¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden hablar con él?

-¡Es muy importante, tiene con mi madre, la mujer a la que ese bastardo se atrevió a violar! –Gritaba Tk casi golpeando a hombre que tenía en frente.

Por un momento parecía que ese hombre sacaría y mataría a ambos chicos, pero en vez de eso empezó a reírse.

-Así que tu madre es una de las perras del jefe- decía mientras Tk se contenía para no golpearlo, igual que Davis –muy bien, los llevare con él.

El hombre entonces guio a los dos chicos hasta donde se encontraba Ryumaru el cual cuando los vio, se molesto un poco.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Kiva? ¿y para que te traes a estos dos enanos?- Gritaba Ryumaru bastante molesto.

-Descuide- Decía el hombre al que llamaban Kiva sonriendo- le interesara saber uno de estos dos es el hijo de una de sus perras-

Ryumaru miro a los dos jóvenes y pudo reconocer a uno de ellos bastante bien.

-Sí, recuerdo a ese joven rubio, por cierto que su madre es una perfecta amante- Respondió Ryumaru sin poder dejar de reírse.

-¡Maldito bastardo, no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi madre!- Tk iba hacia Ryumaru, pero Kiva lo detuvo con un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

Davis trataba de ayudar a Tk a apararse mientras que Ryumaro se le acercaba con una mirada y una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-No deberías molestarte tanto, lo único que hice fue darle una lección que el tarado de tu padre debió darle hace tiempo-

-Qué?- pregunto Davis sorprendió.

-El y yo trabajábamos juntos, pero el infeliz me quito a tu madre y también hizo que me despidieran porque revelo los negocios que yo hacía y por eso la policía siempre me ah buscado, jure que algún día le haría pagar lo que me hizo así que ese día lo invite a beber unos tragos, diciéndole que me había olvidado del pasado.

Tk se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba. Recordaba que en el aniversario del día en que sus padres volvían a estar juntos, había dicho que un amigo lo había invitado a beber pero no regreso, y dos días después había sido encontrado muerto, según la autopsia, por envenenamiento a causa de exceso de alcohol.

-Y cuando acabe con él, decidí volver por lo que por derecho era mi, por la perra de tu madre-

Davis y Tk no podían creer lo que Ryumaru les había dicho. Ese hombre no solo haba violado a su madre y la había mandado al hospital, sino que también había matado a su padre haciéndolo parecer una muerte por exceso de alcohol, justo cuando su familia había vuelto a unirse y vivía feliz.

Ryumaru le pidió a Kiva que los sacara y los echara a la calle después de golpearlos y decirles que no volvieran.

Después de eso, los chicos se sentían terribles. No solo no habían averiguado nada, sino que se habían enterado de una horrible verdad y no habían conseguido ninguna prueba.

-Tk… lamento que todo esto haya sucedido, yo solo trataba de ayudarte. Pero la arruine todo- decía Davis intentando contener su desilusión, quería hacer algo por encontrar al violador de su madre pero termino por traerle a Tk más malas experiencias.

El rubio vio como su compañero intentaba contener su rabia, y se le acerco sonriendo.

-Descuida, lo importante es la intención- mientras hablaba, Davis se mostraba más calmado –Se que atraparan a ese tipo algún día y por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Davis estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que aun con lo que acababa de suceder, Tk pudiera estar tan tranquilo; pero de alguna manera, ver a su compañero calmado también lo había tranquilizado a él.

-Tienes razón, y ahora que lo pienso fue muy tonto venir hasta aquí- comento Davis haciendo que ambos jóvenes empezaran a reír.

Caminaron durante casi media hora mientras salían de aquel barrio hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde Davis había dejado su auto.

Davis decidió llevar a Tk hasta su casa y luego se marcho. Mientras que el rubio entraba a su casa, no podía dejar de sonreír de una forma maliciosa.

-Aunque las cosas no hayan salido como las planeaste Davis, de todos modos de agradezco lo que has hecho, eres un buen amigo. Además… -piensa mientras saca de sus bolsillos un trozo de papel –De alguna forma me ayudaste mucho Davis, porque ahora tengo más razones para acabar con ese sujeto, y un elemento muy importante para poder conocer su nombre-

Tk recordaba de donde había sacado ese papel. Era de uno de los hombres de más confianza del sujeto que estaba buscando, se lo había dejado a una linda mujer con su nombre y su número de celular, pero Tk había logrado tomarlo antes de que la mujer o el sujeto se dieran cuenta. Con ese papel, tenia lo necesario para empezar con su venganza.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Tk y Davis habían ido a "La Morada del Dragón".

EL hombre apodado "Kiva" se encontraba en un restaurante en Shibuya, comiendo y actuando como si fuera cualquier persona. Su celular empieza a sonar y contesta.

-Hola?-

-Hola Kiva, o debería decir… Kabuto Hyoga- Habla desde la otra línea una voz distorsiona y grave-

El hombre de un momento a otro quedo helado de la impresión. Quien Fuera que le estuviera hablando, había dado con su nombre verdadero "Kabuto Hyoga".

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Kabuto mirando por la venta del restaurante hacia la calle.

-Yo soy Kira- contesto la voz.

Kabuto sentía como de su frente empezaba a bajar una gota de sudor al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?- pregunto tratando de disimular los nervios que sentía en esos momentos.

-En estos momentos te estoy observando- Kabuto mira a las personas que se encuentran dentro del restaurante y luego mira otra vez hacia afuera –no intentes buscarme Kabuto, no me reconocerás, solo sigue como vas hasta ahora, siéntate y continúa comiendo.

El sujeto, muerto de los nervios obedece y vuelve a sentarse intentando terminar su comida.

-Sabes que puedo matarte justo ahora si lo deseo- le dice Kira desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me mates?- preguntaba Kabuto en un tono de voz calmado, pero sintiendo que se moría del miedo por dentro.

-Quiero que me des nombre de tu jefe, al que llaman "Ryumaru", si me lo das, el morirá, y tu podrás seguir viviendo-

-No conozco su nombre- Respondió Kabuto sabiendo que esa respuesta podría costarle la vida.

-Más te vale que no me mientas Kabuto, porque te matare justo ahora si lo haces- Dijo Kira bastante molesto. Kabuto sentía como si se le cortara la respiración, creí que moriría justo en ese momento.

-No conozco su nombre, pero se algo. El utiliza varios seudónimos distintos, pero hay uno en especial, que es el que más usa- Contesto sintiendo como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

-Dime cual es- Kabuto no respondió, se sentía paralizado completamente – no me escuchaste ¡habla o te mueres maldito!- exigió Kira.

- Okoton Iromesay, ese es su nombre más frecuente, el me matara si se entera de que se lo di a alguien mas- Respondió Kabuto, como si el haber dicho ese nombre hubiera requerido un gran esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que llames a tu jefe y le digas que te encontraras con en el puerto, Muelle 8 a la media noche del día de hoy- Dijo Kira antes de colgar.

Kabuto hizo lo último que Kira le pido y llamo a su jefe diciéndole el lugar de encuentro. Lugo de haberlo hecho, Kabuto se sentía muchísimo más calmado y sigue comiendo. Pero algunos segundos después de haber terminado de comer, empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se lo aprieta con fuerza, comienza a retorcerse de dolor y cae al suelo jalando la mesa en la estaba comiendo tirándola también al suelo. La gente comienza a asustarse y todos intentan ayudar al hombre mientras alguien llama a una ambulancia.

Fuera del restaurante, al otro lado de la calle, un hombre de gabardina negra, bufanda que le cubre el rostro y con gafas de sol se acerca a un hombre y le entrega el teléfono por el que estaba hablando y le paga los minutos utilizados. El hombre se aleja de toda la gente y entra por un callejón. Cuando nade lo ve, empieza a quitarse la gabardina, la bufanda y los lentes y los guarda en su maleta, ese hombre era Tk, tenia atada cerca al rostro un micrófono el cual también se quita y guarda, luego sale desde otro callejón como si nada. Mientras camina, revisa una hoja de papel que saca de su bolsillo, era un trozo de la Death Note y en él estaba escrito algo:

_Kabuto Hyoga_

_Ataque al corazón_

_A las 10:00 am, Kabuto va al restaurante "Ichiraku" en Shibuya y recibe una llamada a las 11:30 am. Muere de un ataque al corazón a las 12:00 Pm_

Tk también saco otra hoja, en ella había anotado el nombres dado por Kabuto. El joven rubio no podía dejar de sonreír, la primera parte de su plan estaba completa, y ya no faltaba mucho para que su venganza estuviera completa.

Había llegado la media noche ese mismo día. En el puerto, un hombre de traje negro comienza a caminar por los muelles apenas iluminadnos por la luz de la luna. Era el mismo hombre que había lastimado a la madre de Tk y el mismo al que Tk y Davis habían visto en días pasados.

El hombre continua caminando hasta llegar al Muelle 8, Una vez llega se encuentra ante él un hombre de gabardina negra, que cubría su rostro son una bufanda y con un sombrero negro que también cubría sus ojos.

-¿Para qué me haces perder el tiempo viniendo a este apestoso muelle Kiva?- pregunto el hombre bastante molesto.

El hombre no respondía mientras el frio viendo de la noche comenzaba a soplar.

-Que tonto eres, deberías saber que Kiva murió hoy en un restaurante, y que su teléfono ahora está en manos de la policía- respondió el misterioso hombre en tono grave pero sin mostrar su rostro aun.

El otro hombre empezó a asustarse al escuchar eso. No le importaba la muerte de Kabuto, sino la información que el almacenaba en su celular; nombres clientes, direcciones, contactos externos, muchas cosas que lo comprometían.

-Sin embargo –empezó a decir el hombre misterioso- Su muerte fue solo el primer paso para llegar hasta ti Ryumaru-

-¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? ¿Acaso eres policía?- pregunto Ryumaru sintiéndose más nervioso conforme el tiempo seguía avanzando.

-¿policía? No, yo… prefiero hacer mi propia justicia Ryumaru, o como prefieres ser llamado ¿Okoton Iromesay?

-Todos me conocen por ese nombre, de seguro el maldito de Kiva te lo dio a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero, sabía que no podía confiar en ese maldito perro- dijo empezando a reír a carcajadas, solo para disimular sus nervios.

-El me dio el nombre, y luego que lo hizo… yo lo mate- Dijo el misterioso hombre, haciendo que Ryumaru dejara de reírse de golpe y empezara sentir más nervios –Si, yo acabe con ese sujeto Okoton, pero creo que no te llamare así, mejor te llamo… Yasemori Notoko, ¿te gusta más ese nombre? Debería, ya que ese es tu verdadero nombre ¿o no?- termino de decir el misterioso sujeto.

Ryumaro, o mejor dicho, Yasemori estaba aterrado hasta más no poder, sentía como el sudor corría por su frente y como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Trato de alejarse pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo mientras el misterioso hombre se acercaba cada vez más hacia él.

-Descubrir tu nombre no fue nada difícil, solo tuve que pronunciar tu nombre falso al revés, es un sistema muy básico, hasta un niño de cinco años lo hubiera descubierto, aunque un niño de esa edad no tiene el poder que yo tengo para eliminarte-

-¿Por qué quieres acabar conmigo? ¿Acaso te eh hecho algo?- Decía Yasemori tratan de alejarse más, pero con el misterioso hombre acercándose cada vez más a él hasta estar parado justo a su lado.

-¡Si lo has hecho, me quitaste a mi padre- responde el misterioso hombre dándole una patada en la cara aprovechando que Yasemori estaba en el suelo -has hecho sufrir a mi madre y por tu culpa ahora se encuentra en un hospital- dándole otra patada en el estomago – y por tus malditos crímenes, has hecho sufrir a las mujeres y has creado a una generación de adictos!- dándole una última patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aire- pero ahora me encargare de terminar con tu existencia de una vez por todas- sacando un hoja de papel de su gabardina y un bolígrafo.

-Espera, si quieres te puedo dar todo lo que quieras incluso información valiosa, incluso indemnizare a tu madre, pero no me mates- decía Yasemori asustado.

-Eso no me sirve, porque lo que puedas darme jamás podrá remplazar lo que me has quitado- escribiendo algo en el trozo de papel.

Pasaron varios. Yasemori empezó a sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho, sabía que su fin estaba cerca, y también estaba cien por ciento seguro que el que estaba frente a él no era otro sino el mismísimo Kira.

-Ah… antes de morir, quiero ver el rostro de mi asesino- exigió Yasemori aun soportando el dolor.

El extraño hombre se quita el sombrero y la bufanda revelando así su rostro.

Yasemori sabían quién era una vez que lo vio.

-t..t… tu, eres el hijo de Natsuko… Tk- dijo Yasemori.

-Sí, yo… soy Kira- dijo Tk con una mirada llena de maldad justo faltando solo un segundo para que el hombre que había arruinado su vida y la de su madre muriera frente a sus ojos.

Una vez muerto, Tk busca entre su ropa hasta encontrar un Blackberry y varias memorias USB que se lleva consigo. Como usaba guantes no dejo ninguna huella. Una vez lejos del muelle se cambia de ropa y guarda la gabardina y todo lo demás.

-Parece que todo te ha salido bien- dice Darkluz apareciendo a su lado.

-Eso es lo que parece, pero aun tengo mucho que hacer, el camino para crear un mundo perfecto es largo y difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a cruzarlo hasta el final para poder alcanzar mi objetivo- dice Tk mientras sigue caminando a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del medio día.

En la estación de policía, Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi veían las noticias.

-Se ha confirmado la muerte de uno de los capos de la droga en la ciudad de Tokio- comienza a decir una mujer, y atrás de ella, se puede ver un muelle y varios hombres metiendo un cuerpo en una bolsa negra y subiéndolo a una ambulancia -la identidad real de este hombre ha sido confirmada, el conocido Ryumaro cuyo verdadero nombre es Yasemori Notoko según una identificación encontrada entre su ropa, era responsable del trafico de drogas y también de la trata de mujeres además de algunas denuncias en su contra por el abuso a mujeres que no había sido esclarecidas por el desconocimiento de su nombre verdadero, fue encontrado en el muelle. Según los forenses que se encuentran con migo en el levantamiento del cuerpo, la causa aparentemente fue un ataque al corazón pero todavía no se ah confirmado…..- Aizawa apaga el televisor antes de que el informe acabe

-Entonces Kira acabo con el- dice Mogi algo desanimado.

-Si pudo acabar con un tipo al que nadie le conocía el nombre, quiere decir que este Kira se está dando sus mañas para averiguar los nombres de las personas que mata- Decía Matsuda con algo de humor.

-Como sea, debemos estar preparados, no podemos dejarnos vencer por este Kira, algo debemos- Dice Aizawa un poco alterado por la situación por la cual estaban pasando.

En esos momentos el celular de Aizawa comienza a sonar. El numero que llama no está registrado pero el jefe de policía igual contesta.

-Hola-

-Jefe Aizawa, hace mucho que no lo escuchaba- dice una voz desde la otra línea, es la de un joven, pero Aizawa se queda paralizado al reconocer de quien es la voz.

-Ne.. ne… Near- Hablaba pausado al no poder articular bien sus palabras por la impresión.

Del otro lada de la línea, en algún otro lugar. La persona que habla se encuentra en una oscura habitación, apenas iluminada por varios monitores encendidos. Un adolecente de cabello blanco, camisa blanca y pantalones holgados se encuentra sentado en el suelo de la habitación, rodeado por varios tipos de juguetes, entre ellos están fichas de domino colocadas a su alrededor de él formando una especie de espiral. En una mano sostiene el celular por el que está hablando mientras que en la otra sujeta una pequeña canica.

-Ya han sido tres años desde que dejamos de trabajar juntos, pero ahora me veo en la necesidad de llamarlo señor Aizawa- Dice con una expresión seria y sin mostrar mayor emoción mientras habla.

Del otro lado de la línea. Aizawa todavía no puede creer, nunca se había imaginado que Near se comunicara con el después de tanto tiempo, pero después de todo lo que estaba pasando, tampoco resultaba muy raro.

-Oye Aizawa… ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Mogi viendo a su jefe nervioso, aun con el teléfono.

-Dígame una cosa ¿están con usted los señores Mogi y Matsuda?- pregunta Near

-Si aquí están- Responde Aizawa, ahora un poco más calmado.

-Coloque el altavoz, también debo hablar con ellos-

- De acuerdo- Responde Aizawa y se dirige a los otros dos oficiales que se encuentran con el –Es Near, quiere hablar con nosotros-

Los dos oficiales se acercan a Aizawa mientras este coloca el altavoz para que todos puedan escuchar.

-Escuchen, un nuevo Kira ah aparecido, y hasta ahora nos ha demostrado su poder, sin embargo… no parece ser tan astuto como lo fue Light Yagami. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un rival de cuidado-

-Hemos estado investigando todo lo que hemos podido, pero no hemos encontrado nada- Dice Matsuda

-Lo sé, y han hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora, pero necesitaran ayuda si quieren arrestar a este nuevo Kira-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Aizawa

-La SPK tal vez se acabo, pero mis allegados y yo todavía lucharemos contra Kira si aun existe, es por eso que viajare a Japón, juntos haremos un nuevo grupo de investigación y atraparemos a Kira de una vez por todas-

-¿trabajaras con nosotros?- pregunta Matusada muy emocionado casi quitándole el teléfono a Aizawa.

-Pronto les enviare un mensaje con los detalles de nuestro primer encuentro cuando llegue a Japón, por ahora, sigan con van hasta ahora- Dice Finalmente Near antes de colgar.

Una vez cuelga, Near mira a su alrededor. Pronto ve dos fotografías colgadas en una de las paredes (las únicas). La primera de aquel hombre de costumbres extrañas, ojeras y cabello negro alborotado, conocido ante el mundo como el mejor detective del mundo. Era L, o también llamado Ryuzaki, "su mentor", la otra foto de aquel joven con quien compartía el derecho de ser el sucesor de L tras su muerte, alguien con quien no se llevaba bien, pero al que conocía perfectamente, era Mello.

-Ellos no están, ahora me corresponde a mi encontrar a Kira- piensa mientras coloca la canica que tenía en la mano en el suelo.

La golpea y esta choca contra la primera ficha de domino haciéndola caer, creando un efecto en cadena.

-Ahora que Kira a regresado, el caso más difícil de resolver toda nuestra historia se ha vuelto a abrir- Piensa – pero este combate apenas empieza Kira, y ahora sé cómo es que haces tus asesinatos. Kira… te atrapare, y luego acabare contigo –sigue pensando mientras las fichas de domino siguen cayendo, y la ultima ficha cocha contra un bloque de plástico que tiene puesto encima otra ficha de domino con el nombre "Kira" escrito en el. La ficha empieza a tambalearse y cae al suelo –por que esta vez, yo soy la justicia.

Continuara…

* * *

Yasemori notoko: Un nombre que me invente ordenando algunas letras de la siguiente frase "Mori no yasei no otoko" (hombre salvaje del bosque, en japonés según el Traductor de Google XD)


	5. Cap 4, Interrogatorio

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en publicar este capitulo, pero en serio me salio muy largo. Bueno, aqui esta por fin el capitulo 4, ojala y les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 4, Interrogatorio.**

Han pasado tres días desde que los oficiales habían recibido la llamada de Near.

Cerca del medio día, Tk se estaba arreglando para poder ir al hospital. Había recibido una llamada de Joe y le habían dicho que su madre ya podía salir del hospital. Esta fue una noticia que puso a Tk muy contento, su madre se había recuperado y no podía esperar a verla completamente recuperada. Salió de su casa, compro un ramo de flores y fue directamente al hospital.

-Te ves muy contento hoy- Dice Darkluz volando por encima del elegido.

-Debo estarlo, finalmente mi madre saldrá del hospital, y lo mejor, es que ya no hay nadie que la moleste ni le haga más daño- Responde Tk caminando hacia el hospital.

-¿seguro que no quieres asesinar criminales hoy?-Pregunta el Shinigami descendiendo, volando junto a Tk.

-No, hoy solo quiero descansar y estar con mi mamá- Tk se detiene por un semáforo en verde y espera que cambie –Además… ya adelante algo de- El semáforo cambia y Tk cruza la calle.

Tk continúa caminando, y comienza a recordar la noche en que había logrado matar a Yasemori Notoko.

(Comienzo del Flashback)

-Parece que todo te ha salido bien- dice Darkluz apareciendo a su lado.

-Eso es lo que parece, pero aun tengo mucho que hacer, el camino para crear un mundo perfecto es largo y difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a cruzarlo hasta el final para poder alcanzar mi objetivo- dice Tk mientras sigue caminando a su casa.

Había sido difícil, pero Tk finalmente lo había conseguido, había logrado acabar con el hombre que le había arrebatado a su padre y por poco a su madre, su venganza había culminado exitosamente y el chico se sentía dichoso por haber logrado su objetivo. Tk llego a su casa, pero aun no descansaría. La venganza fue solo el principio, ahora tenía más trabajo que hacer, la noche aun era joven y él no la desaprovecharía.

Fue directamente hacia su cuarto y encendió su computadora.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer ahora Tk?- pregunta Darkluz.

Tk busca en su maleta y saca las USB y el Blackberry que le había robado a Yashemori y las conecta en su computadora esperando encontrar algo de utilidad, pero no se podía tener acceso a nada.

-Debí suponerlo, todo está protegido con claves- dice el elegido bastante frustrado –El tal Yasemori no era tonto después de todo-

-Que mal, tanto trabajo que te costó conseguir eso y ahora no puedes entrar- dijo Darkluz riendo –Seguro y tu suerte ya se acabo-

Pero Tk solo sonrió ante el comentario del shinigami.

-Aun no Darkluz- responde el rubio comenzando a teclear, insertando códigos y abriendo distintos archivos.

Fue un proceso largo, pero al cabo de una media hora, pudo por fin tener acceso a todo lo que contenían.

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar si todas esas cosas estaban protegidas?- Pregunto Darkluz, sin mostrar mayor emoción.

-En Francia, mientras estuve en la universidad, conocí a un chico que era un hacker profesional y me enseño algunos trucos para violar la seguridad de este tipo de aparatos, nunca pensé que me serian útiles- Respondió Tk, sin dejar de sonreír.

Durante el resto de la noche, Tk fue explorando cada memoria y el blackberry, encontrando cientos de archivos, números de cuenta, lugares donde se transportaba mercancía, un poco de todo. Cada archivo, con nombres de distintas personas, todos clientes o cómplices de Yashemori en sus distintos negocios. Tk iba sacando los nombres más importantes o lo que más se mencionaban en los archivos y los fue escribiendo en una pequeña lista en su computadora. Una vez saco todos los nombres, comenzó a eliminar todos los archivos, dejando las memorias y el blackberry completamente en blanco.

-Ahora solo debes ponerte a escribir esos nombres en la Death Note- Dijo Darkluz -Oye Tk ¿Dónde está la Death Note? Me imagino que la has escondido en algún lado-Dijo Darkluz al ver que la Death Note no estaba.

-Tienes razón- Responde Tk –La tengo oculta en lugar donde nadie podría encontrarla, un lugar al que solo yo tengo acceso.

Tk busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco su digivice mostrándoselo a Darkluz.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunta el Shinigami viendo el extraño objeto.

-Es el lugar donde tengo escondida la Death Note- Dice Tk.

El rubio apunta hacia el escritorio con su digivice y presiona uno de los botones del centro. El digivice libera un pequeño haz de luz sobre el escritorio, y poco a poco, la Death Note comienza a materializarse.

-Entonces… puedes guardar la Death Note dentro de ese pequeño aparato ¿cierto?-Pregunta Darkluz.

-Así es- le responde Tk –ya no podía seguir dejando la Death Note a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera entrar aquí, así que decidí guardarla dentro de mi digivice. Con él, puedo almacenar información de cualquier cosa, así, tengo la Death Note siempre conmigo cuando la necesito, sin preocuparme de que alguien la encuentre.

Tk deja su digivice a un lado y comienza escribir los nombres en la Death Note. Mientras el rubio sigue con lo suyo, Darkluz se acerca al digivice, observándolo con mucha curiosidad.

-Sorprendente –piensa mientras observa el objeto, tratando de tocarlo –Un humano normal debe ser muy ingenioso para poder ocultar una Death Note, tener un lugar especial, o un sistema infalible que la mantenga oculta. Pero este joven tiene una gran facilidad, disponiendo de un aparato capaz de ocultarla en su interior, y sacarla sin problema. Sin duda me encontré con un humano muy interesante-

Tk termina de escribir los nombres, toma su digivice y vuelve a guardar la Death Note dentro y se acuesta a dormir.

Había sido un día muy largo, pero había logrado mucho, ahora necesitaba descansar y preparar sus siguientes movimientos.

(Fin del flashback)

-Después de matar a ese bastardo, hice un pequeño experimento con los nombres que encontré. Y si todo salió bien, todos pensaran que Kira está ocupado castigando criminales el día de hoy, cuando en realidad esta yendo a un hospital, visitando a un paciente que está próximo a salir- Dice Tk mientras continua caminando.

-Muy astuto Tk- piensa Darkluz –A pesar de que te pones en riesgo entrando en contacto con tanta gente, has sabido llevar bien tu rol como Kira sin ser detectado, te felicito, definitivamente… la Death Note no pudo caer en mejores manos-

Tk llega finalmente al hospital y busca la habitación de su madre.

Cuando entro a la habitación de su madre, ella estaba despierta y aparentemente recuperada, pero no estaba sola.

-Hola Tk, es bueno verte de nuevo hermanito- Dijo un hombre alto de cabello rubio, sonriendo.

-¡Matt!- dijo Tk bastante emocionado. -¡¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llegue apenas ayer, Joe me aviso de que mamá saldría hoy y quería venir a verla-

-Hola Tk me alegra verte- Dijo su madre, algo cansada.

Tk se acerca a ella, entregándole las flores y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Mamá, ya no debes preocuparte por nada, ya nadie volverá a lastimarte- decía el joven sin dejar de abrazar a su madre y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Después de eso, madre eh hijos se sentaron a conversar sobre muchas cosas que habían sucedido. Natsuko les contaba a sus hijos como había sido su recuperación gracias a los doctores y enfermeras del hospital. Matt les contaba que estaba en la ciudad para la preparación de un concierto que se llevaría a cabo el mes siguiente, pero que necesitaría de muchos preparativos prometiendo ser una gran espectáculo, y que además había venido junto con Sora, su hijo Kiba y sus digimons. También había salido el tema de la muerte de Yasemori, pero no quisieron hablar más de ello, era mucho mejor olvidarse de ese tema para siempre.

Después de llenar unos papeles, la madre de ambos elegidos ya había sido dada de alta y podía irse del hospital. La familia empieza a caminar hacia la estación del metro.

Pero…

Un auto viene en dirección opuesta y se detiene justo frente a Tk y a su familia. Una de las ventanillas se abre y alguien lo saluda.

-Hola Tk ¿Cómo estás?- lo saluda un joven castaño acompañado por una chica castaña.

-¡Davis, Kari ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto Tk.

-Íbamos a ir a visitar a tu madre, pero que veo que ya van de salida- Dijo Gatomon saliendo del asiento trasero junto con Veemon.

-Ya la dieron de alta, y ahora vamos a llevarla a casa- Responde Matt sonriendo

-Vaya, entonces se recupero muy rápido- Dijo Veemon – Por cierto, hace mucho que no te veíamos Matt-

-Es cierto ¿Dónde está Gabumon, Biyomon y Sora?- Pregunta Kari.

-Están en el hotel, ellos saben que venía a ver a mi mamá, y por supuesto a mi hermano- le responde Matt poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Tk.

-Si quieren podemos llevarlos- propuso Davis.

-¿Seguro Davis? No queremos molestarlos- Dice Tk algo apenado.

-Seguro, mejor entren antes de que decida ya no llevarlos- responde Davis en tono bromista.

Todos aceptan y los tres entran al auto por la parte trasera. Veemon y Gatomon se acomodan en las piernas de Tk y Matt quienes van en las ventanas mientras la señora Takaishi va en medio. Una vez acomodados todos están acomodados, ponen el auto en marcha y se van.

Ese mismo día, cerca de las dos de la tarde. Aizawa se encontraba en su oficina junto con Matsuda y Mogi, revisando los últimos informes de sus oficiales con respecto a Kira.

-Los asesinatos han cesado durante esos tres días, pero… no podemos confiarnos- Dice Mogi revisando unas hojas.

-¡Maldito seas Kira ¿a qué crees que estás jugando?- grita Matsuda dándole un fuerte golpe a una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Trata de calmarte, si nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, no vamos conseguir nada- Les dice Aizawa bastante calmado, sentado en su escritorio.

Matsuda toma aire y trata de calmarse.

En ese momento, un oficial entra bastante agitado a la oficina de Aizawa.

-jefe Aizawa ¿tiene unos minutos? Hay algo que necesito mostrarle- dice el policía tratando de recobrar el aire.

-Sí, claro ¿qué es lo que ocurre? - Dice Aizawa.

El oficial le entrega unas hojas y los tres oficiales las observan con mucha atención, era una lista de nombres.

-En esa lista… -Comienza el oficial aun tratando de recobrar el aire –están nombres de más de treinta personas que hace poco se reportaron como muertas, la mayoría de ataques al corazón y el resto por causas diversas, principalmente suicidio-

-Esto no puede ser bueno –dice Mogi con una voz apagada.

-Pero eso no es todo -El oficial señala frente a los nombre un numero, era una hora, todos los nombres tenían la misma hora –Al parecer, todas estas personas murieron a la misma hora según los forenses, es muy raro, pero pareciera que esto hubiera sido obra de Kira.

Los tres oficiales, aunque no lo expresaban en sus rostros, se sentían aterrados por dentro, sobre todo Aizawa, sabían que ese oficial tenía razón, eso había sido obra de Kira y la Death Note.

-llevare esto a la oficina de investigación- dijo el oficial.

-No, Matsuda llévale esto a Yolei y que ella se encargue de investigar esos nombres- responde Aizawa entregándole la lista a Matsuda.

-De acuerdo -Responde Matsuda saliendo con la lista de la oficina.

El oficial sale también tomando otra dirección, quedando solo Mogi y Matsuda en la oficina.

-¿Necesitas que haga algo?- Pregunta Mogi volteando a ver a su jefe.

-Por ahora, ve y busca a Ken y dile que venga a mi oficina-

-Muy bien- Responde Mogi y sale de la oficina.

Una vez Mogi salió, Aizawa se quedo solo, sentía cada vez más desesperado y frustrado de tratar de investigar a Kira y no poder encontrar ningún buen resultado, aunque en esos días tenía una idea de un posible sospechoso. La noticia de que Near pronto llegaría y de que los ayudaría en la investigación, se supone que lo hubiera calmado ya que recibiría la ayuda de alguien que conocía mucho mejor la forma de atacar a Kira, pero en vez de eso, desde esa llamada se sentía más desanimado, había empezado a desconfiar de sus propias capacidades como detective y como líder.

Estuvo en ese estado un buen rato, hasta que sintió a alguien entrar por la puerta, era Ken.

-Mogi me dijo que querías verme ¿sucede algo Aizawa?- Pregunto Ken.

El oficial le hizo señas a Ken para que tomara asiento y el elegido se sienta. Permanecen en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que…

-Dime algo Ken ¿Cómo va Davis en sus pruebas?- pregunto Aizawa.

Ken se extraño un poco por la pregunta, pero igual debía responder.

-Pues… va bien, en todo a mostrado ser muy habilidoso, de hecho, el es uno de los que aprobó y ya está dentro del cuerpo de policía- dijo Ken bastante entusiasta.

-Qué bueno que ya haga parte de nuestro equipo, por que debo asignarle una tarea sumamente importante-

-¿Qué sería?-

-Quiero que el interrogue a una persona, y si lo hace, oficialmente entrara a nuestras filas-

Ken ahora estaba más confundido, pero con más ganas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Sabes si el todavía está aquí?- pregunta Aizawa.

-No, el ya se fue con su novia, iban a ir visitar a la madre de Tk, ya sabe, la mujer a la que lastimaron y que te pedí que investigáramos quien lo había hecho, pero… ¿a quién quieres que Davis interrogue?- pregunto Ken.

-Quiero que interrogue a Tk Takaishi- Responde Aizawa.

Ken queda paralizado por unos instantes, no entendía porque razón quería que interrogara a Tk. Ken trato de calmarse y de preguntar la razón, así podría aclarar sus dudas.

-Aizawa ¿Por qué quieres que interrogue a Tk?- pregunta Ken, aun sin poder creerlo.

Aizawa saca de su escritorio una pequeña carpeta y se la entrega a Ken.

-Después de que Yasemori Notoko murió, investigue por mi cuenta sin decirle a nadie- dice Aizawa.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?-

-Encontré que el día anterior, Tk fue a La Morada del Dragón, lo sé porque yo también fui y varias personas me describieron a un joven rubio que estaba reclamándole y al que tuvieron que sacar por la fuerza-

-Entiendo pero ¿Cómo supo Tk sobre que La Morada del Dragón era uno de los posibles lugares donde estaba ese sujeto? Solo la policía sabía eso-

-ahí es donde entra tu amigo Davis-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Las personas de ese lugar también describieron a un joven castaño, y su descripción concuerda perfectamente con la de Davis- Responde Aizawa –Supongo que Davis pensó que así podría ayudar a Tk a averiguar algo acerca del agresor de su madre-

-Pero aun así, no veo necesidad de interrogar a Tk-

-El que agredió a su madre murió después de que él fue a verlo, además, antes había muerto uno de sus hombres de confianza, que conocía su nombre, y ya que Davis fue el que lo llevo a ese lugar, el se encargara de interrogarlo, eso si es que quiere entrar a la policía por que debería negárselo después de haber revelado información confidencial-

-¿No crees que eres muy duro? Davis se ha esforzado mucho para entrar a la policía-

-Si quiere entrar, que interrogue a Tk y averigüe lo que puede-

-¿Pero por qué insistes en que interrogue a TK? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que Tk es Kira?-

-No, pero me parece que podría estar relacionado con él, y si averiguo el nombre de alguien, pudo habérselo dado a Kira para que los matara-

-¡Creo que estas exagerando las cosas Aizawa, no hay manera de que Tk pueda estar relacionado con alguien como Kira!- Grita Ken levantándose de su asiento.

-Créeme, si todo esto no pareciera tener sentido, ni siquiera le daría importancia, además, si Tk tiene o no algo relacionado con Kira eso lo sabremos después de el interrogatorio-

-¿y qué quieres que yo haga?- Pregunta Ken.

-Quiero que busques a Davis y le digas lo que debe hacer-

-De acuerdo-

Ken se levanta y se retira de la oficina.

Había sido muy extraño todo lo que Aizawa le había dicho, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, parecía tener sentido aunque no le gustara la idea. Por ahora solo podía cumplir la orden y buscar a Davis y decirle lo que Aizawa le había dicho y lo que debía hacer.

Davis y Kari habían llevado a Tk y a su familia hasta el apartamento de su madre. La señora Takaishi había tenido días agotadores mientras estuvo en el hospital, ahora lo único que realmente deseaba era descansar, así que en cuanto llegaron al apartamento ella se fue a dormir.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos irnos ahora- dijo Kari preparándose para salir.

-Oigan ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Tienen algo que hacer hoy?- pregunto Matt.

-Pues Davis no tiene nada más que hacer que yo sepa- dijo Veemon.

-Es cierto, y Kari no tiene que estudiar hoy, les dieron libre ¿verdad?- pregunto Gatomon mirando a Kari.

-Pues no, hoy no tengo que estudiar- respondió la castaña.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato? Podemos conversar aquí, además, podemos poner al día a Matt de las cosas que hemos hecho- propuso Tk.

-No queremos ser una molestia- Dijo Kari algo apenada.

-Ninguna molestia, vean que los estamos invitando- dice –Matt sonriendo y haciendo que los chicos decidan quedarse.

-Bueno, creo que los dejaremos para que hablen calmados, Veemon y yo daremos una vuelta por aquí cerca- Dice Gatomon aferrándose al brazo de Veemon.

-De acuerdo, los buscaremos cuando vayamos a irnos- les dice Davis –cuídense y no vayan a hacer nada malo-

-Descuida Davis, no haremos nada malo ¿verdad Gatomon?- mirando y sonriéndole a Gatomon de una forma bastante provocativa.

-Tienes razón Veemon, no haremos nada malo- mirando y sonriéndole a Veemon de la misma forma.

Ambos digimons salen juntos del apartamento sin dejar de mirarse, dejando a Tk y a Matt algo confundidos, pero a Davis y Kari con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos?- pregunta Tk.

-No querrás saberlo- Le contesta Kari tratando de contener su risa.

Los elegidos van a sala y se acomodan. Durante horas, los cuatro hablan de mil temas distintos. Matt les hablaba de sus conciertos y como le había ido en su carrera como cantante, también mencionaba mucho a Sora y a su hijo, lo felices que eran y lo bien que le había ido a Sora con sus diseños de kimonos. Pero con este último tema, Matt también había mencionado que en la primera pasarela que Sora organizo, alguien había muerto por un ataque cardiaco, aparentemente causado por Kira. Tk sabía perfectamente que él había matado a esa persona, pero igual disimulo y se mostro impresionado igual que Kari y Davis en ese momento, por fortuna, el tema de Kira no tuvo mas trascendencia en la conversación y se cambio el tema.

Tk le menciono a su hermano lo que había estado haciendo durante esos años en Francia, de sus estudios y del libro que pronto se publicaría. Kari y Davis hablaban de cómo les había ido desde que estaban juntos y lo que habían hecho cada uno durante esos años, entre esas muchas, Davis menciono algo que había pasado recientemente y que dejo a todos más que sorprendidos…

-¿entonces es cierto?- Pregunto Matt sorprendido.

-Así es, oficialmente estoy dentro de la policía japonesa- Responde Davis bastante orgulloso.

-Te felicito –dice Tk sorprendido pero feliz –sabia que lo conseguirías, pero no veo que tengas una placa aun Davis-

-Es que, debido al asunto de Kira el proceso de registro de los policías recién ingresados se ha demorado, pero según me dijo Ken, es posible que mañana ya recibamos nuestras placas y entremos a trabajar- Responde Davis.

-Aun así lo has conseguido y ahora eres un policía, estoy muy orgullosa de de ti cariño- dice Kari acercándose y abrazando a su novio.

-Gracias linda, me alegra escucharte- le dice Davis abrazando a Kari y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los hermanos no pueden evitar sonreír al ver a la pareja abrazándose y sonreír. Tk era quien mas estaba contento, el aun amaba mucho a Kari, pero la había dejado y había perdido también su oportunidad con ella, y ahora que la veía junto a Davis, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ambos y desearles lo mejor, además, ambos hacían una buena pareja, aunque nadie nunca se hubiera imaginado que Davis y Kari terminaran juntos.

La tarde siguió avanzando, poco a poco comenzaba a anochecer y los jóvenes seguían hablando sobre muchas cosas. En medio de la conversación, el celular de Davis comienza a sonar.

-contesta cariño-le dice Kari.

Davis saca su celular y ve el nombre de quien está llamando.

-Es Ken- avisa el castaño y contesta –Hola Ken ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Davis- responde Ken desde el otro lado de la línea – ¿Dónde estás? Te eh estado buscando por todas partes-

-Estoy en el apartamento de la madre de Tk con él, Matt y Kari ¿ocurre algo?-

-Necesito decirte algo, pero tienes que alejarte de todos, nadie puede enterarse-

Davis se levanta de su asiento y va al baño para poder escuchar a Ken en privado.

-Ahora si ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ken?-

-Hable con el jefe Aizawa hoy, me dijo que tu llevaste a Tk a La Morada del Dragón y que se encontraron con el tipo que lastimo a la señora Takaishi ¿es cierto?- pregunta Ken algo exaltado.

-Si así es, creí que podría ayudar a Tk a averiguar quién era, pero no funciono- Respondió Davis algo desanimado.

-No debiste hacer semejante estupidez- le grita Ken –La información de ese lugar es algo que solo le importa a la policía, nunca debiste decírselo a un civil, no importa que sea alguien relacionado a la víctima-

Davis sabia que Ken tenía razón, el llevar a Tk a La Morada del Dragón, diciéndole que en ese lugar se encontraba el que lastimo a su madre había sido error, y aun conociendo las reglas de la policía, el lo había hecho, solo por intentar ayudar a Tk. Davis se sentía como un tonto en ese momento.

-Supongo… que ya no pertenezco a la policía- Dijo Davis algo triste.

-Tienes suerte que el jefe Aizawa sea tolerante, te dejara entrar a la policía, después de todo, pasaste los exámenes y las pruebas con buenos resultados, así que lo mereces- Dijo Ken sonando más calmado.

-¿En serio?-

-Pero tienes que hacer un pequeño trabajo, y de preferencia, que sea esta noche-

-¿Esta noche?- pregunto Davis algo confundido -¿Qué clase de trabajo?-

-Debes interrogar a alguien…- Dijo Ken, sin poder decir a quien, finalmente se calmo y pudo decirle quien sería el interrogado- a Tk-

Davis estuvo a punto de soltar el celular, no podía creerlo ¿interrogar a TK? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras aun intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-a Tk… pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

Ken desde el otro lado de la línea tomaba aire tratando de ordenar en su cabeza lo que le diría a Davis. Después de calmarse, Ken comenzó a contarle a Davis todo lo que había hablado con el jefe Aizawa, lo que pensaba que Tk podría estar relacionado a Kira, y que si Davis no lo interrogaba, no lo dejaría entrar a la policía.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Davis aun sorprendido por todo lo que Ken le había dicho.

-Además de eso, cuando fui por Yolei para irnos a casa, me mostro una lista de personas que habían muerto a la misma hora y que Aizawa le puso a investigar- Dijo Ken.

-¿y qué te dijo?-

-Según ella, todas son personas relacionadas a Yasemori Notoko, desde clientes hasta cómplices y contactos- respondió Ken, recuperando el aliento.

-¿y por eso cree que Tk puede estar relacionado con Kira?-

-Todas esas personas murieron después de que ustedes fueron a ese lugar, para Aizawa no parece una coincidencia, y aunque me duela decirlo, yo tampoco creo que sea coincidencia-

Davis pensó un momento todo lo que Ken le había dicho. Por un lado, sabía muy bien que Tk sería incapaz de matar a alguien, o incentivar a matar a alguien, sin importar cuánto odio sintiera, pero por otro lado, todo lo que le decía Ken tenía mucho sentido, además que Tk parecía decidió a matar a Yasemori cuando lo vio y se entero de que él había matado a su padre. Estas dos ideas estaban en conflicto dentro de la mente de Davis y solo había una forma de liberarse de ese conflicto interno, debía interrogar a Tk y averiguar la verdad.

-Muy bien Ken, iré a la estación y llevare a Tk conmigo para interrogarlo esta misma noche- Dice Davis, sintiéndose mas aliviado, como si se hubiera liberado de una gran carga.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos mañana con el resultado del interrogatorio- Dice Ken antes de colgar.

Davis permanece en el baño un rato más, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero tenía que pensar muy bien como lo haría. Debía pensar bien sus preguntas, y aun más, debía pensar como las haría, y que más debería decir o hacer para obtener información de parte de Tk y saber si tenía o no que ver algo con Kira. El elegido duro casi media hora en el baño, pensando en eso con cuidado.

Davis salió del baño y fue a la sala y encontró que los demás elegidos seguían hablando sobre muchas cosas.

-Davis ¿Qué te dijo Ken?- pregunto Tk.

Pero Davis no le respondió y fue hacia donde estaba Kari.

-Kari, tengo que decirte algo- Dijo Davis en voz baja.

Kari se levanta de su asiento y va con su novio a la entrada del apartamento, donde Tk y Matt no puedan escuchar su conversación.

-Davis ¿ocurre algo malo? Te demoraste mucho tiempo en el baño ¿Qué tanto era lo que hablas por celular con Ken?-

El elegido tomo un poco de aire y empezó a contarle a Kari todo lo que Ken le había dicho, también que él y Tk habían ido a La Morada del Dragón a buscar a Yasemori y que debía interrogar a Tk esa misma noche si es que quería entrar a la policía.

Kari estaba sorprendida, a la vez que molesta por la tontería que había hecho Davis por ir a buscar a alguien tan peligroso, pero entendía sus motivos así que no le reclamo nada. Pero lo que aun le pareciera increíble era que a Tk lo consideraran un sospechoso de estar relacionado con Kira.

-Ahora debo interrogar a Tk… Kari… ¿estás enojada conmigo?- Pregunto Davis.

-No Davis, no estoy enojada, es solo que me sorprende todo esto que me cuentas- le responde Kari sonriéndole.

-Debes ir a casa, el interrogatorio debe ser privado, tampoco puedes contarle a nadie todo lo que te eh dicho ¿entendido?-

-Entendido-

Ambos chicos vuelven a sala donde Tk y Matt los estaban esperando.

-¿De qué tanto hablaban ustedes dos?- pregunta Matt.

-De que Kari tiene que ir a casa, Matt ¿tú podrías acompañarla a tomar un taxi?- pregunta Davis.

-No hay problema, igual ya es hora de irme, pero… ¿no vas a ir con ella?- Pregunta Matt y Davis niega con la cabeza.

Entonces Matt y Kari se despiden y salen del apartamento, buscan a Veemon y Gatomon y todos se van, quedando Davis y Tk completamente solos.

Davis se sienta en una silla frente a frente con Tk mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Davis?- pregunta TK.

-por órdenes del jefe Aizawa, debo interrogarte sobre la muerte de Yasemori Notoko- Responde Davis.

Tk no muestra mayor emoción, pero por dentro empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Estaba seguro de que nadie sospecharía de él, pero parecía haberse equivocado.

-Muy bien- Dice Tk bastante calmado –Si debes hacerlo, entonces adelante, pregunta lo que sea-

-Muy bien –Dice Davis, levantándose de su silla- Debo llevarte a la estación, hay haremos el interrogatorio-

-De acuerdo- Responde Tk.

Ambos chicos salen del apartamento, entran al auto de Davis y van directamente a la estación de policía.

Durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar de nada. Darkluz estaba dentro del auto en la parte de atrás. El shinigami se empezaba a sentir algo nervioso, pero su apariencia lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¡No ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- Pensaba el shinigami, nervioso y enojado a la vez -tranquilo, estoy seguro de Tk sabrá salir de esto, Kira no puede ser detenido aun, todavía falta mucho por hacer- Mirando a Tk de espaldas -Tk, mas te vale que no descubran que eres Kira, porque si lo hacen… te juro que te matare!-

Los elegidos llegan a la estación de policía, aun había personas trabajando y dejaron entrar a Davis y a Tk. Los chicos comienzan a caminar por un largo pasillo, sin dirigirse la palabra, seguramente era mejor no decir nada entes del interrogatorio.

Davis se detuvo frente a dos puertas y Tk hizo lo mismo. Tk tenía ganas de preguntar qué había detrás de esas puertas, pero al ver q su amigo tenía una expresión bastante seria prefirió abstenerse de preguntar.

Davis se acerca a una de las puertas y la abre con una llave que saca de uno de sus bolsillos. El castaño le hizo señas a Tk para q pasara y este entro.

Era una habitación pequeña, de un color gris en las paredes con un largo espejo al lado derecho, una mesa de metal en medio de la habitación y dos sillas, cada una en un extremo diferente. Tk observo un poco más la habitación y vio sobre la mesa una computadora portátil, conectado a una pequeña caja, y en la caja, estaban conectados vatios cables con sensores al final, y un medidor de presión (de los que se colocan en los brazos).

-Toma asiento- Dijo Davis y Tk se sentó en una de las sillas.

Entonces, Davis encendido la computadora y coloco los sensores en la frente y los dedos de Tk, también atando el medidos de presión en el brazo izquierdo de Tk. Davis también tomo asiento, quedando frente a frente con Tk, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que ya entendiste que este interrogatorio va a ir enserio- Dijo Davis.

-De eso me di cuenta en cuanto llegamos aquí, usando un polígrafo para medir mi pulso y mis reacciones, saber si miento o digo la verdad- Respondió Tk en un tono algo bromista.

-En ese caso, no te daré explicaciones, podremos comenzar con esto de una buena vez-

El espejo de la habitación donde estaban ambos elegidos, era de hecho, un vidrio de doble cara que conectaba con la otra habitación, donde los oficiales Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi observaban a los jóvenes.

- Bien Davis, veamos que tal haces esto- Piensa Aizawa, tomando un sorbo de café con sus compañeros.

Davis revisa la computadora una vez más y se prepara para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-Buen, primero lo primero, Tk ¿tú eres Kira?- Pregunto Davis.

Tk se impresiono un poco con un pregunta tan directa, pero se calmo y respondió.

-No, no soy Kira- respondió Tk bastante calmado.

-Pero es seguro que ya hubieras escuchado acerca de él, que supieras lo que era capaz de hacer ¿no es así?- Dijo el castaño sin dejar de observar a Tk.

-Eh escuchado algunas cosas relacionadas con el, todo el mundo lo sabe- respondió Tk.

Davis veía la computadora, las reacciones eran normales, igual que su pulso.

-Sí, todos saben de Kira, pero nadie nunca lo ha visto en persona, cosa que de seguro tu si debes haber hecho ¿o no?- Dijo Davis.

Esta última afirmación había sorprendido a los detectives que observaban todo desde la otra habitación ¿En que estaba pensando Davis?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Pregunto el rubio algo confundido.

-Creo que soy yo el que hace las preguntas aquí- Respondió Davis en un tono algo fuerte.

-Nunca eh visto a Kira- Respondió Tk.

-Tú no lo has visto, el tampoco a ti, pero… Kira mato a un hombre, uno a quien solo tu habías visto ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Kira matara a una persona que convenientemente era alguien a que tú querías matar?- Pregunto Davis.

Esta pregunta era más directa y ambiciosa de lo que Tk podía esperar, pero el chico rubio no podía dar señales de nerviosismo, tenía que estar calmado y responder.

-Kira ya ha matado a personas que convenientemente le ah hecho daño a alguien- Respondió.

-Pero en ese caso, la información de las personas que ha matado Kira han estado disponibles en los noticieros, los periódicos y el internet- Dijo Davis desviando la mirada a la computador, viendo que las reacciones no presentaban todavía ningún cambio.

-Entonces, según tu; yo le día el nombre de ese hombre a Kira para que lo matara- Respondió Tk conteniendo sus nervios.

-Siendo tu el único que se, que se ha atrevido a hacerle frente a ese tipo, y que ese hombre murió poco después de que lo viste, es justo lo que pienso en este momento- Dijo Davis.

Aunque intento disimularlo, Tk estaba impresionado por las afirmaciones de Davis.

-Te equivocas- respondió Tk.

-¿Hace cuanto supiste que tu madre era visitada por Yasemori?- pregunto Davis notando pequeñas señales de nerviosismo en los ojos de Tk, pero que no eran captados por la computadora.

-No sé exactamente cuánto, pero me entere que ese tipo visitaba a mi madre por mi hermano Matt- Respondió el rubio, moviendo levemente los dedos de sus manos, otra señal de nerviosismo que Davis notaba.

-Cuando nuestros padres salen con desconocidos, solemos sentir sentimientos de enojo y rabia, tu sentías esa al ver ese hombre ¿no?, y por eso que decidiese matarlo ¿me equivoco?-

-¿Por qué insistes en que yo lo mate?- respondió Tk algo exaltado.

-Te repito que aquí, soy yo quien hace las preguntas- Respondió Davis clavándole una mirada llena de enojo que obligo a Tk a calmarse.

-Tenia rabia contra él, le hacia la vida miserable a mi madre, pero nunca pensaría en matar a otra persona- Respondió finalmente Tk.

Davis miro la computadora, las reacciones de Tk empezaban a cambiar, pero no mostraba signos de que mintiera en lo que decía, sino que, más bien parecía que estuviera furioso y quisiera golpear a alguien.

-Como sea, yo solo digo lo que creo, ya no hay pruebas que pudieran indicar que realmente tu hayas hecho algo contra Yasemori, pero… -acercándose a Tk –lo que si se es que quien mato a Yasemori fue Kira-

Los detectives siguen observando el desarrollo del interrogatorio desde la otra habitación.

-No sé qué es lo que pretende, Davis no ha obtenido ningún tipo de información, lo único que ha hecho es tratar de provocar al chico Takaishi- comenta Mogi.

-Supongo que comienzo siendo directo en sus preguntas para ver cómo reacciona, y por sus reacciones, diría que no miente, pero debemos seguir observando a Tk y cómo responde ante Davis- Dice Aizawa.

Davis comienza a caminar alrededor de la habitación en silencio, vuelve a ver a Tk fijamente.

-¿recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que viste a Yasemori?-

-Sí, fue en La Morada del Dragón- Respondió Tk, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Fuiste al puerto en estos días ¿verdad?-

-No, no eh ido- respondió el rubio.

-Eso está bien, porque Yasemori fue encontrado muerto justo en ese lugar por ataque al corazón-

-Obra de Kira ¿no?-

-Obra de Kira, tienes razón Tk-

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

-es que aun no termino, el tipo que nos saco de ese lugar esa noche, al que llamaban Kiva, era uno de los hombres de confianza de Yasemori, y fue encontrado muerto el mismo día que Yasemori, en un restaurante de Shibuya, también por un ataque al corazón, dime Tk ¿tu pasaste por Shibuya en estos días?- pregunto Davis, bastante serio.

-No, pero estuve cerca, Salí a dar un paseo, pero no estaba cerca a Shibuya- Respondió Tk.

Davis miro la computadora una vez más, sus reacciones mostraban que estaba estresado y presionado, pero por lo que el sabia, no había señales que estuviera mintiendo. Davis aun no había obtenido nada de información, debía terminar con el interrogatorio de una vez, pero debía elegir bien sus siguientes preguntas.

El castaño se sentó otra vez, cerró los ojos pensando lo que ahora ahora.

Los detectives, desde la otra habitación, también pensaban lo mismo que Davis, no tenia caso continuar con el interrogatorio, obviamente Tk no sabía nada de Kira, estaba asustado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ya no creo que él sea Kira- dijo Matsuda –Deberíamos dejar que se vaya-

-No- respondió Aizawa –Dejemos Que Davis decida si lo deja ir o si le hará más preguntas-

Los detectives no dicen nada más y continúan observando.

-Tk- Dice Davis acercándose al chico –Voy a dejarte ir, pero debes responderme unas últimas preguntas-

-De acuerdo- Responde Tk.

-Por última vez ¿tú eres Kira?- Pregunto Davis.

Esta vez, Tk intenta calmarse antes de responder, pero estaba muy desesperado y no podía tranquilizarse.

-No, no soy Kira, eh investigado sobre el por curiosidad, y no estoy de acuerdo con la justicia que impartía antes y que imparte ahora, no me importa que haya acabado con el hombre que lastimo a mi madre, yo detesto a Kira, no soy el ni quisiera serlo jamás- Respondió en un tono de tristeza y cansancio.

Tk se desploma sobre la mesa, agotado y estresado por todo el tiempo que había pasado durante el interrogatorio. Davis se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Según tus reacciones, estas bajo mucho estrés, pero no has mentido, creo que ya no tiene caso que continuemos con esto, es evidente que no eres Kira- Dijo Davis, quitándole los sensores y el medidor de presión.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación, encontrándose afuera con Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi.

-Revisaremos los resultados de la computadora- Dice Aizawa –Pero hasta ahora creo que tienes razón al decir que este chico no es Kira –Mirando a Davis, sonriendo – Buen trabajo Davis, y bienvenido a la policía-

-Muchas gracias jefe Aizawa- Responde Davis algo de pena –Ahora llevare a Tk hasta su casa-

Los dos elegidos se despiden mientras los tres detectives entran a la habitación para revisar la computadora.

Davis lleva Tk hasta su casa en su auto. El castaño se disculpa por las molestias y se despide de Tk mientras este entra su casa.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Tk se sienta en el sofá, bastante agotado.

-Esto está mal- Dice Darkluz apareciendo junto a Tk, bastante angustiado –La policía sospecho de ti, aunque según ellos no eres Kira, eso no quiere decir que te vayan a dejar de vigilar y de considerarte un sospechoso… estamos en problemas.

Pero… Tk comienza reír en voz baja. Darkluz no entiende lo que le pasa a Tk, y el rubio voltea ver al shinigami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No debes preocuparte, tuve un pequeño inconveniente Darkluz- dice Tk, bastante alegre y confiado –pero Salí bien librado, usar mis reacciones nerviosas actuando como si realmente lo estuviera hicieron parecer que realmente lo estaba-

-¿acaso estabas actuando?- Pregunta el shinigami.

-Así es, fue una de las cosas que estudie en Francia, pero nunca me enfatice mucho en eso, como sea… actuar es algo muy agotador- moviendo el cuello –y aun mas cuando la actuación tiene que ser lo más convincente posible-

Tk se levanta y va a la cocina, y se sirve un vaso de vino.

-Sabes Darkluz… si esto me paso solo quiere decir una cosa- Tomando un sorbo de vino –que tengo que mejorar, evitar que vuelva a suceder esto y para hacerlo debo ser más listo y más astuto-bebiendo otro sorbo de vino, mas grande- eso es lo bueno de la vida, nos pone obstáculos muy difíciles, pero con ellos… vamos aprendiendo, y eso nos permite superarnos, hacernos más fuertes-

Darkluz se queda sorprendido con lo que Tk había dicho, nunca había visto las cosas de la manera en que Tk las planteaba.

-El no piensa en eliminar los obstáculos matándolos, como yo lo haría, sino que los afronta y así los supera. Este chico no es tan igual a mí, pero él no se rendirá hasta alcanzar la meta de un mundo perfecto, y en eso… si nos parecemos- Piensa Darkluz.

Tk termina de beber y se prepara para ir a dormir.

-Davis…- piensa Tk –Eres mi amigo, y hoy me mostraste que tienes futuro en la policía, pero… ¿serás capaz de tenerme? ¿o tu Ken? O… ¿algún otro policía de Japón? Eso aun no lo sabemos, pero…- entrando a su habitación- prono averiguaremos… si Kira podrá ser vencido o no-

Continuara…


	6. Cap 5, Supremo

**CAPITULO 5, SUPREMO**

Viernes, una tarde soleada.

En un dojo de kendo, un grupo de niños y jóvenes se encuentran vestidos con uniformes de kendo, la mitad al lado derecho, la mitad al lado izquierdo, todos practicando con su espada, haciendo movimientos diferentes por ordenes de su profesor, un hombre alto que también vestía uniforme de kendo.

La practica continua hasta cerca de las cinco de la tarde, cuando ya comienza a atardecer.

Los estudiantes ya se encuentran en la entrada del dojo, con su ropa casual puesta y sus uniformes y sus espadas guardadas en mochilas siendo despedidos por su profesor quien solo se había quitado el casco, dejando ver su rostro, un hombre joven de cabello negro.

-Muchas gracias profesor, nos veremos hasta el lunes- le dice una de las estudiantes sonriendo.

-Que lastima tener que esperar tanto para la próxima clase- Dijo otro estudiante, más pequeño que los demás.

El profesor se acerca al estudiante, colocándola la mano en la cabeza y arrodillándose para estar a su misma altura.

-Descuida, la próxima semana trabajaremos mucho y aprenderemos muchas cosas- Le dice el profesor-

-¿Enserio? ¿No bromea?-

-Un profesor no tiene por que mentirle a sus estudiantes- le responde sonriendo.

El joven al escuchar esas palabras se pone muy contento y comienza a sonreír y a saltar como cualquier niño contento. El profesor vuelve a ponerse de pie y mira a sus estudiantes, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Muy bien, ya es momento de que todos regresen a sus casas, descansen este fin de semana y los espero el lunes-

-Muchas gracias profesor, adiós- Gritan todos los estudiantes y cada uno sale del lugar tomando un camino distinto.

Algunos de los jóvenes se fueron solos, otros se fueron en grupos y los más pequeños eran recogidos por sus padres que estaban esperándolos en la entrada. El estudiante más pequeño corrió hacia su mamá que lo esperaba y al estar a su lado, volteo una vez más a ver al profesor, despidiéndose de él con la mano y el profesor sonríe y se despide de la misma forma.

Una vez todos se van, el profesor entra de nuevo al dojo y se quita el resto de su uniforme de kendo, dejándose puesto solo el kimono, y cayendo de rodillas, completamente rendido, había sido un día muy pesado para él.

Alguien le acerca un vaso lleno de agua y el profesor sonríe al ver quién era el que se lo había traído, era su compañero y su amigo, Armadillomon. El profesor tomo el vaso y bebió el agua de un solo trago, estaba fría y eso le sentó bastante bien.

-Gracias Armadillomon, enserio lo necesitaba- Mirando a su digimon.

-De nada Cody- Respondió Armadillomon, sonriendo y bebiendo agua de otro vaso que tenia.

Cody se cambia de ropa y sale del dojo, cerrando todo con llave. Antes de dejar el lugar, Cody y Armadillomon fueron hacia una enorme roca de color negro que estaba puesta sobre una base de concreto. Ambos encendieron unos inciensos y se arrodillaron a rezar unos minutos, luego se pusieron de pie y Cody miro la base de concreto, tenía una placa bañada en oro con un grabado: "A la memoria de Chikara y Hiroki Hida. Dos grandes hombres que nos enseñaron a seguir adelante y seguir nuestros sueños"

-Es por ustedes que puedo seguir adelante… papá… abuelo- comenta Cody en voz baja antes de irse del dojo con su digimon.

Ambos llegaron a su hogar, un pequeño apartamento de una sola alcoba el cual Cody pagaba con lo que ganaba como profesor de kendo. El elegido saca un paquete de plástico con comida del refrigerador, lo calienta y se sirve un plato para él y otro para Armadillomon.

-Enserio que tu mamá cocina muy bien Cody, hay que agradecerle por mandarnos esto- Dice Armadillomon con algo de comida en la boca.

-Tienes razón, a pesar de haberme ido de la casa, ella sigue estando pendiente de mi- Responde Cody viendo el plato de comida y sonriendo mientras sigue comiendo.

Una vez terminan de comer, recogen todo, lavan los platos y van a la habitación.

-Cody ¿te vas a dormir ya? Es aun algo temprano- dice Armadillomon que ya se había recostado en su cama, la cual era un canasto para perros bastante cómodo para el digimon.

Cody mira el reloj de su escritorio, y apenas eran las 8:30 Pm

-Voy a estudiar un poco Armadillomon- Contesta, sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio varios libros.

Por los títulos, se podía suponer que los libros eran acerca de leyes, derechos y deberes humanos, entre otros temas relacionados. Cody llevaba varias semanas consiguiendo esta clase de libros, desde que decido entrar a la universidad para estudiar.

-Aun piensas estudiar abogacía ¿no? ¿No crees que con el trabajo de profesor ganas bien?- pregunta el digimon.

-No es solo por el dinero Armadillomon- Dice Cody abriendo uno de los libros -muchos criminales han salido exonerados de sus crímenes y también hay inocentes que van a la cárcel porque nadie los ayuda, quiero hacer algo para arreglar todo esto, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es siendo un abogado-

Ante el comentario de Cody, Armadillomon no puede evitar sonreír y ver a su compañero con mucho orgullo, el siempre había sido una buena persona y por eso lo admiraba.

Durante una hora casi ininterrumpida Cody estuvo leyendo los distintos libros, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar y el tubo que contestar, viendo que quien llamaba era Tai.

-¿Tai?- Pregunto Cody.

-Hola Cody- Contesto Tai desde el otro lado de la línea -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿sucede algo?-

-No, solo era para avisarte que mañana vamos a reunirnos y quería ver si podías venir-

Cody pensó un momento y finalmente respondió.

-Por supuesto, iba a estudiar para la universidad este fin de semana, pero seguro no pasara nada si lo dejo por ir con ustedes- Contesto bastante contento -¿Dónde va hacer la reunión?

-Sera en el "Shingawa Prince Hotel"-

-Pero ese hotel es muy caro- exclamo.

-Eso es lo interesante, entraremos sin problemas por que nos invitaron Matt y Sora, ellos están hospedados en ese hotel- contesto Tai casi riéndose.

-¿Matt y Sora están en Tokio?- Pregunto Cody aun sin poder creerlo.

-Matt va organizar un concierto y Sora un desfile de modas con algunos de sus propios diseños- contesto Tai –Y pensaron que sería lindo una reunión de todos, así que nos invitaron-

-¿Quiénes mas irán?-

-Davis, Kari, Joe, Yolei, Ken y yo y Mimi, solo faltas tú, Izzy y Tk por ver si van a asistir-

-Cuenta con migo- Contesta Cody bastante contento.

-Muy bien, entonces llamare a Tk y a Izzy para ver que dicen, ah y no se te olvide llevar traje de baño porque vamos a meternos a la piscina quieran o no-

-Por supuesto, entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós Tai- Dijo Cody antes de colgar.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Armadillomon.

-Era Tai- Contesto Cody sonriendo –Mañana iremos a un hotel para reunirnos con los demás-

-Genial- Responde Armadillomon sonriendo –Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme con los demás-

-Igual yo- sonriendo.

Cody se prepara para seguir leyendo su libro pero. Se escucha un fuerte rugido, Cody mira por la ventana de su habitación y ve una enorme sombra similar a un lobo pero rápidamente desaparece. Cody pone una expresión de enojo y Armadillomon se pone en alerta al ver la sombra.

-Es un digimon- Dice Armadillomon enojado.

-Vamos rápido- Mirando a su digimon.

Elegido y digimon salen rápido del apartamento y salen hacia la calle. Cody mira hacia un lado y le parece ver de nuevo la sombra de un enorme lobo que entra a un callejón. Cody y Armadillomon entran al callejón y ven la enorme sombra de la bestia, pero como estaba muy oscuro no podían distinguir como era físicamente.

Cody saca su digivice del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dirige hacia el frente.

-¡Armadillomon… digievoluciona!- Grita el elegido y su digimon comienza a brillar con una luz amarilla.

-¡Armadillomon armor digivolce a…!- Grita mientras la luz que lo cubre se hace más extensa y poco a poco desaparece -¡Digmon, el conocimiento profundo!- con la luz desapareciendo por completo, revelando a un digimon de armadura amarilla, con taladros en su nariz y en sus brazos.

El lobo ruge una vez más, y Cody y Digmon se preparan para pelear.

-Acaba con el- Ordena Cody.

-¡Taladro de Oro!- Grita Digmon, disparando sus taladros como si fueran misiles hacia el extraño lobo.

Los taladros estaban a punto de impactar, pero el lobo ruge una vez mas y desaparece convirtiéndose en partículas negras. Al final los taladros no logran impactar contra el lobo quien ya había desaparecido por completo y chocan contra una pared.

-Se escapo- Dice Cody bastante frustrado, golpeando una de las paredes del callejón.

-¿Qué clase de digimon era ese? ¿Y qué hacia aquí?- se pregunta Digmon también frustrado, pero más que todo confundido.

En esa misma noche, en la estación de policía todos los oficiales estaban reunidos.

Aizawa estaba al frente de todos ellos, sentado en un escritorio, con el oficial Matsuda y Mogi sentados a lado y lado.

Sobre el escritorio tenía varias carpetas llenas de documentos, todos eran registros de personas encontradas muertas. Aizawa se veía exhausto y apenas si podía mantener su vista hacia los policías, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo para dirigirse a sus hombres.

El jefe Aizawa se levanta de su silla y mira fijamente a cada uno de los policías presentes, con porte y una mirada seria y directa características en el.

-Ya han pasado tres días desde que le hicimos un interrogatorio a un posible sospechoso de ser Kira, el resultado fue que el sospechoso resulto inocente, además… las últimas muertes han resultado ser por causas diversas en distintos lugares y tiempo, pero es asociado a la forma de actuar de Kira. Sin embargo, no hay patrones, o señales que nos permitan asociar a Kira con un tipo de persona en particular. En resumen, Kira aun sigue siendo un asesino desconocido, sin nombre ni rostro- Dijo con una voz firme el jefe de policía –Pero sé que lo atraparemos- Sonriendo levemente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los rostros de los policías parecen perdidos, a pesar de las palabras de Aizawa, el ánimo no llegaba a esos oficiales que habían pasado por mucho desde que Kira había aparecido nuevamente.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, alguien rompió el silencio de manera brusca y llamo la atención de todos.

-¡¿Pero cómo puede decir eso? los asesinatos de Kira todavía continúan!- Grita un policía levantándose de su silla y señalando las carpetas que estaban en el escritorio -¡No importa que hayamos encontrado un sospechoso, igual Kira sigue y seguirá existiendo, y aun si supiéramos de quien se trata… nadie puede detenerlo, y al final nos matara a todos!-

-¡Ya no tiene caso nada de esto!- Grita otro policía, un poco más alejado de los demás -¡No tiene caso luchar contra alguien que es prácticamente un demonio imparable!-

-¡Preferiría estar en la calle buscando criminales comunes que perseguir a alguien a quien no puedo tocar, pero… que podría matarme sin siquiera tocarme… todo esto es una locura y una estupidez!- Grita una oficial en medio de lagrimas y acariciando su vientre, era seguro que acababa de quedar embarazada y por eso era que lloraba.

Ante todos esos comentarios, Aizawa sentía la poca confianza que sentían los policías en la investigación. Después que todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, Aizawa solo les da la espalda a los policías y se encoge en hombros.

-¡Si realmente son tan débiles como para decir ese tipo de cosas… entonces es mejor que renuncien!- Volteando levemente la cara, mirando a todos con una mirada llena de enojo, hablando más fuerte de lo habitual -¡Solo aquellos con la fuerza suficiente para arriesgarlo todo y seguir hasta el final con esta investigación deben estar aquí, y…!- Volteando el cuerpo quedando frente a frente con los policías -¡Los que sientan que no pueden seguir, es mejor que se vayan ahora, porque solo nos estorbaran!-

Todos los presentes quedaron helados, las palabras de Aizawa eran pesadas, directas, pero muy ciertas.

Los tres oficiales que habían gritado se acercan a Aizawa, seguidos por varios policías más. Todos le entregan sobres sellados, y sin decir ni una palabra, abandonan la estación.

No había necesidad de preguntar o de decir nada, todos esos oficiales habían tomado una decisión. Aizawa voltea a ver a los demás policías, quedaba poco menos de la mitad, entre ellos estaban Davis y Ken acompañados por sus digimons. Viendo a los policías que quedan, Aizawa voltea a verlos.

-Si ustedes están dispuestos a seguir con esto… entonces lucharemos juntos contra Kira, pero por hoy pueden retirarse-

Mogi y Matsuda comienzan a sonreír y voltean a ver a los policías que parecían también sonreír, sin duda eran valientes y estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por detener a Kira. Uno a uno los policías se retiran, siendo Davis y Ken los últimos en salir, pero antes de hacerlo Aizawa los detiene.

-¿Sucede algo jefe Aizawa?- pregunta Davis.

-Solo quería decirles que apruebo la petición que me hicieron ustedes dos y Yolei, pueden tomarse el día de mañana libre para reunirse con sus amigos- responde Aizawa.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta Ken.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema aunque… -Aizawa se acerca a Davis y lo mira fijamente –la próxima vez que solicites un permiso, te recomiendo que esperes a que yo lo apruebe antes de confirmar planes ¿quedo claro?-

-Ahh… sí señor, le prometo que no volverá a suceder- contesto Davis bastante apenado.

Ambos elegidos salen de la estación y quedan los tres oficiales solos.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría- comento Aizawa –que después de algún tiempo, quedaríamos muy pocos.

-Lo sé, pero por lo menos seguimos adelante para detener a Kira de una vez por todas- Comenta Mogi-

-Ahora lo único que falta es esperar a que Near venga, y hasta entonces, solo podemos seguir como vamos- dijo otra vez Matsuda.

-Si... realmente necesitaremos su ayuda- agrega Aizawa con la mirada perdida.

A la mañana siguiente.

Uno a uno, cada elegido fue llegando al Shingawa Prince Hotel. Todos tuvieron que esperar en la recepción del hotel hasta que Matt y Sora bajaran a recibirlos. Mientras esperaban, todos los elegidos hablaban entre ellos y se ponen al día de todo lo que había pasado, lo mismo hacían los digimons.

Después de varios minutos, el ascensor del hotel se abre, y los dos elegidos salen para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-¡Muchachos, que bueno que pudieran venir!- Grita Sora al ver a todos sus amigos.

-Claro que vinimos, los extrañábamos y teníamos muchas ganas de verlos otra vez- dice Yolei acercándose a Sora y abrazándola –y ese de ahí… –observando que sujeto a la pierna de Sora, había un pequeño niño de cabello rubio –Debe ser su hijo, Kiba-

-Así es Yolei, y ¿Dónde está su hijo?- Pregunta Sora.

-Se quedo en casa de mis padres, pensé que sería bueno que les hiciera algo de compañía- Responde Ken.

-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer primero?- pregunta Tk.

-Por lo pronto, vamos a desayunar, así que vamos, los llevaremos al comedor- Responde Matt y comienza a caminar hacia el comedor seguido por los demás.

Los elegidos y los digimons entran al comedor del hotel y van hacia dos largas mesas donde ya todo estaba servido.

Los elegidos se sentaron una mesa y los digimons en otra, y como era de esperarse, fueron los digimons quienes comieron más. Luego del desayuno, todos empezaron a pasear por todo el hotel para conocerlo.

Primero visitaron la habitación en la que Matt y Sora se estaban hospedando. Y después de eso, todos decidieron ir a la piscina cubierta del hotel para descansar.

Al principio todos habían entrado a la piscina para nadar y divertirse, pero después de un rato, los hombres elegidos salieron del agua y se sientan en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la piscina con varias botellas grandes de soda. Los chicos se quedan viendo a las mujeres elegidas que también habían salido del agua, descansando, acostadas en sillas y a los digimons jugando en el agua. Había mas personas en la piscina ese día, pero poco les afecto la presencia de los digimons.

Gomamon, Wormmon y Armadillomon jugaban en la piscina de la mismo forma en que lo haría un niño, Hawkmon se mantenía sentado en una silla observando a los demás, a pesar de todo el no era muy fanático del agua.

Gabumon y Agumon estaban recostados en el borde de la piscina, habían comido demasiado y apenas si se podían mover, pero tenían a Biyomon y a Palmon junto a ellos.

Veemon y Gatomon estaban dentro de la piscina, Veemon nadaba y Gatomon se mantenía aferrada a el por qué, como toda gata, no era tan buena nadando.

Al ver a los dos digimons, Tk no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido el día en que Davis le hizo el interrogatorio. Ese día, Gatomon y Veemon salieron del apartamento mirándose de una manera muy provocativa y no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacían. Ante ese recuerdo, el rubio decidió resolver sus dudas

-Oye Davis ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto Tk.

-Claro- respondió Davis.

-Cuando tu y Kari fueron a la casa de mi mamá con Matt y yo, Veemon y Gatomon salieron a hacer algo, ¿que fueron a hacer exactamente?-

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?- Pregunta Davis sonriendo y poniendo cara de pervertido.

La forma de sonreír de Davis le dio cierta idea de la respuesta, y dejo a Tk con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Ahhh, no, creo que no quiero saberlo- Respondió Tk.

-Así que Veemon y Gatomon también hacen eso ¿no?- Dice Tai casi riendo, sirviéndose otro vaso de soda –y yo que pensé que Agumon y Palmon eran los únicos que se ponían en esas-

-¿Qué quieres decir Tai?- Pregunta Tk, sirviéndose también otro vaso de soda.

-Pues… como te lo puedo decir Tk- comienza a hablar Tai y se levanta de su silla y empieza a caminar alrededor de los demás elegidos- Pues… ah habido varias ocasiones en las que, cuando llego a mi casa, no encuentro a Agumon, y cuando lo busco, termino encontrándolo en mi cuarto, acostado en mi cama junto a Palmon en…-

-¡ya entendí Tai, ya entendí, no tienes que decir más!- Dice Tk interrumpiendo a Tai, bastante sorprendido y nervioso, pero también riéndose.

Tai comienza a reír cuando ve a Tk tan nervioso y vuelve a su asiento.

-Parece que nuestros digimons han aprendido bastante de nosotros- Responde Matt –aunque… ustedes no son los únicos a quienes les ha tocado ver ese tipo de cosas con sus digimons-

-¿tú también Matt?- pregunta Tk.

-Así es hermano- sentándose al lado de Tk –Por ejemplo hace unos cuantos días, tuve que salir a tender unos asuntos del concierto que estoy preparando y Sora también tuvo que salir llevándose a Kiba con ella para coordinar los detalles de una próxima pasarela que estaba preparando. Cuando volvimos al hotel, el administrador nos dijo que varios huéspedes se quejaban de un escándalo en nuestra habitación, sobre todo que se escuchaban fuertes gemidos y gritos de placer. Nos pareció muy raro, pero entonces recordamos que Biyomon y Gabumon se habían quedado solos. Entramos a la habitación y los encontramos a los dos…-

-¡Demasiada información Matt!- Interrumpió Tk, algo nervioso -¡Demonios, ya me estoy haciendo una imagen mental, ahora tendré que esforzarme para borrarla!-dice entre risas.

-Dínoslo a nosotros que hemos visto a nuestros digimons en esas muchas veces- dijo Davis.

-Y créenos Tk, hemos visto cosas, cosas… aterradoras, cosas… que no quisieras ver- Dice Tai sonriendo.

-Así como me lo están diciendo, no necesito que me den más detalles, ya me lo imagino- responde Tk sonriendo de forma nerviosa –Ahora gracias a ustedes no podre dormir esta noche pensando en eso-

Ante ese último comentario, todos comienzan a reír y beben un poco de soda para recuperar el aliento.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa- Propone Joe.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Responde Davis.

Durante varios minutos, los elegidos solo hablan de trivialidades. Nadie hablaba de ningún tema importante. Al menos no hasta que Cody tomo la palabra, con una expresión muy seria y se quedo mirando a Tai.

-Oye Tai ¿has hablado con Izzy?- Pregunto Cody.

-Sí, me dijo que ahora le sería imposible venir, pero que vendrá a visitarnos- Respondió el castaño, aunque no era la respuesta que Cody esperaba.

-Debo saber si ha habido digimons que hayan entrado últimamente al mundo real-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Cody dio un largo respiro antes de empezar a hablar y contarles a sus amigos lo que había sucedido.

-Verán, ayer luego de que me llamaste Tai, Armadillomon y yo vimos un digimon, tratamos de atraparlo pero se escapo-

-¿Qué clase de digimon era?- Pregunto el superior Joe.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo vi muy bien, era grande y parecía un lobo, pero no distinguí ningún rasgo, solo sé que sentí un gran poder oscuro y un leve olor a sangre alrededor de ese lobo-

-Debemos averiguar qué de clase digimon es, no me gusta para nada la descripción que nos das Cody- Comenta Joe.

Después de escuchar a Cody, todos cambian la expresión de su rostro y se muestran muy inquietos y preocupados. Pero quien parecía más inquieto y preocupado era Tk.

-¿Un lobo grande?... será posible ¿será el otra vez?- piensa Tk bastante nervioso, pero tratando de disimularlo.

-Esto es grave- Dice Matt cruzando los brazos –Si hay uno, es posible que más digimons entren al mundo real y causen problemas-

-Tendremos que estar atentos a todo, si aparecen digimons vamos a tener que estar preparados para derrotarlos- Dijo Ken, bastante serio.

-Y debemos comunicarnos con Izzy- Dice Cody –Ya que el está investigando el digimundo, seguro nos podrá ayudar-

Ahora los chicos estaban callados sin decir nada, ahora se sentían bastante preocupados por la noticia de Cody y no sabían que pensar.

Tai se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la silla donde está sentado Matt.

-Oye… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- le pregunta Matt al verlo detrás suyo.

Pero Tai no le contesta, en vez de eso, comienza a sonreír de una forma muy perversa. Antes de que Matt pueda reaccionar, Tai arrastra la silla con el rubio todavía sentado en ella. Lleva la silla hasta el borde de la piscina y la inclina hacia delante tirando a Matt al agua.

Matt sale del agua sacudiendo la cabeza botando agua por todos lados, y bastante molesto mientras Tai solo sigue sonriendo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunta el rubio bastante molesto.

-Solo lo hice porque no vamos a arruinar este día con preocupaciones-contesta Tai entre risas – Además… ya tenía tiempo de querer hacerle algo así a alguien.

Mientras Tai se sigue riendo, Matt comienza a nadar hacia el borde de la piscina y a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- Dice Matt sonriendo y sujetando la pierna de Tai llamando la atención del castaño.

Rápidamente, Matt lo jala de la pierna, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al agua.

-¿Te crees muy rudo guitarrista? Vamos a ver que tan rudo eres en verdad- comenta Tai y voltea a ver a su hermana –oye Kari, ¿Qué te parecería enseñarle de lo que somos capaces los hermanos Kamiya?

-Claro que si- responde Kari y al mismo tiempo se tira a la piscina con su hermano.

-Pues tu no eres el único que puede pedir ayuda- Dice Matt y voltea a ver a Tk –Tk, no vas a dejar que este par hagan quedar mal a tu hermano mayor ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no- responde Tk lanzándose al agua.

Los elegidos se suben a los hombros de sus hermanos mayores tratan de derribarse el uno al otro.

-Parece ser que esos dos no han cambiado en estos años- comenta Sora viendo a Tai y a Matt jugando con sus hermanos.

-Creo que tienes razón Sora- le responde Mimi –Oye… ¿no te gustaría ir con Matt y ayudarlo?

Sora vuelve a ver a Matt y sonríe, y se lanza a la piscina junto con Mimi para poder ayudar a sus hombres en su juego.

La tarde siguió avanzando, llena de juegos en la piscina. Después de eso, todos fueron al spa del hotel donde pudieron relajarse un poco, incluso los digimons recibieron un buen trato en el spa por parte de los empleados que los consideraban "los clientes más peculiares que hubieran atendido alguna vez".

Los elegidos y sus digimons siguieron disfrutando de los servicios del hotel, haciendo diferentes tipos de actividades y compartiendo un agradable momento juntos, como el que no compartían desde hacia tiempo.

Entrada la noche, todos agradecieron a Sora y a Matt por una gran tarde, pero al final tuvieron que irse y todos se despidieron.

Davis se va con Kari y Tai, Joe se va con Cody, Matt y Sora se quedan en el hotel, y finalmente, Yolei y Ken se van juntos llevando a Tk.

Ken deja a Tk en su casa y el y Yolei se despiden de él y siguen su camino a casa.

Una vez Tk entra a su casa, se desploma en el sofá de la sala. Un día muy divertido y muy agotador, sentía que su cuerpo no daba para más, pero igual estaba contento de haber pasado un buen rato con sus amigos.

-Veo que te divertiste mucho el día de hoy- Dice Darkluz apareciendo frente a Tk.

-Es cierto- Responde Tk con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente su sonrisa es cambiada por una expresión seria.

-¿ocurre algo malo?-Pregunta Darkluz al ver el rostro del rubio.

Pero TK solo se levanta del sofá y se dirige a su cuarto.

-Me voy a dormir-Respondió Tk sin mucho ánimo.

Tk se acuesta en su cama y es cuestión de unos segundos para que cayera en un profundo sueño.

Tk abre los ojos. Para su sorpresa, ya no se encontraba en su cuarto, sino que está tirado en medio de la calle, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta.

El elegido de la esperanza mira a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de su antigua casa, pero no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Tk se pone de pie y comienza a caminar tratando de buscar una respuesta. Durante varios minutos Tk continua caminando sin encontrar nada que le aclare lo que hacía ahí.

Pero deja de caminar al ver algo que lo había dejado en shock, y que lo confundió todavía más.

Lejos de él, pudo ver la sombra de un enorme lobo, y junto a él, estaba Kari y Angewomon. Tk se acerco un poco más, y pudo ver que Kari se veía un poco más joven y parecía estar cansada junto a Angewomon, mientras que Angewomon estaba tirada en el suelo, con parte de su ropa rasgada y muchas heridas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- piensa.

El rubio se sentía cada vez mas confundido y comienza a correr hacia las dos chicas, pero nuevamente se detiene al ver algo que lo deja sorprendido, pero que lo confunde todavía más.

También estaba Magnangemon, quien parecía estar cansado, pero igual seguía volando, y junto a él… estaba él mismo, pero más joven de lo que era actualmente. Tk no pudo moverse y solo pudo seguir observando.

-Soy… soy yo- piensa, todavía sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo.

Magnangemon peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el lobo, pero el lobo desaparecía con cada ataque y reaparecía en otro lugar, atacando al digimon ángel con sus garras.

Durante varios minutos, Magnangemon sigue atacando al lobo en vano ya que ni siquiera podía tocarlo.

Sin tener más opción, Magnangemon se coloca frente al lobo y se prepara utilizar su mejor técnica. Magnangemon extiende su espada y forma un círculo de energía con ella. Dentro del círculo de energía, aparece un círculo de oro con varias inscripciones sobre él y que se abre como si fuera una puerta.

-¡Es la puerta del destino!- piensa.

La puerta del destino comenzaba a generar una gran fuerza de atracción, arrastrando al lobo hacia ella.

La enorme bestia ya estaba muy cerca de entrar a la puerta, y una vez dentro seria su fin.

Pero…

El enorme lobo comienza a desaparecer y evade la puerta del destino como si nada y queda frente a frente con Magnangemon.

El digimon ángel trata de escapar pero la bestia usa sus garras y lo ataca con toda su fuerza.

Magnangemon cae al suelo completamente derrotado y regresa a su forma de Patamon.

El Tk joven trata de acercarse al pequeño digimon para auxiliarlo, pero el lobo llega antes y lo pisa con toda su fuerza y... Patamon desaparece completamente bajo los pies de la criatura sin dejar rastro. Después de ver eso, el Tk joven, Kari y Angewomon empezaron a llorar, mientras el lobo solo les daba la espalda y se alejaba. Mientras el lobo se alejaba, Tk pudo escuchar una frase dicha por su versión mas joven: ''El nunca volverá''.

Después de haber visto aquella escena, Tk cayó de rodillas, sorprendido y asustado, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y además... la frase que había escuchado era lo que más le había dolido, porque era verdad, ''Patamon nunca volvería''. Tk se sentía peor de lo que se sentía Kari, Angewomon o el Tk joven. Todo lo que había visto eran las escenas de su propio pasado, hace seis años.

Después, todo comenzó a desaparecer, la ciudad, el Tk joven, Kari, Angewomon, todo. Solo quedo Tk rodeado de una infinita oscuridad y el elegido comienza a gritar con tristeza y rabia.

Tk abre los ojos y se levanta. El rubio mira a su alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto y bañado en sudor, todo había sido solo un sueño, también mira el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, era la 1:00 am.

Tk se sujeta la cabeza y recuerda el sueño que acaba de tener. No había sido un sueño común y corriente, sino que era el recuerdo del que había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, el día en que perdió a su compañero digimon para siempre.

-¿Estás bien Tk?- pregunta el Shinigami.

Pero Tk no le responde y solo va hacia su escritorio y busca su digivice y hace aparecer su Death Note.

-¿Tienes pensado asesinar criminales esta noche?- pregunta nuevamente Darkluz, pero otra vez no recibe respuesta.

Tk, con una extraña mirada que mezclaba seriedad y enojo, enciende su computadora y apunta su digivice a la pantalla de esta.

El digivice comienza a brillar, y en la computadora se abre una puerta al digimundo. Tk se sienta en su silla y con mucha atención mira el digimundo desde su computadora, revisando varias áreas de este y Darkluz se acerca a Tk para poder entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras Tk observa, se encuentra con un área de pradera. En ella, había una pequeña aldea en la que había muchas Yokomons y Biyomons, pero todas ellas estaban siendo golpeadas por un Skullmeramon, que además les robaba lo que podía, quemaba sus hogares y las insultaba mientras que las pobres no podían hacer nada contra el digimon de fuego, principalmente porque ellas eran pequeñas y el era de nivel perfeccionado.

-Ese sujeto sí que es un malvado- comenta Darkluz.

-Lo sé, incluso en el digimundo hay criminales, y son tipos como esos los que mataron a mi compañero Patamon hace seis años- Dice Tk bastante molesto.

-Entonces, de seguro soñaste con el que mato a tu compañero y por eso despertaste tan alterado- comenta el shinigami.

-No puedo permitir que ese digimon siga haciendo daño-

-¿Y qué harás Tk?- pregunta Darkluz.

Entonces, Tk toma su Death Note y la abre, toma un bolígrafo y escribe el nombre "Skullmeramon" en una página, y luego mira con atención su reloj contando los segundos.

Se completaron los 40 segundos pero nada sucedio. Skullmeramon seguía vivo y seguía con su tortura en aquella aldea. Tk se sentó sobre la cama con mucha fuerza, parecía cansado, pero más que todo, parecía estar frustrado de que, a pesar de haber impartido justicia en el mundo real, no pudiera hacerlo también en el digimundo.

-Parece que no funciono tu plan- dice Darkluz –La Death Note tiene efecto con los humanos, pero parece que no funciona con los digimons, mala suerte-

-Sí pero… -Tk observa su digivice y vuelve a cogerlo –pero tal vez pueda hacer que funcione, usando el poder de mi digivice.

Tk se levanta de la silla y extiende su digivice apuntándolo a la Death Note. El aparato comienza a liberar un haz de luz hacia la Death Note y esta comienza a brillar.

-Si los digivice almacenan información de cualquier cosa, entonces… es posible que tengan la capacidad de alterarlas- Dice Tk en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?- Pregunta Darkluz.

-Que los digivice contienen información del digimundo y los digimons, y ahora… usando la energía del Digivice transferiré esa información a la Death Note, y si esto funciona… entonces superare al antiguo Kira… y mi justicia se expandirá hasta más allá de nuestro mundo-

El digivice deja de brillar, Tk lo revisa y parece seguir funcionando normal. Pero la Death Note todavía estaba brillando y Tk y Darkluz se acercan a ella. El cuaderno poco a poco deja de brillar

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunta Darkluz.

-Que… parece que mi plan funciono- contesta Tk sonriendo y toma de nuevo el cuaderno.

La Death Note había cambiado de forma. Su color ya no era negro sino rojo, y el titulo "Death Note" estaba escrito en letras doradas. Pero además, el cuaderno tenía unos kanjis debajo del título los cuales significaban "supremo", también hacia varios símbolos que eran comunes en el digimundo.

-La Death Note… -Comenta Tk viendo el cuaderno –ahora es… la Death Note Suprema-

-¿Death Note Suprema?- Pregunta el Shinigami.

Tk abre el cuaderno y revisa las reglas. No habían cambiado nada, pero además había dos reglas que antes no estaban.

-Según dice aquí- comienza a leer Tk –"El digimon cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá", "Esto solo ocurrirá si se tiene en mente a un digimon en especial, esto permite que los digimons de la misma especie y con el mismo nombre no se vean afectados", y el resto de reglas son iguales-

-Este chico lo logro, si esto funciona… entonces Tk podrá hacer que la justicia se aplique no solo en el mundo humano, sino también en el digimundo. Este chico, seguro será el mejor Kira que haya existido- Piensa Darkluz mirando a Tk y la nueva Death Note, bastante impresionado.

Tk mira con atención al Skullmeramon, trata de concentrarse en él y escribe de nuevo el nombre del digimon en el cuaderno.

Otra vez comienza a contar 40 segundos. Nuevamente pasan los 40 segundos.

Y…

Skullmeramon se prepara para lanzar un ataque de fuego azul a un grupo de Yokomon que eran protegidas por una Biyomon que parecía estar gravemente herida. Skullmeramon comienza acumulando fuego en su boca y se prepara a disparar...

Pero...

Antes de disparar, Skullmeramon se detiene y se sujeta el pecho mientras las llamas de su boca desaparecen.

Tk se sorprende y mira con mucha atención al digimon igual que Darkluz.

Skullmeramon comienza a tambalearse de un lado para otro. Finalmente comienza a caer y todas las aldeanas se alejan de él. Skullmeramon cae al suelo y queda completamente inmóvil.

Las Yokomon habían quedado muy asustadas y se ocultaban detrás de las Biyomon que trataban de protegerlas, aunque ellas estaban igual de asustadas.

Pero mientras las pequeñas digimons temblaban de miedo por lo que acababan de ver, alguien estaba sonriendo como todo un sádico.

Y ese alguien era Tk, quien al ver lo que acaba de suceder, no podía evitar sonreír y reírse a todo pulmón como un verdadero sicópata.

-¡¿viste eso Darkluz? lo eh logrado, eh matado a un digimon, y lo logre utilizando la Death Note, ahora si eh logrado superar a Kira!-Gritaba Tk todavía riendo como si fuera un loco.

Darkluz estaba sorprendido del logro que Tk había conseguido, aunque sentía cierta vergüenza ajena de ver al rubio actuar de un modo tan absurdo.

-Si sigues gritando de esa forma, vas a delatarte a ti mismo- comenta Darkluz aunque Tk parece no escucharlo.

En el digimundo, Skullmeramon poco a poco comienza a desintegrarse en miles de partículas, como cualquier digimon que es destruido, pero... algo extraño comienza a suceder.

La computadora de Tk comienza a brillar, y los datos de Skullmeramon salen de la pantalla y entran al mundo real, a la habitación del rubio.

Tk paro de reírse como un idiota y se quedo observando los datos del digimon muerto. No entendía como era que esos datos habían entrado al mundo real. Pero su confusión aumento cuando vio que los datos se dirigían hacia el Shinigami.

-¡Darkluz, cuidado!-grito Tk volteando a ver al Shinigami.

Era extraño, pero los datos de Skullmeramon parecían estar siendo absorbidos por el Shinigami hasta que los absorbe completamente. Tk no podía creerlo, y tampoco Darkluz.

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo qué sucedió?- pregunta el rubio.

-Debe ser... si, lo que sucede...-comienza a hablar Darkluz y Tk le presta toda la atención –las personas que son asesinadas utilizando la Death Note mueren antes de que su tiempo de vida se complete-

-¿Y eso que significa?- Pregunto Tk.

-los shinigamis toman ese tiempo de vida que no es utilizado, y con el extendemos nuestra propia existencia- Responde Darkluz.

-Entonces, quiere decir que ahora vivirás cientos de años con todas las personas que eh asesinado ¿verdad?, eso es interesante-

-Pero… no sé por qué absorbí la información de ese digimon-

-Seguro es porque la información de un digimon es vida misma y el absorberlo es lo mismo que tomar su tiempo de vida para ti mismo-

-¡Vaya, eso es impresionante!-

-Sí lo es, pero…- Tk abre la Death Note Suprema –Aun tengo mucho que hacer- Tk mira la puerta al digimundo y busca mas digimons a quienes matar- Por hoy dejare descansar a los criminales, y me dedicare a asesinar digimons… y hare que el nombre de Kira empiece a ser conocido por todos y cada uno de esos seres digitales-

Tk sigue revisando su computadora y poco a poco comienza a escribir los nombres de diferentes digimons, que al igual que Skullmeramon, eran malvados y hacían daño a digimons inocentes.

Uno a uno, cada uno de esos digimons iban desapareciendo, y la información de todos ellos era absorbida por Darkluz.

Ahora Kira no solo seria conocido y temido por los humanos, sino también por los digimons.

Dos días después, una mañana soleada…

Tk paseaba por la calle con Darkluz volando a su lado. El día anterior, el rubio se había dedicado a asesinar tanto a criminales como a digimons y ahora quería descansar.

Parecía que ese día seria un día como cualquier otro…

Pero…

Tk escucha un extraño sonido, similar a un rugido que resonaba dentro de su cabeza. El elegido no le da importancia y sigue su camino. Entonces, escucha nuevamente el rugido, esta vez más fuerte y hace que Tk se detenga súbitamente.

-¿Sucede algo Tk?- Pregunta Darkluz acercándose a Tk.

Disimuladamente, Tk mira a su alrededor fijándose en el comportamiento de las demás personas que se encontraban en la calle. Nadie parecía alterado o asustado, aparentemente el rugido que había escuchado Tk solo había sido escuchado por él.

-Ese sonido, es de…- piensa Tk, pero su pensamiento se ve interrumpido al escuchar el rugido otra vez, mucho más fuerte que las primeras dos veces.

Esta vez, Tk comenzaba a mostrarse demasiado nervioso. Darkluz se percato de eso, se le hacía extraño porque desde que había conocido a Tk, el había aprendido a controlar sus nervios, pero esta parecía no tener ese control que siempre había tenido. A pesar de ello, el shinigami no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Escuchaste eso Darkluz?- Pregunto Tk, tratando de simular sus nervios.

-No, no eh escuchado nada- Responde el Shinigami.

El rugido suena una vez más. Esta vez, Tk logra escuchar de donde provenía el sonido. A su lado, había un largo callejón en medio de dos edificios de apartamentos. Tk se asomo para poder observar el callejón, parecía estar completamente vacío, con excepción de algunos botes de basura y uno que otro gato que se paseaba por ahí.

El elegido de la esperanza decide entrar al callejón, siendo seguido por Darkluz que no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando a Tk.

Tk se detiene de un momento, y solo se queda observando el resto del callejón, con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Tk?- Pregunta Darkluz algo confundido.

-Pronto lo veras- Responde el elegido, todavía observando el callejón y manteniendo su expresión de seriedad.

Continuara…

* * *

**Un capitulo algo raro tal vez, pero igual espero q les guste, y si tienen dudas pues... tendran q esperar hasta el proximo cap.**


	7. Cap 6, El Lobo

Capitulo 6, El LOBO

Durante varios minutos, no ocurre nada, pero…

Desde el fondo del callejón, se empiezan a escuchar los pasos de algo que se acerca. Poco a poco, Tk logra distinguir una silueta que se acerca, similar a la silueta de un perro. Era algo de gran tamaño y se acercaba a paso lento.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Darkluz.

La extraña criatura sale de la oscuridad de la parte más profunda del callejón, acercándose lo suficiente a Tk y a Darkluz para que la luz del sol permitiera ver cómo era físicamente.

Era un enorme lobo de un pelaje purpura azulado, y el pelaje de su abdomen y su hocico (del cual salían unos largos colmillos) era blanco plateado, igual que él un grueso collar de pelo que cubría su cuello y que el de la punta de su cola.

Tk y Darkluz también alcanzaron a ver que el extraño animal tenía marcas en su espalda, en sus muslos y en la cola de color rojo con la forma de un murciélago. Mientras más se acercaba la criatura, mas detalles de su físico saltaban a la vista. Tenía también orejas puntiagudas que iban hacia el frente con una punta blanca, y en una de ellas tenía dos pequeños pirsin. Los ojos y los hombros estaban cubiertos por algo que parecían ser alas de murciélago de color purpura.

Pero el detalle que mas llamo la atención de Tk y del shinigami fue las patas del lobo.

Las patas delanteras parecían estar recubiertas por una armadura metálica de color azul purpura, con enormes cuchillas que salían de ellas, y las traseras parecían estar rodeadas por ruedas dentadas, hechas del mismo metal.

http:/ .nocookie. net/ _cb20080827005446/ digimon/ es/ images/ 7/ 7f/ 275px- Sangloupmon. jpg (El lobo es este)

Darkluz estaba impresionado con la enorme bestia, pero Tk por otro lado, parecía estar furioso ante la criatura.

El lobo comienza a acercarse a paso lento hacia Tk, respirando muy cerca del elegido mientras gruñía levemente.

-¿Qué clase de animal es ese?- Pregunto Darkluz todavía sorprendido.

-No es un animal- Dice Tk, cambiando su expresión seria por una expresión llena de enojo –Es un digimon-

-¿Un digimon?- Pregunta el Shinigami y Tk asiente con la cabeza.

El digimon lobo baja la cabeza y comienza a olfatear un poco alrededor de Tk, vuelve a subir la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

-Vaya, casi no te reconozco, en verdad has cambiado bastante, pero no hay duda que eres el mismo chico al que vi hace seis años ¿verdad… elegido de la esperanza?-

-Otra vez tu- dijo Tk bastante enojado, mirando al enorme digimon -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

Pero el digimon solo siguió olfateando unos segundos más a Tk. El rubio solo miraba con enojo, pero se mantenía quieto. Después de unos segundos, el lobo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Detente!- Grita Tk bastante enojado y el lobo se detiene y voltea a ver al rubio -¡No me has respondido ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces aquí? ¡ ¿Por qué has venido al mundo real?- Sigue gritando, bastante molesto.

-No tengo por qué detenerme, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Dice el lobo sin dejar de moverse- además… tengo mucha hambre y debo buscar alimento-

Tk apreta los puños y comienza a correr hacia el digimon lobo.

-¡Eres una maldita bestia, no huyas de mi infeliz!- Gritaba Tk corriendo detrás del digimon

El enorme digimon lobo voltea completamente su cuerpo y Tk deja de correr, y es cuando el lobo se dirige rápidamente hacia Tk, mostrando sus enormes colmillos y gruñendo. Una vez el digimon está frente a Tk, baja la cabeza para quedar frente a frente con el elegido.

Al principio se mostraba muy feroz, pero a los pocos segundos el lobo comienza a reírse, confundiendo bastante a Darkluz y haciendo que Tk se enojara todavía más. El lobo comienza a caminar y a alejarse. Unos pasos alejado de Tk, se detiene y voltea a ver al rubio que seguía mostrando un rostro lleno de odio.

-jajaja, por favor deja de verme así, sin tu compañero no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi- Dice el lobo entre risas-¿o es que acaso tienes algo para luchar contra mí?, Supongo que no, Jajaja-

-Bastardo- dice Tk entre dientes por lo que el lobo no alcanza a escucharlo.

El lobo ignora al rubio y sigue caminando, convirtiéndose poco a poco en partículas negras, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del callejón.

Después de que el lobo desapareció, Tk cayó de rodillas en el suelo y furioso, empezó a golpear el suelo con mucha fuerza. Se sentía demasiado mal, no solo por ver de nuevo al digimon que había asesinado a su compañero, sino que se burlo de él en cierta forma, y no había podido hacer nada contra él.

Tk deja de golpear el suelo y empieza a llorar.

-Patamon- Piensa Tk recordando a su compañero –voy a vengarte compañero, lo juro-

Con mucho esfuerzo, Tk se pone de pie y sale del callejón seguido de Darkluz. El shinigami estaba bastante confundido, a veces le parecía que Tk sabia actuar de manera reservada y controlaba sus emociones, pero otras veces el rubio se dejaba guiar demasiado por sus sentimientos, lo que Darkluz veía como una debilidad, pero igual nunca decía nada.

El resto del camino, Tk no dijo nada, simplemente decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Ese mismo día, en otro lugar, muy lejos de Japón.

En una enorme habitación oscura, llena de monitores que apenas y la iluminaban, un hombre alto y joven, de cabello castaño rojizo estaba tecleando una de las computadoras. En la pantalla de esta, una puerta del digimundo estaba abierta en un área de bosque. En ese bosque, un enorme Tyranomon se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza, parecía sentir un gran dolor. El joven se acerco un poco más a la pantalla para poder ver mejor que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto, el Tyranomon rugía de dolor y empezaba a tambalearse. Finalmente, el digimon dinosaurio deja de rugir y se desploma en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El hombre no puede evitar temblar y llenarse de terror al ver aquella escena, todo esto hace que se caiga de su silla

-No… es posible- dice con dificultad, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Logrando reponerse, toma su silla y vuelve a sentarse y mira nuevamente la pantalla. El Tyranomon poco a poco comienza a desintegrarse, transformándose en partículas de información que vuelan en el viento.

El chico trata de calmarse después de lo que había visto. Decide seguir revisando más áreas del digimundo. En cada zona sucede lo mismo que ya había visto antes, digimons que se sujetaban el pecho con fuerza y luego morían, todo esto deja al joven bastante nervioso, asustado, y sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando con los digimons. Mientras sigue revisando la computadora, alguien se le acerca por la espalda.

-oye Izzy- le dice alguien.

El joven voltea a ver a quien le estaba hablando. Era su compañero digimon, un pequeño escarabajo rojo, Tentomon.

-Izzy… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunta Tentomon, dándose cuenta que su compañero estaba algo alterado.

Izzy señala la computadora y Tentomon se acerca para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Tentomon ve a todos los digimons que habían muerto de manera extraña. Viendo todo eso, Tentomon no pida evitar ponerse igual de nervioso a Izzy.

-Pero… ¿Por qué está pasando todo eso?- Pregunto Tentomon bastante asustado.

-No lo sé- respondió Izzy, algo desalentado –Pero voy a averiguarlo-

En ese momento…

El celular del elegido del conocimiento comienza a sonar. Por un momento duda en contestar, pero finalmente saca su celular y ve que quien estaba llamando era Tai.

-¿Hola?- contesta Izzy finalmente.

-Hola Izzy ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta Tai desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Yo bien, pero algo extraño a estado pasando en el digimundo-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Quiso saber Tai, que empezaba a preocuparse.

-Hay digimons que están muriendo en el digimundo- contesto Izzy con algo de dificultad-

-¿Muriendo?- exclamo Tai – ¿y en qué forma están muriendo?-

-No estoy muy seguro pero…-

-Pero…-

-Pareciera que les diera un ataque cardiaco, caen y luego desaparecen- dice finalmente Izzy, pero solo decir eso le había costado bastante –No entiendo lo que está sucediendo-

-¿ataque cardiaco?, suena como si el que causara eso fuera Kira- comenta Tai.

-Eh escuchado de Kira, pero no creo que él tenga poder como para matar digimons-

-Tienes razón, mejor olvida lo que dije-

-Y bueno… ¿para qué me llamabas?- pregunto Izzy.

-Creo que tenemos un problema- Contesto Tai.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Izzy.

-Parece ser que un digimon cruzo al mundo real- Contesto Tai.

-¿Qué clase de digimon era?-

-No lo sé, fue Cody el que lo vio. Pero por la descripción que nos dio, es enorme, con la apariencia de un lobo, posiblemente un digimon oscuro del tipo virus y con el poder de teletransportarse-

-Muy bien, investigare que clase de digimon es, y si me es posible, lo ubicare para que lo encuentren. Si es un digimon oscuro, lo más recomendable es destruirlo-

-Lo dejo en tus manos entonces-

-No te preocupes, adiós- Dice Izzy antes de colgar su celular.

Izzy se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia otra computadora y empieza a teclear, siendo seguido por Tentomon.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era?- pregunto Tentomon.

-Era Tai- Respondió Izzy sin apartar su vista de la pantalla –me dijo que un digimon llego al mundo real, así que debo averiguar qué clase de digimon es-

-¿y qué hay de las extrañas muertes de los digimons?- Pregunto Tentomon.

-Tendré que investigarlo después, por ahora me dedicare a averiguar quién es el digimon que llego a nuestro mundo, y en donde está ahora-

-De acuerdo- Contesto el digimon y sentando al lado de su compañero.

Esa noche, luego del encuentro con el digimon lobo. Tk volvió a casa y se recostó en su cama, quedándose dormido durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, el encuentro con el digimon lo había dejado demasiado estresado.

Cerca de las 6:00 Pm, ya de noche, Tk volvió despertarse, pero sin mucho ánimo. Lo único que hizo durante esa tarde fue sacar su Death Note Suprema y buscar tanto a criminales como a digimons. Pero… no lo hacía con el ánimo con el que normalmente hacia este trabajo. Escribía los nombres sin ganas, y se limitaba a escribir solo el nombre del criminal o del digimon, sin especificar ninguna causa de muerte. Está cansada forma de usar la Death Note no era normal en Tk, y eso fue lo primero en lo que pensó Darkluz al verlo.

Después de casi dos horas de escribir nombre sin ninguna emoción, Tk guarda de nuevo su Death Note dentro de su Digivice y se desploma en su cama.

-¿te encuentras bien Tk? No te veo muy animado que digamos- Comenta Darkluz colocándose junto al rubio.

-Solo estoy cansado, es todo- respondió Tk sin siquiera mirar al Shinigami.

-¿Por qué no sales a comer algo?-Pregunta el Shinigami.

Tk piensa un momento lo que el Shinigami le había dicho, durante todo ese día, no había comido nada y eso, sumado al estrés causado por el encuentro del digimon lobo podría ser la causa de su poco animo.

El elegido decide hacerle caso a Darkluz, se arregla un poco y decide salir a comprar algo de comer.

Luego de caminar un par de calles, llega a un puesto de comida rápida y se compra una hamburguesa, una soda y papas fritas, comiéndose todo casi de un solo bocado; y luego compro otra orden de lo mismo, y de la misma manera, en poco menos de nada se la había devorado, realmente tenía hambre.

Tk comienza a caminar de regreso a casa, sintiéndose renovado después de la comida.

-Tenias razón Darkluz, necesitaba comer algo- Dice Tk con una sonrisa y tocándose el estomago

-ahora me siento mucho mejor-

-¿Cómo diablos puede sentirse mejor? se comió dos hamburguesas, dos órdenes de papas y dos sodas en mendos de dos minutos, me sorprende que no esté vomitando- piensa Darkluz mientras volaba junto a Tk.

Tk sigue caminando pero, escucha un fuerte grito de una mujer. Tk se pone en alerta y deja de caminar. A los pocos segundos, el grito vuelve a escucharse, esta vez más fuerte. Tk comienza a correr siguiendo el sonido del grito, siendo seguido por el Shinigami.

El rubio continua corriendo siguiendo el sonido hasta llegar a un callejón, al entrar el elegido se queda helado con lo q encuentra.

En el suelo del callejón, había varias personas, con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertas, estaban pálidos e inmóviles, y rodeadas de charcos de sangre. Tk se acerco a cada una de las personas y reviso sus signos vitales.

Pero esto resulto ser completamente inútil, porque todas las personas estaban muertas. Tk empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero al escuchar nuevamente el grito de la mujer, Tk se controla y se interna cada vez más en el callejón.

Después de algunos minutos de correr dentro del callejón, Tk finalmente encuentra a la mujer q estaba gritando. Pero no estaba sola.

La mujer, que parecía ser apenas una adolecente, de cabello largo y negro y ojos azules claros, vestida con una chaqueta roja, botas altas negras y una falda a cuadros. estaba acorralada contra una pared, llorando y temblando de miedo, además, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, y estaba abrazando a otra chica que tenía una ropa similar a la de ella, pero la otra chica estaba en las misma condición que las demás personas en ese callejón, estaba muerta y rodeada por un charco de sangre.

Tk se sentía bastante asustado, pero… se asusto todavía más al ver quién era el que mantenía acorralada a la chica y aparente era el responsable de todo lo que había sucedido dentro del callejón.

Era el digimon lobo que a paso lento, se acerca a la chica quien no puede moverse debido al miedo.

-Por favor… no me lastimes- suplica la chica, muy asustada y nerviosa, pero el digimon lobo se sigue acercándose.

-Necesito beber sangre- dice el lobo, abriendo sus fauces y mostrando sus colmillos –eh bebido bastante, pero no es suficiente, aun tengo hambre y quiero beber más sangre-

El lobo se acerca cada vez más a la chica que está cada vez asustada, viendo como su vida estaba cada más cerca de terminar, así que solo cerró los ojos y espero a que todo terminara.

El lobo comienza a bajar la cabeza y abre la boca, preparándose para devorar a la chica.

Pero…

Algo lo golpea con mucha fuerza en la cabeza.

La chica abre los ojos y queda sorprendida al ver que era lo que había golpeado al lobo. Era un hombre joven y de cabello rubio, que había golpeado al lobo con una barra de hierro y había logrado derribarlo. Ese era Tk.

Tk se acerca a la chica la ayuda a levantar y trata de tranquilizarla. La chica le explica que ella y su hermana estaban caminando por ese callejón para ir a su casa, pero un grupo de bandidos había aparecido con la intención de violarlas y matarlas. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, el digimon lobo había aparecido y había matado a todos esos hombres y luego comenzó a beber su sangre como si fuera alguna especie de vampiro. Luego de eso, fueron perseguidas por el lobo y su hermana queriendo protegerla resulto asesinada, y debido al miedo, la chica no pudo salir corriendo y se quedo con el cadáver de su hermana entre sus brazos.

La chica le agradece a Tk por haberla salvado y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje un poco. Ambos escuchan un extraño ruido y voltean a ver que es. El lobo comenzaba a poner se pie otra vez.

-Es mejor que te vayas, esa criatura es muy peligrosa- dice Tk mirando al lobo.

-Pero… quisiera saber tu nombre al menos- pide la chica, mirando a Tk con mucho interés.

Tk divaga un poco antes de contestar.

-Me llamo Tk- contesto finalmente –Soy Tk Takaishi-

-encantada, yo soy María, María Kazami-

El lobo se pone de pie finalmente y comienza a acercar a los dos chicos.

-Debes irte María- Pide Tk viendo que el lobo se acerca cada vez.

-¿pero qué hay de ti? Debes venir conmigo también- pide María preocupándose.

-yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, tu solo vete y ponte a salvo- Exige Tk.

María no se siente del todo segura a abandonar a Tk, pero al ver en los ojos de cierto resentimiento y decisión, decide hacer caso y se va del callejón.

El lobo ve que su presa escapa y se prepara para perseguirla, pero Tk le bloquea el paso, sujetando la barra de hierro y preparándose para golpear al lobo otra vez.

Pero…

El lobo lo golpea con sus garras, lanzándolo contra una pared dejándolo bastante adolorido.

El digimon lobo aparece frente a Tk acorralándolo contra la pared. Tk comienza a temblar de miedo porque no se esperaba que el digimon lobo lo atacaría y lo tendría prácticamente a su merced.

A pesar de lo adolorido que se sentía por el golpe, igual trata de levantarse y correr pero… cada vez que iba hacia alguna dirección, el lobo aparecía frente a él, bloqueándole el paso. La bestia comienza a acercarse cada vez más, abriendo las fauces y mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

-Esta mañana te deje escapar solo porque no tenía ninguna razón para atacarte pero- acercándose cada vez más, respirando sobre Tk –hiciste que mi presa se escapara, y eso no lo voy a tolerar – comienza a levantar una de sus garras, preparándose para dar un zarpazo –voy a matarte-

El lobo estaba a punto de liberar su ataque y Tk solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo que ya parecía inevitable.

Pero…

Pasan unos segundos y nada sucede. Tk comienza a abrir los ojos y ve alguien estaba pateando al lobo directamente en la cara. La fuerza de la patada hizo que el lobo cayera, quedando bastante aturdido, y quien lo había pateado se puso frente a Tk, lo que le permitió reconocerlo.

-Ex… ¿Exveemon?- dijo Tk algo sorprendido.

-¿te encuentras bien Tk?- pregunto el dragón azul acercándose a Tk.

-Sí, gracias- respondió el rubio.

Tk desvió un poco la mirada y vio que Davis y Kari venían hacia el corriendo.

-Tk ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto Kari algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, y gracias a Exveemon- responde sonriendo.

Todos parecían tranquilos pero…

-No sé quien seas- dice el lobo, gruñendo y poniéndose de pie otra vez –pero me asegurare de mandarte al mismo infierno-

El lobo se apoya y da un poderoso salto, yendo directamente hacia Exveemon. Exveemon se pone en posición y se prepara para golpear al lobo que se acercaba cada vez más, y que ya estaba abriendo sus fauces.

-¡Ten cuidado Exveemon!- Grita Davis.

El lobo ya iba a caer sobre Exveemon. Pero alguien cae del cielo, dándole una patada al lobo en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Los elegidos y Exveemon se fijan en quien había sido el que había golpeado a la bestia, y al reconocerlo no pudieron evitar sonreír.

No era otra sino Angewomon, que de inmediato fue hacia Exveemon y le da un abrazo.

-Creo que llegue a tiempo- dice Angewomon con una sonrisa inocente.

-Si lo hiciste, gracias por salvarme- dice Exveemon, mirando a la digimon con ojos seductores.

-Siempre para servirte- le responde Angewomon, abrazándose un poco más a él.

Parecía ser que los dos digimons estaban a punto de darse un apasionado beso, pero…

-¡Cuidado!- Grita Kari con toda su fuerza.

Los dos digimon se separan, justo antes que una enorme garra bajara y pasara en medio de ellos, el lobo estaba de pie una vez más.

Exveemon se coloca en frente al digimon y lanza un poderoso puño. Cuando el puño de Exveemon toca el lobo, este se desintegra convirtiéndose en partículas de color negro.

-¿Qué paso?- se pregunta Exveemon.

En digimon elegido siente que hay algo detrás de él y voltea a ver que es. En ese momento, las partículas negras empezaron a acumularse rápidamente y volvieron a formar al lobo.

Exveemon queda demasiado sorprendido como para poder atacar, el lobo aprovecha eso y lanza un zarpazo, derribando a Exveemon, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Exveemon!- Gritan todos a la vez.

Exveemon trata de levantarse y el lobo se acerca a él y levanta una de sus patas delanteras. La pata del lobo comienza a ser cubierta por un aura oscura.

-Este es tu fin gusano- Dice el lobo, sonriendo de una forma muy perversa.

Exveemon intenta levantarse una vez más, pero el golpe lo había dejado muy aturdido y aun no podía pararse. El lobo no perdió tiempo lanzo un zarpazo con su garra todavía cubierta por el aura oscura.

Pero…

Angewomon apareció, colocándose en medio de Exveemon y el zarpazo.

-¡Angewomon, quítate de Ahí!- Grita Kari.

Pero Angewomon no la escucha. Extiende su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente como si le estuviera apuntando al lobo, y unas pequeñas alas blancas salen de su muñeca y se extienden. Luego hace aparecer una flecha de energía y se prepara a dispararla.

-¡Flecha Celestial!- Grita Angewomon al mismo tiempo que dispara su flecha.

La flecha choca con toda su fuerza contra la pata del digimon, causándole un gran dolor y obligándolo a alejarse.

Angewomon ayuda a levantar a Exveemon y ambos se preparan para atacar. Ella prepara otra flecha, y él se cruza de brazos, concentrando energía en su abdomen.

El lobo comienza a levantarse y los digimon se preparan a atacar.

-¡ ¿estás lista preciosa?- pregunta Exveemon.

-¡Estoy lista!- Le responde y ambos digimons se preparan.

-¡X- laser!- Grita Exveemon, extendiendo sus brazos y disparando una poderosa X de energía.

-¡Flecha celestial!- Grita su compañera.

Los ataques chocan contra el lobo con toda su fuerza, dejándolo bastante conmocionado.

Ambos digimon vuelan hacia el lobo, pero antes de que lleguen a acercarse, el digimon desaparece convirtiéndose en partículas negras.

Los digimons y los elegidos miran hacia todos lados, vigilando que el lobo no apareciera por ninguna parte, al mismo tiempo, ven la masacre causada por el lobo. Luego de algunos minutos no ver nada, los elegidos se calman y pueden respirar tranquilos. Los tres elegidos se alejan un poco de la macabra escena, saliendo del callejón y se sientan en las escaleras de un edificio y comienzan a hablar.

-Gracias por venir- Dice Tk, algo desanimado -¿Cómo supieron que ese digimon estaba aquí?-

-Izzy nos llamo, logro posicionarlo y nos dijo donde estaba- Respondió Kari, tratando de animar a Tk-

-y… ¿saben qué clase de digimon es? ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta Tk, algo más animado gracias a Kari.

-Temo que no, pero Izzy sigue investigando, y nos avisara cuando tenga más información- responde Davis.

-Ya veo- Agrega Tk, dando un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué creíste Tk? ¿Qué ibas a conseguir el nombre de ese digimon tan fácilmente?- Comenta Darkluz entre risas, pero Tk no le hace caso.

Los elegidos tardaron un poco en retomar la conversación, hasta que Davis decide hablar.

-Tk… ¿Por qué querías parecías estar tan molesto con ese digimon?- Pregunto Davis, en ese momento, Tk cambio la expresión de su rostro por una expresión triste –Es que ¿acaso el te hizo algo?-

Tk no podía responder, pero en ese momento, Kari coloca su mano sobre el hombro el rubio y el voltea a verla.

-Tk, yo eh mantenido mi promesa y no le eh dicho nada a nadie lo que paso hace seis años, pero… creo que ya es momento de que Davis sepa todo- Dice Kari.

-Pero yo le mande a todos un correo explicando lo que paso- replica Tk.

-Es que tu correo no me llego, solo me entere de que habías llegado por que Kari me lo dijo- Dice Davis.

Tk da un largo y profundo suspiro y se dispone a contar todo.

-Muy bien, supongo que deberé contarte todo Davis, solo así podrás entenderme- Comienza a narrar Tk -Veras, hace seis años, todos nosotros vivíamos tranquilos. Ya saben, ya no había ningún digimon que fuera un peligro para el digimundo o el mundo real. Un de eso tranquilos días, decidí salir junto a Patamon a un parque para poder relajarnos.

Mientras estábamos en el parque, Patamon volaba por entre los árboles, molestando a los pájaros y a las ardillas que estaban en ellos. Por mi lado, estaba leyendo un libro de tragedia, misterio y amor. Por ese tiempo me empezaba a interesar la literatura y tenía ganas de escribir mis propias historias. Pero además… mientras leía ese libro, y las muchas situaciones por las cuales los dos protagonistas debían pasar para poder expresar su amor y así estar juntos. Eso me hizo pensar mucho en mi situación actual con Kari-

-¿tu situación conmigo? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la castaña.

-Después de terminar de leer y mientras Patamon seguía jugando, empecé a reflexionar bastante. Ya había visto como mi hermano y Tai habían dado el primer paso, declarándoseles a Sora y a Mimi, haciéndose novios de ellas. Ken había sido mas paciente, pero de igual manera y a su debido tiempo le declaro sus sentimientos a Yolei y al final terminaron juntos. Incluso los digimons habían dado el paso que yo aun no había dado, Agumon había madurado y el tiempo que pasaba con Palmon hizo que se enamorara de ella y se declara, y lo mismo había sucedido en el caso de Gabumon y Biyomon. Patamon… bueno, el me pudo superar también-

-¿Patamon te supero?- pregunto Davis, algo confundido.

-Pues… algo así- contesto Tk –porque, debido a que Kari y yo éramos tan unidos, Patamon pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Gatomon, eso fortaleció su amistad eh hizo que se enamorara de ella. Con el tiempo, Patamon tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a Gatomon lo que sentía por ella y ella también tuvo el valor para decirle que sentía lo mismo, y así se hicieron novios-

-Ya veo- dijo Davis comprendiendo lo que Tk le había dicho –y creo saber a qué te refieres con eso de que Patamon te supero, pero igual síguenos contando-

-Muy bien- Dijo Tk y tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando -En cuanto a mí, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Kari, salía con ella, estaba siempre a su lado pero… a pesar de, de una forma u otra siempre le mostraba a Kari lo que sentía por ella, jamás tuve el valor suficiente para decirle abiertamente que la amaba-

-En eso creo que tienes razón- comento Kari –Estuve esperando bastante tiempo a que me dijeras lo que sentías, aunque yo tampoco había tenido el valor para decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero bueno, mejor continua-

-Después de mucho pensar, decidí que ya no iba a esperar más. Llame a Kari y le dije si nos podíamos ver en ese parque para ir a ver una película en mi casa y ella acepto. Estaba decidido a aprovechar esta oportunidad, le diría abiertamente a Kari todo lo que sentía y le pediría que fuera mi novia-

-Recuerdo muy bien ese día- comento Kari.

-Una vez Kari y Gatomon llegaron, hablamos muy amenamente, caminamos por el parque un rato, disfrutando del paisaje y de la calma de ese día. Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo, salimos del parque y empezamos a caminar directo a mi casa. Patamon y Gatomon estaban juntos, caminando un poco más alejados de nosotros, así que estaba solo Kari y yo. Ella estaba calmada y sonriente, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, poder confesarle mi amor y poner en práctica uno que otro consejo dado por Tai y Matt para conquistar mujeres. Estaba seguro de que ese día terminara muy bien para mí. Lo que no sabía, es que algo pasaría y cambiaria mi vida para siempre- dijo Tk.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Davis.

-Estábamos tranquilos y felices, muy cerca de llegar a mi casa, pero…- Tk nuevamente tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando -En ese momento, nos encontramos a una gran cantidad de personas tildaras en el suelo, todas ellas estaban igual, o peor a como están las personas de este callejón. Estaban muertas, pálidas y rodeadas por charcos de sangre. Eso nos asusto mucho y nos hizo ponernos en alerta. Miramos un poco más, algo había pisado la sangre y había huellas por todas partes. Eran huellas grandes y con garras. Seguimos caminando, continuando viendo la horrible masacre hasta que vimos por fin la causa de toda esa muerte-

-Ya me puedo imaginar que fue lo que vieron- comento Davis, algo molesto.

-Y lo que imaginas que vimos Davis, es exactamente lo que vimos- Tk mira de nuevo el callejón donde estaban antes y voltea a ver a sus amigos -A unos pocos metros de nosotros, estaba el digimon lobo que vimos hoy, succionando la sangre de una sus víctimas ya muerta y luego arrojándola al suelo como si nada-

Parecía que Tk no podría seguir hablando, todo lo que había sucedido ese día no era algo fácil de recordar. Pero Kari lo mira a los ojos, tratando de alentarlo a continuar hablando. Tk toma nuevamente aire y se dispone a continuar hablando:

-En cuanto el digimon lobo nos volvió a ver, nos dispusimos a enfrentarlo. Le preguntamos por qué había matado a todas esas personas, pero lo único que nos respondió es que había matado a todas esas personas simplemente porque necesitaba beber sangre para poder vivir, como si fuera un vampiro-

-¿y qué fue lo que hicieron?-

-Hicimos que Patamon y Gatomon evolucionaran a Angewomon y a Magnangemon y lo confrontaran. Pero… ese lobo era muy rápido y feroz, además, como vieron hoy tiene la capacidad de teletransportarse y aparecer en otro lugar y seguro utilizo esa habilidad para viajar del mundo real al digimundo. Ese digimon solo se burlaba de nosotros, esquivaba los ataques de nuestros digimons y estuvo bastante cerca de matar a Angewomon, aunque no lo hizo pero si daño sus ropas y la dejo muy lastimada. Después una larga pelea, ya cerca de anochecer, decidí que ya no dejaría vivo a ese digimon, así que hice que Magnangemon utilizara su técnica-

-La Puerta Destino ¿verdad?- pregunto Davis.

-Así es- Contesto Tk, bajando la mirada –Estaba confiado en que lo derrotaríamos con eso, así como sucedió con Piedmon pero… me equivoque. Antes que ese digimon quedara encerrado, utilizo sus poderes para teletransportarse antes de entrar a la puerta y apareció en frente de Magnangemon y lo ataco haciendo que volviera a ser Patamon-

-Pero… si ese lobo mato a Patamon igual él podía volver al pueblo del inicio, entonces ¿Por qué no fue así?- Pregunto Davis.

Tk entendía la duda de su amigo y con algo de esfuerzo decidió aclararla.

-Antes de que yo pudiera tomar a Patamon para ponerlo a salvo- Comenzó a hablar Tk –ese lobo lo piso y lo mato. A pesar lo triste que me puse en ese momento, pensé lo mismo que mestas diciendo ahora, que el regresaría al pueblo del inicio. Pero…-

-pero…-

-La pata con la cual ese lobo piso a Patamon estaba cubierta con un aura oscura- mientras Tk habla, una cuantas lagrimas comienzan a asomarse en sus ojos pero el trata de disimularlo –Luego de que Patamon murió, ese lobo dijo "ni siquiera pienses en el pueblo del inicio elegido, mi Garra Mortal a dañado sus datos, ya no podrá reconfigurarse para volver a la vida. El… nunca volverá"-

-¿El nunca volverá?- Pregunto Davis, bastante sorprendido con lo que Tk le había contado.

-Así es, después de eso simplemente se marcho, supongo que solo mato a Patamon por diversión. Esa última frase que dijo, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza e incluso la decía en voz, fue algo n pude olvidar. Después de eso quede muy mal y desanimado y por eso decidí irme a estudiar a Francia y viviendo con mis abuelos. Sentía que si me quedaba en Japón jamás superaría la perdida de Patamon y por eso me fui. Recuerdo que en ese momento me sentía tan triste que me fui sin darle explicaciones a nadie, solo Kari sabía que me iría pero le pedí que no le dijera a nadie que me iría. Y ahora que veo otro vez a ese digimon, quiero destruirlo y hacer que page por lo que le hizo a Patamon pero… sé que no puedo hacerlo, y que ese demonio seguirá vivo y libre-

Después de haber contado su historia, Tk había quedado bastante cansado ya que haber recordado todos aquellos sucesos le había costado bastante, y también había quedado bastante triste. Mientras que Davis ahora entendía el por qué del odio de Tk por el lobo y como se sentía por haber perdido a Patamon.

Ambos elegidos se quedaron con el rubio e intentan animarlo un poco, mientras que Exveemon y Angewomon observaban desde la azotea de un edificio.

-Para Tk realmente ha sido muy duro haber perdido a Patamon- Dice Exveemon y voltea a ver a Angewomon, que parecía estar algo triste, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas –Angewomon ¿Qué tienes?- pregunta algo preocupado.

Angewomon trata de calmarse y mira a Exveemon.

-Es que… después de escuchar a Tk, me acuerdo de todo lo que sucedido ese día- Respondió la digimon ángel.

-Es es ahora parte del pasado, lo que interesa es el presente querida- Dice Exveemon, limpiando las lagrimas de la digimon.

-Pero además…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que eh sido tan feliz contigo, pero antes estuve enamorada de Patamon y él me amaba igual y pues… ahora que recuerdo todo lo que sucedió, siento que estoy traicionando su recuerdo, que sigo con mi vida como si él nunca hubiera existido, realmente eso me hace sentir bastante mal por que pareciera que estoy olvidando a Patamon- derramando algunas lagrimas.

Exveemon se la queda mirando, entendía muy bien como se sentía y lo triste que estaba de recordar lo que había sucedido con Patamon hacia ya tanto tiempo. Sin pensarlo más, Exveemon toma a Angewomon en sus brazos y la acerca hacia él. Ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho, y el comienza a pasar sus dedos por entre el cabello rubio de la digimon ángel y buscaba las palabras correctas.

-Tranquila, yo se lo triste que pone recordar, pero… yo estoy seguro de que a él no le gustaría que tú te desanimaras, al contrario, se que el desearía que tú fueras feliz y siguieras adelante con tu vida- Dice Exveemon jugando un poco con el cabello de su novia – Además- Añadió –Tu nunca has olvidado a Patamon, siempre rezas para que encuentre la paz, o porque algún día vuelva a la vida, todos los días, y lo sé porque te eh visto. Esa, es la prueba más grande de que no lo has olvidado y de que aun lo quieres-

Angewomon abraza un poco más a Exveemon y deja de llorar. Desde la muerte de Patamon, ella siempre lo recordaba, lo que hacía que siempre estuviera triste por su perdida. Pero gracias a Exveemon, ella empezó a disfrutar de la vida otra vez y volvió a ser feliz, pero sin olvidar a su amigo Patamon, y siempre que ella se ponía triste por el recuerdo, su novio siempre estaba con ella para consolarla y demostrarle su amor.

-Lo sé- Dice Angewomon, levando la cabeza mirándolo a Exveemon a los ojos y sonríe –Se que tienes razón, pero a veces me es difícil olvidarme de lo que ha pasad pero… -acariciando la mejilla de Exveemon –por suerte te tengo a ti para que siempre me consueles y me cuides-

-Ya sabes que siempre estaré contigo- le dice el dragón azul – por cierto… ¿ya te eh besado el día de hoy?- sonriendo de forma provocativa.

-No estoy segura- responde Angewomon, sonriendo de la misma forma – creo que no, así que… ¿me vas a hacer esperar?-

-Creo que no- respondió Exveemon sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿qué estas esperando para hacerlo?- Dice Angewomon pasando sus brazos por el cuello del dragón-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué estoy esperando para hacerlo?- abrazando a Angewomon por la cintura –ya lo decidí, no voy a hacerte esperar más-

-Más te vale - responde sonriendo y acariciando las mejillas de Exveemon.

Ambos digimons comienzan a sonreírse mutuamente y se acercan poco a poco y están a punto de besarse pero…

-¡Exveemon!- grita alguien, interrumpiendo el beso entre ambos digimons y haciendo se separen.

Los digimons elegidos, aun algo nerviosos por ser interrumpidos, voltean a ver quien había gritado y reconocen a Stingmon.

-Stingmon ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Exveemon.

-Ken y algunos policías están persiguiendo a un digimon lobo, Ken detecto Davis y Kari cerca de aquí y por eso vine a buscarte para que vayamos a pelear, y… ¿interrumpo algo?- Pregunta el digimon insecto, viendo a sus amigos tan cerca.

-Pues la verdad es que si- Responde Angewomon, algo molesta.

-Lo lamento, pero esto es importante- Responde Stingmon algo apenado.

-Entonces, busquemos a Davis y a Kari y vamos por ese maldito lobo- Dice Exveemon sonriendo confiado y elevándose en el aire, acercándose a Stingmon y preparados.

-Un segundo Exveemon- Exclama la digimon y los otros voltean a verla.

-¿ocurre algo?- Pregunta Exveemon.

-¿me vas a dejar asi? ¿Sin mi beso?- pregunta Angewomon, poniendo una carita de inocencia, como si quisiera despertar algo de lastima.

Stingmon no dice nada, pero Exveemon solo se acerca su novia y coloca sus manos en los hombros del ángel digimon.

-Lo siento Angewomon- añade Exveemon mientras sonríe – pero esto es muy importante, debemos encontrar a ese lobo y exterminarlo, y si no lo hacemos… quien sabe que mas daño pueda causar-

-Lo entiendo- responde Angewomon.

-Te propongo algo- Añade Exveemon, llamando la atención de Angewomon –Detengamos a este sujeto, derrotémoslo, y después… no sé, podemos ir las montañas- acercando su rostro al de Angewomon- un bosque frondoso y lleno de nieve donde nadie puede molestarnos, hay te puedo dar todos los besos que quieras y… - acercándose mas al rostro de la digimon – quien sabe, tal vez podamos hacer algo mas-

-Eso sería perfecto Exveemon- Responde Angewomon colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio –definitivamente tú si sabes lo que me gusta-

-Y también se como te gusta- dice Exveemon.

Mientras ambos siguen viéndose y sonriendo, Stingmon se les queda mirando algo extrañado.

-oigan ustedes dos ¿Qué no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso?- pregunta Stingmon con cierto sarcasmo.

Los digimons voltean a verlo y no pueden evitar reír.

-Sera mejor que vayamos de una vez y no perdamos mas tiempo- Dice Angewomon.

Los tres digimons comienzan a descender y se encuentran con los tres elegidos.

Stingmon les explica rápidamente lo que está sucediendo.

-Asi que ese lobo miserable volvió a aparecer- dice Tk, poniéndose de pie nuevamente –Muy bien… ¡Esta vez no se me va a escapar!-

Tk quiere empezar a correr, pero a los pocos segundos de empezar a correr, un terrible olor comienza a recorrer su pierna. Tk no soporta el dolor y cae de rodillas al suelo.

Rápidamente Kari y Davis van hacia su amigo y lo ayudan a ponerse de pie otra vez.

-Parece que el golpe de ese digimon te dejo muy mal- comenta Angewomon –Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que ese lobo de golpeo con mucha fuerza, e hizo que te golpearas contra una pared-

-¡Estoy bien, tengo que ir a donde esta ese maldito digimon!- Grita Tk

Trata de correr, pero nuevamente el dolor de u pierna le impide moverse, pero esta vez, Kari lo sujeto antes de que caiga.

Davis corre hacia Exveemon y sube a su espalda. Los tres digimon comienzan a elevarse hasta quedar a una buena altura.

-Kari…- Dice Davis –Por favor, tu y Tk quédense aquí, estarán a salvo, yo iré con Ken y los demás policías y detendremos a ese lobo-

-De acuerdo- Responde Tk también gritando –Entonces lo dejamos en sus manos-

-Tengan cuidado- Grita Kari.

-Lo tendremos Kari, no se preocupen- Responde Angewomon con una sonrisa.

Y dicho esto, Davis y los tres digimons salieron volando del callejón hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el digimon lobo mientras los otros dos elegidos los observaban alejarse cada vez más.

-Buena suerte Davis- Susurro Tk –es posible que la necesiten-

Varias calles de distancia, varias patrullas de policías estaban rodeando al enorme digimon lobo. El lobo no hace nada excepto rugir y enseñar sus colmillos. Davis y los demás llegan a la donde están las patrullas y descienden, y una vez en tierra Davis baja del lomo de su digimon y va corriendo hacia Ken.

-Vaya Davis- Dice Ken algo sorprendido de ver al elegido –No pensé que llegarías tan pronto, pero ya me imagine que Stingmon te encontraría-

Davis estaba bastante agitado y trata de recuperar el aliento antes comenzar a hablar. Finalmente el castaño se calma y se dirige a su compañero.

-Hola Ken, ¿Qué es lo que sucedido?-

Ken señala al digimon lobo y Davis voltea a verlo, reconociéndolo casi de inmediato.

-Ese fue el digimon que mato a Patamon y hace poco estuvimos peleando contra el- Dice Davis algo enojado.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Ken sorprendido.

-Sí, es bastante fuerte y astuto pero… ¿Por qué no se ha movido de ahí? Fácilmente podría usar sus garras para despedazar esas patrullas-

Ken mira de nuevo al digimon. Desde hacía un rato se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Por qué ese digimon no se había movido y se había quedado quieto?

Pocos minutos después de la llegada de Davis y los digimons, llega un grupo de policías antimotines, cargados con trajes protectores, escudos antimotines y rifles y rodean al digimon lobo.

Uno de los policías de los policías, solo con su traje y sin ningún arma se coloco frente a todos los policías, mirando rectamente al digimon lobo.

-¡Preparen!- grita y los policías antimotines preparan sus bazookas -¡Apunten!- todos se preparan para disparar… -¡Fuego!-

Dos comienzan a disparar. El digimon lobo se encoge en hombros y baja la cabeza, pero no se mueve, solo recibe los ataques.

La enorme cantidad de disparos levanta una enorme nube de humo que no permite ver nada. El humo poco a poco comienza a disiparse y…

-¡ ¿Qué?- grita el policía al darse cuenta de que el lobo no estaba.

En ese momento, se escucha un fuerte rugido arriba de todos. Los policías y los digimons miran hacia arriba y ven miles de partículas de color negro que poco a poco comienzan a combinarse y se transforman nuevamente en el digimon lobo.

-Miserable- dice Davis entre dientes al ver que el lobo todavía estaba vivo.

-humanos estúpidos- dice el lobo y mueve sus garras hacia arriba, como si fuera a dar un zarpazo -¡Black Mind!- Dando un zarpazo en el aire, liberando sus patas miles de cuchillas.

Los policías y los digimons se alejan mientras las cuchillas caen sobre todas las patrullas que lo estaban rodeando antes, destruyéndolas y creando una enorme explosión.

Todos quedan sorprendidos al ver la enorme barrera de fuego que había quedado tras la explosión de las patrullas mientras que el lobo desciende y queda nuevamente en tierra, dándole la espalda a la gran barrera de fuego, lo que le da un aspecto más atemorizante.

Los policías se alejan lo más posible del lobo mientras que los tres digimons se preparan para luchar.

-Jajaja, ustedes tres van a luchar contra mí ¿no?- Dice el lobo, riendo levemente y acercándose a los digimons-

-Ríe mientras puedas desgraciado- Dice Angewomon muy enojada y dando un paso al frente –voy a hacerte pagar por todas las personas a las que has matado, eso incluye a mi amigo Patamon-

Los tres digimons no pueden esperar más y saltan hacia el lobo, y se preparan para atacar. El lobo por otro lado no se mueve, simplemente espera que sus enemigos lo ataquen, mientras sonríe levemente.

-¡X-Laser!- Grita Exveemon.

-¡Flecha Celestial!- Grita Angewomon.

-¡Ataque de Aguijón!- Grita Stingmon.

Los tres digimons disparan sus ataques directamente hacia el lobo pero…

-Enserio si son idiotas- susurra el lobo, sonriendo.

El lobo comienza a convertirse en partículas negras.

Los ataques están mas muy cerca pero….

Ya es demasiado tarde, y el lobo logra desaparecer antes de que alguno de las ataques lo toquen.

-Desapareció- dice Stingmon algo sorprendido.

Pero Exveemon y Angewomon ya habían visto eso antes, y miraban a todos lados para ver por donde aparecería el lobo.

-Sigan atentos, aparecerá en cualquiera momento- susurra Exveemon sin dejar de observar.

Los digimons sienten algo que está detrás de ellos.

En cuanto voltean a ver…

-Ahí esta- dice Angewomon.

Un enorme grupo de partículas negras empezaban a acumularse, formando nuevamente al lobo. Pero antes de que los digimons logren reaccionar, el lobo manda un zarpazo directamente a Angewomon.

La digimon trata de reaccionar, pero le es imposible moverse mientras la garra del lobo se acerca cada vez más.

-¡Cuidado Angewomon!- Grita Exveemon, volando hacia Angewomon y empujándola para protegerla.

Pero Exveemon no logra moverse y recibe el zarpazo con gran fuerza, siendo derribado muy fácilmente. Con su enemigo en el suelo, el lobo ya no le da tanta importancia

Angewomon estaba a salvo, pero al ver a su novio inconsciente y tirado en el suelo, no podía evitar sentirse horrorizada y sin perder mucho tiempo fue hacia él para ayudarlo.

-Exveemon, por favor reacciona- Dice tristemente la digimon elegida, abrazando a su novio y tratando de hacer que reaccione.

Stingmon ve a sus amigos y aunque no pudiera expresarlo, estaba terriblemente enojado.

-Tu… maldito lobo- Dice Stingmon volteando a ver al lobo, que empezaba a caminar hacia el -¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!-

Stingmon vuela a alta velocidad hacia el lobo, liberando dos cuchillas de energía purpura de sus brazos y preparándose para atacar.

Continuara…


	8. Cap 7, Castigo

CAPITULO 7, CASTIGO

-Tu… maldito lobo- Dice Stingmon volteando a ver al lobo, que empezaba a caminar hacia el -¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!-

Stingmon vuela a alta velocidad hacia el lobo, liberando dos cuchillas de energía purpura de sus brazos y preparándose para atacar.

-¡Stingmon, detente!- le grita Ken pero su digimon parece no escucharlo.

Stingmon está cada vez más cerca del lobo y se prepara para lanzar su ataque.

-¡Recibe esto, Ataque de aguijón!- Grita Stingmon, lanzando sus golpes a gran velocidad y fuerza.

Stingmon golpea con sus cuchillas el hocico del lobo con toda su fuerza. Con esto, los aguijones penetran la piel del digimon, haciendo que comience a salir sangre y baje hasta la boca del lobo. En cuanto el lobo siente la sangre en sus labios, saca su larga y viscosa lengua y la pasa alrededor para limpiarse la sangre.

El digimon elegido no estaba del todo seguro, pero le pareció que el lobo sonrió después de limpiarse, y sabia que debía alejarse, así que trato de sacar sus cuchillas del hocico del lobo pero…

-¡¿Qué es esto?- decía desesperado, jalando sus brazos -¡no… no puedo sacar mis aguijones!-

Stingmon sigue intentando sacar sus aguijones inútilmente, estaban demasiado hundidos en la piel de la bestia y no podía sacarlos.

El lobo comenzó a sonreír de una forma muy diabólica, asustando mucho a Stingmon y haciendo que siguiera intentando con más desespero zafarse de su hocico, pero todo era inútil.

-Parece que estas atrapado cierto- dijo el lobo de forma burlona –Descuida, voy a ayudarte a que te sueltes-

El lobo comienza a mover la cabeza violentamente hacia todos. Con todo el movimiento, el aguijón de Stingmon se desprende de la cabeza del lobo, pero es arrojado con mucha fuerza contra un edificio quedando incrustado en los vidrios de las ventanas. El digimon insecto trata de moverse pero le es imposible, poco a poco deja de moverse y cae inconsciente por el impacto.

-¡Stingmon!- Grita Ken para que su compañero reaccione pero no funciona

Ken comienza a preocuparse mucho por su digimon, y su preocupación aumenta al ver que el digimon lobo se acerca al edificio donde Stingmon había impactado y levanta la cabeza para ver mejor a su enemigo derrotado.

-Así que quedo inconsciente, vaya si es un debilucho-comenta el digimon lobo sonriendo –Pero no importa… así me será más fácil devorarlo- Pasándose la lengua por los labios, casi saboreando a Stingmon.

El lobo no quiere esperar más para devorar al digimon insecto, así que toma impulso y da un poderoso salto para poder llegar hasta donde estaba Stingmon.

-¡oh no, si ese lobo logra llegar hasta donde esta Stingmon… lo matara!- Dice Davis, bastante frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

El lobo esta cada vez más cerca del digimon y se prepara para atacarlo. Pero…

Una flecha de luz cae del cielo y golpea al lobo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que caiga con mucha velocidad y choque contra el pavimento. Debido al gran tamaño del digimon, todos sintieron su caída como un gran estruendo. El lobo poco a poco se recupera y comienza a levantarse, mira de nuevo el edificio y logra ver quién era el que lo había atacado.

Era Angewomon, con su brazo extendido en forma de arco. Al ver la condición en la que se encentraba Stingmon rápidamente se acerca a el para tratar de ayudarlo.

Stingmon aun estaba inconsciente y Angewomon lo mueve un poco para que despierte.

-Stingmon, por favor reacciona- le ruega muy preocupada.

Stingmon comienza a moverse un poco.

-Angewomon…- Dice Stingmon con algo de dificultad-

-Qué bueno que ya reaccionaste- Dice Angewomon sonriendo. Stingmon trata de levantarse, pero aun no responde y la digimon ángel lo detiene –No te esfuerces, debes descansar para poder recuperar tus energías, yo me encargare de ese lobo- dice.

-No puedo quedarme sentado mientras mis amigos pelean, debo luchar- Dice Stingmon tratando de alejarse del edificio.

Pero… un fuerte dolor en sus brazos y espalda lo detienen. Angewomon se acerca un poco más a Stingmon y lo revisa. En toda la parte de atrás de su cuerpo tenía fragmentos de vidrios incrustados.

-Hazme caso y descansa, yo luchare- Dice Angewomon señalando algo que está abajo.

Stingmon mueve un poco la cabeza y logra ver qué era lo que señalaba. Era Exveemon, recostado contra la pared de otro edificio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, parecía estar descansando, o dormido.

-Exveemon también decidió hacerme caso, y descansa para recuperar sus fuerzas y así poder pelear después- Comenta Angewomon.

-Solo lo hace porque es tu novio, y los novios les hacen caso a sus mujeres en todo- Dice Stingmon en tono de burla.

-Lo hace por sabe que es lo mejor, y tu también deberías hacerlo, yo me encargare de ese digimon ¿de acuerdo?- Pregunta Angewomon.

-De acuerdo- Responde Stingmon sin más opción.

Stingmon comienza a quitarse con mucho cuidado los pedazos de vidrio que tiene en el cuerpo. Angewomon se aleja de su amigo y empieza a descender para encontrarse con el lobo.

-Te reconozco- Dice el lobo al ver a Angewomon –Eres la misma digimon que estaba con Magnangemon ese día, hace seis años-

-Sí, soy la misma, y te hare pagar por haber matado a Patamon- Dice Angewomon bastante molesta.

-Por favor, no te pongas así, de todos modos no se perdió mucho, ese digimon era débil y estúpido de todos- Dice el digimon y comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

Viendo que el lobo lo único que hacía era reírse, Angewomon se sintió todavía más furiosa, y al mismo tiempo un lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

-Eres… eres… ¡Eres un bastardo, pero me asegurare de que pagues por tu maldad!- Dice la digimon elegida, limpiándose la lágrima y preparándose para disparar una flecha-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes Maldita- Dice el lobo y comienza a corre hacia la digimon.

Angewomon dispara una flecha celestial y esta impacta contra la cabeza del lobo, pero lo único que hace es desintegrarse, sin tener ningún efecto.

-¡¿Qué?- Grita Angewomon, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar –Intentare con esto- Preparándose para disparar otra vez.

Esta vez, Angewomon hace aparecer tres flechas celestiales y las dispara al mismo tiempo.

El lobo sigue corriendo y las flechas están cada vez más cerca de él.

-¡Tal vez destruiste una flecha, pero no podrás contra tres!- Le grita Angewomon, muy confiada-

Pero mientras las flechas se acercan cada vez más al lobo, este solo comienza a sonreír de una forma perversa.

Antes de que las flechas puedan impactar, el lobo levanta una de sus patas delanteras y destroza las tres flechas con un solo zarpazo.

-¡No puede estar pensando esto!- Dice Angewomon al mismo tiempo crea mas y mas flechas y las dispara hacia el lobo.

Pero desgraciadamente todo era en vano, todas las flechas que eran disparadas por Angewomon eran destruidas y no surtían ningún efecto mientras el lobo seguía corriendo hacia la digimon.

Finalmente, el lobo ya está lo suficientemente cerca de Angewomon y esta ya no sabe que mas hacer, y empezaba a sentir mucho miedo.

-Parece que se agotaron las opciones- Dice el lobo, sonriendo de una forma diabólica-

Angewomon estaba helada por el miedo, y pudo ver que el lobo comenzaba a subir una de sus garras, listo para dar un zarpazo. El lobo lanza su ataque pero…

Angewomon logra reaccionar, y rápidamente se eleva para evitar el golpe. La digimon elegida se sentía muy aliviada, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía como loco, e miedo había hecho que la simple acción de elevarse en el aire hubiera sido un esfuerzo tremendo.

El lobo mira hacia arriba para poder ver a la digimon, ahora no estaba sonriendo sino que gruñía levemente.

-¿Qué tal? Mientras este acá arriba no podrás hacer nada- Le dice Angewomon en forma de burla.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Propone el lobo.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, estoy a una buena altura, así que ni saltando me vas a alcanzar-

-Yo nunca dije que tuviera que saltar-

En ese momento, el lobo se convierte en cientos de partículas negras y desaparece.

Angewomon nuevamente empieza a asustarse. Siente algo y mira atrás de ella. Las partículas comenzaban a reconviniese ya formar al lobo nuevamente, y en cuento estuvo completo, el cuerpo de Angewomon volvió a sentirse helado por el miedo; al verla en ese estado, el lobo solo pudo sonreír.

El lobo va hacia Angewomon y la golpea con la cabeza, haciendo que caiga. Davis y Ken comienzan a asustarse cuando ven que Angewomon está por chocar contra el pavimento pero…

Angewomon da la vuelta y comienza a batir sus alas para volver a elevarse y alejarse del suelo.

El lobo cae a tierra nuevamente, causando un gran estruendo; Angewomon voltea a verlo y se prepara para combatir.

-¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto!- Grita el lobo muy enojado.

-¡Igual que yo, deberíamos terminar con esto de una buena vez!- Le responde Angewomon igual o más enojada.

El lobo suelta un fuerte rugido y comienza a correr hacia Angewomon a toda velocidad. La digimon ángel ve al lobo cada vez más cerca de ella, y sabe que solo queda una alternativa. Junta sus manos y las extiende hacia el frente y estas comienzan a brillar, creando un haz de luz rosa.

El lobo no le presta atención a los movimientos de Angewomon y solo sigue corriendo. En ese momento Angewomon separa sus manos creando otro haz de luz, creando algo similar a una cruz de luz rosa.

Mientras, Davis y Ken junto a algunos de los otros policías estaban ayudando a varias personas que estaban en el lugar a alejarse y a buscar un lugar seguro. Ken mira hacia donde se está desarrollando la batalla y ve a Angewomon junto a digimon lobo.

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunta Ken al ver la extraña cruz de luz rosa.

El lobo sigue corriendo hacia Angewomon y se prepara para atacar, pero ella también estaba lista.

-¡Ahora, Atmosfera Celestial!- Grita Angewomon.

Cruz de luz se dirige hacia el lobo y choca contra él, evitando que siga corriendo. El lobo dice unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes mientras trata de avanzar, pero la cruz de energía lo sigue empujan y le impide seguir adelante.

-Parece que logro detenerlo- Dice Ken y llama la atención de Davis para que también vea la pelea.

Angewomon decide no desaprovechar la oportunidad y se prepara para disparar otra flecha.

-Con esto acabare contigo… ¡Flecha Celestial!- Grita y dispara la flecha, con mucha más fuerza que la anterior.

Pero…

El lobo da otro rugido y abriendo las fauces, devora la cruz y usa sus garras para destrozar la flecha que ya venía hacia él.

Angewomon no lo podía creer, estaba cien por ciento segura de que tenía la victoria asegurada, pero el lobo la había superado y ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Creo que yo no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi- Dice el lobo parándose en dos patas -¡Recibe esto, Black Mind!- dando zarpazos en el aire, liberando cientos de cuchillas de sus patas.

Angewomon comienza a volar, mientras las cuchillas chocan contra los edificios y las calles, cortando todo con gran fuerza. El ataque de las cuchillas también había obligado a todas las personas que estaban cerca a alejarse para no ser lastimas y que algunas partes de los edificios dañados les callera encima.

Angewomon seguía tratando de huir, y el lobo seguía detrás de ella.

-¡Vuelva todo le quieras, no podrás escapar de mi, jajajaja!- Siguiendo disparando sus cuchillas.

Angewomon sigue volando, evitando todas las cuchillas. Después de unos minutos, el lobo ya no estaba atacando y Angewomon pudo sentirse más tranquila.

Pero…

-No te tranquilices tanto preciosa- Dice el lobo, apareciendo detrás de ella.

Angewomon intenta escapar otra vez, pero nuevamente siente que el miedo la paraliza.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no intentas huir de mí? ¿Acaso estas tan asustada que ni siquiera te puedes mover?- Pregunta el lobo de forma burlona.

Angewomon intenta decir algo pero le es imposible. Viendo que la digimon elegida no podía moverse, el lobo lanza un zarpazo.

-¡Cuidado Angewomon!- Grita Davis.

Angewomon reacciona ante del grito y logra moverse, pero no logra moverse lo suficientemente rápido y las garras logran dañar una parte de su ropa. Cuando se dio cuenta, Angewomon no pudo ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

-Es la segunda vez que dañas mi ropa- dice Angewomon viendo las cortadas de su traje.

-Si quieres… puedo quitártela- Dice el lobo sonriendo, esta vez de una forma muy pervertida.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Deja de decir estupideces!-

-Sabes… ahora que lo pienso bien, me gustaría poder ver cómo eres debajo de ese traje- acercándose más a Angewomon.

-¡Eres un maldito depravado, aléjate de mí!- Grita, sintiéndose acorralada

-¡No me importa lo que digas, no puedes hacer nada detenerme!- acercándose cada vez mas.

El lobo se acerca cada vez más a Angewomon, preparando sus garras para atacarla.

Parece que Angewomon no puede hacer nada… pero…

Alguien patea al lobo con gran fuerza en el rostro y lo hace caer. Angewomon no puede evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver quien la había protegido.

-Amor- Dice Angewomon al ver que se trataba de Exveemon – ya puedes moverte-

-Sí, y todo gracias a ti mi ángel- le responde Exveemon con una gran sonrisa –tu consejo de que descansara me sirvió y ahora estoy bien- Exveemon se acerca a Angewomon y la mira con algo de pena –Debí haber venido antes, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que se lobo te hubiera hecho… no me lo hubiera perdonado-

-Aun así, estoy bien gracias a que llegaste- le dice Angewomon abrazándolo con mucha fuerza –además- agrega –solo existe alguien a quien le permitirá quitarme la ropa, y ambos sabemos de quien se trata-

Ante el comentario, Exveemon se sonroja bastante mientras que Angewomon solo sonríe de forma perversa.

Exveemon iba a abrazarla también, pero la voz de alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Oigan ustedes, se que son pareja y todo eso, pero tenemos a un digimon que vencer!-

Los dos digimons miran hacia arriba y ven a Stingmon volando justo arriba de ellos.

-Stingmon, estas bien- Dice Angewomon sonriendo, al ver que su amigo de nuevo de pie, y sin pedazos de vidrio en el cuerpo.

-bueno, tu consejo de descansar me sirvió bastante- le responde Stingmon –Ahora me siento ganas para un segundo raund- Dice, lanzando algunos puños y patadas al aire.

-Ahora debemos terminar con esta batalla, por Patamon y por todas las personas que perdieron sus vidas a manos de ese monstruo- Dice Exveemon y vuelve a ver a su novia –Deberías descansar un poco, para recuperar tus fuerzas, ya te has esforzado bastante- Arrodillándose y tomando la mano de Angewomon –Deja que nosotros terminemos con esto- Dice y le da un beso en la mano antes de volverse a poner de pie.

Angewomon se sonroja bastante por aquel gesto de su novio y decide hacerle caso.

-Muy bien, entonces lo dejo en sus manos- dice con una sonrisa y se sienta en suelo.

Exveemon y Stingmon empiezan a volar y ven hacia el lobo, listos para enfrentarlo, mientras sus compañeros humanos los ven desde tierra.

-No creo que ellos pueden resistir una batalla contra ese lobo- Dice Ken bastante preocupado –El es demasiado fuerte-

-Tienes razón, pero…-Davis saca su Digivice del bolsillo de su chaqueta –Podemos ayudarlos un poco ¿no crees?- Dice con una sonrisa.

Ken de inmediato entiende lo que Davis planea y también sonríe, sacando su digivice.

-Hace tiempo que no hacemos esto- Dice Ken sonriendo.

-Así es amigo- Responde Davis –Es hora de que un nivel perfeccionado aparezca en escena-

Los dos elegidos extienden sus digivices y estos comienzan a brillar. Exveemon y Stingmon sienten el poder de los digivices y comienzan a brillar intensamente.

Angewomon los ve sorprendida y sonriendo, el lobo también los ve, pero muy confundido y enojado.

-¡Digievolución DNA!- Gritan Davis y Ken.

Los dos brillos se unen en uno solo y poco a poco revelan a un nuevo digimon. Con un cuerpo similar al de Exveemon, pero con una armadura similar a Stingmon, y un gran casco rojo, listo para luchar.

-¡¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta el lobo furioso y muy confundido, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo-

-Este será tu final lobo- dice, y su voz suena como si Exveemon y Stingmon hablaran al mismo tiempo -¡Paildramon está aquí, listo para luchar!

Mientras, Tk y Kari aun seguían en el mismo callejón, sin saber cómo les taba yendo a sus amigos.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí sentados, deberíamos estar con ellos- Dice Tk, algo resignado.

-Yo también quisiera con ellos, en especial con Davis, pero aun no estás bien de tu pierna, por eso debemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que ellos vuelvan- Dice Kari.

Pero a pesar de las palabras de su amiga, Tk no se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que sus amigos podían estar en peligro por culpa de ese lobo. El quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero no podía porque le faltaba algo muy importante… el nombre de su víctima.

Desde donde estaban, se podían escuchar ruidos, producto de la batalla entre los digimons, también había personas que venían ese mismo lugar y corrían hacia otras partes para ponerse a salvo. Esto hizo que Kari y Tk empezaran a preocuparse mucho.

-Esto no se ve bien- Dice Kari, algo asustada.

-Lose, tal vez deberíamos y a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo- Propone Tk

Kari lo voltea, iba a decir algo pero Tk la acalla antes de que pueda hacer, el rubio ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir así que no era necesario escucharlo.

-Se que aun no estoy bien, pero simplemente no me puedo quedar sentado mientras mis amigos siguen peleando, por eso no me puedo quedar aquí, debo estar con ellos- Dice TK

Kari entiendo lo que Tk decía, así que con una sonrisa, lo ayuda y ambos comienza a caminar hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla.

Mientras caminan, Darkluz aparece volando por encima de los elegidos.

-Tk, eres muy noble- Piensa el shinigami –Pero deberías aceptarlo, solo quieres estar en ese lugar para ver si descubres el nombre de ese digimon para matarlo, y así… cumplir con tu venganza-

Ambos elegidos seguían caminando. A Tk todavía le dolía bastante la pierna, pero poco a poco el dolor era menor, y aunque tardaron un poco, finalmente habían llegado a la zona de batalla.

Observaron con cuidado el lugar, varios edificios y partes de la calles estaban muy dañas, había una enorme cantidad de heridos y muchos más daños de los que pensaban.

Viendo el terrible estado de ese lugar, Tk y Kari decidieron quedarse escondidos en el callejón por el cual habían llegado. Observando un poco más, vieron a Ken y a Davis, que intentaban ayudar a algunos de las personas como podían, también vieron a Angewomon que parecía estar cansada, además su ropa tenía muchos cortes.

También observaron al digimon lobo, luchando contra Paildramon.

Ambos elegidos estaban algo sorprendido porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veían a Paildramon.

Paildramon usaba sus espadas para atacar, pero siempre que lo intentaba, el lobo desaparecía y aparecía en otro lugar. El lobo aprovecha un descuido y ataca por la espalda con sus garras, pero Paildramon lograba darse cuenta a tiempo y logra resistir bien el peso de la garra con sus manos.

El lobo coloca más peso en su garra y Paildramon comienza a cansarse rápidamente, pero igual sigue resistiendo.

-¡¿Qué sucede Paildramon? ¿No que eras muy fuerte?- Dice el lobo, colocando mas peso sobre el digimon elegido.

Paildramon quita una de sus manos y la lleva hasta su cintura para tomar uno de sus cañones y apuntándolo hacia la almohadilla de la pata.

-¡Veamos si de sigues burlando después de esto, Súper Ataque!-

Paildramon comienza a disparar con toda su fuerza. El lobo comienza a sangra y cae al suelo muy adolorido.

Sin la pata del lobo sobre él, Paildramon se eleva y comienza a dispararle al lobo con todo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Con esto debe ser suficiente- Dice Paildramon, soltando sus cañones y dejando de disparar.

El polvo poco a poco comienza a disiparse y…

-¡¿Qué?- Grita Paildramon.

El lugar al que Paildramon había estado disparando no había nada…

El digimon mira hacia atrás. En el techo de un edificio alto, estaba el lobo, sin un solo rasguño y riéndose.

-Uso su habilidad de teletransportación para escapar al ataque de Paildramon- Comenta Ken, bastante frustrado.

Paildramon ya estaba listo para dispararle otra vez al lobo, pero…

El lobo da un salto y va directo hacia Paildramon, abriendo la boca y preparándose a devorarlo.

Paildramon estaba algo asustado, pero no lo demostraba, y estaba preparado para defenderse.

-No dejara que esta bestia me coma- piensa, viendo al lobo cada vez más cerca.

El lobo ya está justo frente a Paildramon. Estaba a punto de devorarlo, pero…

En ese momento Paildramon libera sus cuchillas, y las encaja justo en la mandíbula. El lobo comienza a cerrar más sus mandíbulas, pero mientras lo hace, las cuchillas se encajan mas y mas, aumentando el dolor y el sangrado.

Parecía que todo había terminado para el lobo pero.

Con la boca aun, escupe una gran cantidad de sangre. La fuerza con la que sale la sangre es tan grande que saca a Paildramon de la boca y lo manda directo al suelo. Paildramon se vuelve a poner, totalmente cubierto de sangre, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡jajaja, buena forma de sacarte de mi boca ¿no crees?- Dice el lobo cayendo al suelo, listo para seguir luchando.

-¿Por qué me escupiste sangre? ¿Acaso estas herido o qué?- Pregunta Paildramon algo enojado.

-No precisamente, solo digamos que es una pequeña habilidad que tengo, la sangre tiene efectos-

-¿Qué clase de efectos?-

En ese momento… Paildramon empieza a brillar y vuelve a separarse en Exveemon y Stingmon, nadie entiende lo que estaba pasando, todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial Tk que seguía observando la batalla junto con Kari .

-¿Se separaron?- se pregunta Tk, confundido –¿Pero cómo?-

-Esa clase de efectos por ejemplo- dice el lobo riéndose, caminando hacia los digimons.

Exveemon y Stingmon se preparan para luchar.

-No me estorbes- Dice el lobo, golpeando a Stingmon y haciéndolo a un lado –Por el momento solo me interesa acabar con alguien-

Exveemon no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y lobo lo aplasta con sus garras, dejándolo inmóvil.

-Tal vez eran dos digimons unidos, pero sé que las idea de enterrarme esas espadas en la boca fue tuya, y solo por eso… me encargare de mandarte al infierno- Dice el lobo, aplastándolo con más fuerza.

Todos empiezan a asustarse, Stingmon y Angewomon estaban muy cansados como para poder luchar, y los elegidos tampoco podían hacer nada.

-y por cierto… -añade el lobo, aplastando con más fuerza a Exveemon –Ya estoy harto que se dirijan a mí como "lobo" tengo un nombre-

Mientras Tk observa aun la batalla, comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago, y Kari se acerca a él bastante preocupada.

-Tk ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Kari.

-Me duele el estomago- Responde Tk con mucha dificultad –Necesito agua-

-Espérame aquí, por aquí, hay una tienda cerca, te traeré un poco de agua- Dice Kari y sale corriendo del callejón directo hacia la tienda.

Una vez Kari está lejos, Darkluz aparece y se hace junto a Tk, quien aun se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza.

-Buena actuación- Dice el Shinigami –fingir que te duele estomago para que esa chica se aleje de aquí-

-No estoy fingiendo, enserio me duele- Responde Tk, aun quejándose por el dolor –Debe ser por todo lo que comí, sumado al golpe que me dio ese maldito lobo aunque…-

-eh?-

-Es bastante conveniente, ahora debo prestar atención-

Tk sigue observando mientras el lobo todavía aplasta a Exveemon.

Entonces… el digimon comienza a levantar su otra garra y esta comienza a ser cubierta por un aura oscura. Exveemon se queda observando, bastante adolorido y sin poder liberarse, a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos.

-Todo termina aquí- Dice el lobo, a punto de dar un zarpazo…pero.

Algo golpea y detiene su ataque. El lobo voltea a ver que es, igual que Exveemon. Ambos reconocen a Angewomon, que había lanzado una de sus flechas. La digimon elegida corre hacia donde está su novio y trata de liberarlo, pero no puede…

-Angewomon ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta Exveemon.

-¿tú qué crees? Trato de salvarte- Responde Angewomon, intentando levantar la garra del lobo, sin mucho éxito.

-Vete, si te quedas aquí morirás-

-En ese caso moriré, pero lo hare a tu lado-

-¿Angewomon?-

-Hace años perdí a mi amigo Wizardmon, luego perdí a Patamon, mi mejor amigo y al primero al que ame- Responde Angewomon, algo triste –No quiero perder también al amor de mi vida, no si puedo a menos intentar salvarlo-

Exveemon no puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Angewomon, sin duda era afortunado de tener una novia como ella. Así, entre Exveemon y Angewomon intentan quitar la garra del lobo de encima de Exveemon, pero el lobo ya se estaba preparando para lanzar otro zarpazo.

-Mi nombre… es… Sangloupmon- dice el lobo finalmente.

-¿Sangloupmon?- Pregunta Angewomon.

-Ahora, los dos sufrirán el mismo destino que su amigo Patamon… ¡Garra Letal!- Grita Sangloupmon y sus garra comienza a cubrirse de un aura oscura.

Mientras tanto, el nombre que acababa de escuchar Tk seguía resonando en su cabeza, y en ese momento sabía lo que debía hacer.

Tk saca su Digivice y un bolígrafo y hace aparecer la Death Note Suprema, y rápidamente la abre y escribe el nombre "Sangloupmon" y comienza a contar lo segundos.

Angewomon y Exveemon aun intentaban quitar la garra de Sangloupmon, pero el ya estaba preparándose para atacar.

-Este es el fin- Dice Sangloupmon, lanzando su último ataque.

Tk sigue mirando su reloj, el tiempo ya estaba a punto de acabar.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…

-Si, el tiempo se acabo… pero para ti- susurra Tk, sonriendo de forma diabólica –Adiós… Sangloupmon- vuelve a guardar la Death Note en su Digivice al ver que Kari se acercaba, con una botella de agua.

3… 2… 1…

La garra de Sangloupmon estaba muy cerca de los digimons pero…

Esta se detiene, a unos escasos centímetros.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Exveemon, algo confundido.

Sangloupmon quita su garra de encima de Exveemon, permitiéndole alejarse junto a Angewomon.

El lobo comienza tambalearse y después de unos segundos, cae al suelo causando un gran estruendo. En ese momento estaba completamente inmóvil en el suelo, estaba muerto.

Al ver al digimon derrotado, todos sintieron un instantáneo alivio.

Unos minutos después de la caída de Sangloupmon, Angewomon se arrodilla, junta sus manos y empieza a orar en voz baja. Su oración iba dirigida a Patamon, y decía lo que había vivido con él, que todos lo extrañaban, y que ahora, con la muerte de sus asesino, encontrara paz y, si era posible, que regresara a la vida.

Esa era la misma oración que diariamente rezaba, no había ni un solo día en el que ella no rezara por su amigo, su primer amor.

Cuando ella termino de orar, fue hacia donde estaba su novio y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre que terminaba de orar se ponía triste, y necesitaba su consuelo, así que Exveemon también la abrazo.

-Aunque ese digimon haya muerto… eso no hará que Patamon vuelva a la vida- dijo bastante triste y a punto de llorar.

-Tal vez no lo haga volver a la vida, pero al menos se hizo justicia, el responsable de su muerte pago por su crimen, no solo por Patamon sino por toda la gente la que el mato- Dijo Exveemon, abrazando a la digimon, acercándola más a él.

-Creo que tienes razón Exveemon-

-Además- agrego Exveemon -muchas personas ahora están a salvo de Sangloupmon, ahora que no existe, ya no le hará daño a nadie nunca más-

Angewomon miro a Exveemon y empezó a sonreír otra vez.

-Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor- Dijo Angewomon sonriendo.

-Lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz - le responde Exveemon.

-Creo que nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por mí- Dice Angewomon.

-No necesito que me lo agradezcas, esa sonrisa es suficiente para mí- Dice Exveemon sonriendo.

-Pero, lo que sí puedo hacer es decirte algo- Dice Angewomon, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Exveemon.

-¿y qué seria ese algo?- Pregunta el dragón azul

Angewomon tarda un poco en contestar, pero finalmente se anima a contestar la pregunta.

-Que… te amo Exveemon… te amo más que a nada en este mundo - Dice Angewomon dándole un beso en la mejilla a Exveemon.

-Yo también te amo Angewomon, y siempre te amare, jamás voy a dejarte…- Le responde Exveemon también dándole un beso a su amada.

Davis, Ken y Stingmon ven a la pareja de digimons y una sonrisa se forma en sus rostros. Hace seis años nadie se hubiera imaginado que Exveemon y Angewomon terminaran juntos, pero lo estaban y, hay que admitirlo, eran el uno para el otro.

Davis desvía la mirada y vuelve al digimon muerto, pero nota que algo está pasando…

-¡Miren!- Grita Davis y todos voltean a ver.

Sangloupmon poco a poco comienza a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en miles de partículas que hacienden hacia el cielo.

-sus datos…- dice Davis.

-Posiblemente vuelvan al digimundo- comenta Ken- y renazca en el pueblo del inicio-

-Si es que vuelve a la vida, espero que sea como un buen digimon q ya no haga daño a nadie- Dice Exveemon.

Pero había algo que los elegidos no estaban viendo…

Los datos no iban hacia el digimundo, sino q iban hacia alguien. En el cielo, estaba Darkluz, absorbiendo poco los datos del vencido Sangloupmon.

-Temo que te equivocaste Exveemon, este digimon no regresara al digimundo- Dice el Shinigami entre risas, absorbiendo los datos del digimon vencido – ahora… es parte de mi, y es hasta el momento… el mejor trabajo de Tk, el mejor Kira que haya existido- dice, antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Casi una hora después, varios de los policías se fueron del lugar. Los equipos antimotines se quedaron para despejar la zona de los civiles que todavía rondaban por ahí y ayudar a las personas afectadas. A los pocos minutos llego maquinaria pesada a recoger los escombros y a limpiar el lugar, también llegaron ambulancia para auxiliar a todos los heridos, que afortunadamente eran muy pocos. También llego un grupo forense, pero por suerte no fue necesario ya que no se registro ninguna baja.

Davis, Ken, Stingmon, Exveemon y Angewomon solo podían observar mientras todas esas personas trabajaban. Intentaron ofrecer su ayuda pero los equipos no la aceptaban, debido a que no podían permitir que nadie más se entrometiera, sin importar que fuera de la policía.

Después de unos minutos, Kari y Tk llegaron corriendo para encontrarse con los demás.

-Muchachos ¿están bien?- Pregunta Kari yendo directamente hacia Davis.

-Sí, estamos bien- Responde Davis abrazando a Kari –Oye Tk… ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, ya puedo caminar bien, pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- Pregunta Tk viendo todo el desastre del lugar.

Davis y Ken le explican todo lo que había sucedido. La dura batalla que habían tenido sus digimons contra el digimon lobo, como estuvo a punto de matarlos, y lo más importante, como fue que les revelo su verdadero nombre, Sangloupmon. También, como cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Exveemon, murió de una manera muy extraña.

Tk y Kari estaban impresionados por todo lo que habían escuchado, también parecían estar muy confundidos y no podían creer lo que Davis y Ken les decían. O al menos, Kari si estaba sorprendida y confundida, pero Tk solo parecía estarlo. Por dentro, se sentía muy bien y de alguna forma liberado, el haber acabado con el asesino de su compañero le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Se sentía algo mal por lo que habían pasado los digimons de sus compañeros al pelear contra Sangloupmon, pero lo tranquilizaba ver que estaban bien y saber que más gente no moriría a causa de Sangloupmon.

Pasada casi media hora, todos los equipos que habían llegado seguían ayudando a todos los afectados, y los chicos sabían que ya era tiempo de retirarse del lugar.

-Creo ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Ken mirando la hora en su reloj.

-Sí, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar- Dice Stingmon acercándose a su compañero –Además, Yolei ya debe estar esperándonos en casa para cenar-

-yo también me voy entonces- Dijo Davis mirando a Kari -¿te llevo hasta tu casa?

-Si gracias Davis, mañana debo levantarme temprano para poder ir a mis clases- Responde Kari con una sonrisa, apoyándose en el hombro del chico.

-Lo sé, será mejor irnos ya antes de que se nos haga más tarde, Exveemon, Angewomon, ya es momento de irnos- Dice Davis.

Ambos elegidos empiezan a caminar. Pero se detienen al darse cuenta de que sus digimons no los estaban siguiendo.

-Oigan… les pasa algo- Les pregunta Davis algo confundido.

Exveemon y Angewomon se miran y comienzan a sonreír y se sonrojan un poco. Por algunos segundos nadie dice nada…

-Ustedes váyanse- Dijo finalmente Exveemon –Angewomon y yo iremos después a casa, es que tenemos algo que hacer-

-¿y qué tienen que hacer ustedes dos?- Pregunta Kari sonriendo, ya se estaba haciendo cierta idea de lo que iban a hacer.

-Bueno…- Empezó a hablar Exveemon –es que le hice una promesa a alguien…-Exveemon mira a su novia, y con un movimiento rápido, toma a Angewomon y la carga en sus brazos, como hacen los recién casados -… y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas- dice mirando a Angewomon con ojos seductores.

Los elegidos y Stingmon quedaron boquiabiertos con la acción de Exveemon. En cuanto a Angewomon, ella no se esperaba eso de su novio y estaba algo sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos le regalo una sonrisa seductora.

-Por un momento creí que se te olvidaría- Dice Angewomon sonriendo, masajeando los hombros de Exveemon.

-Jamás olvido mis promesas, menos si son contigo- Responde el dragón azul.

-Bueno, entonces debemos irnos de una vez- Dice Angewomon aun sonriendo, quitando una sus manos de los hombros de Exveemon y la pasa por el pecho del digimon con mucha suavidad –No puedo esperar para empezar a divertirme mi amor-

Exveemon baja la cabeza acercándose al rostro de Angewomon. Estando lo bastante cerca, comienza a besar el cuello de Angewomon, haciendo que la digimon suelte un fuerte y placentero gemido.

Sigue con sus besos por el cuello de la digimon, yendo de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces más, haciendo que continúe con sus gemidos. Para Exveemon, era una delicia saborear el cuello de Angewomon, y poder escuchar sus gemidos cada vez más placenteros.

Después de eso, Exveemon se aleja del cuello de su amada y se le queda mirando.

-Esto fue solo un pequeño anticipo de la diversión que te está esperando- Dice Exveemon, sin dejar de verla con ojos seductores -Yo tampoco puedo esperar más preciosa-

Exveemon extiende sus alas y comienza a volar directo hacia las montañas, todavía cargando a Angewomon en sus brazos. Ambos digimons no dejan de mirarse y sonreírse mientras se alejan cada vez mas hasta que ya no pueden verse.

Los elegidos que habían estado observando a la pareja de digimons hasta que se habían marchado no podían dejar de sonreír.

-Es muy bueno que ellos quieran estar solos para demostrarse lo mucho que se aman- Dice Kari, abrazándose más a Davis.

-Es cierto, pero al menos deberían disimular un poco- Comenta Ken con sonrisa nerviosa–No hace falta que le muestren a todo el mundo lo que desean hacer-

-Yo sigo insistiendo, ¿Qué esos dos no pueden pensar en algo que no sea eso?- Se pregunta Stingmon.

-Ya me empiezo a preguntar lo mismo- Dice Tk –Pero al menos son una bonita pareja, aunque son algo pervertidos, pero una bonita pareja al fin y al cabo.

Davis mira la hora en su reloj y se da cuenta que ya es muy tarde.

-Vámonos de una buena vez linda- Dice Davis y junto con Kari comienzan a alejarse de los demás.

Mientras se alejan, Kari se acomoda en el hombro de Davis, mientras que el castaño le pasa la mano por la cintura para acercarla más hacia él.

Ken, Stingmon y Tk se les quedan mirando hasta que ya no los ven, y también sonríen.

-Ellos también son una linda pareja- Comenta Tk con una sonrisa.

-Y también son algo pervertidos- Dice Ken.

-Es no me sorprendería, de todos modos, de alguna parte Veemon y Gatomon tuvieron que aprender todos esas mañas que parecen tener- Dice Tk riendo.

Ese comentario hace que Ken y Stingmon también se rían por un buen rato. Luego de unos segundos todos se controlan y dejan de reírse.

-Bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy- Dice Stingmon mientras comienza a brillar.

Stingmon deja de brillar y vuelve a ser Wormmon y cae en los brazos de Ken, completamente dormido.

-Entonces me voy también- Dice Tk.

-Si quieres puedo acercarte hasta tu casa- Propone Ken –De todos modos, con todo lo que has pasado hoy no creo que tengas suficientes fuerzas como para caminar-

-Gracias- Responde Tk y ambos elegidos buscan el auto de Ken.

Ken se quita su chaleco su y envuelve a Wormmon en él y se lo entrega a Tk. Ambos elegidos suben al auto, Tk se hace en el asiento del copiloto con Wormmon en brazos y se alejan del lugar.

Mientras Ken conduce, Tk apoya la cabeza contra el vidrio de su ventana.

Por fuera parecía estar muy cansado, pero por dentro, estaba casi celebrando su actual logro, haber asesinado al asesino de su compañero digimon. Y no dejaba de hacer planes para sus siguientes movimientos.

-Con esto, todos mis asuntos pendientes quedan resueltos- Piensa con malicia, pero sin mostrarla exteriormente –Ahora, podre concentrarme enteramente en mi objetivo central, acabar con toda la maldad, tanto en el mundo humano como en el digimundo. Y con la Death Note Suprema, la justicia de Kira será impartida, y el mundo pronto se convertirá en un mejor lugar, para los humanos y los digimons. Nadie va a detenerme-

Un par de horas más tarde.

Aizawa, Mogi y Matsuda se encontraban en la estación de policía. Estaban arreglando unos cuantos informes de muertes misteriosas. Los oficiales no necesitaban pensar mucho para saber que todos esos registros de muertes habían sido por causa de Kira, pero en ninguno había algún detalle que ayudara a deducir que clase de persona podía ser Kira, y tras haber descartado al único posible sospechoso, no podían pensar en nadie más.

-¡Maldición!- Grita Aizawa, tirando todos los papeles de su escritorio al suelo.

Matsuda y Mogi se sobresaltan al oír el grito, y al ver todos los papeles tirados empiezan a recogerlos.

-Trata de calmarte Aizawa, no consigues nada actuando de esa manera- Le dice Mogi viendo que Aizawa estaba bastante agitado y molesto.

Ambos oficiales terminan de recoger todos los papeles y los vuelven a poner en el escritorio.

Por algunos segundos, ninguno de los oficiales dice algo, hasta que…

-Tienes razón Mogi- Responde Aizawa -pero… -golpeando el escritorio con fuerza – ¡pero, me es difícil controlarme, no tenemos ni un solo indicio de quien pueda ser Kira!-

-Tienes razón- Responde Matsuda, terminando de arreglar los papeles –Al menos cuando trabajamos con L encontramos muchos indicios, como que Kira era estudiante o podía tener acceso a la información de la policía, pero…- con la mirada baja –Ahora no tenemos ni idea de quien pueda ser-

-Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de la investigación por un momento- Propone Mogi.

Los otros dos oficiales aceptan la propuesta de Mogi. Así, los tres se sientan y prenden la televisión. Justo en ese momento, se estaba pasando un informe de última hora.

-Me encuentro en el lugar de los hechos, donde aparente una enorme criatura con forma de lobo fue avistada- Comienza a narrar el presentador de noticias, desde un lugar de Tokio –Según algunos de los testigos, este lobo podría ser un tipo de criatura que hace algunos años habían aparecido en distintos lugares del mundo, denominados como "Digimons". Aquí está el jefe del equipo antimotines que trato de acabar con el lobo- La cámara se mueve para poder enfocar también al jefe de antimotines –Dígame ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

El presentador le acerca el micrófono al jefe y este empieza a narrar lo ocurrido, mientras lo hace, la cámara muestra el resto del lugar. Varias ventanas y parte del pavimento estaban destruidos, también había marcas de garras, cortes de cuchillas, sangre que no era humana muestras evidencia de un incendio recién y en toda la zona había equipos ayudando a las personas afectadas y comenzando la reparación de los daños causados.

-Así que ustedes no pudieron hacer nada contra el digimon lobo ¿verdad?- Pregunta el presentador-

-No- Responde el jefe sin mostrar mayor emoción –Nuestras armas no le hicieron ningún daño, y destruyo varias patrullas con unas espadas de metal que le salían de las patas-

-¿Entonces que sucedió?-

-Tres digimons más pequeños aparecieron y lucharon contra él, eso fue la causa de todos los destrozos-

-¿Recuerda cómo eran?-

-Sí, uno de ellos, era un hombre dragón, azul y blanco, bastante fornido y decidido, parecía querer proteger a otra de esas criaturas-

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo era el otro?-

-Era similar a una mujer, pero más alta y similar a un ángel por que tenia alas-

-¿y el último?-

-Era parecido a un insecto verde, también bastante fornido, con espadas que le salían de ambos brazos-

-Entonces, ¿me dice usted que los tres digimons lucharon contra ese lobo y lo mataron?-

-En realidad no lo mataron, ese lobo estuvo muy cerca de matar al dragón, pero entonces algo sucedió-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Cuando el lobo estaba cerca de matar al dragón, callo de dolor y murió, y cuando estaba en el suelo, acerco su cabeza a su pecho, como si le doliera el corazón-

-¿doliera el corazón?- pensó Aizawa algo sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

El jefe de policía piensa por un momento lo que había escuchado. Que un humano sintiera dolor en el pecho y luego muriera, quería decir que era una víctima más de Kira, pero… aunque él no sabía nada de los digimon, estaba seguro de que el hecho de que un digimon muriera de esa forma no era común.

Aizawa no tiene interés en seguir viendo el informe de última hora, se levanta de su silla y apaga el televisor antes de que el programa termine, y vuelve a sentarse.

Durante varios segundos nadie dice nada, quedando todo en un silencio muy incomodo. Finalmente Matsuda decide acabar con el silencio.

-Un dragón fornido y un insecto, sin duda se refiere a Exveemon y a Stingmon- dice Matsuda.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Davis y Ken estaban por esa área, ¿no es así Aizawa?- pregunta Mogi y voltea a ver a su jefe.

Pero Aizawa parecía estar muy distraído y no dijo nada. Los otros dos policías se dan cuenta de eso y se preocupan.

-Oye ¿estás bien Aizawa?- Pregunta Matsuda.

Aizawa reacciona por la pregunta y voltea a ver a sus compañeros, da un largo suspiro y se dispone a hablar.

-Es cucharon lo que dijo ¿verdad?, el lobo murió sintiendo un dolor en el pecho- Responde Aizawa.

-¿a caso crees que ese digimon fue asesinado por Kira?- Pregunta Mogi.

-No podría ser posible- comenta Matsuda – Se supone que la Death Note solo sirve para matar humanos, así que no podría tener efecto sobre los digimons.

-La verdad, no sé qué pensar- Dice Aizawa, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza debido a su desesperación.

Nadie mas dice nada y todo vuelve a quedar en un incomodo silencio.

Hasta que…

El teléfono de Aizawa comienza a sonar. Al principio no estaba seguro si debía contestar, pero Matsuda y Mogi lo alientan a que conteste, así que Aizawa se levanta de su silla, toma la misma actitud que siempre había tenido y contesta.

-¿Hola?-

-Jefe Aizawa, nuevamente nos volvemos a comunicar- Dice alguien desde el otro lado de la línea.

Aizawa reconoce rápidamente la voz, así que no se sorprende.

-Hola Near, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunta Aizawa.

Del otro lado de la línea, se encontraba Near. Como siempre, sentado en una posición extraña, con sus ropas holgadas y su blanco cabello alborotado como siempre. El joven ahora se encontraba sentado en una mullida silla reclinable, junto a sus tres seguidores más fieles, q habían estado con él hasta el día en que Light Yagami había sido descubierto como Kira. Todos ellos se encontraban en ese momento, dentro de un jet privado que sobrevuela sobre el océano. Mientras que para los policías en Tokio la noche ya había caído, para Near la mañana apenas estaba comenzando.

Hacia un par de horas, el sol había salido en el horizonte, iluminando todo el océano como si fuera una enorme y hermosa joya, que se novia al ritmo del viento y de las aves que volaban a través del gran cuerpo de agua. Pero Near no tenía ningún interés en observar el océano, sino en la llamada que estaba sosteniendo con los policías.

-Como les había dicho antes, eh decidido ir a Japón para empezar la creación de un nuevo grupo de investigación para atrapar a Kira- Responde Near, como siempre, sin mostrar mayor emoción.

-¿Entonces vendrás a Japón ahora?- Pregunta Matsuda desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Así es- Responde Near.

En su celular, escucha algo parecido a una discusión entre Matsuda y Aizawa para tratar de conseguir el celular de Aizawa.

-¿hola?- Pregunta Near.

-¡no trates de quitarme mi celular otra vez Matsuda!- grita Aizawa desde el otro lado de la línea y vuelve a hablar con Near -¿Qué necesitas que hagamos hasta que llegues?-

-Por ahora no se preocupen por eso, de todos modos no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar- dijo Near, con su forma poco expresiva que siempre lo caracterizaba – Posiblemente esté llegando mañana entre el medio día o las tres de la tarde. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes para arreglar nuestro lugar de encuentro, hasta entonces… sigan como van- cortando la llamada y dejando el celular en la mesa que se encontraba frente a él.

Frente a Near, estaba sentada una de sus allegadas quien lo miraba muy seriamente. Se trataba de Lidner, una mujer alta, de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos amarillos, vestida un traje de oficina.

-¿crees que sea suficiente con esos tres policías?- Pregunta Lidner.

Near no contesta, sino que saca una pequeña caja y saca un tablero de ajedrez plegable y lo coloca sobre la mesa, también saca tres peones negro y los coloca en el centro del tablero.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso Lidner, además… no son solo tres- Dice Near y saca otros cuatro peones negros y los coloca junto a los otros tres –Tenemos cuatro policías mas que es muy seguro que nos ayudaran-

-¿cuatro?- Pregunta Lidner, algo confundida.

-Debe referirse a los policías Davis Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji- Dice alguien.

Lidner y Near voltean a ver quien les hablaba y ven a un hombre alto, algo mayor, con pelo rubio y corto, vestido con una camisa blanca y cargando una bandeja con dos copas llenas de vino. Le pasa una de las copas a Lidner y la otra la toma el y se sienta junto Near.

-¿Y quiénes son esas personas Rester?-Pregunta Lidner, tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Ken se unió a la policía hace unos tres años y es uno de los mejores policías. Davis se unió hace poco a la policía, pero ha demostrado gran habilidad, incluso hizo un interrogatorio a un posible sospechoso de ser Kira, aunque el sospechoso fue dejado en libertad- Responde Rester, también tomando un sorbo de vino.

-Eso no lo sabía- Dice Lidner algo sorprendida.

-Además- Agrega Rester -ambos tienen como compañero a una de esas extrañas criaturas llamadas digimons llamados Veemon y Wormmon- da un respiro y toma otro sorbo de vino -y como algunas veces han ayudado a Davis y a Ken, podrían considerarse como parte de la policía japonesa-

-Así es- Dice Near, sacando de la caja cuatro peones blancos y los coloca junto a los peones negros –Y junto a nosotros, seremos once miembros-

-Así que solo seremos once personas en este nuevo grupo de investigación ¿verdad?- Pregunta Lidner.

-Es posible- Responde Near.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "posible"?- Pregunta Rester sin entender.

Near voltea levemente la cabeza para poder ver a alguien que estaba sentado más atrás.

-Geovanni, por favor- Dice Near, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia atrás.

La persona que estaba más atrás se levanta de su silla y va hacia a los otros tres. Era igual de alto a Rester, pero aparentemente más joven, de cabello negro y alborotado, vestido con ropa formal y cargando en una de sus manos una pequeña caja.

Una vez cerca, le entrega la caja a Near y se sienta junto a Lidner.

-Solo digo…- empieza a hablar Near, abriendo la caja –Que posiblemente los miembros de este equipo de investigación pueda aumentar-

-¿Cómo podría aumentar?- pregunta Lidner –Creo que con once personas es mucho más que suficiente-

-Nunca se sabe cuando es necesario tener a una persona que sean diferentes a las nuestras, en este caso, alguien que no sea necesariamente un policía o un detective- Responde Near.

-Discúlpame Near, pero creo que no te entiendo- Dice Rester.

-Bien dicen, "es bueno tener un as bajo la manga", quiero decir, tener más opciones en caso de ser necesario- Dice Near colocando la caja que le había dado Geovanni sobre la mesa –y en mi caso, tengo diecinueve ases bajo la manga-

Near voltea la caja y los tres allegados de Near se acercan para ver qué era lo que había dentro. En la caja, había diecinueve pequeños muñecos, diez de ellos aprecian personas, y los otros nueve parecían animales. En ese momento Rester, Lidner y Geovanni no sabían a quienes representaban, pero Near si lo sabía, eran los elegidos y sus digimons.

Los tres estaban ahora mas confundidos que antes, y cuando vuelven a ver a Near, este parecía estar sonriendo.

-Kira- Piensa Near tomando uno de los peones blancos –Aun no sé quien seas, pero con este gran y variado grupo… se que te atrapare- colocando el peón nuevamente sobre la con mucha fuerza, haciendo que los demás peones se caigan.

El jet sigue volando sobre el océano, cada vez más cerca de Japón. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo, para que un nuevo grupo de investigación contra Kira viera la luz, y luchara contra el por lo que realmente significa justicia.

Continuara…


	9. Cap 8, Un nuevo grupo

**CAPITULO 8, UN NUEVO GRUPO**

Dentro de una oscura cueva, en alguna zona del digimundo, se podían escuchar los gritos de alguien. Dos Bearmons estaban muertos del miedo y apenas si se podían mover, frente a ellos, estaba otro Bearmon muy golpeado y apenas y se podía levantar. Los dos Bearmon se acercan para tratar de ayudarlo pero…

Algo venia hacia ellos desde el interior de la cueva.

-Deben irse…- dijo el Bearmon lastimado y comenzó a toser –olvídense de mi y váyanse, antes de que ella venga.

-No te dejaremos solo amigo- replico uno de los Bearmon que estaba a ayudando a parar a su amigo malherido.

-Tiene razón, no te dejaremos aquí para que te asesinen- dice el otro tomando al herido del brazo- te llevaremos de regreso a la aldea-

-Gracias amigos- Responde el Bearmon herido con algo de dificultad.

Los tres comienzan a caminar, pero como llevaban a un digimon herido, no podían ir demasiado rápido. Unos cuantos minutos más son necesarios para que los Bearmons lleguen finalmente a la salida de la cueva. Afuera ya estaba anocheciendo, así que debían darse prisa.

-¡Miren chicos, haya esta la salida!- dice el Bearmon herido, bastante emocionado.

Sin embargo, una vez salen, encuentran a alguien que los estaba esperando.

-¿van a alguna parte?- les pregunta una Ladydevimon, con una mirada perversa.

-La… la… Ladydevimon- Tartamudea uno de los Bearmon por el miedo de ver a la digimon oscura.

Entonces, Ladydevimon usa su brazo más largo y sujeta al Bearmon por el cuello y comienza a ahorcarlo.

-¡Déjalo en paz maldita bruja!- le grita uno de los Bearmon acercándose a Ladydevimon para atacarla, pero a ella no le importa y le da una patada para alejarlo.

-¿Por qué debería dejarlo en paz? ¿A caso no recuerdan que dijo que el seria mi "juguete" personal si dejaba tranquila a su aldea?- Dice Ladydevimon sonriendo de forma diabólica.

La digimon demonio acerca al Bearmon a su rostro y empieza a lamer sus labios mientras rasguñaba su estomago con sus garras, abriéndole varias heridas.

Para esta Ladydevimon, ser un juguete significaba ser alguien sirviera para satisfacer necesidades carnales al mismo tiempo que se lastimaba y torturaba, y todo únicamente por placer personal. Eso lo sabían bien los Bearmons y por eso habían venido a rescatar a su compañero, pero en ese momento no podían hacer nada contra ella.

-ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer con mi juguetico- dice Ladydevimon en un tono perverso y se dirige a la cueva, todavía sujetando al Bearmon herido.

Pero antes de que pueda entrar a la cueva…

Ladydevimon suelta al Bearmon y se queda completamente inmóvil. El Bearmon va hacia donde están sus compañeros, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, Ladydevimon lleva una de sus garras directamente a su cuello y se lo corta derramando una gran cantidad de sangre. Ladydevimon entonces empieza a tambalearse y cae al suelo inmóvil y rodeada por un charco de sangre, los Bearmons estaban tan sorprendidos y asustados que lo único que fueron capaces de hacer fue irse de ese lugar, dejando a Ladydevimon, quien en ese momento parecía haber dejado ese mundo.

En otra parte del digimundo, más exactamente en una aldea situada en una montaña muy alta.

En esa aldea vivían muchos y variados tipos de digimons que durante mucho tiempo habían vivido en paz.

Pero ese día, sin ninguna razón su paz había sido perturbada. En esos momentos, estaban siendo atacados por un enorme grupo de Troopmons. Los aldeanos intentaron escapar, pero los Troopmons los tenían rodeados. Los aldeanos estaban muy asustados y los digimons invasores mantenían sus rifles laser apuntados contra ellos, así que no podían siquiera pensar en escapar, aunque algunos intentaron hacerlo y el resultado había sido que se perdieran vidas.

Después de unos minutos en que la invasión había comenzado, había aparecido el que parecía ser el líder de los invasores, un digimon de armadura oscura con adornos dorados, una capa roja y un casco que cubría su rostro, bastante similar a un samurái. En el momento en que llego, los Troopmons hicieron una reverencia de respeto en cuanto lo vieron, mientras que los aldeanos parecían estar aterrados por la presencia del enorme digimon.

-¡Señor Tactimon!- Exclama uno de los Troopmon acercándose al digimon.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunta Tactimon mirando a los aldeanos.

-¡ah, bien señor, estos aldeanos no opusieron ninguna resistencia!- contesto el digimon.

-Excelente, ahora tomen lo que puedan y destruyan la aldea- dice Tactimon alejándose de todos –no tomaremos prisioneros esta vez-

-si señor- responde el Troopmon.

-¡Espera!- grita alguien.

Tactimon se detiene y voltea a ver quién es. Los aldeanos y los Troopmons se hacen a un lado para darle paso a quien había hablado. Era una joven Bastemon que parecía estar bastante nerviosa, era muy bella y con solo su presencia llamo la atención de los Troopmons.

Poco a poco la digimon se acerca a Tactimon, no era capaz de mirarlo y tenía mucho miedo de haberse acercado tanto. Mientras que Tactimon la miraba con mucho interés.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pequeña?- pregunta Tactimon.

Bastemon parecía estar muy nerviosa y asustada, le costaba mucho hablar. Finalmente pudo calmarse y dirigirse a Tactimon

-Por favor, en esta aldea viven muchos digimons inocentes, aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan- Dice Bastemon -por favor, no les hagas daño ni le quites nada, si no lo haces yo…-

-tú que-

-Yo… me pondré a tu disposición- dice Bastemon arrodillándose –seré tu esclava y podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo-

Varios de los aldeanos le gritaban a Bastemon que no debía hacer eso, que no se preocupara por ellos, lo que formo un gran alboroto que los Troopmons controlaron golpeando a quienes gritaban. Bastemon por su parte, había empezado a llorar pero intentaba disimularlo, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era el peor error del mundo, pero con tal de salvar a su aldea, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

Tactimon piensa por unos segundos en la propuesta de Bastemon. Al final, la toma del brazo con fuerza y de dirige a sus hombres.

-¡Escúchame bien gatita, no suelo hacer tratos con nadie!- moviéndola con fuerza -¡pero te me haces preciosa, podría divertirme mucho así que te irás conmigo!- mirando a los Troopmons -¡Troopmons, procedan a destruir la aldea y a llevarse todo lo que sea de valor!-

-¡Si señor Tactimon!- responden todo al unisonó.

-¡No lo hagan!- Grita Bastemon suplicando.

En ese momento…

Tactimon suelta a Bastemon, al mismo tiempo que cae al suelo inmóvil.

-¡Señor Tactimon!- grita uno de los Troopmon acercándose a su señor.

Entonces, el Troopmon cae al suelo inmóvil, y uno a uno, todos los Troopmon también cayeron, y una vez que cayeron todos, se desintegraron, convirtiéndose en miles de datos.

Todos, incluyendo Bastemon, estaban muy confundidos y asustados, no sabían lo que había sucedido o porque, pero al menos estaban a salvo.

Y ya anocheciendo, en algún lugar de Tokio, en una casa, un hombre de cabello rubio observaba la pantalla de su computadora una sonrisa diabólica. El estaba observando el digimundo, la aldea en donde estaba Bastemon, Tactimon y los Troopmon.

-Salió bastante bien- dice mirando su cuaderno abierto en una página, donde estaba escrito el nombre "Ladydevimon", "Tactimon" y "Troopmon" repetido muchas veces.

No hace falta ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Pensé que trabajarías mas hoy?- dice Darkluz apareciendo al lado de Tk –Desde que mataste a Sangloupmon han pasado casi tres días, y en ese tiempo es poco lo que has hecho-

-¿te parece poco que hoy haya escrito cinco páginas con nombres tanto de criminales como de digimons?- pregunta Tk sonriendo y guardando la Death Note suprema. –Además, eh estado trabajando bien en estos días, así que ni me molestes-

Tk apaga su computadora y se acuesta en su cama, bastante tranquilo. Darkluz iba a decir algo pero prefirió quedarse callado, y es que Tk tenía razón, había hecho bastante en esos tres días.

-de todos modos, mañana es un gran día- agrega.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta el shinigami.

-Que después de tanto tiempo, finalmente mi libro será publicado, mañana será el día- responde Tk.

-¿así que no seguirás actuando como Kira?-

-No dije eso, pero mañana me relajare y tomare con calma el asunto de mi libro, pero seguiré trabajando como Kira-

-Muy bien, sabía que dirías eso-

-Mi trabajo como Kira aun no termina- piensa Tk mirando el techo de su habitación –Aun hay mucha maldad, y es mi deber acabar con ella y crear un mundo donde reine la paz y la justicia… esa es mi labor como Kira-

Y a los pocos segundos se queda dormido, ya había hecho bastante y ahora era el momento de descansar un poco. Después de todo, la publicación de su libro seria un evento de lo más extenuante, así que debía descansar bien para el día siguiente. Darkluz simplemente se le queda mirando, a pesar de muchos aspectos de la personalidad que él consideraba negativos, igual sabía que era un excelente Kira.

Ya entrada la noche, en una de las bodegas del puerto de Tokio un grupo de personas se encontraba reunidos. Tres de ellos, eran los oficiales de policía Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi, frente a ellos estaban Lidner, Rester y Geovanni, y frente a los tres, estaba Near sentado en el suelo con algunos cuantos muñecos, entre los que estaban los que representaban a los diferentes elegidos y sus digimons.

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Aizawa decidió tomar la palabra.

-Finalmente estamos reunidos Near- Dijo Aizawa bastante serio –Ahora ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?-

-Lo que se planeo desde el principio- Respondió Geovanni –debemos organizar un nuevo grupo de investigación contra Kira, una nueva SPK y nuestra sede será aquí en Japón-

-Entonces, podríamos empezar una es las investigaciones necesarias- propone Mogi algo alterado.

-No necesariamente- dice Lidner acercándose a los tres oficiales –Según Near, este grupo debe ser más grande, necesitamos más miembros-

-¿mas miembros?- pregunta Aizawa algo confundido.

La rubia le entrega entonces cuatro carpetas. Los tres oficiales las abren y las revisan cuidadosamente. Al final se habían quedado sin habla al ver que se trataban de expedientes, y no de cualquiera, dos eran los expedientes de Davis y Ken, con toda la información referente a ellos. Los otros dos eran apenas de un par de hojas y eran de Veemon y Wormmon.

Los oficiales no sabían que decir en ese momento y permanecieron en silencio, hasta que alguien rompió con el silencio.

-¿Por qué tienen estos expedientes?- Pregunto Matsuda un tanto molesto, pero tratando de controlarse-

-Ellos cuatro serán algunos de los nuevos miembros de este grupo de investigación- contesto Lidner-

-y ¿Por qué ellos?- quiso saber Aizawa-

-Ken Ichijouji, capacidad intuitiva, manejo de armas excepcional, un líder por naturaleza, capaz de manejar todo tipo de evidencias y notar detalles que se pueden pasar por alto, uno de los mejores elementos de la policía- contesto Geovanni.

-Davis Motomiya, recién ingresado, manejo de armas y conducción superior de lo que cualquier policía novato, capacidad de manejar cualquier tipo de sospechoso e información, movimientos y decisiones rápidas, es lo que se puede decir… un novato bien capacitado- dijo Lidner sonriendo.

-Veemon, un digimon de gran fuerza física, ataques de contacto y una variadas gama de transformaciones, o evoluciones como las llaman, también muy inteligente y con un fuerte sentido de justicia- dice Rester- y Wormmon, inteligente y calculador, casi tan intuitivo como Ken, su evolución se orienta mas a la velocidad y a la precisión que a la fuerza, y sus reacciones y decisiones son igual de rápidas y precisas-

Los oficiales se quedaron sin habla, les habían dado las razones del porque los habían elegido, eran sin duda una buena opción para pertenecer a esa investigación y eso ellos no podían negarlo.

-Con ellos, podremos formar un buen grupo de investigación, además que nos pueden ser muy útiles después de lo que paso hace poco- dijo Rester.

-¿hace poco?- exclaman los oficiales al mismo tiempo.

Lidner saca su Blackberry, comienza a reproducir un video y se los da a los oficiales para que lo miren.

El video era la grabación del noticiero que habían visto hacia unos días, en que se decía sobre la muerte de Sangloupmon a causa de un dolor en el pecho.

-Acaso creen…- dice Matsuda.

-Es probable- interrumpe Near –Kira volvió con el poder de la Death Note para matar personas- coge un muñeco que tiene escrito "Kira" en el pecho y golpea otros muñecos derribándolos –pero además, parece tener la facilidad de matar digimons de la misma manera- usando el mismo muñeco, derriba un par de juguetes con forma de animales –Por eso, es necesario que en este grupo se incluyan personas que conozcan a los digimons mejor que nosotros-

-Entonces ellos también estarán en este grupo ¿verdad?- Pregunta Aizawa.

-No solo ellos- Responde Near, tomando la caja que le había mostrado a sus allegados cuando se encontraba en el jet, en la que se encontraban los muñecos que representaban.

Los oficiales reconocieron algunos de los muñecos, y eso fue lo que los había dejado mucho mas confundidos.

-Near- Dijo Aizawa que era el más confundido de los tres –Es que acaso pretendes…-

-Eso depende de ellos, son libres de decidir si quieren o no ayudarnos- dice Near y busca en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón algo, hasta que saca un papel doblado –Como sea, eso podremos hablarlo cuando nos reunamos todos- añade, extendiendo la mano con el papel en ella.

Aizawa se acerca y toma el papel, algo nervioso. Lo desdobla y se lo muestra a Matsuda y a Mogi. Era un anuncio publicitario de la publicación de un nuevo libro en una tienda de libros local, al día siguiente, en horas de la tarde. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamo la atención de los policías era el nombre del autor.

-"La historia de Digimon"… por Takeru… Takaishi…- dijo Matsuda en voz baja.

-Creo que todo ya está dicho, así que nos veremos mañana- dijo Near.

A la mañana siguiente, Tk se había levantado muy temprano para poder ir a la tienda donde su libro seria publicado, se sentía algo nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo de cómo sería la opinión de las personas sobre su libro. Aunque, cuando había ido a la editorial y había presentado su libro le habían dicho que era bueno, igual no podía evitar esa emoción de saber si su libro sería bien recibido.

Cuando llego, la tienda ya estaba abierta, muchas copias de sus libros estaban puestas sobre varias mesas, y de la misma manera, también grandes afiches con el nombre de su libro y su propio nombre. Cuando se acerco a mirar, vio que había también una mujer de baja estatura y de espaldas.

-Usted debe ser el autor del libro "La historia de Digimon", el señor Tk Takaishi ¿me equivoco?- pregunto la mujer sin voltear a ver a Tk.

-Si soy yo, el editor me dijo que vendría a encargarse de los detalles de la publicación, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- quiso saber el rubio.

-Bueno, el no pudo venir, así que decidió enviarme a mí, una de sus asistentes, supongo que eso no es ningún problema para usted ¿verdad? - responde la mujer volteando a ver a Tk.

Cuando volteo completamente, Tk quedo muy sorprendido al reconocer quien era. Era ña misma chica a la que había salvado de las garras de Sangloupmon, solo que ahora no se veía triste, desarreglada o con miedo, en vez de eso, estaba muy arreglada y alegre, con el cabello muy arreglado una moña de color rosa. Seguía viéndose como adolecente, pero con una vestimenta de ejecutiva que le daba un aire bastante encantador. Por un momento, Tk quedo como hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella mujer, pero volvió en si cuando la escucho hablar.

-Oye ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto la mujer al ver a Tk tan distraído.

-ahhh nada- se apresuro a responder Tk –Es que es una sorpresa verte aquí… María Kazami-

-Dime solo María- le responde con una sonrisa –Supongo que debo explicarte algunas cosas, ¿Qué tal si tomamos una taza de café aquí al frente y hablamos con calma? De todos modos todavía falta bastante-

Tk acepto y ambos fueron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cruzando la calle. Se sentaron y después de pedir un café cada uno empezaron a hablar.

-Nuevamente te tengo que agradecer por haberme salvado el otro día- Dijo María una amplia sonrisa –de no ser por ti, seguro no estaría aquí ahora, pero me siento feliz porque ahora puedo ayudar en algo a la personas que me salvo, esa es una forma de devolver el favor-

-No me lo tienes que agradecer- respondió Tk con una sonrisa –Hice lo que debía hacer y también me siento feliz de que estés aquí pero… ¿Cómo es que eres asistente del editor?, es que nunca te vi las veces que fui a la editorial-

María cambio su expresión a una llena de tristeza, y Tk rápidamente se dio cuenta que había hecho una pregunta indebida.

-lo que sucede- comenzó María, algo nerviosa –es que yo no trabajaba ahí, era mi hermana Leona-

Tk entonces recordó que junto a ella, el día que la rescato de Sangloupmon también había una mujer muerta y ella había mencionado que era su hermana.

-Ella quería ser editora y estaba estudiando para serlo- continuo María –así que consiguió trabajo como asistente en la editorial, ayudando en los distintos asuntos del editor, entre ellos, las publicaciones de nuevos libros entre los que estaban el tuyo- se detuvo cuando llego el camarero con los café, tomo un sorbo y continuo –Pero debido a su muerte, yo pase a ser la asistente y es por eso que estoy acá-

-¿Pero por que tú?- pregunto Tk.

-Porque yo también quería ser editora y también estaba estudiando, aunque no llevaba el mismo tiempo que Leona, pero de todos modos me ofrecieron el trabajo y lo acepte- termino de decir María, y para ese momento algunas lagrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos.

Tk se dio cuenta de eso y no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse mal, pero María también se había dado cuenta de cómo empezaba a sentirse Tk, así que se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a sonreír otra vez.

-Pero bueno, lo importante ahora es seguir adelante, por cierto- María saca de su bolso algo y lo pone en la mesa, era el libro de Tk –Me eh leído tu libro y déjame decirte que es fantástico, la forma en la que redactas todo lo que ocurre y los sentimientos de los personajes es simplemente increíble, es difícil creer que todo lo que dice aquí les allá pasado en verdad a ti y a tus amigos-

-Difícil de creer, pero es cierto- Dice Tk con una sonrisa que a María le gusto bastante –Quise escribir este libro para compartir mis aventuras con todos aquellos que no pueden ver o entender lo asombroso que es el digimundo y los digimons, y me alegra que te haya gustado-

Después de tomar el café, ambos volvieron a la tienda y terminaron de arreglar todo para las personas que ya estaban entrando y haciendo fila para comprar el libro de "La historia de Digimon", y durante todo el camino, María no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Tk y sonreír.

-realmente es un hombre muy guapo, ¿será que es muy mayor? No lo parece, ¿será soltero?, porque si es así, no estaría mal que intentara estar más cerca a él, además es un buen hombre, pero no debo ser acelerada, debo ser paciente y tomarme las cosas con calma, esa es la única manera de que todo me salga bien- piensa mientras sigue mirando a Tk y se sonroja, aunque para suerte de ella, el rubio no se había percatado de ello.

Después de volver a la tienda, Tk y María empezaron a organizar todo, la venta de los libros y grupos en los que se le leían dicho libro para aquellos que no podían comprarlo. Después de casi una hora, empezó una pequeña sesión de preguntas para Tk, relacionadas con su libro.

Las preguntas que se hacían no eran muy complicadas de responder. Algunas de ellas eran por ejemplo ¿Qué lo impulso a escribir? O ¿si admiraba a algún autor? O también ¿Cómo se sentía siendo un escritor novato? Algunas fueron un poco más difíciles de contestar, como lo fueron por ejemplo ¿Qué es el digimundo? O ¿Qué influencia podrían tener los seres digitales en la sociedad humana? O ¿los digimons se enamoran? ¿Tienen emociones y sentimientos? Sin embargo, a Tk no le molestaron preguntas de ese tipo y las contesto sin el menor problema.

Después de varias preguntas, salió una en especial.

-¿en su libro no mencionan a un joven rubio, solitario que tocaba la armónica?- pregunto alguien.

-Sí, mi hermano mayor, Matt Ishida- Respondió Tk sin alcanzar a ver quien había hecho la pregunta.

Entonces, alguien comienza a pasar por entre los presentes y se hace justo frente a Tk quien quedo casi petrificado al ver de quien se trataba.

-Pues debería mencionar ese joven es un músico famoso, y que no se perdería por nada del mundo la publicación del primer libro de su hermano menor- dijo Matt con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Y no estaba solo, con estaba su madre y Sora que cargaba a su pequeño hijo Kiba. Fue una gran sorpresa para Tk, y la sorpresa aumento al ver que todos sus amigos estaban ahí también, incluyendo Izzy y Tentomon a los cuales llevaba mucho de no ver.

Una vez la sesión de preguntas termino, Tk pudo reunirse en una parte de la tienda de libros para hablar tranquilamente.

-Finalmente llego el día en que tu libro fue publicado, me siento muy orgullosa- Dice su medre y se lanza sobre Tk a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias mamá, pero no es para tanto- contesta Tk.

-Por favor, no seas modesto- Dice Sora dándole un par de golpes en el hombro.

-Tiene razón, además mira- Dice Ken, señalando a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar –Tu libro parece haber llamado la atención de muchas personas, seguro será un gran éxito-

-espero que tengas razón- comenta Tk mirando a las personas, saliendo con su libro en manos y entrando directamente a comprarlo –Oye Izzy, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido-

-Es cierto- Dice Tai poniéndole la mano en el hombro al elegido del conocimiento –llevabas bastante tiempo perdido amigo-

-Bueno, ya nos habíamos perdido de muchas cosas por investigar el digimundo, no nos íbamos a perder esto- se apresura a contestar Tentomon que había estado en silencio un buen tiempo-

-Pero además… creo que es importante mostrarles algo- Dice Izzy algo preocupado, preocupando también a los demás.

Entonces, Izzy saca de una pequeña maleta que estaba cargando una Laptop, la cual rápidamente enciende y abre unos archivos y se los muestra a todos sus amigos.

Era una grafica dividida por semanas. Según ella, las últimas semanas presentaban el registro más alto. Además, junto a ella las imágenes de muchos tipos de digimons. Las primeras semanas tenían solo cinco o seis fotos, pero las últimas sobrepasaban los diez o veinte.

-¿Qué es lo que significa esta grafica Izzy?- Pregunto Cody quien parecía ser el más confundido por ella.

-Cuando Tai me llamo- empezó a narrar Izzy –algo extraño le estaba pasando a los digimons-

-¿Qué es lo que les pasando?- quiso saber Matt.

Izzy dio un profundo respiro antes de empezar a hablar.

-Los digimons han estado muriendo sin ninguna razón aparente- Dijo Izzy, pero lo que dijo solo pareció confundir mas a todos, así que dispuso a decir todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento –Los digimons parecen estar normales, pero pareciera que sintieran un dolor, luego de eso caen, mueren y se desintegran en cientos de partículas de información-

-Un dolor ¿eh? Eso no suena nada normal- comenta Hawkmon pensativo.

-Y en donde sienten ese dolor- pregunto Biyomon.

-En el pecho- contesto Tentomon tocando su propio pecho –es como si les diera un ataque cardiaco o algo así-

-Pero eso no tiene mucho sentido, amenos…-dijo Palmon pero se detuvo para pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

-A menos que…- le dijo Mimi a su compañera para que se apresurara a contestar.

-No estoy muy segura, pero eso de morir por ataques al corazón suena mucho a Kira- dice finalmente la digimon planta.

Con solo decir el nombre "Kira" todos se habían quedado petrificados, asombrados y algo asustados, la sola idea que Kira, además de matar humanos sin siquiera tocarlos también pudiera matar digimons los preocupaba mucho a todos, o a casi todos, porque Tk solo parecía estar asustado y sorprendido por fuera, ya que por dentro, se reía como un demente al ver como su trabajo sorprendía a todos, y al mismo tiempo los asustaba.

-Tu deducción Palmon es correcta- Piensa Tk sin cambiar su expresión externa de preocupación –sin duda cualquiera diría lo mismo, pero solo como una idea, pero no tienen ni idea que esa idea es de hecho la correcta, y Kira de verdad está matando a los digimons malvados-

Mientras Tk seguía metido en sus ideas, los demás miraban a Palmon en silencio, hasta que Agumon decidió decir algo.

-Linda, has visto demasiadas noticias acerca de Kira, tal vez por eso que se te ocurrió esa idea- le dice Agumon sonriendo y Palmon le sonríe igual.

-Creo que tienes razón, de todos modos mi idea no tiene ninguna lógica, lo lamento- dice Palmon algo apenada.

-Sea o no Kira, lo que este matando a los digimons definitivamente los está afectando- comenta Izzy y empieza a teclear su computadora.

-¿Que tratas de decir?- pregunto Joe.

Izzy no contesto y solo siguió tecleando buscando algo entre sus archivos, y esto empezó a poner a los elegidos cada vez más inquietos y nerviosos. Finalmente el joven encuentra lo que busca y se los muestra a los demás.

Era la grabación de los últimos digimons que habían muerto y en el momento en el que lo habían hecho, eran Tactimon y sus Troopmons. Todos se sorprendieron bastante al ver, no solo como habían muerto de manera extraña los digimons, sino lo que había pasado antes; estaban invadiendo una aldea y tenían pensado llevarse a una prisionera, una digimon mujer gata muy hermosa. Al ver esto, en sus mentes los elegidos casi aplaudían el hecho de que esos digimons hubieran muerto, ya que así habían tenido lo que se merecían, pero esas ideas se desvanecieron al ver ahora, una grabación del pueblo del inicio.

Se quedaron algunos minutos más viendo ese lugar, sin entender que era lo que debían ver, así que Izzy se dispuso a explicar.

-Lo que sea que está matando a estos digimons, también está impidiendo que puedan regresar al digimundo como digihuevos, los está matando para siempre- dijo Izzy.

Con esta última declaración, todos estaban más que seguros que Kira era una verdadera amenaza tanto para las personas como para el digimundo. El que pudiera asesinar también digimons obviamente asusto a los digimons elegidos, y el hecho de que Kira tuviera ese tipo de poder ponía nerviosos a todos, en especial a Davis, Ken y Yolei ya que ellos trabajaban con la policía de Japón, y por tanto estaban contra Kira.

Mientras los elegidos estaban hablando, alguien los estaba observando desde una esquina aunque los elegidos ni siquiera advirtieron la presencia de alguien más en el lugar donde conversaban.

Esta persona ya era alguien conocido para los elegidos policías, aunque no lo vieron. Se trataba del jefe Aizawa. Su mirada estaba fija en el grupo y mientras los observaba movía su corbata en dirección a ellos. Sin embargo, en su corbata había una camarada y un micrófono que habían estado grabando todo lo que los elegidos hacían y hablaban, y esta grabación, estaba siendo transmitida a un monitor, en alguna otra parte, y era en ese lugar donde se encontraba Near junto a sus tres allegados, quienes observaban todo lo que los elegidos habían dicho con respecto a la muerte de los digimons, aunque sin mostrar mayor emoción o interés por ello.

Mientras, aun en la tienda de libros, el celular de Aizawa empezó a sonar, y el jefe de policía lo contesto con mucho cuidado, de modo que nadie notara su presencia. En cuanto contesto, supo quien lo llamaba.

-Creo que con lo que hemos escuchado, no hay la menor duda de que ellos nos ayudaran- Dice Near desde el otro lado de la línea, como siempre, sin mucha emoción.

-Entonces que Near ¿procedemos?- pregunta Aizawa para que nadie más lo escuche.

-Sí, pueden proceder- responde Near antes de colgar.

Aizawa guarda su celular y busca a sus compañeros Mogi y Matsuda. No le costó mucho encontrar a sus dos compañeros. Matsuda estaba en uno de los grupos de lectura del libro de Tk, además tenía un libro. Aizawa se acerca a Matsuda y le dice en el oído que ya se había comunicado con Near, así que ambos policías y buscaron a Mogi.

Mogi por su parte estaba hablando con María. Por lo ambos policías alcanzaron a ver y escuchar, María había reconocido a Mogi como policía y le pidió que si podía ayudarla a buscar a su padre.

María le decía a Mogi que su padre había desaparecido después de beber varias botellas de alcohol, entregándole una foto con el nombre de su padre "Shiro Kazami", luego de eso María se va y Mogi se acerca a Matsuda y a Aizawa al verlos.

-Near ya nos dijo que podemos proceder- dijo Matsuda.

-Entonces debemos preparar la sala de eventos- dijo Mogi mirando una doble puerta que estaba en otro de la tienda.

-Muy bien- dice Aizawa –Entonces tu y Matsuda encárguense de arreglar la sala de eventos y yo buscare a todos-

-De acuerdo- dicen los dos policías y se alejan, yendo directamente hacia la sala de eventos.

Aizawa va hacia donde estaban los elegidos, quienes seguían hablando, ahora de temas diferentes a Kira o a las muertes de los digimons. Todos estaban hablando tan tranquilos y contentos hablando que Aizawa casi detesto interrumpirlos. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo, así que debía hacer su trabajo.

Lentamente se acerca a los elegidos y sus digimons, llamando su atención.

Los elegidos se sorprendieron un poco al ver al jefe de policía, pero rápidamente Davis y Ken lo saludan, y debido a que los demás elegidos no lo conocían bien, los policías elegidos lo presentan a los demás.

Después, Davis y Ken no podían entender bien el por qué de la presencia del jefe de policía en la tienda de libros.

-¿sucede algo Aizawa?- pregunta Ken.

-Por favor, necesito que todos ustedes me acompañen a la sala de eventos- responde Aizawa señalando la doble puerta de la sala de eventos –es algo importante.

Los elegidos y los digimons no entienden muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, así que todos se levantan y se disponen a seguir a Aizawa.

El jefe de policía advierte la presencia de la madre de Tk y los hijos de Matt, Ken y Joe, les dice se queden, y cuando la señora Takaishi pregunta el por qué de esto, el jefe de Aizawa dice simplemente "es un asunto privado".

Aizawa camina por entre las personas que todavía se encontraban en la tienda, seguidos por los elegidos y los digimons que se seguían preguntando lo que estaba sucediendo y la razón por la cual Aizawa necesitaba con tanta urgencia que fueran a esa sala.

Finalmente habían llegado a la sala de eventos de la tienda. Este lugar era sobre todo utilizado para eventos nocturnos, como grupos de lectura más adultos y poesía, y normalmente por las mañanas estaba siempre cerrada.

Sin embargo, Aizawa la abrió sin ningún problema.

El jefe de policía les hace señas a todos para que entren a la sala. La cual estaba completamente a oscuras, aunque gracias a la luz del exterior, todos vieron algunas sillas y una enorme pantalla de televisión LCD.

Una vez los elegidos y los digimons se sientan, Aizawa cierra la puerta de la sala, quedando todos sumergidos en las sombras.

Pero las sombras solo duran unos cuantos minutos, porque de un momento a otro, la pantalla se enciende.

La luz del televisor permite apenas ver más o menos la sala y a todos los que estaban sentados, y además, también se pueden que en la sala se encuentran los policías Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi.

Al principio la televisión solo muestra estática, hasta que la pantalla se pone completamente en blanco, con una enorme "N" de color negro.

-Buenos días a todos- dice una voz distorsionada desde la pantalla del televisor.

Los tres oficiales no reaccionan por la voz, pero los demás se sorprenden un poco al escuchar la voz.

-Mi nombre es Near- vuelve a repetir la voz distorsionada –soy el jefe de la SPK, el grupo de investigación que se formo hace años para combatir a Kira, y junto con los policías aquí presentes, Kira fue capturado y ejecutado-

-¿pero eso que tiene que tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto Tai, mostrándose algo molesto y teniendo que ser controlado por Agumon.

-Como la mayoría de ustedes deben saber, Kira ha vuelto a aparecer en este mundo, y con él, muchos criminales han empezado a morir y un grupo de simpatizantes de Kira, tanto en internet como en el publico- responde Near.

-Pero ¿no es una ventaja que Kira se deshaga de todos los criminales que hay?- pregunta Gabumon con un tono medio irónico.

-Lo sería si Kira no provocara miedo entre las personas, además, solo asesinar personas por un deseo egoísta como mostrarse superior en un mundo sin criminales y justificar sus acciones con una escusa como que hace todo esto por el bien de las personas no es más que una muestra de que Kira no es más que un criminal cualquiera- dice Near.

Gabumon quedo un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho antes, mientras que Tk se mostraba sorprendido, pero por dentro estaba completamente furioso.

-Un criminal cualquiera ¿crees realmente que soy eso Near?- piensa Tk intentando no mostrarse enojado –Tal vez lo que hago no esté bien pero lo hago para poder ayudar a los que desean un mundo sin maldad, alguien como tú no podría entenderlo-

-Además de lo que ya saben- continuo Near –Las criaturas con las cuales han tratado llamas digimons parecen estar siendo afectadas por el poder de Kira ¿me equivoco señor Izumi?-

Entonces voltean a ver a Izzy quien se había puesto algo nervioso de que Near supiera algo de eso.

-¡Has estado espiándonos ¿verdad?- grita Matt bastante molesto, pero Sora logra calmarlo.

-Supuse que era necesario, después de todo… debo conocer a los nuevos integrantes de mi nuevo grupo de investigación- dice Near.

En ese momento, nadie sabe qué decir, y no entendían muy bien a qué se refería Near. Al no escuchar respuesta, Aizawa decido hablar.

-Debido a las muertes de los digimons, y a que ustedes son elegidos que conocen a esos digimons, Near pensó que sería bueno que ustedes hicieran parte de la investigación contra Kira-

-pero solo Davis y Ken son policías- protesto Kari.

-Eso es lo menos importante- dice Matsuda que había esto callado todo ese tiempo –Near confía que todos tienen habilidad que podemos usar para deducir quien es Kira-

-Además de eso- dice Mogi acercándose a los elegidos –Near está dispuesto a entregarles a todos un pequeño equipo que los hace parte de este equipo-

Mogi abre un pequeño portafolios y del saca varios paquetes, cada uno etiquetado con el nombre de cada uno de los elegidos y se los entrega a cada uno. Los elegidos los abren y encuentran dentro un celular y un reloj, también encuentran identificaciones, pero todos con nombres falsos, y por último, un micro micrófono y una micro cámara.

-Las identificaciones falsas les servirán para proteger sus identidades, deberán utilizarlas con todos de ahora en adelante- dice Near –el micrófono y la cámara solo lo utilizaran cuando yo lo autorice, el reloj es un dispositivo de localización que nos permitirá rastrearlos siempre que los necesitemos, usaran el celular para comunicarse conmigo y entre ustedes. De ahora en adelante todos son parte de este nuevo grupo de investigación, eso también incluye a los digimons-

-¿nosotros?- dice Armadillomon.

-Ustedes son digimons, tienen habilidades, y los de su especie están en peligro por Kira, así que es bueno que ustedes también hagan parte de este grupo- Dice Near, mientras todos no saben que mas decir –Creo que no tengo nada más que decirles, esto es todo por ahora, me comunicare con ustedes un una próxima ocasión- Dice Near y en ese momento la pantalla se apaga-

Todos salen de la sala mientras el evento de la publicación del libro continua, vendiéndose casi 300 copias de "La Historia de Digimon" solo en un día en esa tienda. Ademas de que haber recibido muy buenas criticas de parte de muchas personas.

Una vez termino el evento, entrada la noche, todos los elegidos se fueron a sus casas. Había sido un día realmente extenuante, sobre todo ahora que, además de seguir con sus vidas diarias, también debían ayudar una investigación para atrapar a uno de los peores criminales del mundo.

Sin embargo, sentían que todo esto, de alguna manera, era como otra aventura para ellos y eso los emocionaba, o al menos a la mayoría.

En cuanto Tk volvió a casa, no llego a descansar, en cuanto llego, Darkluz lo recibió.

-Finalmente has llegado, apuesto que tuviste mucho éxito con tu libro-

Pero Tk no hizo caso a lo que el shinigami decía, solo fue a su cuarto y se encerró en su cuarto. Antes de entrara a su cuarto, pudo ver que Tk tenía una expresión llena de preocupación y desesperación, expresión que Darkluz solo pudo atribuir a una cosa.

-Alguien ha retado a Tk- Piensa Darkluz, -si tuviera que pensar en quien fue… diría que se trata de Near, solo el podría poner a Tk así, pero lo que ahora me llama la atención es ¿Qué hará Tk para desafiarlo?-

Con esta duda en la cabeza, Darkluz decide aclararla, traspasando las paredes de cuarto de Tk para entrar en él y ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Al entrar a la habitación, ve que Tk se ponía guantes y tapabocas, saca su Death Note Suprema y empezaba a arrancarle varias hojas, y esas hojas empezaba a cortarlas a la mitad, y las unía en cuatro grupos, formando así cuatro libretas, cada una con portadas rojas que tenían escrito "KIRA" en letras doradas, y por la parte de adentro, instrucciones de la Death Note.

Luego de haber hecho esto, Tk le entrega a Darkluz estas cuatro libretas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunta Shinigami.

-Adelante- Responde Tk bastante serio, y esa misma actitud la había tenido durante todo el tiempo que había estado haciendo eso.

-¿para qué has hecho cuatro pequeñas libretas de la Death Note Suprema?-

-Porque si voy a hacer parte de un grupo de investigación que me busca, no puedo seguir siendo Kira por un tiempo, pero como Kira aun debe existir, enviare estas libretas a cuatro personas que se encargaran de ser Kira- responde Tk y le da una hoja de papel a Darkluz con cuatro nombres y direcciones –Sabes lo que debes hacer, así que ve por favor-

-Así que esta es tu forma de retar a Near ¿verdad?- piensa Darkluz observando aquellas cuatro libretas –será muy interesante ver lo que tienes en mente… Kira-

Darkluz asiente y se aleja volando de la casa de Tk. Mientras el shinigami se aleja, Tk comienza a sonreír de manera diabólica una vez más.

-Es hora de que mis pregoneros despierten, y sigan transmitir la justicia de Kira a todo el mundo, y así, se creara un mundo donde reine la justica- piensa el rubio.

Y después de eso. Simplemente se va a dormir, esperando con ansias a que Near los llame para su primera reunión.

Esa misma noche, Veemon y Gatomon habían decido salir juntos en un pequeño paseo al parque, y ahora estaban recostados sobre el césped observando el cielo estrellado. Después del extenuante día que habían tenido en la publicación del libro de Tk, finalmente podían descansar, y para ellos ver las estrellas era la mejor forma de descansar.

-Son hermosas ¿verdad?- dice Veemon, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-Tienes razón, ya casi olvidaba lo bellas que son las estrellas- Responde Gatomon, también sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Gatomon levanta una de sus garras hacia el cielo y la mueve de un lado a otro.

-Oye… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Veemon, algo confundido.

-Mira las estrellas que estoy señalando- le dice Gatomon y sigue moviendo su garra en dirección a esas estrellas –las estrellas son como puntos brillantes en el cielo, y si los unes, pueden formar algo interesante-

Veemon mira las estrellas y se fija como Gatomon las une con líneas imaginarias. Cuando termina, más o menos puede identificar lo q había dibujado su novia en las estrellas.

-me recuerda a Hawkmon cuando esta de mal humor- Dice Veemon entre risas.

-Tienes razón- Responde Gatomon también riendo –Ahora intentemos otro- moviendo otra vez su garra, uniendo estrellas – y bien ¿Qué crees que es esto?

-Pues… creo que es…- mirando con cuidado las estrellas –Se parece un poco a Leviamon-

-¿Leviamon?- pregunta Gatomon.

-Ya sabes, un enorme digimon que vive en el mar oscuro, una leyenda del digimundo- Responde Veemon.

-Iba a decir que era una lagartija pero ahora que lo miro bien, si se parece a Leviamon- Responde Gatomon –ahora tú intenta hacer uno-

-De acuerdo- contesta Veemon alzando un dedo al cielo.

Veemon comienza a mover el dedo, uniendo estrellas. Una vez termina, Gatomon se queda mirando el cielo. Cuando reconoce lo que Veemon había dibujado en el cielo comienza a sonreír.

-No estoy muy segura, pero pareciera que fueran todos nuestros amigos- Responde Gatomon.

-Intente hacer algo, pero es que son muchas estrellas- Dice Veemon algo desilusionado.

-Igual lo hiciste- le responde Gatomon con una sonrisa –Ahora me toca a mi otra vez-

Gatomon vuelve a mover su garra, uniendo estrellas pero de forma distinta. Veemon se fija cuidadosamente en la forma en que Gatomon une las estrellas para saber qué es lo que está haciendo. Tarda unos segundos en comprenderlo, pero finalmente reconoce que es.

-Es Patamon, y parece que estuviera sonriendo- Dice Veemon con una sonrisa –realmente y se siente su ausencia-

-Tienes razón- contesto Gatomon algo triste, pero rápidamente alejo la tristeza y empezó a hacer otro dibujo en las estrellas –Veamos si puedes adivinar este-

Esta vez, Gatomon hace muchos más movimientos con su garra, lo que indicaba que era un dibujo mucho más complejo.

Veemon observa el cielo tratando de identificar que era lo que estaba haciendo, tardo un poco más que con los anteriores, pero cuando logro identificarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Somos nosotros, y estamos…- Dice Veemon.

-juntos - interrumpe Gatomon y se acerca a Veemon dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Gatomon sonríe y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Veemon mientras él la acaricia y apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella y también sonríe.

Los digimons se quedan unos cuantos segundos así, luego vuelven a dirigir su mirada al cielo nocturno, había una enorme luna llena que por alguna razón, no habían notado antes. Brillaba con mucha intensidad, y ambos digimons sonreían mientras la admiraban.

-Es una luna muy hermosa- comenta Gatomon mientras se abraza mas a Veemon –me trae buenos recuerdos ¿a ti no?- mirando a Veemon.

-La verdad es que si- responde Veemon mientras pasa sus manos por la espalda de Gatomon, haciéndola sentir muy cómoda –Fue en una noche como esta cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- responde Gatomon –Aunque, recuerdo que casi no eras capaz de decirme nada, así que tuve que ayudarte un poco-

-Era muy inseguro en ese momento- Responde Veemon algo avergonzado.

-Pero al menos lo lograste, y es por eso que estoy contigo-

-Por eso soy tan feliz-

-igual que yo-

Ambos digimons se ponen de pie y se miran fijamente. Ninguno de los dos le quitaba al otro los ojos de encima al otro, unos ojos llenos de amor, y también algo de lujuria. Veemon se acerca lentamente a su novia y le da un apasionado beso, y a los segundos, introduce también su lengua para explorar su boca.

Obviamente, Gatomon le gustaba mucho esto y no iba a quedarse atrás, así que tomo a su novio de los hombros y lo acerco a ella, haciendo que sus labios vayan al ritmo de los de Veemon, y también metiendo su lengua dando lugar a una danza dentro de sus bocas. Pero para ellos que habían vivido momentos así más de una vez antes, lo que hacían no era suficiente, necesitaban más.

Veemon sujeta a Gatomon con una de sus manos por la cintura y la acerca hacia él lo más posible, mientras que con la otra sujeta la cola de la digimon y la pega a su espalda, masajeándolas juntas. Gatomon por su parte lo estaba disfrutando, y como no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, comienza a frotar los hombros de Veemon con mucha suavidad, acerándose más a él y poniendo más energía en el beso que ambos estaban compartiendo. Veemon lleva la mano que tenía en la cintura de la gata a una de sus piernas, levantándola y acariciándola haciendo temblar el cuerpo de su amada, mientras que Gatomon quita una de sus manos de los hombros de su novio, la lleva a su cola y empieza a frotarla suavemente, provocando un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Veemon.

Era un momento perfecto para ambos, estaban muy felices juntos, comenzaban a sudar, y empezaban a sentirse muy... bien, como para llevar las cosas más lejos.

Pero entonces, algo inesperado interrumpió la pasional escena.

De en medio de los arboles, algo sale disparado a gran velocidad y golpea a Veemon en el brazo.

Veemon se separa de Gatomon y empieza a gruñir de dolor mientras se sujeta el brazo.

-Veemon ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Gatomon preocupada, mientras revisa el brazo de su novio hasta que encuentra la causa del dolor -¿qué es esto?- bastante asustada al ver que el brazo de Veemon tenía una herida pequeña, pero muy profunda y estaba sangrando bastante.

Ambos digimons escuchan un ruido que viene de uno de los árboles y voltean a ver que es. Detrás de un árbol. Sale un hombre de edad avanzada, con ropa muy sucia igual que el propio hombre, tenía una botella de cerveza y en la otra llevaba un revolver y lo apuntaba directamente a los digimons. El extraño sujeto empezó a acercarse a Veemon y Gatomon, con una movilidad muy torpe ya que prácticamente arrastraba los pies mientras andaba.

Gatomon ya estaba muy enojada de que alguien hubiera lastimado a su novio, estaba lista a enfrentar al hombre. Pero Veemon usa su otro brazo y la detiene antes de que haga algo.

-No lo vayas a lastimar Gatomon- le pide Veemon aun sintiendo un gran dolor.

-¡no me pidas que no haga nada, mira cómo fue que te dejo, no le voy a perdonar lo que te hizo!- le reclama Gatomon.

-Míralo bien- Dice Veemon señalando al hombre.

Gatomon no entiende muy bien lo que Veemon intentaba decirle, pero finalmente lo entiende. Alrededor de aquel hombre, se sentía un fuerte olor a alcohol, además su movilidad indicaba que estaba pasado de copas.

-En esa condición no debe ser consciente de lo que hace- dice Veemon al ver que Gatomon había notado el estado de embriagues del hombre –mejor vámonos tranquilos y tratemos de no buscarnos problemas-

-Está bien cariño- le responde Gatomon.

Gatomon estaba intentando ayudar a Veemon, pero cada que intentaba moverse, el sangrado del brazo de Veemon aumentaba, igual que el dolor y eso le impedía moverse. La digimon intenta entonces buscar que sirviera para detener la hemorragia. Algún pedazo de ropa o papel.

Pero en cuanto Gatomon comenzó a buscar, el hombre le apunta con el revólver y se prepara para disparar.

-¡Cuidado Gatomon!- Grita Veemon al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El hombre aprieta el gatillo y dispara. No obstante, gracias a los gritos de Veemon, Gatomon se percato de eso, pero su única reacción fue mover su cola para que su anillo bloqueara la bala.

El movimiento había funcionado y el anillo había bloqueado la bala, pero al mismo tiempo, el impacto de la bala también había hecho que el anillo se saliera de su lugar y empezara a rodar hasta caer a un lago.

Gatomon trata de correr para rescatar su anillo, pero el hombre corre hacia ella y la pisa la cola para detenerla.

-No dejare que escapes- dice el hombre tirando la botella de cerveza al suelo, quebrándola y saca de un bolsillo una navaja y la pone en el cuello de Gatomon, dejándola muy asustada y sin poder moverse -¡Ustedes se llevaron a mi hermosa hija, ahora pagaran con su vida!- grita como un loco, rozando la hoja de la navaja en el cuello de Gatomon, pero sin abrir heridas.

A pesar de lo mal que estaba, Veemon no soporta ver a su amada al borde de la muerte, así que sujetando su brazo herido, corre hacia el hombre para encararlo. Pero el borracho ya estaba atento a los movimientos de Veemon. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpea con el revólver y se prepara a dispararle.

-Escucha, mátame si quieres, pero deja ir a mi novia- le pide Veemon viendo que no tendría ninguna escapatoria.

Pero el hombre no presta atención a lo que el dragón azul dice, pone su dedo en el gatillo y acerca la navaja más al cuello de Gatomon.

-¡Ustedes los malditos digimons no saben lo que se siente perder a alguien importante, ustedes solo destruyen y matan, no son más que animales, me quitaron a mi hija mayor y casi pierdo a mi hija menor, pero voy a hacer que paguen… con mis propias manos!-

Desde un lugar sombrío y sin vida, a través de una enorme roca, una extraña criatura parecida una araña gigante, de color rojo y negro, una cabeza enorme con algo de hilo de araña asomándose por su boca, y un aspecto bastante aterrador.

Observaba lo que está ocurriendo con los digimons y el hombre borracho y loco, con mucho interés, junto a él, parecía haber una pequeña sombra con la estaba sosteniendo una conversación.

-Deja que yo me haga cargo, después de todo… tú tienes un largo camino por delante, y en cuanto a mí, creo que es momento de darle fin a mi vida- Dice la araña en un tono ronco y apagado, como la voz de un anciano.

Entonces, el extraño ser saca un pequeño cuaderno negro y lo abre en una página en blanco. De entre su cabeza, saca un pequeño bolígrafo y comienza a escribir un nombre. Mientras lo hace, su cuerpo comienza a temblar y a desmoronarse. Cuando había terminado de escribir, ya no era más que un montón de polvo rojo.

Mientras, el hombre extraño seguía manteniendo su navaja en el cuello de Gatomon y apuntándole a Veemon con el revólver, mientras lo hacía, algunas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos, que estaban llenos de tristeza y odio.

Veemon se percato de eso, no tenía idea de a qué se refería lo de que su hija había muerto, pero si sabía que debió de haber sido muy duro para él y de ahí su condición actual.

-Mira, puedo imaginarme como te sientes y que quieres desahogar tu rabia y tu enojo, pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo- le dice Veemon tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Cierra la boca, tú no sabes nada!- le grita el hombre, con su dedo en el gatillo -¡prepárate a morir!

Ya iba a apretar el gatillo, Veemon ya no podía hacer mas, solo esperar mientras que Gatomon lo observaba llorando, pensando que perdería nuevamente a alguien que amaba.

Parecía que todo iba a terminar…

Pero…

Por alguna extraña razón, el hombre suelta sus armas antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a cualquiera de los dos digimons y cae de espaldas al suelo, completamente inmóvil y soltando una espuma blanca de su boca. Al no tener la navaja en su cuello, Gatomon va hacia Veemon para ver si estaba bien y sentirse protegida.

Después de unos minutos, Gatomon se acerca al hombre y revisa sus signos vitales.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Veemon.

-Está muerto- Respondió Gatomon algo triste.

Gatomon aprovecha y con sus garras, corta una parte del chaleco del muerto y la usa como venda para el brazo de Veemon, y una vez que tiene el brazo vendado, Veemon se lanza al agua buscando el anillo mágico de Gatomon. Aunque era de noche y aun le dolía el brazo, solo le tomo unos minutos encontrarlo y volver a salir del agua.

Veemon le coloca de nuevo el anillo a Gatomon, pero ella nota a Veemon estaba temblando debido al agua helada, así que se acerca a él y lo abraza con toda su fuerza para tratar de calentarlo un poco.

-Estoy asustada Veemon, todo lo que ha estado pasando empieza a asustarme - dice Gatomon.

-Yo también querida, yo también- Responde Veemon abrazando a su novia con más fuerza.

Todo quedo en silencio en ese momento… hasta que…

Del cielo, cae un cuaderno negro justo frente a los digimons. Con cuidado, Veemon se acerca y lo recoge. Parecía un cuaderno común y corriente, pero tenía escrito en la portada "Cuaderno de la muerte". Esto los confundió mucho, así que lo abrieron para ver que podían encontrar. Todas las páginas estaban en blanco, excepto una que tenía un nombre escrito en toda la hoja, era "Shiro Kazami".

Gatomon empezó a revisar la ropa del difunto hasta encontrar una billetera, y en ella una identificación con la foto y nombre del sujeto. Para sorpresa de ambos, el nombre ese hombre era "Shiro Kazami".

Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba pasando, y todo volvió a estar en silencio, hasta que…

-No tienen por qué sentir miedo- dijo una voz.

La pareja se puso en alerta al escuchar la voz y miraron por todas partes a quien les estaba hablando.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Gatomon algo alterada.

-Lo que acaban de ver no es nada agradable, lo sé, pero pueden estar tranquilos porque eso no les va a pasar a ustedes dos- respondió la voz.

-tu mataste a ese hombre ¿verdad?- pregunto Veemon enojado y gruñendo.

-No te enojes, tu novia ya está muy alterada, si te pones así la asustaras mas- respondió la voz en un tono divertido –ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, yo no lo mate.

Ambos digimons siguen observando, hasta que por fin divisan una pequeña sombra q estaba en medio del lago.

Veemon estaba preparado para luchar, pero el dolor de su brazo lo detiene.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunta Gatomon.

-Solo quería venir a verlos- responde la sombra, abriendo dos enormes ojos rojos que brillan en la oscuridad –Se que tuvieron un día difícil, no quería molestarlos pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de verlos, y por eso estoy aquí-

De la pequeña sombra, se extienden dos enormes alas similares a las de un dragón. Entonces, lo sombra comienza a volar sobre el lago, cortando el agua con sus alas mientras se acerca a los digimons. Una vez esta frente a Veemon y Gatomon, la luz de la luna permite ver como es físicamente, y los digimons elegidos quedan sorprendidos y sonríen al reconocerlo.

-¿Patamon? ¿Enserio eres tú?- pregunta Veemon aun sin poder creerlo.

-Así es Veemon, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo- responde Patamon sonriendo.

En efecto, quien estaba frente a ellos era Patamon, pero era un poco diferente de lo que lo recordaban. Aunque era del mismo tamaño y físico, ahora tenía un pelaje negro y algo más de pelo, sus uñas eran un poco más largas y sus patas delanteras estaban envueltas en vendas amarillentas, la piel de su hocico y estomago era blanca completamente y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón marrón que en el centro tenía una hebilla circular con el signo de la esperanza gravado al revés, tenía unas líneas rojas debajo de los ojos y un tatuaje rojo en la espalda parecido a una llama, sus ojos era iguales, con la salvedad de que sus pupilas ya no eran azules, sino de un rojo intenso, las alas de su cabeza ahora eran enormes, y tenía dos pequeños colmillitos que sobresalían de su boca.

-No puedo creer que seas tú- dice Gatomon sonriendo y llorando de felicidad –me alegra verte otra vez-

Gatomon se acerca a Patamon para tratar de abrazarlo, pero cuando lo intenta, lo atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma. Esto la confunde mucho, pero no le quita la alegría de volverse a encontrar con su amigo.

-Patamon ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Te vez muy cambiado- Pregunta Veemon notando la nueva apariencia de Patamon.

-Es una larga historia y creo que este no es lugar para contarla- responde Patamon aterrizando, en ese momento sus enormes alas se volvieron pequeñas, iguales a las que tenía cuando era un Patamon normal-

-Entonces vamos a casa de Kari- propone Gatomon.

Los tres estaban a punto de irse, entonces ve que Veemon lleva un cuaderno negro, al verlo, lo reconoce de inmediato.

-¿Qué será ese cuaderno tan raro?- pregunta Gatomon.

-Es una Death Note, o cuaderno de la muerte- responde Patamon mirando fijamente.

-¿Death Note?- preguntaron ambos.

-Así es- respondió Patamon –y es por haberla tomado que pueden verme-

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Veemon algo confundido.

-Pues… la cosa es…- Patamon hablaba pausado por los nervios pero finalmente se calmo –yo ya no soy un digimon, soy… un Shinigami-

-¿un shinigami?- pregunto Gatomon mucho mas confundida.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que ahora eres un Dios de la Muerte?- pregunto Veemon tratando de tocar a Patamon, traspasándolo.

-Es una larga historia como ya les dije, pero hay algo que les puedo decir… aquel cuyo nombre sea escrito en ese cuaderno… morirá- dijo Patamon.

Continuara...


	10. Cap 9, Shinigami

**CAPITULO 9, SHINIGAMI**

Una noche bastante agitada ¿no creen?  
Lo que para Gatomon y Veemon hubiera sido una noche intima y romántica como varias que ya habían tenido en el pasado, se había convertido en una noche en la que sintieron la muerte muy cerca, todavía mas, no por un digimon sino por un humano borracho. Aun mas extraño, ese mismo humano había muerto justo frente a ellos de manera misteriosa.  
Y por si fuera poco, ante ellos había aparecido Patamon otra vez, pero ahora era un shinigami. Los dos estaban alegres de volver a ver a Patamon, pero eso no era suficiente como para quitarles la confusión de todo lo que había sucedido.

Después de unos minutos, los tres se fueron del parque directamente a casa de Kari. Como Kari y sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a las salidas de Gatomon y las visitas de su novio, apenas si se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron, y claro, tampoco habían notado la llegada de alguien más con los dos digimons.  
Casi una hora después de su llegada, Gatomon fue al comedor, donde también estaba Kari cenando con sus padres. En cuanto vieron a la gata, la saludaron y empezaron las preguntas.

-Creí que tu y Veemon se quedarían en el parque mas tiempo- dice la señora Kamiya sirviendo la cena, que…  
-Esa era la idea, pero estaba haciendo mucho frio, y por eso nos regresamos- Responde Gatomon sonriendo, aunque por dentro se sentía extremadamente nerviosa y medio culpable por estar ocultando lo que pasó en verdad.  
-Es muy extraño- dice Kari tomando un bocado del Curry que había preparado su madre para la cena -Usualmente el frio no es ningún impedimento para ustedes dos, digo hace unos días fueron a una montaña nevada-  
-¿era necesario mencionar eso Kari?- comenta Gatomon mirando a su compañera, medio molesta por el comentario.  
-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Veemon?- Pregunta la elegida notando la ausencia del digimon dragón.  
-Está en la habitación, y es que se cayó por accidente en el lago y el frio prácticamente lo está matando- Responde Gatomon.  
-En ese caso, sería bueno que le lleves algo de comer- dice la madre de Kari entregándole dos platos de curry y dos cucharas -y tú también debes comer algo-  
-Muchas gracias- Responde la digimon con una sonrisa, alejándose y dejando a la familia comer sola.

Gatomon sigue caminando hacia la habitación, bastante calmada de que todo lo que había dicho fuera creído por Kari y sus padres. Si hubiera dicho lo que realmente había sucedido, hubiera alterado mucho a todos y después de lo que había sucedido en la publicación del libro de Tk y el reclutamiento de Near, no era necesario mas alteraciones.  
Antes de que Gatomon entre a la habitación, alcanza a escuchar unos débiles gemidos de dolor.

Dentro de la habitación de Kari, estaba Veemon sentado en el suelo y padeciendo. La bala que le habían disparado había penetrado profundamente el brazo pero podía sacarse. Asi que Patamon utiliza unas pequeñas pinzas para tratar de extraerla, pero mientras lo hacía, también torturaba a Veemon y al pobre digimon le tocaba contener sus gritos y sus quejas para no llamar la atención.  
Ya llevaban casi cinco minutos en la extracción de la bala y aun no la habían logrado encontrar.

-Por favor Patamon, ¿podríamos dejar esto?- dice Veemon, tratando de no abrir mucho la boca.  
-No podemos hacer eso- Responde Patamon moviendo la pinzas por la herida –Si dejamos la bala hay podría causarte muchos problemas para mover el brazo después-

Patamon sigue moviendo las pinzas, mostrándose algo molesto de no encontrar la bala. Pero mientras mas mueve las pinzas, causa más dolor a Veemon quien debe contener sus ganas de gritar o de golpear algo.

-Creo que ya la encontré- dice Patamon emocionado –Esta muy incrustada pero puedo sacarla-

El shinigami mete mas las pinzas para sacar la bala, causando una pequeña hemorragia y aumentando el sufrimiento de Veemon.

-Recuérdame porque es que estoy sufriendo este castigo-  
-Porque ni tú ni Gatomon querían preocupar a Kari y por eso no le dijeron lo que pasó. Si lo hubieran hecho un medico te quitaría la bala, pero como no fue asi, ahora te aguantas-

Finalmente, Patamon sujeta la bala con las pinzas y comienzan a jalarla con mucha fuerza. Mientras mas jala, más dolor causa a Veemon. Pasan otros cinco torturantes minutos, y de un fuerte jalón, Patamon logra sacar la bala, la cual estaba llena de sangre y aplastada. Veemon finalmente podía respirar tranquilo y Patamon se sentía bien al ver que había logrado sacar la bala la cual tiro por la ventana.  
Cuando Gatomon entro, ambos digimon estaban sudando y respirando de forma agitada.

-Y bien… ¿lo lograron?- Pregunta Gatomon acercándose a sus amigos.  
-Si, finalmente lo logramos- responde Patamon levantando el pulgar y sonriendo cansado.  
-Eso me alegra, te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda Patamon, supongo que debes tener hambre- Dice Gatomon y le entrega a Patamon con una sonrisa uno de los platos de curry.

Gatomon va hacia donde esta Veemon, se sienta a su lado y le venda el brazo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunta la digimon pasando su mano por la mejilla de su novio.  
-Si gracias a Patamon que me saco esa bala, pero fue realmente una tortura- Responde Veemon frotándose el brazo vendado y sonriendo de modo nervioso, y esto ocasiona que Gatomon se ría.  
-Tal vez algo de comer te ayude- responde pasándole el plato de curry, el cual tenía dos cucharas.

Los dos digimons empezaron a comer del mismo plato. Patamon estuvo a punto de preguntar el por qué hacían eso, pero decidió no hacerlo porque era bastante obvia la razón por la cual lo hacian. Sus dos amigos parecían estar muy contentos y Patamon se sentía también contento de verlos juntos. Mientras los veía comer, miro el plato de curry que Gatomon le había dejado. En cuanto dio el primer bocado, sintió una sensación como no la había sentido en mucho tiempo, la de saborear algo y eso le provoco una gran felicidad que sus amigos rápidamente notaron.

-Patamon… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Veemon.  
-es que hace tanto que no comía algo, y esta delicioso- responde el shinigami sin poder ocultar su gusto, y en cuestión de segundos, acabo con el contenido del plato quedando muy satisfecho.  
-Se ve que tenías mucha hambre- Comenta Gatomon algo sorprendida de ver lo rápido que Patamon había terminado con su comida.  
-No es de extrañar, esta comida es la mejor que eh probado en mucho tiempo. La comida que se encuentra en el mundo shinigami es horrible, pareciera que estuviera hecha de arena y no tiene ningún sabor- responde Patamon recogiendo su plato y el de Veemon y Gatomon que habían terminado también.  
-¿y es que los shinigami comen mucho?- quiso saber Veemon.  
-No en verdad- responde Patamon entregándole los platos a Gatomon para que se los lleve –Según me contaron, los shinigamis no tienen órganos internos, y por tanto no necesitan comida. Si un Shinigami come algo, sería solo por gusto y no por necesidad, y la verdad es que me encanta la comida del mundo humano, y la verdad la extrañaba-  
-Qué bueno que te haya gustado, veré si queda algo de curry para servirles mas- dice Gatomon tomando los platos y saliendo de la habitación.

Un par de segundos después de que Gatomon sale, Patamon se acerca a Veemon y revisa su brazo.

-¿ya está mejor?- pregunta el shinigami.  
-Sí, ya está un poco mejor- responde Veemon –gracias a ti y a Gatomon ya me siento mejor-  
-Gatomon hiso una buena venda, seguro pronto no la necesitaras- comenta Patamon revisando la venda –sin duda ella se preocupa mucho por ti-  
-Oye Patamon…-  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-No sé cómo preguntar esto, pero creo tengo curiosidad por saber que fue lo que te paso- dice Veemon -¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en un shinigami? ¿Y qué es esto de la Death Note?- Levantándose y tomando el cuaderno que habían escondido debajo de la cama de Kari.  
-Entiendo que tengas curiosidad, y de todos modos yo tengo que explicarles, veras…

Pero en ese momento, Gatomon entra al cuarto otra vez, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Lastima chicos, pero se acabo todo el Curry asi que no podrán repetir y… ¿interrumpo algo?- Pregunta Gatomon al ver que sus amigos estaban hablando.  
-Nada, le iba a contar a Veemon como fue que me convertí en un shinigami, pero ya que estas aquí podre contarles a ambos como fue- Responde Patamon.  
-Me parece bien- Dice Gatomon y se sienta al lado de Veemon –De todos modos yo también quisiera saber cómo fue que te convertiste en un shinigami-  
-En ese caso, les contare todo desde el principio para que me puedan entender- Patamon da un largo y profundo suspiro antes de empezar a hablar –Gatomon, como tú ya debes recordar, Sangloupmon utilizo su garra letal para poder matarme y había dicho que esa técnica dañaría mis datos y no me permitirá volver al pueblo del inicio-  
-Si lo recuerdo- Responde Gatomon no muy contenta -¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?-  
-Tiene mucho que ver- Responde Patamon –La verdad es en el momento en el que ese lobo me puso la pata encima, todo desapareció. Luego desperté bastante confundido y adolorido, flotando en un vacio absoluto. No había nada y tampoco se escuchaba nada, era solo yo, trate de llamar a alguien pero solo se escuchaba mi voz. Estaba solo, o eso era lo que yo creía-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Veemon.  
-Cuando creí que estaba completamente solo algo apareció. Eran dos enormes ojos rojos que me estaban observando-  
-¿ojos rojos?- dijo Gatomon algo confundida.  
-Asi es, debo admitir que me asuste un poco al principio, no sabía de quien eran esos ojos o porque me estaban observando. Poco a poco la luz de esos ojos rojos me permitieron ver de quien era, pero en cuanto lo vi, me lleve el susto mas grande de toda mi vida-  
-¿Qué era?- pregunto Veemon ansioso de saber la respuesta.

Patamon tardo un poco en responder mientras recordaba lo que había visto. Finalmente se calma y contesta.

-Era… una calavera gigante- respondió finalmente.  
-¡¿una calavera gigante?- exclamaron Veemon y Gatomon al mismo tiempo.  
-Pero no era una calavera normal, era enorme y parecía estar hecha de un metal oscuro, con enormes colmillos, además parecía estar dentro de la boca de una calavera mucho mas grande y cubierta de carne, no pude ver mas de su cuerpo, pero solo eso fue suficiente para aterrorizarme- En ese momento, Patamon sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordar la apariencia del extraño ser -Y si su apariencia no hubiera sido suficiente para asustarme, empezó a hablarme un con un tono de voz muy frio y lúgubre-  
-¿y qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Veemon.  
-Comenzó preguntándome quien era, y que estaba haciendo en ese lugar- respondió el shinigami –Le conté quien era y todo lo que había sucedido. Entonces, me dijo "sé quién eres, tu vida término de una manera muy penosa y ya no puedes renacer en el lugar que se encuentra en un mundo distante de la Tierra, al que los seres como tu llaman Pueblo del Inicio, sin embargo, yo puedo ayudarte a volver a la vida"-  
-¿a volver a la vida? ¿En serio eso fue lo que te dijo?- Pregunto Gatomon algo sorprendida.  
-Asi es- Respondió Patamon –Recuerdo que me dijo "en el lugar donde te encuentras ahora es el lugar donde yo gobierno, es mi mundo, y puedo darte una nueva vida, dejaras su vieja forma atrás para adquirir un nuevo cuerpo, en un ser como yo". No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con todo eso, y quise aclarar mis dudas, fue entonces cuando me dijo "Yo soy el Rey Shinigami, el monarca supremo y padre del mundo de los dioses de la muerte. Usando mi poder, seré capaz de transformarte en un dios de la muerte, y en ese momento, tu viejo ser poco a poco se irá restaurando hasta que esté listo para renacer y hacer que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes". Aunque no entendía muy bien lo que implicaría ser un shinigami, si eso me permitía volver a la vida haría cualquier cosa, fue entonces cuando dijo "Sin embargo, hay algo que me debes prometer que harás. En algún momento, quiero que le des tu Death Note a un ser humano de los que tú conoces, y de esta forma tu iras al mundo humano, cuando llegue el momento adecuado sacrificaras tu vida y le darás un mensaje muy importante, y si haces lo que te digo y sacrificas tu vida, te prometo que volverás a la vida, asi que ¿aceptas?". Lo pensé un poco, y pensé en todo lo que me había dicho, finalmente acepte, entonces…-  
-entonces…- dice Veemon.  
-Entonces acepte, fue cuando de la nada, una gran cantidad de cadenas aparecieron y me rodearon completamente, y comencé a sentir un horrible calor que empezaba a quemar todo mi cuerpo, luego escuche al Rey Shinigami gritar "¡La vida que tenias ha terminado y da ahora lugar para que una nueva existencia comience. Patamon… te doy una nueva vida como un dios de la muerte!". Entonces, las cadenas que me rodeaban desaparecieron, el calor también lo había hecho, y termine con la apariencia que tengo ahora. Después de eso, me entrego una Death Note, me explico cómo funcionaba y cuál era mi función como shinigami, y luego de eso fui enviado al mundo shinigami-  
-¿y cómo es el mundo shinigami?- pregunto Gatomon.  
-Es como un enorme desierto gris, lleno de polvo y rocas, montañas de huesos y algunas ruinas y árboles secos. Es un lugar realmente aburrido, incluso los shinigamis son muy perezosos es muy poco lo que hacen, solo duermen y juegan con huesos, y casi no usan sus Death Note por que según ellos es mucho trabajo. Estuve mucho tiempo solo y aburrido, pensando en Tk y en los demás, preguntándome como estaban. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese mundo, pero puedo decir que fue el tiempo mas aburrido de toda mi vida-  
-Guau- Exclamo Veemon –Debió ser muy duro para vivir en un mundo asi durante tanto tiempo-  
-Lo fue al principio- Respondió Patamon y comenzó a sonreír –Pero algún tiempo encontré a alguien, un shinigami que se acerco a mí para preguntarme por mi apariencia tan peculiar. Era algo grande, con la forma de una araña roja, me dijo que se llamaba Spaidex.

Hablamos mucho, le conté todas las cosas que había visto, y todo lo que había hecho y los amigos que tenia, el también me contaba cosas de sí mismo. Estábamos mucho tiempo juntos y hablamos un poco de todo, podría decirse que nos hicimos amigos, junto a él ya no me sentía tan solo-  
-Bueno, me alegra escuchar que encontraste un amigo y que ya no te sintieras solo en ese lugar- Dijo Gatomon sonriendo.  
-Tienes razón Gatomon, el me ayudo mucho a entender lo que eran los shinigamis y para que servían las Death Note, a pesar de eso, el nunca la había usado, ni yo tampoco la use. Pero creo que lo mejor que Spaidex pudo mostrarme en el mundo Shinigami, fue los portales- Dijo Patamon.  
-¿portales?- pregunto Veemon confundido.  
-Asi es, portales- respondió Patamon –Los Shinigamis los utilizan para poder ver el mundo humano y ver a quienes pueden matar. Se puede observar cualquier parte de la Tierra y a cualquier persona, parece que no tiene límites. Yo utilice esos portales para poder ver a todos y saber lo que hacían, como seguían sus vidas, y a quienes mas veía eran a ustedes dos, por que cuando busque a Gatomon, ella ya estaba contigo, eran felices y queriendo ver cómo estaban vi todo lo que habían hecho-

Por un momento, Veemon y Gatomon sonreían al escuchar que Patamon había observado lo felices que eran juntos. Pero a los pocos segundos las sonrisas desaparecieron y ambos digimons se pusieron muy nerviosos.

-Oye Patamon- Dice Veemon –cuando dices que viste todo lo que habíamos hecho quiere decir-  
-Todo- Dice Patamon sonriendo de forma perversa – les juro que eh visto bastantes cosas interesantes-  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- Pregunto Gatomon bastante sonrojada por lo que Patamon había dicho.  
-Haber… por donde puedo empezar…mmmmm… ¿quieren la lista larga o corta? Supongo que la corta, veamos… ya se con que empezar, en la montaña hace algunos días en sus formas de Exveemon y Angewomon, fue algo impresionante, y me sorprende que nadie los hubiera visto, de haber sido asi hubiera sido noticia- Dice Patamon casi burlándose –O también esta esa vez que estuvieron en el último piso del edificio donde vive Davis hace como dos años, que hicieron un gran escándalo y molestaron a muchas personas que nunca supieron que fue la causa de ese escándalo- Mientras Patamon seguía hablando. Los digimons estaban cada vez más y más molestos –También está que en una de las primeras citas de Davis y Kari, ellos fueron a ver una película y no los dejaron entrar a ustedes dos, pero al menos lograron encontrar otra forma de entretenerse en el baño de empleados- Patamon mira a Gatomon sin quitar esa sonrisa llena de malicia – y por supuesto, también eh visto lo que hacías tu hace como tres años, cuando estabas solo y sin nada mejor que hacer-  
-¡Ya estoy harta!- Grita Gatomon y se lanza sobre Patamon para atacarlo.

Pero por ser shinigami, Patamon solo es atravesado por Gatomon.

-Gatomon ¿Por qué tan molesta?- Pregunta Patamon todavía sonriendo.  
-Escúchame bien Patamon, me molesta que mencionen o se burlen de mis asuntos íntimos- Responde Gatomon ya más calmada.  
-Perdóname, pero es que es tan gracioso- Dice Patamon sin poder evitar seguir sonriendo.  
-Pues mejor no bromees con eso, a nadie le gusta que hagan bromas referentes a sus asuntos íntimos- Dice Veemon, mostrando que también se había molestado por los comentarios de Patamon.  
-Muy bien, ya no volveré a molestar con eso, pero de todos modos ustedes no son los únicos que hacen el amor de distintas formas y en distintos lugares- Dice Patamon aun sonriendo con malicia.  
-¿a quién mas has espiado?- pregunta Veemon mirándolo de reojo.  
-Pues… digamos que Agumon y Palmon hacen lo mismo, solo que Palmon es mucho mas insinuante cuando desea estar con Agumon, además de que Agumon usa mucho la fuerza para obtener mas placer y eso es algo que a Palmon le encanta- Mientras Patamon habla, Veemon y Gatomon solo quedan con cara de sorpresa y extrañez por todo lo que dice – Gabumon por otro lado es mucho mas sutil y cuando quiere estar con Biyomon es mucho mas romántico y mas apasionado, y Biyomon es muy seductora cuando esta con su novio, como nunca se a mostrado con los demás, además Hawkmon parece ser todo un mujeriego y tiene una novia que a veces entra al mundo real para visitarlo, pero no les diré quien es, además… ¿ustedes piensan que Wormmon es muy inocente? Porque les puedo asegurar que no es asi, el también tiene una amiguita y con ella puede demostrar todo lo que tiene-  
-Y Wormmon nos critica diciendo que nosotros solo pensamos eso- Comenta Veemon, aun bastante sorprendido por todo lo que Patamon les había dicho.  
-¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?- Pregunta Gatomon tratando de cambiar el tema –Patamon ¿Por qué no nos terminas de contar tu historia?-  
-ah cierto- Dice Patamon y retoma la historia –Pase mucho tiempo en el mundo shinigami, pero al menos Spaidex me acompañaba y el mundo ya no me parecía tan aburrido. El día de hoy, mientras los observaba me di cuenta de que iban a ser asesinados, estaba tan enojado que quería utilizar mi Death Note para matar a ese hombre, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Spaidex me detuvo, cuando le pregunte por que lo había hecho, es solo me respondió "Deja que yo me haga cargo, después de todo… tú tienes un largo camino por delante, y en cuanto a mí, creo que es momento de darle fin a mi vida", el escribió el nombre de quien casi los mata y no pude detenerlo-  
-¿Qué paso con Spaidex?- quiso saber Veemon.  
-Los shinigamis solo existen para acabar con la vida humana, si un shinigami escribe el nombre de una persona con la intención de salvar a alguien, ese shinigami pagara con su vida y asi por salvar a mis amigos Spaidex murió, en cuanto murió, tome su Death Note y esta paso a volverse mía. Según él me dijo, si una Death Note cae a la tierra seria de quien la toque primero y eso me permitiriá ir también a la Tierra. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, y como ustedes tocaron mi Death Note solo ustedes me pueden ver- Dijo Patamon, ara estaba un poco triste.  
-Lo siento mucho- Dijo Veemon algo apenado y sintiéndose como un tonto por haber hecho esa pregunta.  
-Descuida, de todos modos el siempre había dicho que estaba aburrido del mundo shinigami y a la menor oportunidad se quitaría la vida, lo que recuerdo es que lo último que me dijo fue

Después de que Patamon termino de hablar, todo quedo en silencia mientras el shinigami recuperaba un poco el aliento después de haber contado tan larga historia, mientras que Veemon y Gatomon asimilaban todo lo que habían escuchado y entendían bien por todo lo que Patamon había pasado al haberse transformado en un Shinigami.  
Veemon recordó la Death Note y comenzó a leer en voz alta todas las reglas tratando de entender todas las capacidades que tenia la Death Note.

-¿realmente un pequeño cuaderno tiene un poder tan destructivo?- comenta Veemon hojeando la Death Note.  
-Al principio a mí también me costaba creerlo, pero eh visto su poder con mis propios ojos. Lo que se puede llegar a hacer con esa cosa es impresionante- Dice Patamon.  
-¿y para qué sirve que los shinigamis maten personas con las Death Note?- pregunta Gatomon.  
-Lo que sucede es que, cuando una persona es asesinada usando la Death Note, normalmente muere antes de que su vida termine, ese tiempo de vida que no se uso es tomado por los shinigamis y de esa manera pueden prolongar su vida más tiempo- Responde Patamon.

Veemon sigue pasando hojas y hojas hasta que encuentra la hoja en la que estaba escrito el nombre "Shiro Kazami". Entonces recordó que cuando él y Gatomon vieron la identificación de aquel hombre, su nombre era Shiro Kazami, la curiosidad empezó a invadirlo y no pudo contenerse de preguntar para aclarar sus dudas.

-Patamon, necesito que aclares algo- Pregunto Veemon por fin.  
-Claro ¿Qué necesitas saber?-  
-En esta hoja esta anotado el nombre de Shiro Kazami, asi era como se llamaba el tipo que quería matarnos, ¿Cómo fue que Spaidex supo su nombre? ¿Acaso lo conocía o algo asi?-

Patamon se quedo pensando por un momento en la pregunta que Veemon le estaba haciendo y finalmente decidió contestarle para aclarar sus dudas.

-No es que lo conociera Veemon- Responde Patamon acercándose a Veemon y mirándolo fijamente –Los shinigamis tenemos una pequeña cualidad, es la que nos permite conocer el nombre de nuestras victimas y asi poder matarlas-

Al principio Veemon se siente un poco intimidado de tener a Patamon tan cerca y no entiendo porque lo estaba mirando de esa manera, pero después de unos segundos logra comprenderlo.

-Puedes verlo…- responde Veemon –atreves de tus ojos pueden verse el nombre de las personas-  
-Su nombre y también su tiempo de vida- Dice Patamon sonriendo al ver que su amigo lo había entendido –A esta habilidad se le conoce como los ojos del shinigami-  
-¿ojos de shinigami?-  
-Asi es, con estos ojos todo lo que el shinigami necesita hacer es observar a su víctima y acabar con ella. Lo curioso de esta habilidad es que, si una persona toma una Death Note, el shinigami a quien le pertenecía esa Death Note puede transferirle los ojos del shinigami a esa persona-  
-Puedes darnos los ojos del shinigami ¿no es cierto?- pregunta Veemon.  
-Pero según me contaron, para ganar esa habilidad, esa persona debe pagar un precio- agrega el shinigami.  
-¿Cuál es el precio?- pregunta Gatomon muy interesada.  
-la mitad de su tiempo de vida- responde Patamon –por ejemplo, si vivieran cien años, ahora solo vivirían cincuenta, o si van a vivir un mes, ya solo vivirían dos semanas-

Todo se queda en silencio después de lo que Patamon había dicho. Nadie mas dijo algo hasta que…

-Patamon, quisiera que me dieras los ojos del shinigami- Dice Gatomon, mostrándose muy decidida con lo que estaba diciendo.  
-Gatomon ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunta Veemon algo alterado por la decisión de su novia.  
-Piénsalo Veemon, si obtenemos el poder de los ojos del shinigami podremos ayudar mucho a Near, cuando encontremos un sospechoso sabremos cómo se llama en realidad y eso siempre es útil porque hay muchas personas que ocultan sus identidades con nombres falsos- Dice Gatomon bastante confiada.  
-¿Quién es Near?- pregunta el shinigami pero parece que nadie lo escucha.  
-Sí, te entiendo ¿pero sabes lo que eso implica?- dice Veemon mostrándose algo alterado y preocupado por Gatomon –Ya escuchaste lo que Patamon dijo, para poder obtener esos ojos debes entregar la mitad de tu tiempo de vida-  
-Lo sé, pero igual estoy dispuesta a hacerlo… con tal de obtener algún tipo de ventaja contra Kira para asi capturarlo y que pague por todos sus crímenes- Dice Gatomon tratando de no mirar a Veemon. Ella sabía que el solo se preocupaba por su seguridad y le dolía que hiciera un sacrificio tan grande, pero ella también sabía que los ojos de shinigami serian una ventaja poderosa y valía la pena tenerlos a pesar del costo.

La habitación queda nuevamente en un silencio muy incomodo. Gatomon se sentía un poco triste por hacer que Veemon se preocupara por ella a causa de su decisión, pero aun asi estaba firme. Veemon sabía que Gatomon tenía toda la razón para hacer el trato de los ojos del shinigami, pero de todos modos lo hacia sentir triste que su novia se sacrificara.  
Finalmente el silencio se acabo y alguien hablo.

-Patamon – dijo Veemon dirigiéndose al shinigami –entonces dale los ojos del shinigami a Gatomon, pero quisiera que no recortes su tiempo de vida, y en su lugar recortes el mío-

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que Veemon había dicho, simplemente no podían creerlo. Gatomon era quien estaba más sorprendida, a la vez que asustada por lo que su novio había dicho, pero no entendía el por qué de eso.

-Veemon no lo hagas, soy yo quien recibirá los ojos, seré yo quien de el tiempo de vida necesario- Le dice Gatomon acercándose a su novio y casi suplicándole.  
-Lo sé querida- Dice Veemon pasando su mano por detrás del cuello de la gata –pero si te comparo conmigo, tú tienes mucho mas por que vivir, por que Davis y yo estamos en la policía y de todos modos en algún momento nos puede suceder algo, asi que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo-  
-Pero…-  
-Además… no quiero que te sacrifiques, no porque no te crea capaz, sino porque no deseo perderte, antes preferiría morir- y con eso dicho, Veemon le da un fuerte abrazo a Gatomon y ella también lo abraza con fuerza.

Patamon solo se les queda mirando, veía que ellos dos tenían un fuerte lazo que los unía, y que ninguno de ellos quería perder al otro. Con verlos en ese momento, si a Patamon le quedaban dudas de que el amor que existía entre ellos no era lo bastante fuerte, esas dudas ya se habían disipado.

-Muy bien Veemon, hare lo que me pides- dice Patamon ya sin otra opción –Debido a que ambos tomaron la Death Note, ambos son sus dueños, asi que ahora te daré los ojos de shinigami, asi que por favor cierra los ojos-

Los dos digimons se separaron y Gatomon cerró los ojos. Pasaron apenas unos cuantos segundos y Gatomon no sintió nada fuera de lo normal.

-De acuerdo, puedes abrir los ojos-

Poco a poco Gatomon comienza a abrir los ojos. Para Veemon, los ojos de Gatomon se veían como siempre, pero Patamon pudo notar que sus pupilas ya no eran azules sino rojas, lo que significaba que ahora ella tenía los ojos del shinigami. Además Gatomon no veía todo de la misma manera, todo se veía de color rojo, pero además, al ver a Patamon y a Veemon noto algo que llamo mucho su atención.  
Sobre la cabeza de los dos digimons había letras flotando. Al principio no las entendió, pero cuando las observo detenidamente se dio cuenta eran los nombres de sus amigos, y también observo que debajo de los nombres había varios números.

-Sorprendente- dijo Gatomon todavía impactada con lo que estaba pasando –Ahora puedo ver sus nombres, también puedo ver sus tiempos de vida aunque no los entiendo bien-  
-Parece que funciono, buen trabajo Patamon- dice Veemon y le regala una sonrisa a su amigo.  
-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede- contesta Patamon también sonriendo.  
-Me pregunto si…-

Entonces, Gatomon corre hacia el tocador de Kari y se mira al espejo. A través de sus ojos ella puede ver su nombre, pero no podía ver su tiempo de vida y esto la confundió bastante.

-¿Qué sucede Patamon? Veo mi nombre pero no puedo ver mi tiempo de vida- dice Gatomon.

Patamon piensa un momento antes de darle una respuesta a su amiga.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero según escuche, cuando una persona recibe los ojos de shinigami y se mira a un espejo no puede ver su tiempo de vida por que no tiene necesidad de conocer su propio tiempo de vida- responde finalmente.  
-Ya veo- dijo Gatomon, concentrándose para hacer desaparecer los ojos de shinigami y ver todo normalmente.

El resto de la noche, los tres amigos solo hablaron de cualquier tema para poder pasar el tiempo. Entre los temas que hablaron, Gatomon y Veemon le contaron a Patamon acerca de Kira y que ahora trabajaban con alguien llamado Near para atraparlo, también le contaron lo que habían hecho todos durante todos esos años, incluyendo Tk al que Patamon no había podido ver desde el mundo shinigami ya que él se encontraba en Francia. Finalmente, Patamon el dijo que podía seguirlos a ambos y que decidieran donde esconder la Death Note, la cual Patamon sabía que sus amigos nunca usarían. Al final, fue Gatomon quien dijo que se encargaría de esconderla y a los digimons les pareció eso perfecto.

Después de casi dos horas de haber hablado, ya era muy tarde y todos debían irse a dormir. Cuando Tai entro a la universidad, se fue de la casa para vivir en un apartamento el cual compartía con Mimi, por lo que su habitación ahora era una habitación que Gatomon y Veemon usaban para dormir juntos cuando este último estaba de visita.  
Los padres de Kari no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en que Veemon se quedara ya que lo había hecho antes igual que Davis, asi que ya era algo asi como parte de la familia.

Finalmente todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

La noche siguió avanzando y todos aun continuaban profundamente dormidos, todos excepto Patamon que por alguna razón le había costado dormir. Posiblemente era porque después de tanto tiempo de vivir en el mundo shinigami, estar en el mundo real era un cambio bastante grande. El shinigami empezaba a desesperarse y necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse y cansarse, de esa forma podría dormir.

Pensó durante unos segundos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue despertar a Gatomon y conversar con ella, no solo se cansaría después de un buen rato de conversación, sino que además… ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar.  
Con esta idea, Patamon fue al cuarto donde ella dormía para poder despertarla. Cuando entro, ella y Veemon dormían muy juntos, abrazados y sonriendo. Patamon no pudo contener una sonrisa llena de ternura al verlos, se veían muy lindos y felices juntos, y Gatomon… se veía tan tranquila y feliz que le parecía simplemente hermosa.  
Patamon se acerco con mucho cuidado y empezó a mover a Gatomon suavemente para poder despertarla.

-Patamon… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Gatomon aun somnolienta y bostezando.  
-Es que no puedo dormir- responde Patamon algo apenado –me preguntaba si tu y yo podríamos conversar un poco para que asi yo pueda dormir-  
-¿conversar?-  
-Si, además… creo que tu y yo tenemos bastante de que hablar-

Gatomon se despierta con lo que había dicho Patamon, sabía bien de qué era lo que él quería hablar y sabía que debía hacerlo. Asi que con cuidado se alejo de los brazos de Veemon y se levanto de la cama.

-Ya vuelvo mi amor- le susurra a Veemon al oído y le da un beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación.

Ambos digimons fueron a la sala y se acomodaron en el sofá mirando la ventana para poder hablar más cómodamente. El cielo seguía tan hermosamente estrellado como Gatomon y Veemon habían visto antes, y la luna llena aun seguía ahí.  
Los dos no sabían bien como empezar su conversación, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Patamon fue el primero en hablar.

-Aun recuerdas cuando tu y yo éramos novios ¿no es asi Gatomon?-  
-Si lo recuerdo, los regalos, tu forma de hablar y lo especial que me hacías sentir, Patamon créeme que nunca podría olvidar esos bellos momentos que viví contigo, y aun los sigo recordando claramente.  
-Pero sabes, hay algo que recuerdo más que cualquier otra cosa-  
-¿y qué es?

Patamon tardo un poco en responder, pero ante la mirada curiosa de Gatomon, finalmente se anima a contestar.

-Algo que nunca he olvidado fue aquella vez que tu y yo perdimos nuestra inocencia- Dice Patamon y se sonroja después de decir eso.

Gatomon lo mira algo sorprendida, pero también sonrojándose, recordaba muy bien aquella noche.

-Todavía lo recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer- dice Patamon mirando la luna llena desde la ventana, y luego volviendo a mirar a Gatomon -Esa noche habíamos tenido una hermosa cita a espaldas de nuestros compañeros, todo había sido perfecto, y tú te veías muy hermosa, sobre todo tus ojos bajo la luz de la luna. No podía dejar de verte, de contemplarte, me tenías embobado...-

Gatomon solo escuchaba mientras recordaba todos esos maravillosos momentos que ellos compartieron.

-Tú también te veías muy guapo Patamon- responde la gata, cercándose a Patamon y mirándolo con ternura –además, la cosas que medicas, tus tratos, todo lo que hiciste en esa cita, sin duda te comportaste como un verdadero caballero, y muy seguro de ti mismo, creo fue lo que me pareció mas lindo de ti-

Gatomon quería tratar de acariciar el rostro de Patamon, pero igual no pudo porque en cuanto trato de tocarlo, lo traspaso.

-Cuando ya era hora de despedirnos- continúo Patamon -yo no quería, aunque sabía que nos veríamos al día siguiente, yo no podía apartarme de ti. Nos besamos, al principio fue un suave beso, pero pronto se hizo más intenso, y a la vez insuficiente. Los besos ya no eran suficientes para nosotros. Habíamos comprendido que queríamos entregarnos uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, y asi fue. Esa noche fue nuestra primera vez. Perdimos nuestra inocencia juntos, yo no me sentía digno de tal honor, del honor de poder amarte asi, de poder ser el dueño de tu corazón... Y sin embargo ahí estábamos, amándonos perdidamente...-

Gatomon sonreía cada vez más y se sonrojaba mientras todos los recuerdos de esa noche se acoplaban en su mente en ese momento.

-Créeme, yo no habría pensado en nadie mas perfecto para ese momento y es que tan solo despertar y verme acurrucada junto a ti, y durmiendo- dijo Gatomon, ya sin poder ocultar su felicidad por aquel recuerdo-  
-Y además, con una hermosa sonrisa en tus labios y yo abrazándote, fue algo que me quedó grabado en el alma- dice Patamon quien solo observaba el cielo por la ventana.

Sabía que lo de él y Gatomon ya estaba en el pasado, y por todo lo que había visto, también sabía que jamás podría separar a Gatomon y Veemon, pero tampoco olvidaría lo que él y Gatomon compartieron durante ese maravilloso tiempo en que fueron novios, y también sabia que Gatomon no olvidaría esos momentos.

-Ese también fue un momento que se me quedo grabado en el alma… y en el corazón- Dice Gatomon también mirando la ventana –y pensé que tú y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre-

La sonrisa de Gatomon desaparece y en su lugar aparece una expresión de tristeza, Patamon no pudo evitar sentirse igual al ver a su amiga asi, y ya bien porque era.

-Yo también lo creía, y sin embargo, el destino a veces nos juega de un modo muy duro. Sangloupmon me asesino. He estado muerto 6 años, al menos mi cuerpo digital. Tu ahora estas con Veemon- Dice Patamon sonriendo y pasando sus garras con suavidad por el rostro de Gatomon -y realmente le agradezco a él todo lo que hizo por ti. Me hubiera partido el alma el verte sufrir o peor, que hubieses intentado quitarte la vida, pero gracias a él sigues adelante, y al menos se que él te cuidara y te amara en cuerpo y alma, tanto como yo lo hice-  
-Realmente sufrí bastante por tu perdida, e incluso pensé en morir, para asi tenerte cerca otra vez- Dice Gatomon, mirando hacia otro lado.

Patamon solo le sonríe suavemente mientras se pierde en los ojos de su amada por última vez, al menos por una vez quería volver a experimentar esa sensación que ella le daba cuando el se perdía en esa hermosa mirada de ella. Pero Gatomon todavía estaba algo triste.

-¿Qué sucede Gatomon?- quiso saber.  
-La verdad es que todavía me siento un poco culpable de estar con Veemon, siguiendo recordando todo lo que viví contigo-  
-Pero tú no sabías que yo seguía vivo en el mundo shinigami, y de todos modos no debes sentirte comprometida conmigo solo porque estoy aquí, igual no estoy vivo totalmente, soy un shinigami, además… tu amas a Veemon ¿verdad?-

Gatomon pensó muy bien la pregunta de Patamon y tardo un poco en responder. Finalmente dio un largo respiro y se dispuso a contestar.

-Asi es- Respondió Gatomon finalmente –amo a Veemon con todo mi corazón, y creo que no puedo dejar de amarlo-  
-¿lo ves?- dice Patamon sonriendo por la respuesta de su amiga –no tienes por qué sentirte triste o culpable por estar con él aunque recuerdes lo que vivimos juntos. Yo fui un episodio de tu vida, pero ahora soy un recuerdo y pertenezco al pasado, Veemon pertenece a tu presente, y estoy seguro de que hará parte de tu futuro-  
-¿Por qué estas tan seguro que Veemon será una parte de mi futuro?-

Entonces, Patamon comienza a sonreír de forma perversa y Gatomon empieza a sentirse nerviosa.

-Por que a ustedes dos nos se quieren mucho, su amor es sincero y puro, y lo han demostrado una… y otra… y otra…-

Gatomon comienza a enojarse y comienza a mirar a todas las direcciones buscando algo hasta que ve sobre la mesa una canasta con manzanas. Toma una y se la lanza a Patamon, pero claro, la manzana solo lo atraviesa, y cuando Patamon se da cuenta de eso, no puede evitar reírse.

-oye Gatomon ¿Por qué tan molesta?- Pregunta Patamon bastante divertido con la forma como había reaccionado su amiga.  
-debió haberte quedado claro que me molesta que bromeen con mi asuntos íntimos - Responde Gatomon mirándolo, medio enojada.  
-Ya no te pongas si, solo bromeaba, además es normal lo que hacen-  
-Igual es molesto, asi que por favor no lo hagas- Gatomon ya no se muestra tan molesta y en cambio sonríe y se sonroja –aunque admito que tienes razón, hemos demostrado nuestro amor muchas veces, y eso me gusta- Gatomon cambia otra vez de expresión a una muy seria –Pero de todos modos no me molestes-  
-De acuerdo, ya no molestare mas con ese tema- dice Patamon con una sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos la cambia por una expresión seria –pero hablando enserio, tengo que admitir que cuando te veía haciendo el amor con Veemon, mas de una vez me sentí celoso, pero mas que eso, me sentía triste-  
-¿triste?- Pregunta Gatomon, aunque sabía que la pregunta no hacia falta.  
-Asi es- Responde Patamon sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro -Triste porque yo ya no podría volver a amarte asi, ya no podría volver a embriagarme de tus besos, de tus caricias, de todo tu ser- dice el sinceramente –Ahora, era Veemon quien podría embriagarse de tu amor.

Por un momento, las palabras estuvieron a punto de hacer llorar a Gatomon, comenzaba a sentirse otra vez culpable por estar con Veemon después de que ella y Patamon habían sido novios, pero Patamon rápidamente la calma con una sonrisa.

-Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz por ti y por Veemon. Ambos estaban felices, habías logrado superar tu dolor y seguir adelante. No estaba contigo, pero Veemon si y eso me bastaba para sentirme tranquilo- Dice Patamon –pero todavía algo que no entiendo muy bien-  
-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunta Gatomon.  
-¿Cómo es que tu y Veemon están juntos? No me mal entiendas, pero es que desde que pude ver el mundo humano los vi juntos, y es que antes ustedes apenas si intercambiaban palabras, y siempre me preguntado cómo fue que surgió el amor entre ustedes-

Gatomon piensa un momento en lo que Patamon le estaba preguntando, era normal que él tuviera esa duda, además no le molestaba.

-Muy bien, responderé tu pregunta- Responde Gatomon –Pero para que me entiendas, debo contarte toda mi historia, ¿la quieres escuchar?-  
-Por supuesto, ya conté mi historia, ahora te toca a ti- Responde Patamon con una gran sonrisa –Además, estoy seguro de que será muy interesante-

La digimon piensa un poco, tratando de recordar con claridad todo lo que había sucedido durante esos seis años luego de la muerte de Patamon.

-De acuerdo- Gatomon da un profundo respiro mientras comienza a contar su historia –Después de que moriste pasaron muchas cosas. Tk estaba muy dolido y triste con tu pérdida y sentía que no podía quedarse más tiempo en Japón asi que decidió irse a Francia a estudiar, aunque seguramente eso ya lo sabías. Kari quedo bastante afectada, se sentía sola y muy triste, y como Tk nos hizo prometer a ella y a mí que no dijéramos las razones de por qué él se había ido, eso hacía que Kari no pudiera compartir con los demás las razones por las que estaba tan triste. Sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para que los demás siempre la apoyaran y la ayudaran a sentirse mejor y a ser la misma chica alegre que siempre había sido, en especial Tai por que no soportaba ver triste a su hermanita, Yolei que era su mejor amiga y que haría cualquier cosa por ella, y Davis quien parecía haber madurado un poco durante esos años. Kari volvía a ser la misma de antes, a pesar de seguir pensando en Tk, extrañándolo todo el tiempo. Pero por mi parte, yo no podía volver a ser la misma de antes-  
-¿y por qué?- pregunto el shinigami -¿es que acaso ninguno de los digimons trato de ayudarte?-  
-No- Respondió Gatomon, muy seria –Porque yo me aleje de ellos. El hecho de que tú ya no estuvieras conmigo, que no pudiera verte, hablarte, besarte… sentí un dolor terrible en el corazón, incluso más fuerte que cuando perdí a Wizardmon. Todo dejo de tener importancia, ya no hablaba con nadie, tampoco jugaba, apenas y comía, solo permanecía sola, llorando, hundida en mis recuerdos de cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos. Sin ti, caí en la depresión absoluta, te necesitaba, pero solo tenía tu recuerdo-  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Patamon en voz baja, sintiéndose algo culpable –Entonces si sufriste mucho por mí, pasó y no lo había visto-  
-Asi fue- prosiguió Gatomon –Nadie sabía lo triste que estaba, tampoco nadie intento averiguar que me sucedía. Supongo que creían que debían darme tiempo o que tenía un problema que solo yo podía resolver, cosa que en ese momento me parecía lo mejor que podrían hacer. Pero hubo alguien que no aguanto mas, y quiso averiguar el por qué me alejaba de todos, que era lo que tenia-  
-¿y quién fue?-  
-Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta-  
-¿Veemon?-  
-Asi es. Un día yo estaba en un parque con Kari, Davis, Ken y los demás, pero yo me aleje de todos y seguí hundida en mi tristeza. Los chicos y los digimons seguían hablando entre ellos, sin prestarme atención. Sin embargo, Veemon me vio, se alejo del grupo y trato de acercarse a mí, al principio no me di cuenta de su presencia, pero mientras se acercaba, podía escuchar sus pasos y voltee a verlo. Ya estaba apenas a un metro de distancia de mí, y me miraba fijamente, con una expresión llena de preocupación.  
Me pregunto qué me sucedía y por su tono de voz, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, pero mi estado emocional en ese momento solo hizo que usara mis garras para atacarlo, aunque el esquivo mis golpes, luego le grite cosas como: "vete, no me preguntes nada ¿no ves que eh perdido lo mas importante que tenía en la vida? No sabes lo que significa eso, vete y no te me acerques"-  
-Guau, si que estabas molesta, pero el solo quería ayudarte-  
-Lo sé, y de haber sido más inteligente no habría actuado como lo hice en ese momento. Después de eso, uno o dos meses después, todos estábamos en casa de Sora, donde todos le tenían preparada una fiesta por haberse graduado y haber obtenido un pequeño empleo como diseñadora, lo que desde hacía algún tiempo era su sueño. Todos estaban alegres por Sora, pero estaba alejada de todos, en el balcón, aun sumida en mi tristeza. No me importaba nada, sin ti no tenía ninguna fuerza. Otra vez Veemon me vio y se acerco a mí para preguntarme qué era lo que me estaba pasando, y como era de esperarse, lo ataque, el esquivo mis ataques, y le grite las mismas cosas horribles que le había gritado antes, lo único diferente en esta ocasión fue que Veemon no se fue, se quedo conmigo mirándome preocupado, preguntándome otra vez lo que sucedía y ofreciéndome su ayuda y…-  
-¿Qué mas paso?-  
-Me sentí enojada otra vez y quería atacarlo. Pero no me di cuenta de que me había parado sobre la cerca del balcón después de mi último ataque, fue por eso que al querer atacar a Veemon otra vez, perdí el equilibrio y casi me caigo. Por suerte para mi, Veemon fue muy rápido y logro sujetarme antes de que cayera y me ayudo a subir. Sin embargo, en vez de agradecerle por haberme ayudado a subir, lo único que hice fue gritarle que me dejara en paz y…-  
-¿Que mas le dijiste?-  
-Que ya no me importaba nada, que lo único que me mantenía con vida ya no existía y que lo único que deseaba era morir, que ya no quería seguir viviendo, todo tipo de cosas horribles que de solo escucharlas causaron que Veemon se pusiera triste, y también se enojara-  
-y entonces…-  
-Veemon hiso algo que nunca antes me había hecho un amigo-  
-¿Qué fue?-  
-Me dio una fuerte cachetada-  
-¡¿acaso el se atrevió a abofetearte?-  
-Asi es, eso me enojo al principio, pero ahora que lo pienso bien me lo merecía- Dice Gatomon acariciándose la mejilla izquierda, posiblemente donde Veemon le había pegado.  
-Ya veo ¿Cómo reaccionaste ante eso?-  
-Como cualquier chica enojada supongo, al principio iba a gritarle pero no fui capaz-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Por que cuando voltee a verlo, el estaba llorando, parecía estar muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho y no fui capaz de reprocharle nada- Gatomon voltea la vista y la mantiene fija en la luna llena y Patamon hace lo mismo – pero además me dijo algo que se que nunca podre olvidar-  
-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-  
-me dijo "tal vez tu y yo no hemos hablado mucho, no hemos estado juntos o no seamos precisamente los mejores amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa cómo eres en realidad. Eres toda una guerrera, valiente y decida siempre a salir adelante, una chica que se hace valer y saca a relucir todas sus cualidades para que a nadie le quede la menor duda de que enfrentar a cualquier cosa, y aun en momentos tristes siempre puedes alzar la vista hacia el frente y seguir. También eres alguien amable y cariñosa aunque no siempre lo demuestres, te preocupas mucho por todos y siempre quieres ayudar, también divertirte o pasarla bien, eres una digimon sumamente especial" y yo le pregunte ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? ¿Tú no sabes lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora?, no, supongo que no lo sabes, fue lo que le dije en ese momento-  
-¿Cómo reacciono el después de eso?-  
-y entonces…-  
-El solo siguió mirándome sin decir nada durante unos segundos y nos quedamos en silencio, finalmente Veemon rompió el silencio diciéndome "Tienes mucha razón, no se por lo que estas sufriendo ahora, sin embargo… ¿decir que la vida no importa? ¿Desear morir? ¿Qué ya no tienes ninguna razón para existir? Perdóname que te diga esto, pero esas son las palabras de un perdedor, de un fracasado y un derrotista que ante la adversidad simplemente se rinde, y te juro que no eres tú misma, porque la Gatomon que yo conozco no es ni una perdedora ni nada de eso. Mira, puedes gritarme, insultarme, golpearme, lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón, si la misma Gatomon que todos conocemos esta aquí frente a mi entonces lograra superar ese sufrimiento y salir adelante, y si ese sufrimiento es tan grande que no te sientes capaz de superarlo, entonces yo estaré a tu lado y te daré todo mi apoyo, asi no lo superaras tu sola"-  
-Guau, jamás me imagine que Veemon dijeras cosas tan profundas-  
-lo sé, y después de escucharlo sentí como si mi corazón se calentara cuando había estado un buen tiempo frio por tu perdida. Me sentí como una idiota en ese momento, me estaba dejando vencer por el dolor cuando debía mirar hacia el frente y seguir adelante y eso no va conmigo, Veemon me hizo darme cuenta de eso, asi que me le lanza encima y le di un abrazo y él me lo devolvió, esa mi manera de darle las gracias por hacerme darme cuenta de que no estaba actuando correctamente-  
-Gracias a el regreso la Gatomon de siempre-  
-Eso parecía, y la verdad es que si Veemon no me hubiera dicho esas cosas, no es que hubiera sido de mí, seguro hubiera hecho algo estúpido contra mi propia vida-  
-¿Qué sucedió después de eso?-  
-Mientras todos seguían en la fiesta, Veemon y yo no sentamos a hablar. Le conté lo que había pasado contigo, lo de Sangluopmon, todo y le hice prometer que no le contara nada a nadie. Una vez entendió la razón de mi sufrimiento sabia que para mí no era algo tan fácil de superar pero igual me dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y me apoyaría y desde ese día lo hizo-  
-¿y qué fue lo que hizo?-  
-Bueno, desde ese día el siempre me visitaba, hablábamos mucho, siempre que me sentía triste él decía cosas para hacerme sentir mejor. No me decía que me olvidara de ti, sino que pensara eh hiciera lo mismo que hice cuando Wizardmon se fue-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-Cuando Wizardmon murió también me sentí muy triste, pero tenía el apoyo de Kari y de mis nuevos amigos, y un objetivo por delante que era vencer a los digimons oscuros, eso me dio la fuerza para continuar. Eso era lo que Veemon me decía, y era lo que debía hacer, debía seguir adelante y buscar el apoyo de mis amigos en lugar de sufrir sola. Nuevamente empezar a juntarme con todos y ellos se daban cuenta de que yo estaba sufriendo por algo, y aunque no les dije por que, igual todos me apoyaban-  
-Es mejor estar con tus amigos a estar sola, pero no entiendo aun como es que tu y Veemon terminaron juntos-  
-No seas tan impaciente. Veras, aunque dije que empecé a hablar con todos otra vez, eso me tomo algo de tiempo, siempre me la pasaba con Veemon. Cuando estaba triste sabía que podía hablar con el por qué el siempre me escuchaba y sabia que decirme para hacerme sentir bien. Después un mes de hablar y hablar, decidió que la yo de siempre debía volver-  
-¿volver?-  
-Como dije antes, ya no jugaba, sonreía y apenas comía. Veemon entonces poco a poco me ayudo a salir de la depresión para volver a ser la de siempre, primero empezó invitándome varias comidas. Al principio no me sentía muy bien como para ponerme a comer y seguirle la corriente, pero el animaba-  
-¿Cómo te animaba?-  
-Una de las primeras cosas que intento y que fue la mas graciosa, fue que el comía de a bocados y me decía lo sabroso que estaba todo y luego trataba de darme de a bocados, como hacen con los niños pequeños- Gatomon empezaba a sonreír mientras recordaba ese momento-  
-¿eso es cierto? No es que tú seas muy orgullosa ni nada de eso, pero algo si estoy seguro que lo tomarías como una humillación- dijo Patamon no muy convencido con lo que Gatomon le estaba contando-  
-Al principio me sentí algo humillada aunque no lo dije, pero después de dar el primer bocado que encantada con esa comida después de días de no probar alimento. Empecé a sentirme alegre y me aproveche de eso e hice que me diera de a bocados toda la comida que me invito en esa ocasión, algo asi como si fuera mi sirviente- Gatomon entonces comienza a reírse recordando aquella ocasión y Patamon la sigue mirando con una expresión extraña.  
-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero eres malvada-  
-lo sé ¿no soy genial?- dice Gatomon sonriendo.  
-si tu lo dices, pero bueno ¿Qué mas sucedió?-  
-Bueno, ahora que empezaba a recuperar mi ánimo y mi apetito sabía que podía seguir adelante. Luego me di cuenta de al estar siempre triste deje de ejercitarme-  
-¿ejercitarte?-  
-jugar, luchar, trepar arboles y edificios, correr por los techos, esa es mi manera de ejercitarme, y llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que estaba fuera de forma. Por suerte no permitió que eso me desalentara y me ayudo a ejercitarme nuevamente-  
-¿y qué hicieron para ejercitarse?-  
-Hicimos un poco de todo, jugamos a que yo lo perseguía sobre los edificios, al futbol, también luchábamos entre nosotros. Al principio me costaba volver a tener la misma fortaleza y agilidad que tenía antes, pero era justo en ese momento cuando Veemon no me dejaba caer otra vez, fuera una frase, dándome algo de ventaja o simplemente con una sonrisa, el me apoyaba y me alentaba a continuar. El recuerdo tu perdida siempre seguía en mi mente Patamon, asi que de no ser por Veemon tal vez nunca habría tenido la fuerza de volver a levantarme-

Mientras Gatomon seguía hablando, Patamon sentía como el tono de su voz empezaba a cambiar, había empezado hablando en un tono triste y melancólico y ahora hablaba con entusiasmo y alegría debido a los buenos momentos que estaba recordando.

-¿y después?-  
-Mi alegría, mi fuerza y mi confianza habían regresado, volvía a ser la de siempre y todo gracias a Veemon que para ese momento se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y en mi apoyo si en algún momento llegaba a caer otra vez. Aunque él no le dijo a los demás la razón de mi tristeza, si les dijo que era necesario que me apoyaran y asi fue como empecé a hablar con todos una vez mas. Igual que Kari, tenía a mis amigos que siempre me apoyaban si volvía a caer, y si ellos me necesitaban yo estaba ahí para ellos. Asi paso un año en el que volvía a ser yo, sin estar triste otra vez-  
-Me alegre saber que gracias a todos lograste superar tu dolor, asi fuera de a poco- comenta el shinigami con una gran sonrisa – y me imagino que Veemon y tu eran inseparables-  
-Sí, nos la pasábamos siempre juntos como buenos amigos, incluso parecíamos hermanos, y el fue sin duda en ese momento alguien muy especial, yo también era especial para él y nunca dejábamos de decirnos lo mucho que nos importaba el otro y lo felices que éramos de ser amigos-  
-Suena genial- dijo Patamon sonriendo.  
-sí, pero un año después, llego un día en el que mis sentimientos por ti y mi amistad con Veemon entraron en conflicto en mi interior-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-Un día, a pesar de que todos los elegidos tenían obligaciones y trabajos, todos sacaron un tiempo para reunirse y estar juntos como amigos. Todos estábamos reunidos en un parque en una tarde soleada. Los chicos hablaban y preparaban un gran almuerzo mientras todos los digimons jugábamos futbol. En un equipo estaba Agumon, Palmon, Hawkmon, Tentomon y yo, y en el otro estaban Gabumon, Biyomon, Armadillomon, Gomamon y Veemon, Wormmon no tenía ganas de jugar a sí que hizo de árbitro-  
-Viendo como lo mencionas, los equipos estaban hecho para rivalizar, por ejemplo; Agumon contra Gabumon, Biyomon contra Palmon, Hawkmon contra Armadillomon, Gomamon contra Tentomon y Veemon contra ti-  
-Esa era la idea, pensamos que asi sería más interesante-  
-¿y que mas sucedió?-  
-Fue un juego intenso, íbamos 4 a 4 y solo faltaba un gol para ver quien ganaba. Veemon era quien tenía el balón y yo fui para quitárselo, forcejeamos un momento tratando de ver quien se quedaba con el balón. Y en ese forcejeo, ambos cruzamos las piernas y alejamos el balón, y esto también causo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, eso no hubiera importado mucho de no ser por que Veemon estaba sobre mí y mantenía su mirada fija en mí. Veemon y yo no la pasábamos juntos pero nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, Veemon estaba sorprendido y estaba tan rojo como un tomate y parecía ser que yo estaba igual. Sentir el cuerpo de Veemon tan cerca me hizo sentir un temblor y un calor que se hacía familiar pero en ese momento no sabía porque, me pareció que el tiempo corría lento y no quería que Veemon se alejara de mí. Pero el ruido de todos gritando por que se había anotado un gol, Veemon se quito de encima mío y me ayudo a levantar. Una vez termino el partido todos nos sentamos a almorzar, y aunque no hablamos mas del incidente que tuve, yo no lo pude olvidar en ese momento- Ese recuerdo hizo que Gatomon se sonrojara bastante.  
-Pero eso no fue lo único que paso ¿verdad?-  
-Tienes razón, eso no fue lo único que paso. Cuando todos se fueron y Kari y yo íbamos a irnos a casa, Davis y Veemon se ofrecieron a acompañarnos. En ese momento, me daba la impresión de que Davis actuaba con Kari de una forma muy diferente a como lo hacía hace años, además que a Kari parecía que le empezaba a gustar Davis aunque lo disimulara. En mi caso, siempre me gustaba estar con Veemon, pero con lo que había sucedido esa tarde ya no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa a su lado y sin saber muy bien porque-  
-Estoy seguro de que pasó algo aun más interesante- dice Patamon con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-¿Qué no te cansas de tener razón?- comenta Gatomon sonriendo –si, sucedió algo más. Kari y yo los invitamos a cenar, y después de la cena, Kari y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación mientras que Davis y Veemon lavaban los platos-  
-¿los pusieron a lavar platos?-  
-Claro que no, ellos mismos se ofrecieron a hacerlo. En fin, yo decidí ir a ver cómo estaban y fui a la cocina. Mientras lavaban estaban hablando, parecían estar discutiendo asi que escuche su conversación para saber bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo-  
-¿y qué fue lo que escuchaste?-  
-Veemon dijo… que estaba enamorado de mí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Davis le decía que debía declarárseme y hacerme su novia ahora que estábamos tan unidos, pero Veemon se negaba a hacerlo-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Por que el sabia que a pesar de todo, yo aun no superaba completamente lo que sucedió contigo, es por eso que no me decía lo que sentía, porque no quería lastimarme. Davis le decía que ser amigos cuando Veemon me amaba solo lo haría sufrir, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo-  
-Vaya forma de enterarse ¿tu como tomaste eso?-  
-¿Cómo crees que lo tome? Acababa de descubrir que quien se había convertido en mi mejor amigo me amaba, y que todo lo que había hecho por mí lo hizo por amor. No sabía si yo sentía por Veemon solo amistad o si podría a llegar sentir amor por el-  
-¿no le dijiste nada sobre eso?-  
-no me sentí capaz. Luego de ese día, Davis y Veemon se fueron de viaje por una semana con su familia a visitar a una tía que estaba enferma. A pesar de que no lo mostré, despedirme del, asi fuera por tampoco tiempo fue difícil. Recuerdo que durante esa semana me sentí muy rara, era como si me hiciera falta algo. No podía dejar de pensar en Veemon, lo empezaba a extrañar demasiado y quería que volviera pronto para darle un fuerte abrazo. A veces antes de dormir miraba el cielo y me preguntaba si el también me extrañaba. Cerca de terminar la semana tuve un sueño muy extraño-  
-¿Qué clase de sueño?-  
-Veemon y yo estábamos en un enorme campo cubierto de flores, el estaba sobre mí, nos acariciábamos y besábamos con muncha pasión, del mismo modo como tú y yo nos besábamos. Cuando desperté me sentía acalorada, estaba muy sonrojada y sonreía. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez todo el tiempo que había compartido con Veemon y todo lo que él había hecho por mi habían hecho que yo también empezara a amarlo, de ahí a que yo sintiera familiar el calor que sentí cuando Veemon cayó sobre mi por accidente, era el mismo calor que sentía contigo Patamon, un calor que simbolizaba amor-  
-Entonces sabias que estabas enamorada de Veemon-  
-aun no estaba del todo segura, y solo había una forma de comprobarlo-  
-¿Cuál?-

Gatomon tardo en responder y empezó a sonreír de forma perversa. Con esa sonrisa, Patamon ya se hacía cierta idea de la solución de Gatomon.

-Debía darle un beso. Si después del beso no sentía nada, significaba que me había equivocado y que solo veía a Veemon como mi amigo, pero si llegaba a sentir algo más pues… quería decir que el amor nuevamente había tocado a mi puerta-  
-¿esa era tu gran solución?-  
-Fue lo único que se ocurrió además, ¿tu tendrías una mejor idea?-  
-La verdad no-  
-Bueno sigo. La semana había terminado y Veemon y Davis habían vuelto, Kari y yo no alegramos muchos cuando volvieron y no nos despegamos de ellos ni un solo minuto-  
-Realmente les hicieron falta ¿no?-  
-y fue tanto que los invitamos a dormir esa noche. Ya en la noche, aquí mismo donde nos encontramos ahora, y de la misma forma mientras todos dormían, encontré el momento para estar con Veemon y hablar con él. Le di las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mí y le dije que quería demostrarle mi gratitud, fue ahí cuando le di un beso en los labios. Veemon quedo sorprendido y dijo que era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba. Pero no le di tiempo de decir mas por que lance sobre él y le di otro beso, pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión, cuando me detuve no podía dejar de sonreír y sentir un fuerte calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Veemon empezó a besarme con pasión y a acariciarme de un modo que jamás pensé que él fuera capaz. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos tirados en el suelo, con nuestras manos recorriendo cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, y nuestros labios juntos, sin querer nunca separarse, al final la pasión y el amor que sentíamos se hicieron cargo de nosotros y terminamos haciendo el amor esa noche-  
-Después de todo, te enamoraste de Veemon y esa era la forma de mostrárselo-  
-Pero no pareces sorprendido, creí que decir esto de alborotaría-  
-¿Cómo me voy a alborotar por algo que ya eh visto como cien veces?- dice Patamon entre risas.  
-no empieces otra vez ¿quieres?-  
-Lo siento, continua-  
-A la mañana siguiente, amanecimos juntos y abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, fue una noche productiva. En cuanto nos despertamos, Veemon trato de disculparse por lo que había sucedido, pero yo le dije que eso solo había pasado por ambos asi lo quisimos, le dije como fue que me había enamorado de él y volvimos a dormir, no sin antes darnos un último beso diciendo "Te amo". Desde ese día, nos hicimos novios, el siempre me apoya y yo a él, disfrutamos el tiempo lo mejor que se puede, y aunque nunca te olvide, mi corazón encontró un nuevo dueño, y cuando tu vuelvas al digimundo, se que tu corazón también lo encontrara-

Ambos digimons se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo más. Patamon asimilaba todo lo que Gatomon le había confesado y ahora entendía como el amor entre ella y Veemon había surgido y que era un amor que nunca se desvanecería, y se sentía feliz por ambos.  
Casi una hora después Gatomon volvió con Veemon y cayo completamente dormida. Patamon se acerco a la pareja y durmió a un lado de ellos. Se sentía feliz de estar con sus amigos otra vez.

En casa de Tk, el joven rubio había estado hablando con Darkluz y este le había hablado a cerca de los ojos del shinigami.

-Aunque es una oferta tentadora Darkluz no puedo aceptar ese trato- dice Tk recostado sobre su cama –No sé cuánto tiempo me quede de vida asi que no puedo arriesgarme a acortarlo demasiado-  
-Al menos podrías considerarlo- insiste Darkluz.  
-No hay nada que considerar- Dice Tk cerrando los ojos –Quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar sin esos ojos… además… pronto mis pregoneros entraran en acción, y ellos se encargaran de esparcir la justicia de Kira a todo el mundo-

Continuara…

* * *

**Comienza el año y aqui esta un nuevo capitulo.**

**Le doy gracias a todos los que han leido este fic, en especial a LPatamon por su ayuda para escribir este capitulo, sobre todo la parte en la que Patamon y Gatomon recuerdan su tiempo juntos, es fue idea de el.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez Lpatamon por tu ayuda.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo :)**


	11. Cap 10, Sacerdote

Capitulo 10, Sacerdote

Casi un mes después de que Near hablara con los elegidos y reclutándolos para formar parte del nuevo grupo de investigación contra Kira, todos seguían con sus vidas común y corriente. Durante ese mes, las muertes consideradas misteriosas, y por tanto obra de Kira habían cesado casi por completo, y por eso, parecía que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. Aun así, Near y sus allegados, junto con la policía y los elegidos no podían sentirse tan cómodos, porque sabían bien que en el momento menos esperado Kira atacaría de nuevo.

Ya atardeciendo, en la entrada de una iglesia de apariencia muy antigua, una mujer de cabello negro y largo y una niña de apenas ocho años con el mismo cabello de su madre están hablando con un sacerdote bastante joven.

Mientras el sacerdote y la mujer seguían hablando, la pequeña niña miraba fijamente al sacerdote, con ojos llenos de tristeza y miedo, pero su madre no se dio cuenta de esto.

-Realmente le agradezco que haya podido hacer un tiempo para que mi hija hiciera su confesión- dice la mujer bastante complacida y sonriendo sonriendo-mi trabajo no me habia dejado traerla en un momento en el que usted estuviera menos ocupado.

-No tiene por que agradecérmelo- responde el sacerdote –Todos debemos estar en paz con Dios y como sacerdote, es mi obligación permitir que esas personas puedan tener esa paz con Dios, ¿no es cierto?- mirando a la niña.

Pero la niña se oculta detrás de su madre como si estuviera asustada por algo, confundiendo bastante a su madre.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta la mujer pero la niña no le responde y solo sigue ocultándose detrás de su madre. Estaba temblando mucho, parecía estar llorando y por un momento parecía que quería decir algo pero no lo hizo.

-Estuvimos hablando mucho mientras hacíamos la confesión, tal vez está cansada y solo quiere irse- dice el sacerdote sin dejar de sonreír –recuerdo que yo era así cuando era un niño-

La mujer se sintió un poco más tranquila por aquellas palabras, pero no paso lo mismo con la niña, quien seguía igual de asustada.

-Igual le agradezco por todo padre, y espero que nos podamos ver el Domingo durante la misa- dice la mujer, sin ver que su hija seguía asustada

-Y yo espero verlas ese día- responde el sacerdote siempre sonriente.

La mujer y su hija se alejan de la iglesia mientras el sacerdote las despide. Por un momento la niña voltea a ver hacia donde está el sacerdote y este la mira de una forma muy extraña, haciendo que se asuste un poco.

Cuando ya no las ve, entra a la iglesia pasando por el corredor hasta llegar al altar y lo observa unos cuantos segundos y voltee hacia una puerta donde se encuentra su despacho que estaba bastante iluminado.

Una vez entra, cierra la puerta con seguro.

No era una habitación muy grande, con una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros y biblias, y un pequeño crucifijo de madera. Un escritorio con una lámpara y varios papeles y dinero recolectado de las limosnas. Sin embargo, no se quedo en esa habitación sino que siguió caminando hasta una puerta que se encontraba más al fondo.

La habitación era mucho más oscura que la habitación anterior. Había un escritorio con una computadora encendida y una pequeña cama destendida. El sacerdote se sentó sobre la cama y miro a su alrededor, en verdad era una habitación muy diferente de la que debería tener un sacerdote normal.

Su mirada se desvió a una esquina donde había un armario al cual fue y abrió. Dentro había ropa, pero no era ropa de sacerdote, ni siquiera de hombre. Dentro del armario había muchos trajes para niñas jóvenes los cuales no eran precisamente para salir. Había uniformes escolares con faldas muy cortas, también había trajes de gatita y de conejita que parecían ser muy reveladores, un traje de enfermera, camarera e incluso un traje de monja, y junto a todo eso también había cuerdas de distinto grosor y toda clase de instrumentos relacionados a la tortura y satisfacción sexual. Al ver todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de ese armario, el sacerdote empezó a temblar y a hacer una expresión que mezclaba una expresión de desesperación con una sonrisa de orgullo, pareciendo más bien una expresión de demencia.

-Es fascinante la cantidad de elementos que pueden comprarse con dinero de los creyentes- comenta en voz baja –y todo lo q se puede hacer con ellos-

Dentro del armario también había una cámara de video digital. Le saco la tarjeta de memoria y la introdujo en la computadora para bajar los últimos videos grabados.

Una vez los guarda, empieza a verlos.

Lo que contenían esos videos era algo que nadie esperaría que un sacerdote tuviera. Todos tenían videos de niñas que no llegaban a tener más de ocho o doce años, varias de ella vestidas con las distintas ropas que el sacerdote tenía guardadas y otras simplemente sin nada puesto. En esos videos se mostraba como el abusaba de ellas mientras que ellas no podían resistirse. En los últimos diez videos, estaba la hija de aquella mujer, vestida con un traje de camarera y siendo violada una y otra vez por el sacerdote.

Llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo creer a las personas que les hacia la confesión a sus hijos cuando en realidad hacia otra cosa, y debido a estos abusos las niñas quedaban tan traumadas que no podían acusarlo

Y en recompensa a sus maldades, tenia todos esos videos se mostraban como aquellas niñas lloraban y sufrían, pero parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía sabiendo que nadie conocía su pequeño secreto.

Lo que no sabía ese sacerdote… es que en ese mismo momento alguien lo estaba observando.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las siete de la mañana. Un joven cartero había llegado a la iglesia dejando varios sobres en la entrada. Hay había encontrado a dos ancianos, una mujer y un hombre que parecían estar esperando a que la iglesia abriera.

-Es muy raro, el sacerdote normalmente abre a esta hora- comenta la mujer.

-Ahora que lo menciona- dice el joven –Cuando yo vengo siempre a dejar correspondencia, el siempre está en la entrada barriendo, es muy raro-

Por unos minutos no se ve señal del sacerdote, hasta que el joven le parece ver algo en el techo de la iglesia.

Debido al sol, no podía distinguirlo bien, pero mira con más cuidado y logra ver de qué se trata.

-¡Es el sacerdote!- grita el joven alertando a los dos ancianos.

Los ancianos también miran hacia el techo de la iglesia y reconocen al sacerdote. Parecía estar desorientado y no parecía estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al verlo, comienzan a gritarle que baje y que no cometa ninguna locura, pero parecía no escucharlos.

-Esto está mal ¿en que estará pensando el sacerdote?- se pregunta la anciana asustada.

-Sera mejor que llame a la policía- dice el joven y rápidamente saca su celular y empieza a marcar.

Pero mientras lo hace, el sacerdote se acerca más y más hacia el borde del techo y se arroja hacia el vacio, impactando contra el suelo rompiéndose la cabeza y dejando un enorme charco de sangre.

La pareja de ancianos solo pudo gritar de terror al ver aquella macabra escena, y cuando el joven volteo a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontró con el sacerdote muerto y rodeado por sangre, así como a los dos ancianos llorando y gritando.

Entonces el miedo se empezó a apoderar de ese joven quien soltó el celular que cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

Frente a esa iglesia, solo quedaron los dos ancianos y el cadáver del sacerdote. O eso era lo que parecía.

Dos días después.

Una mañana en el Shingawa Prince Hotel, Matt y Sora apenas se acababan de levantar y ya se estaban preparando ya que tenían varios asuntos que atender.

-¡Cariño ¿puedes venir un momento?- dice Sora que en ese momento estaba con su hijo Kiba.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta Matt que apenas estaba colocándose una camiseta y peinándose.

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas antes de salir ¿podrías ayudar a vestir a Kiba?-

-No hay problema, por cierto ¿te lo llevaras hoy a tu trabajo?-

-Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ahora estoy trabajando mucho para la nueva colección- dice mientras piensa en todo lo que tenía que hacer, sintiéndose algo molesta de no poder llevar a su hijo al cual llevaba casi siempre.

-No te preocupes linda, hoy no tengo nada que hacer así que podre cuidarlo todo el día y llevarlo de paseo, y también podre llevarme a Gabumon y a Biyomon para que juegue con ellos- dice Matt con una sonrisa, tranquilizando mas a Sora.

-Enserio te lo agradezco y te llamare para que nos encontremos para almorzar-

-no te preocupes por nada, tu solo concéntrate en hacer un buen trabajo como siempre- Matt se acerca a Sora, la toma de los hombros con suavidad -¿ya te he dicho que te amo?- pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Acabas de hacerlo, también te amo- le responde Sora y ambos elegidos se dan un corto pero un buen beso.

Ambos se separan y terminan de arreglarse, Sora se acerca a la ventana para tener mejor señal y hacer sus llamadas, mientras que Matt termina de vestir a Kiba y de arreglarse el también.

Mientras, sobre la cama de la habitación estaban ambos digimons viendo televisión, pero también viendo como sus compañeros se alistaban para salir.

-Ambos tienen muchas obligaciones- comenta Gabumon –pero parecen nunca sentirse presionados o estresados por el trabajo-

-Se debe por que se tienen el uno al otro y están unidos, creo que eso les hace vivir la vida con mayor tranquilidad a pesar de todo lo que tienen que hacer- Dice Biyomon mirando a Sora y a Matt.

-tienes razón, y además de eso tienen a Kiba-

-Tú crees… bueno… ¿Qué un día nosotros también podamos ser padres como Matt y Sora?- Pregunta Biyomon algo avergonzada.

Gabumon solo le sonríe y le da un beso en el estomago.

-Tal vez algún día- dice acariciando el estomago de su novia –eso me gustaría.

Ambos siguen viendo el programa… pero entonces, hay una interrupción inesperada.

-Interrumpimos este programa para dar el siguiente anuncio- dice el reportero –hace unos minutos fue encontrado muerto un presunto criminal que ya había sido arrestado en ocasiones anteriores, bajo los cargos de homicidio y hurto. La policía no tiene pistas pero lo que más llama la atención es el estado en el que el cuerpo fue encontrado-

En ese momento, se muestra una foto de un hombre muerto en la calle, pero que lo resulto más impactante fue que ese hombre tenía en el rostro y en el cuerpo marcas de tres cortadas muy profundas con forma de garras. Esto fue lo que más asusto a Gabumon y a Biyomon, y también a Sora y a Matt cuando fueron a ver qué era lo que miraban sus digimons.

-Con este- continuo el reportero –Se suman cinco casos en el que las víctimas son encontradas con características similares, y ah estas extrañas muertes se le suman las de tres sacerdotes. Según la policía y los forenses, la causa de su deceso fue un suicidio por haberse lanzado desde una gran altura…-

-Súbele el volumen Gabumon- pide Matt algo tenso con lo que estaba escuchando y su digimon le obedece-

-El último sacerdote encontrado- continúa la noticia…-es el padre Wataru Kurenai, el cual se lanzo desde el techo de la iglesia en la cual estaba trabajando. Según se descubrió tras una investigación, el padre Wataru tenía varios trajes y grabaciones de niñas que aparentemente había violado. Junto con estos extraños eventos se suman las muertes de cuatro médicos, que aparentemente acusados por negligencia. Según muchos, estas misteriosas muertes pueden ser causadas por Kira, pero hasta el momento la policía no se ha pronunciado hacer de eso, ahora volvemos a nuestra programación regular-

Todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos, a la vez que asustados por lo que habían visto. En ese momento Matt y Sora se miran el uno al otro con una expresión seria.

-Esto no me gusta Matt- dice Sora.

-Lo sé, y a mí tampoco- responde Matt –y si esto es por causa de Kira… significa que muy pronto recibiremos una llamada-

El mismo informe es trasmitido a través de todos los canales por toda la ciudad.

En la casa de Tk, el elegido junto con Darkluz ven el informe, pero en vez de mostrarse asustado como si había sucedido con su hermano, el parecía mostrarse complacido.

-Escogiste gente interesante a quien entregarle las libretas ¿no Darkluz?- Pregunta Tk mirando al shinigami.

-No fue fácil escoger, pero según parece hice un buen trabajo- contesta el shinigami.

-Muy bien… los pregoneros han empezado a actuar, y con ellos podre mantener a todos ocupados y así no correré el riesgo de que alguien este sobre mi- comenta Tk sonriendo de forma diabólica.

En la estación de policía, Aizawa, Matsuda y Mogi, ahora acompañados por Near y sus tres allegados estaban observando ese mismo informe.

Estaban sorprendidos por la crueldad de aquellas muertes, y las victimas. Pero Near parecía estar más concentrado, sentado en el suelo con sus ropas de siempre, haciendo una pirámide con cartas.

-Se que este Kira se ha concentrado en matar criminales ¿pero sacerdotes? Eso es caer demasiado bajo- Dijo Matsuda bastante molesto y apretando los puños.

-Es un demonio sin corazón- comenta Mogi.

Aizawa se acerca un poco a la televisión y mira con mucho cuidado cada una de las fotos que se muestran en el informe.

-Lo que me llama la atención de todo esto es la forma como los ha asesinado, de seguro está usando esto para tratar de confundirnos- Dice Aizawa bastante confiado de su afirmación.

-No lo tome tan a la ligera jefe Aizawa- Dice Near aun armando su pirámide de cartas.

Todos entonces voltean a verlo, interesados en saber la razón de por qué decía eso.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?- Pregunta el jefe algo alterado.

-Pienso que las muertes que acaban de ser mostradas en ese informe definitivamente pueden estar relacionadas a la Death Note pero no son obra del mismo Kira al que estamos buscando- Responde Near, tomando un pequeño puñado de cartas de una baraja.

-¿Piensas que esto podría ser obra de algún segundo Kira?- pregunta Matsuda.

-Es probable- Responde Near acomodando las cartas que acaba de tomar –Si ustedes se fijan bien, los sacerdotes murieron al lanzarse de un lugar alto, y esos otros hombres tienen marcas como garras, además están los médicos-

-lo que tratas de decir es que el estilo de las muertes reflejan personalidades y fines de distintas personas- Dice la mujer rubia Lidner, apagando el televisor.

-No te habíamos visto chica rubia- dice Mogi en tono de burla.

Entonces Lidner va hacia él, y lo mira fijamente con una expresión muy seria, poniendo bastante nervioso al pobre de Mogi.

-Mi nombre es Lidner señor Mogi, Lidner- Acercándose mucho a Mogi, sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente –Y si yo me tomo la molestia de aprenderme tu nombre, al menos apréndete el mío ¿te quedo claro?-

Mogi se siente muy nervioso por la forma como Lidner lo miraba y lo cerca que estaba de él, y esto le impedía hablar, y esto hacia que Lidner se enojara.

-No te escucho- Dice Lidner, ahora mostrándose muy molesta.

-ahahah… si, me quedo claro… se… señorita Lidner- Contesta Mogi por fin, pero el nerviosismo había hecho que solo decir eso hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, ahora si nos entendemos- dice Lidner sonriendo con malicia y se aleja de Mogi.

Una vez la mujer se aleja, Mogi cae de rodillas al suelo y empieza a respirar de manera muy agitada, pero con alivio.

-Dime Lidner ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estas muertes reflejan personalidades y fines de distintas personas?- Pregunta Aizawa.

Lidner al principio no le hace caso a la pregunta y sigue de largo, pasando por el lado de Aizawa sin siquiera mirarlo.

Por esto, Aizawa estuvo muy cerca de perder la paciencia, pero entonces Lidner se detiene y voltea a ver al jefe de policía, lo que lo calma un poco.

-El Kira que nosotros conocemos es muy similar al Kira de hace tres años- Empieza a hablar Lidner, llamando la atención de todos – eso quiere decir el solo se enfoca en matar criminales sin importar quienes sean, además que no utiliza el mismo método para matar a todos, a algunos los mataba con ataques cardiacos, a otro con suicidios o accidentes, en fin-

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con las muertes del informe que acabamos de ver?- pregunta Matsuda.

-Esos sacerdotes murieron de la misma manera, además que compartían la característica de ser sacerdotes y criminales. Los hombres con marcas de animales tienen eso, marcas de animales, y de los médicos no se sabe mucho, pero eran médicos y cometieron faltas, una razón por la cual fueran objeto de asesinato- Todos quedan sorprendidos y en silencio mientras Lidner hablaba –Lo que trato de decir que estas personas identifican a una persona que utilizan un patrón que va relacionado al tipo de personas a las que quieren matar, y probablemente a su personalidad, también es probable que este patrón no cambie sin importar a cuantas personas mate-

-¿entonces el responsable de todas estas muertes es una persona completamente distinta a Kira?- pregunta Mogi.

Entonces…

Near toma tres cartas y se las lanza con fuerza a los tres policías, una a cada uno.

-De hecho, serian tres personas distintas, uno con un aparente deseo de sangre y brutalidad, otro con desprecio a los sacerdotes que aparentan ser siervos de Dios, pero que en realidad tienen una naturaleza enferma, y finalmente… uno que detesta la injusticia que cometen algunos doctores al no atender a las personas que los necesitan-

Los policías miran las cartas que Near les había lanzado y piensan bien en lo que les acababan de decir.

-Con que tres asesinos ¿eh?- Comenta Aizawa.

-Es muy posible que esos asesinos estén aliados con el Kira verdadero- dice Matsuda.

-De eso no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros, pero por el momento debemos investigar a todas estas víctimas y ver qué información podemos encontrar- Dice Near colocando la última carta en su pirámide.

-entonces deberíamos llamar a los elegidos- dice Aizawa.

-Todavía no, quisiera ver que información podemos obtener antes de ponernos a trabajar con ellos, además… si empezamos siendo muchos los que investigamos... podríamos poner en peligro el grupo que hemos formado, así como la misma investigación contra Kira- Near quita una de las cartas de la parte inferior de la pirámide, haciendo que esta se derrumbe y el suelo quede lleno de cartas –Y eso… es algo que no podemos permitir-

El día había avanzado muy rápido y ya había llegado el medio día. En un pequeño restaurante cerca donde trabajaba Sora, estaban sentados Matt, Kiba, Gabumon y Biyomon en una de las mesas que se encontraban fuera, esperando a que Sora tuviera su descanso para almorzar.

Pasaron casi media hora esperando pero aun no había señal de la elegida del amor, y todos empezaban a tener hambre.

-Oye Matt ¿no podemos ir pidiendo algo mientras Sora llega?- pregunta Gabumon ya bastante hambriento.

-Dije que vamos a esperarla, trata de ser paciente- le pide Matt.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto llegara, conozco muy bien a Sora y sé que en algún momento saldrá- le dice Biyomon tratando de tranquilizar a Gabumon.

-Espero que tengas razón- le dice su novio tratando de aguantar el hambre.

Pasa otra media hora y los pobres empiezan a desfallecer de hambre.

-Hay si "estoy segura que en algún momento saldrá"- dice Matt burlándose de Biyomon.

-Cierra la boca- le responde Biyomon molesta por el comentario –Tal vez esta muy ocupada, pero sé que va a salir en algún momento-

Pasan quince minutos mas y todos aun siguen muertos de hambre y esperando a que Sora salga. Finalmente, Sora llega a donde se encontraban todos. Parecía estar muy cansada, pero también se veía alegre lo que indicaba que había tenido un excelente día.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero tuve que organizar algunas cosas antes de poder venir aquí- Sora se sienta al lado de Matt, y este al verla se le olvida por un momento toda el hambre que sentía –Bueno, ahora si podemos almorzar-

El almuerzo fue algo ligero para todos, y una vez terminaron empezaron a hablar.

-y bien ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy?- quiso saber Sora.

-Que puedo decir, hicimos de todo un poco, realmente este pequeño está lleno de energía- Responde Matt agitándole la cabeza a Kiba suavemente –Fuimos a cine, también fuimos al parque y a los juegos, Biyomon y Gabumon también pudieron divertirse con Kiba y conmigo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Y dime Sora ¿podrás cuidarlo en la tarde?-

-No creo que pueda. Hable para poder salir hoy temprano, pero tengo que ir a la iglesia para hablar con el padre para arreglar los cursos prematrimoniales, pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Solo era para saber, pero si no puedes yo lo cuidare también en la tarde-

-Gracias amor, realmente me quitas un peso de encima-

-Un placer, pero ¿sigues pensando en que sería buena idea casarnos ahora?-

-¿y por qué no? Llevamos un año planeándolo y ahora por fin podemos empezar a prepararnos-

Sora aun sonreía por la idea del matrimonio, pero Matt se mostraba algo preocupado y esto los preocupo a todos también.

-Oye Matt ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Gabumon algo preocupado.

Matt no dice por unos segundos preocupando aun mas a todos. Finalmente habla.

-No dejo de pensar en que hace poco fuimos reclutados para pertenecer a un grupo de investigación contra Kira, y ese asesino puede matar a quien sea si así lo desea- Mientras habla, Matt se muestra más tenso –Con ese sujeto rondando por ahí no se podría casarme tranquilamente- Matt toma a Sora de las manos con firmeza y la mira con algo de preocupación –podría lastimarte a ti, o a cualquiera de nuestros amigos por formar parte del grupo de investigación contra Kira-

Sora no le podía los ojos de encima a Matt y tampoco podía evitar sentirse culpable de la preocupación de Matt. Después todo, la idea de casarse tan pronto fue de ella, pero Matt no estaba muy de acuerdo por todas las obligaciones que tenían ambos, y aun mas ahora con todo el asunto de Kira, pero ella había insistido y ahora se sentía culpable.

-Matt… perdóname- mirando hacia otro lado –Se que no es el mejor momento para organizar una boda pero eh querido esto por tanto tiempo que… pero solo pensé en lo que yo quería y no en los demás, oh en lo que podría ocurrir. Si quieres, hablare con el padre y le diré que no hagamos nada-

Pero entonces Matt le suelta las manos a Sora y la sujeta los hombros y comienza a sonreír.

-No Sora, no debí decir eso por que pareciera que te estuviera culpando de todo, además yo se que desde hace un tiempo sueñas con una boda, y te prometo que la tendrás- mientras Matt habla, Sora deja de sentirse tan culpable y se relaja un poco –además… nada me gustaría más que estar oficialmente casado contigo-

-¿entonces está bien y habla de la boda con el padre?- pregunto Sora todavía algo indecisa.

-Por supuesto- respondió Matt con una sonrisa.

Después de esto, ambos se dieron un beso y se abrazaron, y también abrazaron a Kiba y a sus digimons con mucho amor y cariño.

Después unos cuantos minutos, Matt y Kiba se fueron a otro lugar para divertirse y estar juntos como padre e hijo, mientras que Sora iba con Biyomon y Gabumon hacia la iglesia. No quería ir sola y le pareció más fácil ir con ellos que con Kiba, además de que Matt no podía estar mucho tiempo con él, así que este era el momento para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Sora y los digimons paran un taxi, se suben y se despiden de Matt y Kiba desde la ventana antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la iglesia. Matt se queda observando como el taxi se aleja cada vez mas y mas hasta que lo pierde de vista.

Después de unos segundos Matt decide irse con Kiba, así que toma a su hijo e intentan parar un taxi pero ninguno lo hace. En ese momento comienza a llover fuertemente, pero alguien se le acerca por detrás a Matt y lo cubre de la lluvia con un paraguas.

El digielegido se sorprende un poco y voltea con mucho cuidado para ver quién era el que lo estaba ayudado. Era un hombre una chagüeta muy gruesa con capucha que le cubría los ojos, solo le podía ver la boca y la barbilla.

Matt estaba preparado para cualquier cosa pero ese hombre parecía no tener malas intenciones.

-ahh… gracias- dijo Matt finalmente, aunque algo nervioso.

El otro hombre no le dijo nada por unos segundos y solo sonrió.

-No hay problema- respondió finalmente el hombre –No podía dejar que usted y este niño se mojaran, por cierto ¿este es su hijo?-

-Así es, se llama Kiba- Respondió Matt tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, aunque por dentro desconfiaba mucho de aquel hombre.

-Ya veo, creo que lo eh visto antes ¿no es usted el cantante Matt Ishida?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-Realmente me gustan todas sus canciones, ¿le importaría darme un autógrafo?- sacando de su chaqueta una libreta y un bolígrafo.

El hombre se veía algo emocionado, como cualquier persona que se encuentra con una estrella y esto le dio algo más de confianza a Matt en esa persona. Así que el digielegido tomo la libreta y el bolígrafo, sin dejar a Kiba y escribió su nombre, devolviéndole la libreta al sujeto.

-Muchísimas gracias señor Ishida- respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras guardaba de nuevo su libreta – y perdone que le pregunte esto, pero la mujer que estaba hace rato con usted era su esposa ¿verdad?-

-En realidad es mi novia aun, pero tenemos pensado casarnos muy pronto- contesta Matt, pero entonces piensa un poco en la pregunta que ese hombre le había hecho y la desconfianza vuelve –no es usted un reportero o alguien que se dedica a hablar rumores de los demás ¿o sí?-

-¡por supuesto que no señor Ishida, no soy nada de eso, simplemente soy alguien que le gusta hablar sobre cualquier cosa!- respondió bastante avergonzado y nervioso por la acusación.

Esa forma de actuar no convenció del todo a Matt, pero igual no dijo nada. El hombre poco a poco se calma y después un par de minutos de silencio, extiende la mano hacia la calle. Al principio Matt no entendió el porqué de esto, luego mira la calle y ve junto a él un taxi parqueado.

Matt iba a decir algo pero el hombre habla antes.

-Usted estaba esperando un taxi, aquí esta-

-Gracias, y gracias por cubrirme a mí a mi hijo de la lluvia- fue lo único que Matt pudo decir.

Matt y Kiba entran al taxi, y antes de ponerse en marcha, el hombre se acerca a la ventana para decirle a Matt una última cosa.

-Hay algo más que me gustaría comentarle señor Ishida- Empezó a hablar en un tono muy serio –Si usted y su novia planean casarse en una iglesia, deben cuidado con los sacerdotes, por ellos no son siempre lo que parecen, imagino que ha visto usted las ultimas noticias-

-si… lo tendré en cuenta- responde Matt sorprendido por las palabras de aquel hombre.

El taxi arranca y se aleja poco a poco del lugar donde habían almorzado él y Sora. Pero durante todo el camino, no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho ese hombre, y también se preguntaba por que las había dicho.

Una vez el taxi en el que estaba Matt está fuera de viste, el misterioso hombre para otro taxi y entra en el.

-¿A dónde lo llevo?- pregunta el taxista, sin mostrar mucho interés.

El hombre saca de nuevo su libreta y comienza a pasar hojas a hoja, hasta encontrar una hoja con algo anotado y se la muestra al taxista. Lo que tenia anotado era la placa de otro taxi.

-Vera, un amigo mío se monto en ese taxi y me dijo que iba para una iglesia pero no me dijo donde era, ¿podría usted averiguar a qué iglesia fue este taxi y llevarme hasta haya?-

El conductor le pareció un poco extraña la petición de ese hombre, aunque igual uso su comunicador para hablar a la central y obtener esa información. No tardaron mucho en dársela y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha hacia ese lugar.

Esa misma tarde lluviosa, en una iglesia del centro de Tokio.

En el despacho del sacerdote de la iglesia, dos hombre, uno de ellos el padre de la iglesia, están viendo un informe de televisión. El informe era el mismo que se había transmitido varias veces antes en ese día, el mismo que Matt, Sora, Tk y Near habían visto.

Cuando salió la información de las muertes de los sacerdotes fue mostrada, ambos hombres quedaron horrorizados, no solo por las formas de las muertes, sino también por el hecho de que de esos sacerdotes, dos eran ladrones que habían robado todo el dinero que era dado a sus respectivas iglesias, y el otro fuera un abusador sexual que había violado a niñas que iban a esa iglesia.

Ambos hombres no quisieron seguir escuchando el informe y apagaron el televisor, pero durante varios minutos ambos no dejaron de hablar del tema.

-Es terrible que haya padres así en nuestras iglesias- dice uno de los hombres.

-Lo sé- responde el padre –esta clase de escándalos afecta a toda nuestra comunidad cristiana, haciendo que nuestros creyentes pierdan la fe en la iglesia-

El padre parecía algo estresado con toda esa noticia y el otro hombre, que era un voluntario de esa iglesia prefirió levantarse para irse.

-Tal vez debería hablar de esto en la próxima misa, después de todo debemos aclarar que no todos los curas son como los de estas noticias-

Después de decir esto, el hombre se va dejando solo al sacerdote.

Una vez esta solo, el sacerdote vuelve a encender el televisor y sigue viendo el informe y en ese momento está hablando de la muerte del padre Wataru Kurenai y también se muestra todos los elementos sexuales que poseía.

Al ver esto, el padre solo sonríe de forma perversa, apaga el televisor y sale de su despacho para caminar un poco.

-Ese tal Wataru Kurenai fue muy irresponsable al tener todas esas cosas, no es muy necesario tener nada para estar con alguien- piensa.

Mientras camina, escucha que alguien lo estaba llamando y voltea a ver quién era.

-¿Si?-

-Que bueno aun esta aquí, por un momento creí que no lo encontraría- le dice Sora bastante agitada, acompañada por Biyomon y Gabumon.

-No se preocupe señora Takenouchi, sabe que siempre me podrá encontrarme aquí- responde el sacerdote sonriendo, luego mira a ambos digimons con bastante curiosidad -¿esas criaturas vienen con usted?-

-Así es- responde Sora también sonriendo –Y por cierto, no hace falta tanta formalidad, pude llamarme Sora- señalando a los digimons –Y ellos son Biyomon y Gabumon-

-Así que estos son los conocidos digimons, jamás había visto a uno tan de cerca. Por cierto ¿a qué debo su presencia?-

-Me gustaría poder hablar con usted sobre los cursos prematrimoniales para venir con mi esposo-

-En ese caso acompáñeme a mi despacho- empezando a caminar y a alejarse de Sora y los digimons.

Sora ya iba a seguirlo, pero antes miro a sus dos acompañantes una vez.

-¿no van a venir conmigo?- pregunta la digielegida.

-No gracias Sora, creo que nos aburriríamos mucho, así que mejor ve tu sola- responde Biyomon sin ganas de seguir al sacerdote.

-En ese caso quédense por aquí y esperen a que yo vuelva-

Sora se aleja de los y sigue al sacerdote hasta su despacho, mientras que Biyomon y Gabumon se sientan en unas sillas que estaban en ese lugar para esperar.

-No veo la necesidad de hacer cursos y venir a la iglesia varios meses antes de casarse. Realmente hay costumbres humanas que jamás entenderé ¿no lo crees así Gabumon?- Biyomon voltea a ver a su novio. Pero este parecía molesto y gruñendo levemente lo que la puso un poco nerviosa -¿estás bien querido? Por favor cálmate.

-Perdóname, no quise inquietarte- dice Gabumon ya un poco más calmado y viendo a Biyomon.

-¿ocurre algo malo?-

Gabumon voltea y mira la dirección que había tomado Sora y el sacerdote, poniendo una expresión muy serie y poniendo a Biyomon más nerviosa. Se produce un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que Gabumon decide hablar.

-No estoy muy seguro Biyomon, pero hay algo en ese tipo que no me gusta- aun serio.

-¿y qué es lo que no te gusta?-

-Cuando estaba frente a nosotros sentí a su alrededor un extraño olor-

-¿un olor?-

-Sí, era débil pero pude sentirlo, sea de lo que sea ese olor, quedo impregnado en ese hombre hace unos cuantos días y ha empezado a desaparecer-

-¿de que podría ser ese extraño olor?-

Gabumon intenta concentrarse, y tratar de darle un nombre al olor que sintió del sacerdote, pero por más que lo intento no pudo. Lo más extraño de todo, es que ese olor se le hacía conocido aunque no sabía de dónde.

-No, no sé qué olor era ese- respondió Gabumon bastante frustrado.

-No te preocupes Gabumon, tal vez no era nada importante- le dice Biyomon tratando de animarlo -¿Por qué no salimos para pasar el tiempo?-

-No me parece buena idea, está lloviendo muy fuerte afuera- Ambos miran por la ventana y ven como caía la lluvia cada vez mas fuerte – deberíamos dormir un poco, la verdad es que no dormí nada anoche- acomodando de en la silla para tratar de dormir un poco.

-Buena idea- y Biyomon sobre Gabumon, quedando profundamente dormida.

En el despacho del sacerdote, él y Sora aun seguían hablando acerca de los detalles de la boda y de los cursos prematrimoniales que quería tomar con Matt.

-Sabe padre, jamás había hecho esto, estos cursos no duran mucho ¿cierto?- pregunto Sora que no estaba muy segura del tema.

-En realidad no Sora, estos cursos duran apenas ocho días, aunque en esos días deberán asistir sin falta y como pareja- responde el sacerdote mientras le sirve una taza de café a Sora.

-Muchas gracias- aceptando el café y bebiéndolo rápidamente –mi mayor preocupación es tener un buen horario para venir a esas clases mientras que el sacerdote se prepara para salir de la habitación.

-En un momento regreso, traeré un pequeño volante donde se aclararan todas sus dudas acerca de los cursos prematrimoniales- dice finalmente y sale de la habitación.

Sora termina del café que le habían servido mientras espera al regreso del sacerdote. Pero unos cuantos segundos después Sora empieza a sentir un mareo repentino.

El mareo aumenta y siente que va a caerse, así que intenta acercarse a la pared. Entonces las piernas empiezan a temblarle y ya no pueda sostenerme.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿no puedo resistir?- se pregunta así misma mientras aun intenta llegar a la pared para evitar caer.

Pero sus piernas y su cabeza ya no aguantan más, y cae al suelo. Sora hace un último intento por levantarse, pero al final queda inconsciente en el suelo.

La puerta empieza a abrirse poco a poco y el sacerdote vuelve a entrar en la habitación. Encontrando la taza de café vacía y a Sora inconsciente. Entonces empezó a sonreír mientras levantaba a Sora y la sentaba en una silla.

Ahora estaba acomodada en la silla pero todavía estaba inconsciente, y al verla en ese estado el sacerdote empezó a sonreír de forma perversa.

-Como dije antes, no se necesita muchas cosas… para atrapar a una mujer- piensa para sí, mientras se acerca a su escritorio y saca algo de uno de los cajones.

Lo que había sacado era una cuerda enrollada y bastante gruesa. Vuele a mirar a Sora que sigue inconsciente y sigue sonriendo.

En el pasillo de la iglesia.

Ambos digimons empiezan a despertarse bastante contentos de haber dormido muy bien. Miran el reloj que estaba en el pasillo y se dan cuenta de que ha pasado casi hora y media desde que se habían dormido.

-No dormimos mucho ¿verdad?- se pregunta Biyomon viendo la hora.

-Pero creo que fue suficiente para descansar muy bien- responde Gabumon con una sonrisa.

Ambos se levantan de sus sillas y ven por la ventana que todavía seguía lloviendo y eso los molesto un poco. No tenían ganas de dormirse otra vez y tampoco podían salir, y ya empezaban a aburrirse, hasta que a Biyomon se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Sora?- sugiere -de todos modos es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a buscarla- dice Gabumon y ambos digimons siguen el mismo camino que Sora y el sacerdote habían seguido.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una puerta cerrada, del que parecía ser del despacho del sacerdote. Biyomon estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Gabumon la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Gabumon?-

Gabumon se veía tenso y nervioso, confundiendo mucho a su novia.

-Puedo sentir de nuevo el olor de ese sacerdote- Dice Gabumon preparándose para atacar –está adentro-

Biyomon no entendía por qué Gabumon se comportaba de esa manera, así que le dio un abrazo para tratar de calmarlo, aunque parecía no funcionar.

-Querido cálmate, no tienes por qué ponerte así- le dice Biyomon esperando calmarlo un poco -¿Qué tiene de malo que el sacerdote este hay dentro? Es su despacho ¿no?-

Gabumon aun seguía alterado pero la calma empezaba a regresar a él mientras Biyomon lo seguía abrazando.

-Lo que sucede… es que ahora porque se me hacia familiar ese olor que emanaba del sacerdote- responde Gabumon ya un poco más calmado.

-¿enserio? ¿y qué olor es?-

-Ese olor…- mirando fijamente a Biyomon –Es el mismo olor que sale de nuestros cuerpos después de pasar un buen momento juntos… es el olor del sexo, y no solo con una persona sino con varias-

Después de escuchar esto, Biyomon empezó a asustarse. Sentía como un fuerte escalofrió pasaba por todo su cuerpo y su mente empezaba a llenarse de cientos de ideas malas.

Sin pensarlo más entro al despacho del sacerdote, y aunque Gabumon intento detenerle, fue inútil, así que el también entro.

Una vez entraron, quedaron petrificados con lo que estaban viendo. Sora estaba ahí dentro, pero estaba amarrada en una silla, con la boca tapada y parte de su ropa rasgada. Se sintieron algo aliviados al ver que su ropa interior no había sido tocada. Parecía estar llorando y esto hizo sentir a los digimons aun mas enojados.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho ese sujeto?- Biyomon se acerca a Sora e intenta desatarla pero no puede.

-Espera Biyomon, déjame esto a mi- dice Gabumon, acercándose también a Sora.

Gabumon estaba a punto de cortar las cuerdas con sus garras…

Pero algo lo golpea por detrás y lo derriba.

Biyomon y Sora logran ver quien había golpeado a Gabumon, era el sacerdote. La digimon ave estaba a punto de atacarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, este saco una jeringa y se la inyecto a Biyomon sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Entonces, Biyomon cayó al suelo. Trataba de mover su cuerpo pero le era imposible, era como si estuviera paralizada.

-No intentes moverte, este paralizante es capaz de inmovilizar a cualquier animal y parece que tú no eres la excepción- dice el sacerdote de forma burlona, acercándose al rostro de Biyomon –Serás un ave, pero eres una hembra ¿no? Eso es suficiente para querer divertirme contigo- lamiendo la cara de Biyomon, haciendo ella sentir asqueada y ofendida, pero sin poder hacer nada para defenderse – y en cuanto a tu amigo de piel de lobo –yendo hacia donde esta Gabumon y sujetándolo de la cola –tengo el lugar perfecto para el para que no me moleste-

El sacerdote lo arrastra hasta cerca de una pared que tiene cerca una alfombra. Levanta la alfombra y deja ver una pequeña puerta de madera. La abre y arroja a Gabumon dentro de un enorme agujero, cierra la puerta de madera con candado y vuelve colocar la alfombra en su lugar.

En ese momento, fuera de la iglesia viendo fuertemente, llega un taxi y un hombre baja para quedarse en ese lugar. Era el mismo hombre que Matt había visto, el que le había pedido un autógrafo, que lo había cubierto de la lluvia y que le había advertido acerca de los sacerdotes.

Ahora estaba frente a frente a la iglesia, dispuesto a entrar.

-Por fin eh llegado…- piensa, mientras saca una libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta –y con este… serán cuatro- mirando la libreta, no era muy grande, pero era de color rojo y en la portada tenía el nombre "KIRA".

Continuara…


End file.
